The Slyest Thieves
by Aki-Shi-Kitsune's
Summary: Three girls have come to the city, is it destiny, or just because their job brings them here? Can it really be called Destiny, when it turns out their forced to join the gang? KuramaXOC HieiXOC SesshomaruXOC ya, we 'stole' Sesshomaru from Rumiko Takahashi
1. The Beginning Starts

Chapter 1

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara all ran to the scene of the crime, three female theives were robbing a vault in Nigenkai. Hiei and Kurama were the first people there. Then Yusuke, and finally Kuwabara.

"Stop!" Yusuke shoutedd. The one in a red trench coat turned around as the other two continued to run, smirking to themselves as The red trench coat one began to engage ina 'conversation' with Yusuke..

"Ha! Who's gonna make us!" she growled at him.

"We are!" Everyone said together. She smirked.

"Be right back guys, I have some minor people to deal with!" The two girls waved their hands as they rounded the corner, she put what she was holding down and grabbed two things from inside her trench coat. She aimed it at Hiei and Kurama, her bullets hit dead on and then she aimed them at Kuwabara and Yusuke, Yusuke shot at her with his reigun but she dodged and both bullets got Kuwabara.

"Come on, we're ready!" one of her teammates yelled, poking their head around the corner. The trench coat girl grabbed a bag and ran after them, Hiei caught a glimspe of what was in her coat, ammo and more guns. _She must be strong to be carrying all that around with her!_ he thought. She moved like it was nothing. He got up and pulled the bullet out of his shoulder, Kurama had already gotten his out of his knee.

"Trench coat girl must be strong and much faster than she looks." Hiei said.

"Why do you say that?" Yusuke asked.

"Because, the inside of her coat was lined with about 50 hand guns and ammo for all of them." Kurama provided, he had seen it to.

"Damn, even I can't carry all that!" Yusuke said. They heard Kuwabara groan in pain and they looked over. "Kuwabara!" Yusuke ran over and saw that the bullets had gotten him in the arms. He couldn't move. Yusuke picked him up and called for Botan.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Get him to a hospital! I'm goin after Trench Coat Girl! We got sunthin to settle now." Yusuke growled. He walked past Kurama but he grabbed his arm.

"If you go alone you're going to loose. Let's stay with him." Kurama said. Yusuke shook his arm free but stayed.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZUnderworld Hospital_

Kuwabara opened his eyes and looked around, he saw that he was in a hospital and that he couldn't move his arms.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Oh! You're awake!" a girl said quietly in surprise.

"Yukina?" he asked.

"Yes, do you remember anything that happened?" she asked.

"No." he said.

"Good, I'm going home with you, to stay." Yukina said. Kuwabara's eyes went wide. Yukina smiled at his reaction.

"R-really!" he asked. Yukina nodded and hugged him around his neck to avoid giving him pain.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Theives_

"Alright, Aki, you go rob Umbrella's Weapon facility and get T.A.B." Takara said. The girl in the trench coat nodded. Takara turned to Mizuki. "You're going to steal three power enhancing amulets from a reikai bank. And I'll go to a museum with Kitsune artifacts and steal the most powerful on there. But not right now." she said.

"Yeah yeah, we already figured that." Aki said. She took off her trench coat and hung it on a steal reinforced coat rack, it hung open. About 75 guns lined the inside along with ammo and a titamium layer inside to protect her and her precious guns. She was wearing loose, baggy, blue pants, and a blue muscle shirt that hugged her figure slightly. Her hair was cut to her chin and was naturally dark blue.

"I don't get how you can carry all that." Mizuki said, she was wearing a black fighting kimono with silver waves on it. Her hair was mid-back length and silver with black bangs. Aki shrugged.

"That one kid could use a reigun, he's one to look out for." she said.

"Yeah, anways we should get some rest, we're going to need it all, those 'detectives' are sure to be on our tails." Takara said. Mizuki nodded.

"Well, later I'm going to my room." she said. Aki's arm was over her eyes and she waved. She was on the couch.

"Already trying to sleep?" Takara asked.

"Yeah, and I don't have a room so I sleep on the couch." Aki said, she moved her arm so one of her deep red eyes showed.

"Hey, you offered it up!" Takara growled.

"Yeah I know, I'm just saying." Aki said. She put her arm back and soon was sleeping. Takara rolled her eyes, all Aki ever did was sleep, eat and polish her guns. Takara walked back to her room and looked around all their rooms were filled with stuff they had stolen and so it was a little crowded. Well...a little was an understatement. She plopped down on her bed and covered up with her blanket. Mizuki was the first one to wake the next morning. She could hear light snoring coming from the couch, she knew it was Aki. She walked out to the living room to see if she had remembered to cover up before she fell asleep, as usual she didn't. Mizuki touched her arm, she was ice cold. Suddenly Aki's arm moved and had Mizuki's arm twisted at a painful angle.

"Aki, it's me! Mizuki!" she screamed. Aki opened one of her eyes and looked to see if it was Mizuki. She let go.

"Sorry, reflex." Aki said, she closed her eye and went back to sleep. Mizuki rubbed her joint and went to go see if Takara was up.

"Takara, are you up?" she asked.

"Yeah," there was a pause, because of a yawn. "I was just about to go see if you were up since I know Aki is never up when I get up." she said.

"Ever think there's a reason for that?" Aki growled as Takara opened her door.

"No not really." she answered. Aki opened her eye again and looked at her, her dark blue hair was covering it so Takara couldn't see it very well.

"Well, there is." Aki got up and stretched, then she walked over to the coat rack and grabbed her trench coat, then she walked over to Takara. "Hold this." Aki said.

"Why?" Takara asked.

"Because I told you to." Aki said. Takara took the coat and fell to the floor.

"Damn! Now I see why you're tired. It takes a lot of energy to carry this around!" she said. Aki bent down and picked it up with ease.

"Why do you think when we're traning I move so fast?" Aki asked.

"When are we going to 'work'?" Mizuki asked.

"Tonight at midnight." Aki answered before Takara could open her mouth.

"I hate it when you do that." she growled.

"Well answer before I have a chance to." Aki walked away and hung her coat back up. "Who's up for a quick round?" Aki asked.

"I'll go today." Mizuki said. Aki nodded and just stood there, they often messed up their rooms because they always 'trained' in the house and not outside. Mizuki attacked Aki, Aki moved out of the way before Mizuki could land a hit and struck back, she touched a pressure point and backed away. Mizuki flnched, usually Aki would suddenly hit it hard and you'd fall to the ground paralyzed. She didn't today. _Alright, I'll have to use my powers._ Mizuki thought, she opened her mind and tried to get into Aki's, it was tightly armored, she wasn't good enough to get through to Aki's mind.

"Going for the mind reading trick?" Aki asked, she was right behind her now.

"Well, I was!" Mizuki tried to turn and kick Aki but she ducked and grabbed her leg out from under her. Mizuki fell to the floor with a thud and she put her foot to her throat.

"If you weren't my partner you'd be dead." Aki said. Mizuki glared at her. Aki laughed. She turned to Takara. "You wanna go?" Aki asked.

"Sure, put the trench coat back on though." Takara said. Aki grabbed the coat and put it on. Takara took this chance to attack. Aki saw it coming and moved, no one's speed compared to Aki's when she had to dodge to protect her guns. Takara kept trying to hit Aki but she wouldn't stand still. She turned and kicked out with her foot, Aki caught it and twisted it around.

"Start hopping." she said. Takara growled at her and tried to make Aki let go.

"Will you let go?" she growled, Aki and Mizuki laughed.

"No, this is good for future blackmail!" Aki reached her arm out and took a picture of Takara looking at the camera with a confused look on her face. Aki let go of her leg and walked away. Takara picked up a bullet Aki had dropped and threw it at her, Aki's hand jolted up and she caught it. "Thanks, don't wanna loose that one." Aki put it back in a pocket and kept walking.

"Gah!" Takara growled, she grabbed one of her tsai's and threw it at Aki. Aki moved out of the way and grabbed it as it went by.

"Stop throwing things! You're going to break something and then Grandma won't be happy!" Aki growled. Takara growled back and Aki turned around. She was wearing an evil smirk on her face. "Just because we're partner's doesn't mean I won't kill you." she said.

"You wouldn't dare!" Takara growled. Aki laughed.

"Like hell I wouldn't!" she said.

"ENOUGH!" Mizuki yelled, Aki and Takara looked to their older comrad. Takara was the middle 'child' and Aki was the youngest. "We should save our energy for tonight since we can't depend on one another. So let's start planning the heists." Mizuki said.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Yusuke and friends_

Yusuke wasn't in the hospital with Kuwabara and Yukina, he was outside, looking to see if 'trench coat girl' and her friends were anywhere near by. He sighed and walked inside his house.

"Yusuke!" Koenma yelled.

"Gah!" he yelled. "How many times have I told you not to just pop up like that!" he growled.

"1,248." Koenma said.

"You've been keeping track?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, and I'm here to give you Kuwabara's replacement, this one's a 500 year old demon from the past." Koenma said.

"Whoa...he's old!" Yusuke said.

"It would be wise not to anger me." a deep voice said from behind.

"Yahh!" Yusuke yelled again. "Who are you!" he asked.

"Sesshoumaru." he answered.

"Kuwbara's replacement." Koenma added. Hiei and Kurama appeared. Yusuke didn't see them, they looked at each other and then back at Yusuke.

"HI YUSUKE!" they yelled at the same time. Yusuke jumped and turned around again.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!" Yusuke yelled.

"No!" everyone said at the same time, short of Sesshoumaru.

"Well do it anyways!" he growled at them.

"Oh yes, also the thieves are going to be attacking seperatly this time, one is going to Umbrella's well guarded weapon's facility, another is going to a reikai bank and the last is going to a musuem, what they're stealing I don't know but you better get working on who's going to go where." Koenma 'blinked' out and Hiei, Kurama, Sesshoumaru, and Yusuke were left in silence.

"I'll take the bank." Hiei said.

"I'llhave the musuem, I wouldn't mind looking around while I'm waiting." Kurama said.

"I'll take the weapon's faciltity." Sesshoumaru said.

"Alright then, I'll be the last line of defense then..." there was silence. "He didn't say when did he?" Yusuke asked.

"No, but since we were theives then I'd say midnight, in the mean time we should get there and look around for ways to stop them." Kurama said. Everyone nodded and got to work on the plans.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ _

_11:30_

"Alright, time to get going, since we have a while to get to our places." Takara said.

"Good luck to us all." Mizuki said. She was wearing her black fighting kimono with silver waves and her hair was ina sloppy ponytail, with two strands of her black bangs surrounding her face. Takara was wearing a red kimono top which was embroidered with gold and black jeans with red on the edges of her pant legs and at the top of her jeans as well, her golden hair was up in a bun with chopsticks holding it in place aside from a strand of hair that fell across her light blue calm eyes.

"Yeah yeah, can we go now? I wanna get to work on my job." Aki said. She was always eager to begin and get the job done. She was going into a highly guarded area and they knew she wanted to have some fun.

"Yes, Aki, we can go now." Takara said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Aki asked from about 50 feet away. Takara and Mizuki rolled their eyes and followed. Aki was far ahead of them leading them away from where they were staying, soon Aki stopped and looked around, this is where they would part and go seperate ways, Aki was going left, Takara was going right, and Mizuki was going straight. "Later!" Aki said as she walked off down the road.

"She's to addicted to this." Takara said, Mizuki shook her head in agreement, they walked to their designated theft spots. Aki soon appeared at Umbrella's weapon's facility. She walked right out in the middle and killed all the guard's before they could react.

"Man, why is everything so simple!" she walked to the warehouse and jumped up on top. She saw a vent and took off the lid. She was just about to jump in when she heard someone behind her.

"Where do you think you're going?" a deep voice asked.

"To steal what I came here for, because if this place keeps it they're going to cause total destruction." Aki answered.

"And you think you're going to do better." Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well yeah, I'll put it to good use, killing people like you!" Aki grabbed two guns and fired at Sesshoumaru, he dodged and struck back with a whip. She just barley made it out of the way. _I'm going to have to get serious with this dude. _she thought, Aki took off her coat and threw it onto a tree branch, the branch held the coat up enough just enough to make sure it didn't get dirty. _This should be interesting._ Sesshoumaru thought. She fired at him some more and he kept moving out of the way, suddenly he saw fire sprout up in front of him.

"You're an elemental?" he asked.

"No, a dark mage!" Aki growled she made a cage from the fire and drew her gun. "Say bye-bye." Aki fried, she didn't hear the impact.

"Just what do you think you're shooting at?" Sesshoumaru asked from behind her. Aki ducked just in time to avoid his claws and kicked his feet out from underneath him, he started to fall but he threw his hand out and flipped back so he was facing her. She took this chance to put her guns away in her belt and attack him with her claws.

"Hold still!" Aki growled at him.

"No," he said dully.

"Well do it anyway!" she took a deep breath and summoned fire to form a circle around them. "There, my guns are out of the picture." Aki said.

"No, you still have the others." Sessoumaru corrected.

"They're out of ammo, so they're out." Aki said. Her red eyes were glaring into his amber ones. "We'll do this like normal demons, hand to hand." Aki said. Sesshoumaru nodded and threw his swords over the fire. Aki heard them fall to the ground and she moved just in time to avoid Sesshoumaru's claws.

"Hmm, you're fast." Sesshoumaru said.

"Not bad yourself." Aki said. She ran at him and before he could react she kicked him in his side.

"Solid kick, you know right where to aim." Sesshoumaru said.

"I have a gun, I should know where to aim, either to kill or to make a man loose what's most valuable to him." Aki said. Sesshoumaru raised a brow.

"That I'd have to see." Sesshoumaru said.

"Too bad, I don't have any ammo, you else I would be using YOU as my target." she said. Sesshoumaru and her faced off, each slowly circling the other, seeing who would be the one to attack first. Finally they each gave up and attacked at the same time. There was blocking, punching, kicking, taunting, and more punching. They jumped back and looked at each other again. Aki had a small stream of blood coming from her mouth and Sesshoumaru had several cuts on him.

"Looks like we're evenly matched." Sesshoumaru said, Aki nodded, they both were breathing heavily. Suddenly Sesshoumaru struck out with his whip and got Aki in the stomach.

"D-damn you!" she growled. He took his whip out and she grabbed her stomach. She grabbed a gun and fired it at him, there was still one bullet left it got him in the leg. Sesshoumaru glared at her, he tried to walk but couldn't so he sat there, soon Aki passed out and Sesshoumaru took the bullet out of his leg and waited for it to heal. He walked over and picked Aki up, threw her over his shoulder and walked back the way he came. She was tough, fast and the best fight he had fought in a while. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked.

"No." he answered.

"My trench coat you idiot." she growled with some painful effort. Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at the coat. He walked over and picked it up.

"Happy?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Yes, now put me down!" she growled.

"No, you're coming with me whether you like it or not, end of story." Sesshoumaru growled back at her.

"Fiine! If I must, one thing though, I'm bleeding onto your clothes and I don't think you want to smell like me or people are gonna start thinking things." Aki said.

"I'll take that chance." Sesshoumaru said. Aki didn't say anything more. Then he realized that nothing of her body was moving._ She got into my mind! _Sesshoumaru growled to himself. He felt Aki move slightly. She was smirking.

"Figured it out did ya?" she asked outloud.

"Yes I did, no one has been able to get into my mind before." Sesshoumaru said.

"You don't know us very well." Aki said.

"If you're so strong why was I able to catch you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Maybe I let you catch me." Aki said.

"Right. I'm turning you into Koenma." Sesshoumaru said.

"You mean the little small fry that has a pacifier?" she asked.

"Yeah, him." Sesshoumaru said.

"Why did you get involved with the underworld?"

"Because, fighting is what I do and this was the best thing to do."

"Seems boring to me. Though taking things is more fun." Aki said. She used her mage powers to make it so Sesshoumaru would have to loosen his grip and she could just sit there in the air.

"Don't think of using your powers, it won't work." he said.

"It wont?" she asked. She put more pressure on his arm. Soon he had to loosen up. Aki took the chance and jumped out of his arm. "Ha!" she yelled as she ran back to the building, she was going to get what she came for even if it killed her. Sesshoumaru was right on her heels. "Do you people ever give up?" Aki growled. She jumped on the roof of the building and down the hatch. Sesshoumaru followed her and Aki turned down a hall before Sesshoumaru could see what one she went down.

"She went that way." Sesshoumaru said. He was following her scent, it was hard to keep track of what hallways she went down and what one she didn't.

"Dammit! What way!" she growled. Then she saw it. "T.A.B.!" Aki ran to it and grabbed it.

"Put it down." Sesshoumaru growled.

"No, this is what I came for and I'm not leaving with out it." Aki grabbed the ammo and aimed it at Sesshoumaru. "Say 'bye-bye'!" Aki growled. She was about to pull the trigger when she noticed her wound had opened again. "Shit." Aki growled as she coughed up blood. She was still standing and Sesshoumaru hit her with his whip in the stomach again.

"You don't seem very strong when you have poison racing through your veins." Sesshoumaru said. Aki glared at him.

"Go to hell!" Aki growled before she collapsed again. Sesshoumaru tried to take T.A.B. from her but she wouldn't let go. Sesshoumaru shrugged and picked her up, he still had her trench coat.

"You're one persistant wench." Sesshoumaru said. He walked out the front door to the facility and to where he was supposed to meet Botan.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_Author's Notes:_

_Aki: I WROTE THIS! YAY!_

_Kit: Um ya...OH WE FOUND SHI! Introducing SHI!_

_Shi: Um...hi?_

_Aki and Kit: Crack up_

_Kit: Anyways, this is gonna go, Aki chap 1, Kit chap 2 and Shi chap 3 and etc. like that okies? okies._

_Well, TTYL,_

_Aki-Kit-and-Shi _


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everyone. This chapter is focusing on Takara. Did you know that Aki means Autumn or evil in some cases? Mizuki means beautiful moon? And Takara means Treasure? LOL I guess Takara's name seriously goes along with her occupation huh? lol. **

**Takara is a Kitsune hanyou (half-demon fox)**

**Mizuki is a Youkai Ulva (full demon wolf)**

**And Aki is a Youkai Inu (full demon dog)**

**Anyways, onto the chapter**

**TTYL,**

**Kitsune**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Museum**

_'Mmm, roses. Wait, there weren't any flower beds in the planning! that means that-'_ An image of the detectives crossed Takara's mind and she grinned. _'Oh how obvious can you get?'_ She asked herself as she walked to the door, she looked in and inhaled with her mouth open to get a better hint of the direction the detective was in.

Takara held her hand to the security code input and it fizzled out. She opened the doors and walked inside, shutting them behind her. her small heals clicked against the tile and achoed back as she crossed the floor looking at the artifacts. Her hands were behind her back and she looked like a little kid in a candy store.

"Hello detective." She said as she walked up to the last artifact at the end of the building.

"So you figured it out?" Kurama's voice asked. Takara turned around and smiled.

"It's not to hard when your opponent smells like flowers. And you should have noticed there were no flower beds around the museum." Takara answered with her index finger in the air, she smiled as Kurama mentally slapped himself.

_'How could I be so stupid?'_ He yelled at himself. Takara laughed as she walked over to one of the artifacts.

"It's amazing isn't it?" She asked. Kurama looked at her in surprise but her face was calm, her eyes had changed from light blue to yellow and she was staring intently at the artifact before her.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked as he held a seed in his hand. Takara looked him in the eyes.

"How you can look at these artifacts and feel the blood of your ancestors running through them, telling you the tales of their life to an extent that only you would ever know." Takara answered. Kurama was shocked. Thinking she was any normal theif was a big mistake this was a girl who STUDIED the artifacts she chose, she decided what she would benefit from and what she simply needed to protect. Maybe, their theiving was not in selfishness, maybe it wa in protection. As Kurama was thining these things Takara opened one of the cases and took out the book.

"I'm afraid I'll have to insist that you put that down!" Kurama said as Takara's laugh filled the room.

"And what makes you think that I'll be giving it up anytime soon!" Takara said. Her eyes had changed to green as she looked ready to launch herself at Kurama for a fight. A power wave suddenly met both as their eyes enlarged slightly and they smirked.

_Your deffinetly not a normal theif. _Both were using their telepathy to talk as they circled eachother.

_I strive for it._

_Why ARE you a theif?_

_For the joy of the victory of course._

_You lie._

_Oh, your good. I do it to protect humanity. My commrades and I are protectors of Man's stupidity. We colect items that are dangerous, and you'd be surprised how many exist._

_I'm sure I would but I do have orders to bring you in._

_I'm sorry but I don't go out on second dates until the first one is over._

_My patience is running thin._

_Really? I thought it was your brain._

_I know your not a normal Theif so I will not treat you any differently than my true enemies. You seem up to the challenge._ Kurama said as his hair changed from red to white. Takara's eyes widened but she laughed.

"Cute ears, Youko." Takara said as Youko growled.

"What is your name anyways?" Youko asked.

"oh how rude of me. My name is Takara." Takara answered.

"It's ironic how your name means Treasure, no?" Youko asked as Takara laughed, "Or did you steal that too?" Takara's shoulders tensed.

"This name was given to me by birth. It is only a coincidence that it means Treasure and that I became a theif. YOU WILL NOT TRY TO DISGRACE MY NAME BECAUSE DISGRACING MY NAME IS DISGRACING MY MOTHER!" Takara yelled. Her eyes were completely blood red. Youko's eyes nearly popped out of his head but he did his best to remain calm.

"My apologies, it was not meant as an insult to your mother or family in anyway." Youko said as Takara's growl deepened.

"I understand that but you disgrace me by insinuating that I am not by any means a good person. You don't understand what I go through so how can you be allowed to tell me how my life is led?" Takara yelled as the wind in the museum began to move.

"You're an Elemental!" Youko nearly screamed as Takara laughed menacingly.

"Frightened are we?" Takara asked as youko lashed out at her with his rose whip. It hit her across her cheek and she winced at the shock of pain running down from her face. She went to dodge the whip again but it wrapped around her and she was shoved against Youko.

"Never frightened, not by a beauty such as you." Youko said into her ear.A shiver ran down Takara's spine at the closeness.

"GET OFF!" She shouted as the wind quickened around Takara and turned as sharp as razors until Youko had to let go of her.

_'Well that was a reaction.'_ Youko said to himself. Takara turned around, not only were her pupils red but her entire eyes were red.

"Don't EVER touch me again you slimeball." Takara said as water formed around her. "You knwo the similarity between plants, humans, and demons?"

"No...what is it?" Youko asked as he kneeled down.

"If you over-water them, they all DIE!" Takara yelled as the water rushed at Youko. While this happened, Takara ran out of the building. She ran into an alley and changed into a pair of blue sneaks, her hair was undone and it fell around her shoulders and ended at her waist. She got into a baggy weatshirt with a mid-drift tank underneath. She changed into an ankle length skirt, she put the book she had stolen into a dark red shoulder-bag, she put her mission clothes into a blue backpack as her hair changed to black. She walked into the crowd and looked around at the stores confident that she had gotten away from Youko.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Youko**

Youko gasped for air as the water dripped away from him.

"What...the hell? That...was an...enormous attack. It should have...rendered her helpless...using that much...energy." Youko gasped as he coughed up some more water. He changed back to Kurama and left the building. Opening the compact to call Yusuke.

'Yello.' Yusuke said. 'Kurama! You look like you were put in the washer on spin cycle!'

"Thanks Yusuke. Anyways, we've got a problem. The theif named Takara is out and about. I need you to head to thend of the street to the right of the museum she went that way." Kurama said as Yusuke nodded.

'On it!' Yusuke shouted as the compact shut off. Kurama put his away and shook his hair out, as it dried off.

"Now where did you go Takara?" Kurama asked himself as he noticed a young woman with waist length gold hair. "Excuse me!" Kurama shouted as the woman turned around. Nope, not Takara. "Oh, I'm very sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"It's alright sir." the woman answered as she continued on.

_'She's an Elemental which means that she could have changed her hair color and such, I noticed her hair was long so it seemed waist length to me. And she had a Dragon's Blood scent, so, lets just find her that way.' _Kurama thought as Youko took over his senses. _'THERE!'_ Kurama thought as he ran through the crowd to a girl with black waist length hair. She had two bags, one blue and one red and was wearing a sweatshirt, ankle-length skirt and sneakers on.

The girl whipped around, her eyes were a wine color and Kurama noticed right away that she was scared, he had noticed the pattern of her eyes, her emotions controlled their colors, blue was calm, gold was intelligence, red was anger and apparently wine was fear.

"Please calm down, I don't want to hurt you." Kurama said as takara spun back around and began running, "TAKARA STOP!" Kurama said urgently as she continued to run.

"AH! LET GO OF ME! GET OFF! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Takara screamed as Yusuke held his hand around hers, stopping her from moving her arms, her expression grew frantic and nervous as Kurama ran up to them.

"Yusuke don't!" Kurama said as Yusuke went to put her over his shoulder. Takara was trying to get away from him with all of her strength but with the energy drained from her from the last attack is was barely helpful. She searched for a way to get away from them and finally found it. She sunk her teeth into Yusuke's arm.

"AGGH! DAMN YOU!" Yusuke shouted as Takara ran for it.

"Takara wait! That's a-!" Kurama began as Takara began to fall. Kurama ran to her and grabbed her wrist, "Manhole." Kurama finished as Takara's bag fell off of her shoulder.

"NO!" Takara yelled as she jerked her hand, trying to get her bag.

"TAKARA!" Kurama shouted at her in annoyance as she caught her bag safely.

"Kurama!" Takara answered as Kurama got her out. He noticed the look in her wine colored eyes, that were beginning to mix with dark blue.

"Don't think about it." Kurama said as Takara tried to run, but he sucker punched her in the gut and knocked her out, he threw her over his shoulder as Yusuke came up to them with his hand bleeding.

"Is she a demon? Cause she bit through my hand!" Yusuke shouted as Kurama laughed.

"At least she doesn't have rabies, that's a given." Kurama said as they left for Koenma's office.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Author's Notes:**

**Kit: YAY! Newest chapter. Hope you liked it! Haha...Yusuke got bi-it! LOL J/K**

**Yusuke: I'll let you know that that HURT!**

**Kit: Oh well you'll get over it.**

**Aki: _Sigh_ I hate stupid people.**

**Yusuke: HEY!**

**Aki: Wow, maybe he's more stupid than I thought, he admitted to being stupid.**

**Kit: HAHA!**

**Shi: Ok, next chapter is mine! Yay! **

**Aki, Kit, and Shi: WE DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO...MAAAAANNN THAT STINKS!**

**LOL TTYL,**

**Aki, Kit, And Shi**


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter focuses on Mizuki... She's on the run from Hiei! Oh, this is Shi, by the way! LOL

Chapter Three  
On the run!

Well, while Aki, Takara, and Mizuki took their seperate ways, Mizuki headed forward to a portal that would land her safely outside the Reikai vault she was going to steal from. There were three power-enhancing amulets in there, and the security typically around the vault was pathetic... So, it was Mizuki's job to get them, so she and her companions can properly keep them safe.

Thus, she now stood in front of a huge titanium door. There were only two guards, but the wolf demon paid no mind as they were drunk and weren't even doing their job. "This is so pathetic... Any demon could just walk in here and steal any ONE of these things!" Mizuki fumed aloud quietly, a small glare crossing her face. She sighed, "Oh well... Better for me to take those amulets than some bad guy demon who'd use it on humanity..."

She walked up to the vault door, and her fingers nimbly typed in the right password after reading one of the guards' minds. _Too easy_, she snickered and waltzed into the vault. There in a darkened room, were many objects, none of which were important to her until she reached the very back of the room, where the three amulets sat in a row in a glass case. Oh, did I neglect to mention the many lasers between Mizuki and the glass case?

"Always with the pathetic attempts, hm?" the wolf asked herself exasperatedly, not knowing that there were two crimson eyes watching her every move. Her silver hair pulled into a sloppy ponytail swished absently as she walked towards the lasers, her dark blue eyes staring intently at the amulets. She stopped just short of the lasers to wrap her coal black tail around her waist, her black wolf ears listening carefully for any signs of danger. Her two, long black bangs hung limply, framing her face perfectly.

With a small sigh, she leapt forward, easily and gracefully moving between the ruby red lasers. She wasn't even breaking a sweat! Simple. She may not be able to beat Aki when they trained, but she could easily do this. The lasers were just a sorry attempt to protect the amulets, and soon enough, she was right in front of the glass case.

Lifting a clawed finger, she used her pointer finger claw to slowly draw a circle on the glass, and the glass cut under her sharp claw, leaving a small hole in the case, just small enough for Mizuki to slip her hand in and smoothly snatch the three amulets. "Aha," she grinned and turned back around to smirk at the lasers.

It took very few minutes to get on the other side of the lasers again, and she headed to the door, humming as she inspected the amulets in her hand. "Nice," she murmured with a grin. "Now, time to go home, and--." She was interupted when she felt another's Energy, and the feel of a cold metal was pressed against the back of her neck. She growled, cautiously turning her head to see Hiei behind her.

"Time for you to come with me," Hiei stated coolly, crimson eyes glaring into Mizuki's dark blue ones. He inwardly smirked at how he had so easily snuck up on her. He had thought she was supposed to be some great thief. _Guess I was wrong,_ he pondered arrogantly.

"Ah, ah, ah, your arrogance will be your downfall," Mizuki sneered, having just read Hiei's mind. She thought it would've been much harder to get past his barriers in his mind, but she had overestimated him, too bad...

"Did you just read my mind?" Hiei asked with narrowed eyes. He didn't like this... If she could look into his mind, and him not even sense it, he'd have some problems.

"Darn right you got problems," Mizuki snarled, smirk long gone from her face. "You're invading my personal space," she said angrily, indicating to how close her and Hiei's bodies were pressed. She didn't even know this detective, and he was WAY too close to her personal self.

"You're just going to have to get over it," Hiei said dully, pressing the blade of his katana more forcefully against her throat in a threatening way. Why was he standing around just talking to this thief! He wanted to get this mission over with!

"I don't think so," Mizuki scowled and suddenly stepped down hard on Hiei's right foot. He hissed in pain and went to slice the wolf's back, but she ducked and spun kicked, knocking Hiei off his feet. His sword clattered to the ground beside him as he landed on his rear end. "Toodalo!" Mizuki exclaimed smiling brightly and sped off out of the vault and through the portal, landing herself back in Makai.

"Phew," she sighed and took off down the path back to their hideout. "What?" she asked herself dumbly. Takara and Aki had both just sent her a telepathic message that both of them had been... captuerd! "Crap!" Mizuki whined and stomped her foot impatiently, "Now I got to go save their butts..."

"I don't think so," Hiei's voice drifted from behind her, and the wolf tensed, slowly turning around to see Hiei standing on a tree branch above her. He looked really angry, too...

Mizuki gulped, "Wow, look at the time! Is it _that_ late? I got to go... bye!" she exclaimed and ran in the other direction. She heard the telltale signs of Hiei following after her and upped her speed some. _He's faster than I thought_, she thought, lightly biting her bottom lip as she ran. He caught up to her, and she was forced to tuck the amulets into a pack that was tied to her right leg. She quickly drew her sword to block Hiei's katana just in time. She pushed him away with her blade and took off again, going even faster.

"Guess I'll just have to fight him," Mizuki mumbled with a small frown. She turned sharply to the right, heading for the perfect spot to face off against Hiei.

Her turn was so quick that Hiei temporarily lost visual on her and was forced to use his Jagan eye to find her. Also taking a quick right, he after her. He was getting annoyed by now and was ready for this mission to be over. The fire demon came to a halt on a tree branch on the very edge of the forest. He was looking out over a rocky area. Big rocks, little rocks, every kind of rock was scattered over the area. A suspicious sound caught his ear, but it stopped before he could tell exactly what it was, and discarding the noise, he cautiously glanced around.

Mizuki was crouched among the rocks as she removed a bow from its place on her back. Sliding an arrow quietly from its holster, she strung the arrow, pulling the bow string back silently. With one dark eye shut, she took aim on the fire demon that had been chasing her.

With a sudden, small swoosh, the arrow flew from the bow and whizzed through the air, quickly coming to pierce Hiei's left shoulder. Luckily, the fire demon had moved slightly when he turned to the noise of the arrow's approach. He flinched, letting out a small grunt at the feel of the arrow digging into his flesh. "What?" he asked, a little surprised that he'd been caught off guard. Gripping the arrow firmly, he yanked it from his shoulder, a small hiss of pain escaping him. With a growl, he threw the arrow away, crimson eyes calmly searching for where the arrow had come from, completely ignoring the blood trickling down his arm.

As Mizuki strung another arrow, she cursed herself for missing hitting his heart, but he didn't know where it had been shot from, so she still had another chance. She hurriedly took aim again and shot the arrow. Just as it was about to strike, Hiei's hand rose to catch the arrow before it hit him. He glared straight at the place where Mizuki was hidden and snapped the arrow clean in half with one hand.

"Crap!" Mizuki whispered and quickly replaced her bow on her back, sliding her katana out just as Hiei vanished from the tree limb. Extending her senses as far as she could, she had just enough time to turn around and block a sword with her own blade. She struggled to hold Hiei's katana away as she glared up at the fire demon, who returned her glare full force.

Shoving Hiei back with her sword against his, the silver-haird thief jumped from one rock to another, only landing after she was a short distance away from Hiei. The two fighters' gazes met, and a swift breeze flew by. When the wind calmed, as if it was a sign for the fight to start, Mizuki shot forward, sword poised for attack.

Mimicking this move at the exact same time, Hiei too launched himself at the wolf, katana at the ready. Closer and closer the got until, with a ringing of metal striking metal, the blades viciously met, and their owners pushed the blades up against one another with all their might.

After a moment, the two jumped apart again, and again, no words were exchanged. After a small silence, the two engaged in another battle, looking to any passersby as merely flashes of light and sounds of blades meeting one another. The clash on blade on blade went on for a few more mintes, sometimes the blades meeting actual flesh.

The fight wore on with Mizuki and Hiei trading blow for blow, silver blades clashing and clanging continuously, the sounds echoing through the land around them. And, coming to a pause in their fighting, both demons landed simultaneously on separate rocks, both slightly out of breath. Mizuki absently wiped the back of her hand over her cheek, smearing blood that oozed from a shallow cut Hiei had managed to inflict.

Hiei didn't make it out unscathed either, though. He had a long, fairly deep cut across his abdomen, the arrow wound still bleeding pretty good on his shoulder. He was having to fight with his sword in his left hand, seeing as his right arm was pretty much useless with the arrow-inflicted wound. "Hn, not bad," he stated, slightly out of breath, keeping to his defensive stance.

"You're pretty good yourself," Mizuki retaliated, a smirk grabbing her lips. She too never moved from her ready stance, awaiting another scuffle, but the next attack that came wasn't from the front, but from behind. She felt something painfully sharp swipe across her back, drawing crimson blood out of her flesh. Her eyes widened, and she turned fastly around to see who, or what, was behind her for Hiei had not moved when she had felt her back being sliced.

It was a grey-skinned omi, a chain, which was held in his hand, that connected to a small sythe that lay behind Mizuki on the rock with _her_ blood staining the shiny silver. "I've finally found you," the oni smirked and yanked his sythe back to his hand.

Mizuki snarled, teeth bared threateningly and the hairs on the back of her neck sticking up. She moved to stand sideways, so she could easily watch both her enemies, one she had just made the day before and the other she'd made years ago when stealing from a Makaian castle.

"I think it's high time you face the consequences from stealing from the great Oshani castle!" the ugly oni hissed and was about to attack when a black blur chased towards the oni, and a blade flashed quickly in and out of view. The blur vanished, and the oni fell dead to the ground.

"What the..?" Mizuki asked dumbly and blinked in surprise a couple of times. Turning sharply back to the fire demon detective to see him standing there still glaring. She didn't even have to ask again.

"You are no longer his concern. He was merely in the way," Hiei stated drolly, eyes boring into the wolf's. This was getting tiresome...

"Well, you're in _my_ way," Mizuki said casually, careful to watch the other demon for any signs of an attack. She moved back to a defensive position and stayed cool and calm.

"Hn," Hiei replied and kept still as a statue, sword at the ready. His scathing crimson eyes searching for any possible way to knock out his opponent, but to his surprise, he was having great difficulty in doing so. She seemed to be very skilled and experienced because he couldn't find a single opening in her stance.

Mizuki suddenly remembered that Takara and Aki were still in need of rescuing, so she said, "sorry to leave you like this, but I have something I have to do." She smirked and winked at him before taking off back into the forest.

It took Hiei a minute or two and a few confused blinks to finally recognize that the wolf demon was gone. He growled a curse under his breath and sheathed his sword to take off after the thief, faintly remembering that the wolf had winked at him before running off, and he got even angrier, urging him faster as he caught up to Mizuki.

"Jeez, I know I'm hott and all, but must you continue to chase me like this?" she asked innocently and tossed a fanged smirk over her shoulder. Here she was, flirting with a complete stranger, who just so happened to be here to capture her for thieving.

Okay, now Hiei was getting very, very, very angry. He just wanted to catch the wolf, dump her at Koenma's, and forget this whole mission, but he couldn't do that until he actually caught her...

It was then, though, that Mizuki stumbled and fell to the ground after something cracked in her ankle. She had fallen, one reason, from so much blood loss, and another reason was because she had landed wrong on a tree root while running in between tree trunks.

Hiei saw this as his chance and sped down to where Mizuki was clumsily running forward, barely able to keep her balance as she ran, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her ankle. She gasped as she was kocked unconscious by the hilt of Hiei's sword, and the fire demon hoisted her onto his uninjured, left shoulder and took off to Koenma's office. And.. as much as Hiei hated to admit it, capturing Mizuki had taken a lot out of him, and he was growing weaker with every drop of blood he lost. He knew that if he didn't get his wounds treated soon, he'd be in big trouble. So, he barely made it to Koenma's office to find that the other two thieves had been caught.

Kurama cleaned and treated everyone's wounds while the three thieves were each restrained in some weird bubble things just big enough for each one to sit in. Of course, Mizuki's wounds were treated before she was contained in one of those bubble things. And with that, mission accomplished. Aki, Takara, and Mizuki were caught left to struggke and yell in the bubbles only to have their voices muffled by the containment bubbles.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Shi: So, what did you think? I think this chapter is more detailed than Aki and Kitsunes, lol. They're waiting to read this so, here it is! I'm finally done!

Aki:About time.. lol

Kitsune: At least you got it done though. lol


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While in their seperate bubbles they sat sulking. They couldn't hear what the their captures were saying so the couldn't do anything. They wer euseless and pathetic in their little individual bubbles.

_Dammit! _Aki growled to the others through telepathy. _Why couldn't they have just left us alone?_

_Because, it's their job to catch people like us._ Mizuki answered.

_Yeah, if only I could get out there and get my tsais! _Takara said. Aki stood up and glared at her captor.

"YOU FUCKING ASS LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW! I SAID LET ME OUT!" Aki yelled. Sesshoumaru and the others looked at Aki, the only thing they heard was...actually nothing. She punched the bubble. "OW! Fuck, god dammit!" she tried to move her hand but she couldn't. _I broke it._ Aki growled to the others.

"She looked like she was in pain." Botan said.

"Who cares?" Yusuke asked. Kurama reached into Aki's bubble and pulled her out.

"What the hell!" Aki growled. He looked at her hand, it was broken.

"You broke your hand." Hiei said.

"Oh, I thought that was obvious." Aki growled at him. Hiei glared at her. Kurama bandaged her hand, before he could put Aki back in the bubble she jumped away and made a mad dash to the door. Yusuke jumped in front of it.

"You're going no where." he said.

"Who said**_ I _**was?" Aki asked, she grabbed a gun from her trench coat which Yusuke forgot was there and aimed it at the control panel for the bubbles. "**_We're_** going somewhere!" Aki growled, hitting the panel as the others tried to run for the door, only to get caught. Aki felt strong arms grab her in a bear hug. "Let go!" Aki growled.

"No." Sesshoumaru said. Aki tried to kick him in the go-nads but she couldn't see, making it impossible for her aim to hit.

"Enough!" Kurama said, Hiei and Kurama both had their captives in bear hugs like Sesshoumaru had Aki.

"He's invading my personal space!" Aki complained. They knew what she was getting at.

"Yeah, I don't feel to comfy." Mizuki said.

"It feels like you're groping me!" Takara complained. Kurama set her down rolling his eyes and hand cuffed her to the bubble stand. Hiei did the same with Mizuki, they had to find an alternate way to keep Aki tied up. Sesshoumaru smirked as they drilled holes in the celing and floor and hung Aki up like a plant.

"HEY! THIS IS ABUSE!" Aki growled, her whole body was immobile.

"No it's not." Sesshoumaru said as Koenma popped up.

"Yo." he said. Yusuke jumped. "Alright my father said that who ever you three captured is to be your trainee." Koenma said. Aki stopped struggling and stared at him, she was the first to break the silence,

"YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKIN' KIDDING ME!" she yelled.

"No, I'm quiet serious." Koenma said. Aki bit her lip to keep from screaming.

"Wait, I have to be paired with him!" Takara asked pointing to Kurama. Koenma nodded.

"You have to be with Hiei, who's almost as small as me." Koenma added, looking at Mizuki, and earning a glare from Hiei. "You can't deny the truth forever, Hiei." Koenma added. Hiei growled but other than that didn't do anything.

"Where are we staying?" Kurama asked.

"Genkai's. She said she'd help you with the girls." Koenma answered. _Sweet! We're staying at Grandma's!_ Mizuki said to the other two.

"Alright so when do we leave since we have no choice?" Takara asked emphasizing the 'no choice' part.

"When ever you want to." Koenma said and then blinked out.

"Will some one get me down from here!" Aki growled. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"No." he said, Aki glared at him.

"Just wat until I get down there you big ass jerk!" Aki growled, Sesshoumaru growled at her.

"Uh...Aki, I don't think you should have called him that." Mizuki said.

"Too late, what are you going to do about it, jackass!" Aki growled again.

"Aki, STOP!" Takara yelled. "Keep it up and he's going to kill you, you're letting your anger control you." she said as she stood up, nearly falling down again. Aki wasn't listening. She just kept yelling insults at Sesshoumaru who was about to kill her.

"You will stop insulting me or else I'm going to kill you." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Kill me then! Do ya think I care! I'd rather be dead then have to be your traniee!" Aki was still hanging like a plant. Sesshoumaru stabbed her through the stomach again, she coughed up blood but was still concious. "That it?" Aki asked weakly.

"Enough." Yusuke said. "Keep it up and she's going to be dead and you're going to be in trouble. Now let's get them to Genkai's." Kurama took the hand cuff off the bubble and put it on her other hand. He threw Takara over his shoulder and carried her out the door.

"Oof! I'M NOT A GOD DAMN SACK OF FLOUR!" Takara yelled.

"Do we have to go? I'm hungry!" Mizuki complained.

"Yes." Hiei said as he did the same with Mizuki.

"Don't even think about touching me!" Aki growled at Sesshoumaru.

"Fine you can stay here and starve then." Sesshoumaru said.

"Works for me, fat ass!" Aki hung there glaring at him. He took her down and threw her over his shoulder. "Grrrrrrrr. If I ever get away from you I'm jumping off a bridge!" Aki said. Sesshoumaru smacked her head against the door frame 'accidentaly' and she was out for the count.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZGenkai's_

All 7 people walked in the door to the temple and waited for Genkai. It wasn't long before she came down the stairs.

"I don't have enough rooms for you all to have your own so you're going to have to share." Genkai said, Takara and Mizuki loked at each other.

"With them!" they asked pointing at Hiei and Kurama, still on their backs, Genkai nodded.

"Come, I'll show you where you'll be staying." Genkai said.

"I call the bed!" Mizuki said suddenly. Hiei rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"You two, small fry and blackie will be staying here." Hiei and Mizuki glared at Genkai. The next stop was Kurama and Takara's room. "Fox boy, and 50 will be sleeping here." Genkai said. Kurama didn't care that Genkai had called him Fox Boy, but Takara REALLY cared that she was called 50. Soon they got to Sesshoumaru and Aki's room. "You should lay her down and I'll look at her wound, in the mean time stand outside." Genkai said. Sesshoumaru did as he was told and laid Aki down and walked out of the room. Genkai walked over to a dresser and pulled out some bandages. Then she walked out of the room when she was done and Sesshoumaru walked in.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAuthors Notes _

_Aki: I'm done! Lalalalalaaaaa! _

_Kit: What are you on? _

_Shi: Maybe we don't want to know... _

_Aki: I'm on air! lol _

_Shi: I was right! _

_Kit: Well it's not as bad as what she was on before! _

_Aki: HEY! _**whacks Kit on head**_Watch it.. _

_Kit: OWIE! _

_Shi: Well since those two are in the middle of a fight _**looks back at Kit and Aki fighting**_I'll do the disclaimer We don't own YYH or anything but the plot and the stupid stuff we add in, oh! We also don't own Sesshy. _

_All: REVIEW! AND BYE BYE!_

_Kit: That wasn't supposed to hurt so much...T.T_

_Aki: Oops...I wasn't supposed to seriously hit you?_

_Kit and Shi: NO!_

_Aki: Oopsies. Heheh._


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO! I'm back again::Aki; oh no...run away: HEY::sigh: ferget her :Aki;HEY: Anywys, I hope you enjoyed chap 3&4 I know I did. . Anyways, onto chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Kitsune**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Takara and Kurama**

"Agh, these things hurt." Takara complained as Kurama sighed and unlocked the cuffs. but holding her wrists together.

"Promise not to run?" Kurama asked as Takara rolled her eyes.

"Promise." Takara muttered as he let go of her wrists.

"Do you want the bed?" Kurama asked.

"Not really, the window seat looks pretty comfy." Takara replied as a vine latched the window shut from the outside. takara let out a sigh of annoyance, "I wasn't even thinking that to let you know." She added as Kurama huffed lightly.

"I'll be right back." Kurama said as he left the room, Takara heard, and smelled, the door's handle being wrapped by a rose and she got uup to go to her backpack. She took off her sweatshirt and set it on the shoulder bag, looking for a cabinet of sorts. She heard someone passing by and knocked on the door.

"Yes Treasure?" Genkai asked as Takara twitched.

"Can I have a blanket and pillow? Actually two blankets, please?" Takara asked as Genkai left. A few minutes later Takara smelled roses and as the door blushed as she fell outside the room.

"What the-?" Kurama exclaimed as Takara sat up, she had been leaning on the door frame and when the door opened had slipped out and fallen on the floor. Thinking this was an oppirtune time she got up and as Kurama was just getting inside she ran out into the hall, "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T RUN!"

"I promised not to when you took my hands outta the cuffs, never said I wouldn't later on!" Takara answered as she did a backflip over a table.

"Your limber and sly, I'll give you that." Kurama said as Takara smiled, she went under the tbale as Yusuke landed where she had just been. When both boys went to go under the table Takara shot out of it but it wasn't a girl who shot out, "AGH! SHE'S A KITSUNE!" Takara grinned to herself as she made it out of the front door and down the steps, nearly falling a couple times.

"AGH!" Takara yelled as Youko was found at the end of the stairs. Yusuke was behind her and her eyes had changed yet again, now they were a dull grey, seemingly desperate. She transformed back to her old form and held her hands up. "Alright, alright you got me." Takara said as Yusuke smiled to himself Youko looked at her suspiciously until... "Eat dirt Detective!" Takara yelled as she threw Yusuke at Youko, turning back into a fox she ran down the rest of the steps and avoided Yusuke, while watching as Kurama woke up. She hid in the bushes, nearly falling asleep from exhaustion. 'Dam using all that water was a big mistake.' she thought to herself. She heard Kurama sniff the air and sigh.

"You really suck at this you know." Kurama asked as he picked Takara up by the scruff of her neck.

"How do you know I'm not just letting you catch me? Huh?" Takara asked. Kurama shook her.

"Turn back dammitt!" Yusuke shouted.

"Fiiiine, don't get you knickers in a twist." Takara said as she changed back. Kurama looked at and noticed he had her hair.

"You should cut your hair." Kurama muttered.

"It come in useful." Takara retaliated as he grabbed her arm and the three went back to the temple.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Mizuki and Hiei**

"I hope you realise I'm NOT sleeping with you. No matter your fantasies." Mizuki said as Hiei growled.

"Where my patience Onna, SEE what happens after that." Hiei retorted.

"What are you going to do kill me? At least I'd have left this world. This disgusting place we call a home that is quickly deteriorating becaus eof humanity's stupidity!" Mizuki yelled. Hiei sighed.

_'Why'd I get stuck with the environmentalist?'_ He asked himself.

"Because you needed to be taught to treat the earth better." Mizuki answered.

"STOP ENTERING MY MIND ONNA!"

"Or what? Atleast I'm respecting your privacy, I'm not entering your memories, just your thoughts." Mizuki said, Hiei pushed her into a corner with his blade against her throat.

"If you don't stop this blade will go deeper than it has already gone, I will kill you slowly and enjoy your pain mercilessly. Then I will kill you friends over there, is that understood?" Hiei growled. Mizuki swallowed and nodded very slightly, "Good. Now I'll be back. Stay here." Hiei said as Mizuki huffed and flopped on the bed, to his amazement she was fast asleep when he came in, he poked her to make sure she wasn't a hologram or an apparition and when he was satisfied he put the pillow in the corner and pulled the balnket over his self.

He noticed the window was open and closed and latched it looking at Mizuki suspiciously. She was calm and seemed relaxed in her sleep but her hand was twitching slightly. He heard the front door open and slam shut.

"Dammit! THAT HURTS!" Takara's voice yelled as Hiei opened the door.

"Shut. Up. The wolf is asleep." Hiei said as Takara lashed her legs out at him.

"You shut up you damned Koorime!" Takara answered as Mizuki's right eye opened.

"If you want to KEEP those legs of yours than I suggest NOT trying to kick me." Hiei growled. Yusuke had already gone to his room and Kurama was struggling to get Takara back into their room.eventually he tried pushing her into the room with him in the hallway and her in the door way but she put her legs against the door frame as support and they stayed there for about ten minutes before Youko came out and gave a sucker punch to Takara's stomach. She went limp and Hiei snickered at her as Youko threw her onto the floor. Hiei went back into the room and Mizuki held up the sheath of her sword with her sword in it, smacking him across the face with it as she ran out the door.

Mizuki took her bow off of her back and drew an arrow with a rope on it. She fired the arrow as it latched onto a building, and then ran off. Hiei came out and saw the bow, he jumped up to the building and swore several loooong curses uinder his breath as he looked for Mizuki. He saw a glimpse of silver run across a field and he jumoed into the field.

"NOT SO FAST WOLF-GIRL!" Hiei yelled as he ran his sword across her leg.

"AGH! DARN YOU!" Mizuki yelled as she fell to the ground. Hiei grunted as he threw her over his shoulder...again.

"If you don't calm down I'm goin to throw you in a river." Hiei snarled as Mizuki stopped hitting him.

"That hurt." Mizuki whimpered as Hiei smirked.

"It was supposed to feel GOOD?" hiei asked.

"Shut up...stupid Koorimes." Mizuki mutered as Hiei jumped up, when Mizuki came down on his shoulder her stomach landed on his shoulder and she got the air knocked out of her,"O-owwwww." Mizuki mutttered as Hiei went into the house, her got to the room and threw her on she bed as she held her stomach in pain. Hiei locked the door and went over to his corner, "You haev a sharp shoulder." Mizuki whined.

"Well then stop trying to escape." Hiei growled as Mizuki was temtped to throw something at him...to bad there was nothing to throw since he had taken all of her weapons.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Aki and Sesshoumaru**

"You...bite...ass..." Aki growled as Sesshoumaru smirked.

"No, I bite food." Sesshoumaru replied as Aki flipped him off.

"Get away from me would you?" Aki asked as Sesshoumaru laughed to himself. He left, trusting that she couldn't move from the antibiotics that were disinfecting the wound. He came back with some bandages, antibiotics, a pillow and some blankets. Sesshoumaru smiled at Aki who was in a ball holding her stomach. Sesshoumaru pulled the blanket over her and set the bandages on the bedside table. He set-up his 'bed' infront of the door and put several seals on it to make sure she didn't leave the room, he went to the window and ensured it was still latched. He went to bed and in the morning, was NOT happy to remember what he had done. In the middle of the night he had gotten up.

he went to the bathroom but made sure the seals were still on the door. After going to the bathroom he came back and forgot about being infront of the door. He went to the bed and fell asleep.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Morning**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OUT OF HERE!**" Three girls screamed, Yusuke came out of his bedroom to find three holes in the doors. One the shape of Kurama who was lying on the floor of the hallway, a second hole that was in the shape of Hiei, who was on his back with his feet propped against the wall, and the third hole was in the shape of Sesshoumaru who was lying on the hallway floor unconcious.

"What the hell?" Yusuke asked as Takara came to the doorway with a blnketwrapped around her.

"YOU JACKASS!" she yelled as she kicked Kurama in the stomach.

"What?" Yusuke was seriously confused.

"I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T NEARLY AS LOW AS SOME MEN! I GUESS I WAS WRONG!" Mizuki yelled as she kicked Hiei in the head. Hiei growled but both submitted themselves to the abuse.

"You Son-of-a-bitch! I can't believe you!" Aki yelled as she stabbed Sesshoumaru in the stomach. Yusuke grabbed her arms to stop her from doing anything more, Genkai came to the hallway and sighed.

"Just great. Girls! GIRLS! **_GIRLS!_**" Genkai yelled as the three girls stopped struggling or beating up on who ever. "Why don't you get dressed and then come to breakfast." Genkai sighed. The girls nodded and grabbed some clothes that Genkai had put out for them earlier. Yukina came in and bandaged their wounds.

"Yes Grandma." The girls agreed as they went to the bathroom to change. "Hi Yukina." They added as they walked by. Yukina smiled and nodded at them but soon returned to their designated areas. When they were done they came to breakfast. Aki sat next to Genkai and across from Takara while Mizuki sat next to Takara and across from Yukina. A chair was empty next to Mizuki and then Kurama sat in the next chair next to Hiei. Hiei sat across from Sesshoumaru and Yusuke sat next to Sesshoumaru, between Yusuke and Yukina was another free chair.

"Alright before breakfast begins, anything anyone wants to get off their chest?" Genkai asked.

"Uh ya... YOU BIG ASSHOLE! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME LIKE THAT! WELL SORRY TO SAY BUT THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I WILL EVER LET THAT HAPPEN TO ME!" Takara yelled as Kurama's chair fell to the ground.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU GIRLS CAME HERE! IT'S YOURS!" Kurama shouted back. Takara's chair shoved out quickly nearly falling as she stood up.

"EXCUSE YOU,YOUR THE ONE WHO WAS IN THE BED WITH ME THIS MORNING!" Takara screamed. As the argument continue, nd the other two arguments started between Mizuki and Hiei, and Aki and Sesshoumaru, Genkai sighed. She rubbed her index finger s to her head and asked Yukina for some tea.

"Why did I have to say anything?" Genkai murmured as Yukina gave her the tea, "Thank you."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Author's Notes:**

**Kit: Oh god...I can't believe that the boys did that! XO BAD BAD BAD PERVERTS! Buahahahahahaha**

**Hiei: Hn.**

**Sesshoumaru: YOU LIL BIT-! **

**Aki: WATCH IT YOU!**

**Sesshoumaru: Yes ma'am.**

**Kurama: We didn't mean to!**

**Shi: Whatever, anyways thanks to Kit for writing this chapter!**

**Kit: Thank you!**

**Aki: And we do not own Sesshoumaru or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Kit, Aki, and shi: SEE YA NEXT TIME!**

**TTYL,**

**Aki, Kitsune, and Shi**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, everyone! This is Shi! Well, I've been busy the last couple of weekends, so it took me longer to get this chapter out... Gomen! Anyways, here's chapter 6! Please review!

* * *

The Slyest Thieves  
:Chapter 6:  
:Recovering the Stolen Amulets:  
by  
Kyla

The booming voices of Takara, Mizuki, and Aki shook the whole temple as they continued to scream and yell at the guys. Poor Sesshoumaru, with his inate hyper-good dog hearing, was forced to slap his hands on his pointed ears, as if to block out Aki's screaming and cursing, but it wasn't helping any...

And Poor Kurama was having to deal with a snarling and snapping Takara, in her fox form, nipping harshly at Kurama's legs and ankles. "Ow! Takara! It wasn't what you think! Ouch, it was—OW! Stop that!" Kurama bellowed, and his human form melted into the form of the infamous Youko. He snarled, baring his sharp canines at her, and the two were locked in a stalemate glaring contest.

Meanwhile, Mizuki sat with her arms crossed over her chest, her head turned away from Hiei, who stood in front of her, and she ignored him as he ranted at her for yelling at him. "You're the one that was making so much noise in the bathroom! I thought you were being attacked by a demon or something," Hiei growled. "Are you listening to me!"

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry, were you saying something?" Mizuki asked absently, still not facing Hiei, her eyes resting shut rebelliously. Hiei growled again and told her to get up so they could go back to their room. "Why? I've already told you that I won't sleep with you, no matter your fantasies," the wolf answered, inwardly smirking. She loved making people mad.

"Rrhhnn... That's NOT what I meant, and you know it," Hiei stated angrily, fists clenched real tight as he tried to refrain from strangling his trainee's neck. "Fine, let's go outside to do some training. And don't even think about running off; you can't escape me," Hiei told her, being just as stubborn as her.

"Nah," Mizuki yawned, "I don't feel like training today... I'm kind of tired still," she mumbled, entirely faking the whole thing about being tired, just to make Hiei even more angry. Hiei took a deep breath to calm himself and was about to retort when someone else's loud voice, louder than even Aki's screaming, cut through the room.

"Enough! All of you, back to your rooms and no more yelling, please!" Genkai shouted over the ruckus. She was sorry for ever asking if anyone had anything they had to get off their chest. Apparently, the three thieves wouldn't mind yelling out what they're feeling.

"Yes, Grandma," Mizuki, Aki, and the now human-form Takara said obediently and stood to their feet, walking to the door. Hiei and Kurama, now in his regular redheaded form, blinked owlishly, and Yusuke's brow raised in amusement. Sesshoumaru sat up, nimbly wiping his thumb across his lip, which was bleeding from where he had bit his lip to keep from calling out in the pain that still remained in his ears from Aki's vicious screaming.

"Well? You boys coming? Or are you going to stand there all day and let us escape? We have no qualms about letting you stay there while we get away," Mizuki stated as she and her two companions stopped at the doorway, Takara holding the door open. The three glared at the boys, and Kurama, Hiei, and Sesshoumaru reluctantly walked towards the door, too.

Each girl walked obediently down the hall and entered into each respective girl's room, the guys following along behind in confusion. When Hiei stomped into the room he asked, "Why do you listen to that old hag? And not us?" He was angry, very angry... still.

Mizuki shrugged and answered, "She's a very strong human who seems immune to humanity's crimes against the earth; she deserves our respect. She helps to protect this world, too, you know."

"What do you think we do?" Hiei snapped, speaking of himself, Sesshoumaru, Kurama, and Yusuke. They did save the world a lot, too, so shouldn't those girls be listening to them, too?

"You and the other two are male. Males can hardly ever be trusted, especially when most are power hungry and easily corrupt my wealth or anything of the like," Mizuki said plainly, sitting down calmly on the bed and staring at the opposite wall.

Hiei's eyebrow twitched. "What?" he inqured furiously yet quietly. Mizuki repeated what she had just said. "Why am I stuck with the wolf! Kurama, trade you the wolf for the fox!" he hollered down the hall after opening the door and poking his head out into the hallway. There was no reply, so Hiei sighed and drew his head back into the room, again shutting the door. After a short silence, something hit Hiei(not literally), and he demanded, "Give me those amulets you stole."

"Hmph," Mizuki grunted and crossed her arms rebelliously over her chest, "I don't know what you're talking about." Just because she was being forced to to be his trainee didn't mean she had to enjoy it or even be nice.

Hiei growled and lunged at her. She shrieked and fell onto the bed on her back with Hiei on top of her. "Don't play dumb with me," he threatened, fangs bared and his faces inches from hers. His hand started to wander down to the pouch on her thigh that had the amulets still tucked snugly safe.

"Who says I'm playing," Mizuki growled, her ears laid back in anger. _He's invading my personal space... again! What's with this guy!_ she fumed, her dark blue eyes hardening to a glare. She felt his hand going down to take the amulets out, and she was seriously getting ticked. "You know your in my persoanl space again," she stated in a deadly quiet and furious tone.

"Too bad for you," Hiei remarked and was pulling the amulets out of the pouch just as the door slide open. Hiei, nor the wolf, were expecting it, either.

"Uh... am I interuptting something?" Yusuke asked, slightly pink in the face. He stood there in the doorway, staring blankly at the scene of Hiei laying on top of Mizuki. He didn't see Hiei removing the amulets and was really surprised when the three stolen amulets were tossed to him, Hiei sitting up on the bed with that glare still in place on his face.

"There. Take those back to Spirit World," Hiei said monotonously. Yusuke turned to leave the room, a blush still lightly dusting her cheeks, when another voice stopped him.

"Hey! Give those back!" Mizuki shouted and sat up scowling heatedly at the detective in the doorway. Yusuke stopped and turned back around, staring at Mizuki with an eyebrow raised skeptically.

"And I should listen to you because?" Yusuke snickered and waved the amulets in front of him tauntingly.

"You shouldn't," Hiei snapped, "Now take those back to Reikai already," he ordered in a louder tone of voice, getting angry.

Yusuke laughed, still swinging the amulets side to side until Mizuki got fed up. "Fine, but if you guys are going to take them, make sure they aren't stolen by some evil demon that will use them on humanity because if that happens, I'm coming after each and every one of your hides!" she snarled, making Yusuke gulp and nod, and he started to leave, flinching and blushing more when he hear Mizuki grumble, "Pervert..." She had read his mind right when he had walked in, and she knew what he'd been thinking.

As Yusuke walked out the door and out of sight, Takara sent Mizuki a telepathic message, _Hey, do me a favor, Mizuki... Me and Kurama are fixing to run by your room, can you throw something at the annoying fox for me?_ the hanyou asked. Apparently, Kurama had been annoying her, so she was making another attempt to escape.

Mizuki smirked and answered, _Sure._ Hiei was now sitting on the windowsill, silently fuming and scowling out the window, so he didn't see when Mizuki slipped off one of her shoes. And right then, there was a sound of socked feet plopping onto the floor, as if someone was running. Then there were two pairs of feet running over the floor, and Kurama's voice floated down the hallway, "Wait! Oh, not again!"

Just as Takara ran by the door, she smirked at Mizuki as a sign to fire, and with a wink, she was out of sight again. Not even two seconds later though, Kurama ran by, and Mizuki quickly pitched her shoe at him, hitting him square on his right cheek, since hers and Hiei's room was on the left side of the hall from the kitchen. He yelped and fell sidelong into the wall, and grunting, slipped down hard to the ground. "Itai..." He groaned and sat up rubbing his cheek.

Mizuki burst out laughing, causing Hiei to turn his head to the sound, and the fire demon saw first, Mizuki laughing on the bed, then Kurama sprawled over the hallway floor with a shoe imprint on his cheek and Mizuki's shoe laying beside him. Hiei groaned and put his head in his hands, already exhausted from having to deal with his trainee. They weren't even training yet, and he was already getting tired... _What do these girls eat to give them so much energy?_

"We have more energy because we've trained diligently for about 100 years now. We know how much energy we can use, and only use a little at a time unless it's necessary to do so otherwise," the wolf stated, answering Hiei's question that she had heard him think.

"Arg, will you QUIT reading my mind! What I'm thinking about is none of your business!" Hiei shouted, fists clenched tightly again, an anime vein pulsing angrily on his forehead.

"Hey! Did you just cuss me out?" Mizuki growled, ears laying flat against her head. She had entered his thoughts again and heard him cussing her, and she was ticked. She hated it when people did that.

"Get out of my head!" Hiei snarled, feeling his self control slip away, little by little, as the wolf kept on angering him. "Yes, are you happy? YES, I cussed you out," Hiei spat, scowling.

Mizuki's eyes flashed angrily, and she transformed to her wolf form, with long white teeth, bared threateningly, and the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. She growled and lunged at him, roughly knocking him over onto his back, with her body pinning him down. The low, rumbling growl continued, and Hiei returned the glare he was receiving.

_Hn, not good to anger her... She's stronger than I thought,_ Hiei pondered momentarily before Mizuki's voice enered his head as well. She wasn't happy at all... _Darn right you don't want to make me angry,_ she retorted mentally. "Gr, stop. Reading. My. Thoughts!" Hiei yelled and kicked Mizuki off him and sent her flying straight into the wall behind them. With a small yelp, Mizuki's head hit the wall hard, and she fell unconsious, reverting back to her human-looking form before she hit the ground. "Hn," Hiei scowled standing up and left her there on the floor, then he closed the door and sat down on the windowsill, fuming silently to himself.

* * *

Shi: How was it? I wasn't as inspired when typing this chapter... -frowns- Sorry if it isn't very good. Next chapter is... Aki's?  
Aki: Yepp, lol.  
Kit: Then it's my turn again! Yay!  
Shi: Well, that's all for now... please review, kay?  
Aki, Shi, Kit: Bye! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aki was still pissed and Sesshoumaru and she wanted to kick his ass some more but Sesshoumaru had tied her up and shoved her in a closet.

"GOD DAMMIT! LET ME OUT!" Aki screamed.

"No, now shut up!" Sesshoumaru growled. Aki let out a low growl from the back of her throat.

"Don't tell me what to do. And just you wait until I get out there! I'm gonna kick your ass from here to America!" Aki growled. She shifted into her animal form, she was a black dog, nothing special about her, just she was all black and her coat was shiney. After she wriggled out of the ropes she shifted back into her human looking form and kicked the door down.

"How'd you get out!" Sesshoumaru asked. Aki glared at him.

"I have my ways, after all I am a thief, now why don't we train?" Aki asked with an evil note in her voice, so far no one had beaten her while they were training so she was confident that she could kick Sesshoumaru's ass.

"We're not training, you're ingured." Sesshoumaru said. Aki still had a gaping holes in her stomach. Aki rolled her eyes.

"Well then my time isn't needed here! Later Fluffy!" Aki was out the window before Sesshoumaru could do anything. He growled at his stupidity for not hand cuffing her as well. He sighed and grabbed a coat.

_Takara! Muzuki! I escaped! I'm outside, going to find a new hideout!_ Aki said.

_Way to go Aki! _Takara said.

_When are you coming back for us?_ Mizuki asked.

_After I loose Fluffy who's sure to come after me and try to bring me back, don't worry if I don't get caught it'll be tomorrow night at the latest._ Aki answered.

_'Fluffy'? Why'd you nick name your captor?_ Takara asked in pure confusion.

_Because, it gets him mad, why else would I do that? _Aki asked. She was the oddest one of them.

_Maybe we should do the same with our captors..._ Mizuki said.

_Heh! I like the way you think Aki! I'll Kurama...Mr. Foxy! _Takara said as she burst out laughing. Aki smirked and Mizuki laughed.

_Hiei will be...huh any suggestions? _she asked.

_Mr. Hn? _Aki asked.

_No, how about Shrimp? _Takara asked.

_Oooh! I got one! SHRIMPY DUDE!_ Aki said.

_I'll go with Aki's!_ Mizuki said. Aki noticed Sesshoumaru had finaly caught up with her.

_Damn, gotta go, he's right behind me..._ Aki said.

"Finally caught up huh?" Aki asked, luckily she had her trench coat with her. She grabbed a gun and suddenly turned around. "Go to hell and please, don't come back!" Aki pulled the trigger and the bullets shot out.

"You have illegal weapons to?" Sesshoumaru asked. You weren't supposed to have fully auto guns, just semi-auto.

"Yeah, why? There a problem, Fluffy?" Aki asked.

"My name isn't Fluffy, it's Sesshoumaru, use it, moron." Sesshoumaru growled. Aki glared at him.

"Kiss my ass you jaskass!" Aki growled. She pulled the trigger and Sesshoumaru jumped away. He jumped over the bullets to her. "Hold still or I'm going to have to get angry..." Aki said. Then she got an idea. She put her gun away and transformed into her animal form. Her tranch coat was still on the ground.

"Where'd she go?" Sesshoumaru asked, he picked up her coat and she bit his ankle. "OW!" Sesshoumaru said he kicked her off. In her dog form she grined at him and walked back to the temple with a happy walk.

G_rab my coat, will ya?_ Aki asked inside Sesshoumaru's mind. Sesshoumaru growled at her but picked it up anyway, he still didn't know how she could run with it on but he wasn't going to put it on so it didn't matter. _Oh ya! I'm going to schedual you an appointment..since a dog bit you and who knows it might have rabies..._ Aki said. Then she tranformed back into her human self and took her coat.

"Well that was fun!" Aki said as she yawned. "But now I think I'm going to go take a nap." Aki walked away. "Oh! After I get your appointment set up..." Aki said.

"I don't need an appointment." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Fine, die of rabies, see if I care." Aki said. She walked to the temple and jumped in her window. Sesshoumaru followed her. "Nap time!" Aki plopped down on the bed and closed her eyes.

"How can you sleep during the day?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well for one thing it's kinda hard when someone talking to you and I can sleep during the day because I like night time better, wake me up around lunch." Aki said. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and sat down in the window seat.

_Guys! I bit Fluffy!_ Aki said to Takara and Mizuki.

_Why'd you bite him?_ Takara asked.

_Because he followed me and I turned into my animal form and I bit him. It was actually pretty funny._ Aki said.

_Yeah well we'll take your word for it. Right now Hiei's taking me outside to train._ Mizuki said.

_Same here only with Kurama._ Takara added.

_Heh, Fluffy here refuses to let me train. Says I'm ingured!_ Aki growled.

_Well come outside and train with us!_ Mizuki said. Aki's eyes shot open and she ran to the door.

"Later! I'm going outside to train with my friends!" Aki was about to step out the door when he grabbed her.

"You're going no where." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah I am! I want to go get some excercise! Who cares if I'm ingured! I have to get up my endurance anyway!" Aki said. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Fine I'm keeping my eyes on you though." Sesshoumaru said. Aki rolled her eyes.

"Alright but it's training so if I kick someones ass don't yell at me!" she said. Sesshoumaru and Aki walked outside, Takara and Kurama were already out there and Hiei and Mizuki we're following Aki and Sesshoumaru.

"Hey Aki!" Takara said. Aki waved. "Kurama, let's train with Aki, I'll take you both on." she said.

"No, I'll take you and Aki on." Kurama said. Aki walked over.

"He's thinking of taking both of us on, isn't he?" Aki asked.

"You can read minds to?" Kurama asked.

"Of corse dipshit, all of us can, though Mizuki was naturally that way, we had to really want to and we really had to work for it, it wasn't fun though it has it's perks." Aki said.

"All right, get ready." Kurama said. Aki smirked. She had her coat with her and she was going to use her guns, no one said she couldn't.

"GO!" Takara yelled. Takara grabbed her tsais and Kurama got his whip. "Ouch that'll hurt. Here Aki, you disarm him." Takara said.

"My pleasure." Aki said, she appeared in front of Kurama and grabbed his whip. "You're awfully slow." she said, Kurama noticed she didn't have her coat on. The next thing he knew was his whip was being wrenched from his hand. "All right, he's all yours." she said.

"Thanks Aki, here's your coat." Takara handed Aki her coat and went to fight with Kurama. She walked over to Hiei and Mizuki's traning session.

"Hey, Aki, what's up?" Mizuki asked as she blocked Hiei's Jagan with her katana.

"Nothing, how's it going with Mr. Shrimpy?" Aki asked, Hiei froze and looked at her. "What?" Aki asked like she had no clue what she did wrong.

"What did you call me?" Hiei asked. AKi smirked.

"Mr. Shrimpy, why? Surley it doesn't bother you?" Aki asked. Hiei glared at her and before she knew it he attacked her. "You have a temper don't you?" Aki asked. She threw Hiei into a wall. "Well that's good I have a thing for blood." Aki said. Hiei had nicked her with his sword and she was bleeding.

"Good thing I do to." Hiei said as he looked at his arms, her claws had dug in and drew blood in 10 different spots. Aki grabbed a gun, she wasn't going to fire it, she was just going to use it block Hiei's sword.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

Authors Notes:

Aki: I'm gonna kick your ass Hiei!

Shi: No one can beat Hiei!

Kit: Yeah, Aki can, trust me!

Aki: Damn stright!

Shi: We'll see!

Kit: Well we don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sesshoumaru.

All: BYE BYE! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there e'ryone...WAH! DAD SHUT UP! Sry...my dad is picking on me about the way i sleep...LOL Don't ask.. ANYWAYS! Onto the chapter!

Kitsune

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Hiei and Aki

"Whoo-hoo! Go Aki!" Takara yelled as she dodged a pumpkin seed, "Oh ya, seeds are reeeal threatening." She said sarcastically as the pumpkin vine wrapped around her ankle slowly. Kurama smirked as she went to dodged another seed, succeeding in plummiting to the ground, "OW! GOD DAMN!" Takara yelled as the vines wrapped her arms to her sides and her legs were pulled together.  
"HAHA! TAKARA IS A PLANT MUMMY!" Mizuki said as the vines wrapped across Takara's mouth to stop her from cussing anyone out.  
"MOUR MOMMA MET MIT!" Takara yelled around the vine.  
"What was that? I can't seem to hear you..." Kurama said as some more vines wrapped tightly around Takara's mouth.  
I SAID: YOUR GONNA GET IT! Takara yelled inside Kurama's head so loud that he nearly fell down.  
"AGH! That hurt!" Kurama yelled outloud as he held his ringing ears. Takara smirked in triumph under the vines as Mizuki laughed out right. The vines loosened as Kurama rubbed his temples, Sesshoumaru, Mizuki, Takara, and Kurama stood on the sidelines watching the fight as Aki held one of her guns. The Mizuki, Sesshoumaru, and Kurama all figured it was loaded, but Takara took a closer look at Aki's trigger finger, which was NO WHERE'S near the trigger.  
"Either she's not aiming to shoot or it's not loaded." Takara stated as Kurama looked at her like she was stupid.  
"What do you mean! Look a tthe way she's holding it!" Kurama said. Takara put her face next to Kurama's and looked through his Point of view. She pointed at Aki's trigger finger.  
"That's her trigger finger, it's on the top of the gun, she wouldn't put it there if she was going to fire." Takara said as Kurama grumbled at being proven wrong, and Takara pulled away from him.  
"C'MON AKI!" Mizuki and Takara yelled. They had managed to find pom-poms (or they made them with their powers) and were now cheering Aki on. Aki sighed in annoyance as Hiei came at her. She held her gun up and caught the Jagan on her gun handle, "WHOOO! AKI, AKI, SHE'S OUR GIRL, IF NO ONE BEATS HER, SHE'S FOR REAL!" Takara and Mizuki chanted.  
"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" Aki and Hiei yelled at the same time.  
"Yes ma'am!" Takara and Mizuki said as they dropped the pom-poms.  
"Back off Mr. Shrimpy." Aki growled as Hiei smirked.  
"Not a chance." Hiei grunted as he pulled Aki's feet from under her. Takara and Mizuki cringed as she landed on her back...but that was not the reason that they cringed, no the reason was that she pulled her leg up and brought it down on Hiei's back at the same time as she fell meaning Hiei got hammered in the back and thrown onto the training mat. Aki put her legs up and jumped onto her feet using her arms to press against the mat and get up.  
"I told you to back off." Aki said as Hiei stood up. A sickening crack emanting from his back.  
"And I told you, Not a chance." Hiei replied.  
"Your funeral Mr. Shrimpy." Aki said as Hiei came at her and got his Jagan thrust in the ground and Aki's fist rammed into his stomach. The force of the punch and immediate lack of oxygen knocked Hiei out and she threw him on the ground as Takara and Mizuki cheered. Kurama sighed as he picked Hiei up and threw him over his shoulder, he grabbed Takara's wrist with his other hand and after kicking her in the butt to get into the temple, they went to their designated rooms. Mizuki had to follow Kurama ahead of Sesshoumaru and Aki. Sesshoumaru was carrying Hiei's Jagan, and he gave it to Mizuki who set it infront of the closet door.  
"You, in there." Kurama growled as the vines on the window tightened and he put a rose around the handle of the door.  
"What! This is an outrage! I have no literary material! If I'm going to be put under temple arrest I demand something to read!" Takara yelled as the door opened slightly and a book was thrown into Takara's chest, "Ouch." Takara muttered, looking at the 8 inch thick book on the history of Reikai, Ningenkai, and Makai, soon she was in a corner, her back propped up by a pillow, and her legs covered by a blanket, reading.  
Dang Aki, you did a number on Hiei's back. Mizuki said, nearly startling Takara into tomrrow.  
Didn't think I hit him that hard. Aki replied.  
What's wrong? Takara asked as Mizuki told Takara that Heii's back was out of alignment.  
And he's whimpering in his sleep...it's kinda cute in that childish way. Mizuki said.  
EWWW! YOU'RE FALLING FOR YOUR CAPTOR? BLECH! Takara and Aki yelled mocking gagging themselves.  
I am not! It's just, he's whimpering, and looks so helpless, if you saw him, you'd agree. Mizuki said.  
I might. Takara agreed.  
I wouldn't though. Aki said as Takara heard a click.  
Gotta go, Foxy's back.Takara said as she cut the connection to the other two off and strted reading again.  
"Foxy, I'm hungry." Takara said as Kurama stiffened.  
"What'd you call me?" Kurama asked dangerously.  
"Foxy, your a fox right? So foxy. Pleeeease. I'm really hungry." Takara begged as Kurama sighed.  
"Fine." He growled as Takara smiled.  
"Thank you!" She said as Kurama left. Once he was gone she re-established the connection until he got back. She and Kurama shared their mid-day meal in silence as Kurama winced in pain at his headache, "Here, let me try something." Takara finally said as she set her sandwich on her plate and marked the spot she was at in her book. She got up and sat down behind Kurama, she put her hands on his shoulders and felt him stiffen immediatly, "Relax. This will help your headache." Takara said softly as Kurama gave into the prods of her thumbs into his shoulder muscles, gradually his shoulders relaxed and his head fell to one side. When Kurama was nearly half asleep Takara laughed lightly and stopped. Kurama snapped back to reality rubbing his shoulders.  
"How'd you do that?" Kurama asked in disbelief.  
"I studied to be a masseuse when I was going to school." Takara answered.  
"Were you a full-time or part-time student?" Kurama asked.  
"Part. Half the day I was doing classes and homework and the other half, well, I was a thief." Takara answered as Kurama sighed.  
"I still don't see why you became a thief. You don't seem like someone who wanted to be a thief." Kurama replied.  
"I didn't, but that doesn't mean that I was required to." Takara answered as she got up and walked over to the window seat, "Humanity is the weakest thread of all the worlds, but it's also the strongest."   
"How can it be the weakest and the strongest?" Kurama asked.  
"It is weak, because human-kind is easily disposed of. But it is strong because Ningenkai is like...the Glue. Rekai and Makai are pieces of paper that need to be glued together and Ningenkai is the glue." Takara answered.  
"How is that so? I-" Kurama was cut off.  
"Please, lets not talk about it. It's hard to explain and I should not have told you that much, not without my sister's consent." Takara answered as Kurama nodded.  
"I understand. But how are they your sisters?" Kurama asked as Takara burst out laughing.  
"They're not, we're just a lot like sisters, because we're all orphans, we're the only family either of us has." Takara replied with a small smile.  
"Ah, I'm..I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to be rude." Kurama said as Takara laughed lightly.  
"It's alright, and your not being rude. Infact, your one of the few people I've met who've tried not to trip over their words when talking to me." Takara said with another smile.  
"Sorry." Kurama replied with his head bowed.  
'When did we start talking like old friends?' Takara asked herself as she stood up abruptly.  
"Something wrong?" Kurama asked.  
"I still hate you, you know." Takara said with a blank face as Kurama laughed out right.  
"Well, I guess I'll play along to. After all, you still have something of value to me." Kurama said as Takara's shoulders tensed and her hand immediatly went up to the necklace hidden under her shirt collar. Kurama just smirked and stretched, wincing at his headache that was still pounding inside his head.  
"Can we go train?" Takara asked. Kurama shrugged.  
"Sure, but I kinda thought you might like to see the town." Kurama said as he took out a black jacket and a long red duster.  
"I don't care." Takara said.  
"Okay, then the town it is. Your clothes are in the red dresser, shoes are in the closet." Kurama said as he took out a pair of jeans and a Year of the Dog top.  
"Right. Got it." Takara said as Kurama left to get changed in the bathroom, but locking the door with a rose again before leaving. Takara got changed into a white tank top, a pair of tight dark blue jeans slightly worn at the knees, and seat. Black boxy heels covered her feet and let her stand three inches taller. Putting her hair in a braid that went to the side so that it layed over her left shoulder.   
"Dressed?" Kurama asked as the rose was taken off.  
"Yup." Takara answered as she picked up her duster. On the back of the jacket was a fox asleep, curled up in a ball.  
"Wow. Nice choice." Kurama said as Takara smiled.  
"I thought so." She said as she put the duster on and buttoned the third button down from her collar-bone. Soon they had left to go to the town and would be joined by a certain Koorime and Wolf.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Mizuki and Hiei

"Ah, my back is killing me." Hiei muttered under his breath, allowing Mizuki to hear it just barely, unbeknownst to Hiei. Mizuki steped behind him and threw him down on the bed to his surprise. She stradled his lower back as he tried to get out from under her, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Hiei yelled as Mizuki sighed.  
"Fixing your back mister 'everything-has-to-be-sexually-related'." Mizuki answered as Hiei growled. Mizuki dug her elbow into his back until a loud 'pop' was heard, "That better?"  
"Much." Hiei sighed, unwillingly. Mizuki smirked as pops, cracks and creaks continued to be pulled from his back.  
"Okay no WAY was that all from one battle." Mizuki said as Hiei got up and stretched. Mizuki sat on the edge of the bed watching as Hiei stretced his 'new' back.  
"Nope, no one has done that to me in about 5 or 10 years. Where'd you learn that?" Hiei asked.  
"I was studying to be a chiropractor in school. A part-time thing really." Mizuki replied as a door opened and closed in the temple.  
"Hm, Takara and Kurama left." Hiei said as Mizuki nodded, and idea went off in her head.  
"Can we go meet them in the town!" She asked excitedly.  
"No."  
"Pleeeease, I haven't been in the town in ages." Puppy dog pout.  
"I said: No."  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease." Harder puppy dog pout, and a sigh of defeat.  
"Fine." Hiei said unwillingly as Mizuki did a small dance. she grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt and went to the bathroom to change. When she came out she had tight-fitting jeans, a slightly tight white vertically striped shirt and black sneakers with a black knee-length sweater that tied in a bow between her crevance.  
"Well c'mon!" Mizuki said as she grabbed Hiei's hand.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Town

"Wow...it's so pretty right here." Takara said as she got on the edge of the fountain and walked around laughing as some of the water hit her. Kurama laughed at the sight, it reminded him of when he was little and he used to do that.  
"So where do you want to go next,-" Kurama was interrupted by a girl's voice.  
"TAKARA!" Mizuki yelled as Takara grabbed her in a hug. Kurama smiled slightly and nodded to Hiei who nodded back.  
"Hi Mizuki...I thought the koorime over there had eaten you." Takara said jokingly as Hiei touched the hilt of his Jagan warningly. Takara stuck her tongue out at him as Mizuki nervously laughed, being in the middle of it.  
"Guys chill, and stop harrassing each other." Mizuki said.as she stood between the two. Takara laughed as she walked ahead of the small group.  
"Let's go there." Takara suddenly said, snapping everyone out of their own llittle words. Everyone looked to where Takara was pointing to see a ferris wheel, other rides, and a few games scattered around.  
"The amusement park?" Kurama asked curiously...it wasn't like he had thought she was one for amusement rides.  
"YA!" Takara yelled as Mizuki laughed at Takara's childish behavior. Her eyes were gleaming as she raced off to the entrance of the park and Kurama and Hiei grudgingly followed, Mizuki by their sides.  
"So what's with the sudden burst of child-behavior?" Kurama asked.  
"Aki and Takara didn't have much of childhoods, Takara's was spent being abused by her faux parents and Aki, well, she was nearly always a loner 'till she met us." Mizuki answered.  
"And you?" Kurama asked, watching Mizuki's gaze as Hiei watched as Takara danced in place infront of the gates. Her hands were in fists infront of her chest and she was hopping from foot to foot as she waited for the others to get there.  
"A bad childhood but I played a lot, I'm set." Mizuki replied with a small smile. Kurama nodded until he felt someone's hands wrap around his arm and drag him to the ticket booth.  
"C'mon Kura-kun!" Takara whined as Kurama sighed and payed for the four of them to be admitted. Takara swealed in excitement...until Hiei handcuffed her left hand to Kurama's right, and hung the key around his own neck.  
"That way she doesn't get lost." Hiei said as Takara and Kurama looked at the handcuff in distress.  
"What if I have to go to the bathroom!" Takara yelped as Hiei held up a bandana.  
"That's what this is for, oh and before I forget...'Hiei trailed off as a click came from his and MIzuki's hands. Mizuki's hair on the back of her neck rose as she looked at the handcuff on her and Hiei's hands.  
"No...way..." Mizuki said as Hiei grunted.  
"Way." Takara whined as she glared at Hiei. Then the lights behind him caught her eye and her childish behavior filled her again as she dragged Kurama behind her to the 'Tilt-A-Whirl'. And so began the day of a VERY eventful day...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Author's Notes:

Kit: hahahaha...ow...

Shi: What did you do Kit-chan?

Kit: I landed on my fingers when i flipped over a pair of bike handles, and well...i have my fingers in a splint right now and they reeeeeally hurt...My dad picked on me and called me a gimp about it...the big ol' meanie. lol

Aki: Your almost as klutzy as Seliga!

Kit: HA...uh, no...not quite

Aki:...true.

Kit: Ch'ya

Shi: Well, anyways, we do not own YYH so u can't sue.

Aki: Ya anyways, we gotta go.

Kit: Bye! and I betcha ya'll can't wait fer Shi's chapter, ne? HAHA

TTYL,  
Aki, Shi, and Kitsune


	9. Chapter 9

Hey there everyone! This is chapter...9? Yeah, that's it! Well, not much to say really except hi and enjoy chapter 9!

The Slyest Thieves  
:Chapter Nine:  
:Amusement Park fun:  
by  
Kyla

The amusement park... Little kids running around, balloons floating high into the air, and the sounds of people screaming on the fast rides like a rollercoaster... Takara just so happened to be one of those screaming voices because she was having the time of her life on the Tilt-O-Whirl. "Woo-hoo!" she exclaimed and threw her hands up in the air.

Beside her, Kurama rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his face. He found it hard to believe that this girl was a thief... She didn't seem the type really. But if you get her mad, that's a different story.

"Ah, that was so much fun!" Takara shouted as the ride came to an end, and she and Kurama got off. "Didn't you think so?" she asked Kurama, her lips pulling into a wide smile.

Kurama only nodded with a smile and walked off, temporarily forgetting about the handcuffs that Hiei had so graciously put on his and Takara's wrist. So, naturally, when he went too far, he felt a sharp tug, and Takara yelped, "Ow! Hey, stop that! I'm coming, I'm coming!Jeez..." she grumbled and followed after him quietly until she pondered aloud, "Hm... I wonder where Mizuki and Mr. Shrimpy went..."

_Hey, Mizuki. Where'd you and Mr. Shrimpy go? _Takara asked setting up a connection with her wolf demon sister as she and Kurama wandered around the park some.

Mizuki sighed aloud wherever she was, which just so happened to be at an ice cream vendor._ Well, Hiei here saw an ice cream vendor, so he drug me over here to get ice cream,_ the wolf answered, her left brow twitching. "Oh, oh, oh! Look! That rollercoaster looks like fun!" Mizuki shrieked and pointed to a metal rollercoaster with a lot of sharp turns and loops. She started to run towards it, not remembering the handcuffs, and she was rudely jerked backwards. "Ouch!" she yelled and turned to glare at Hiei, "Come on!" she said impatiently pulling her handcuffed hand some.

"No," Hiei answered simply and remained where he stood. He didn't even really want to be there anyway, so he definitely wasn't going to get on some ningen contraption.

"But, why?" Mizuki whined and stomped her right foot on the ground to show how annoyed she was. "Takara and the Fox got to ride a ride! Why can't we!"

"Hn," Hiei shrugged, not bothering to move an inch from where he stood. They were getting strange stares from around them where people had stopped to stare at Mizuki, who was scowling and yelling. His brow twitched in annoyance, and he finally caved in, "Fine! But, you have to shut up!" he hissed and started making his way to the rollercoaster, pulling a momentarily surprised Mizuki behind because of the handcuffs.

"Yay!" she exlcaimed as she and Hiei climbed into two middle seats in the rollercoaster, "Thanks, Mr. Shrimpy!" she chirped and threw her arms around his neck in a hug, just to annoy him, because she knew he would hate it.

Hiei blushed and pushed her away quickly, "Shut up and let go of me, wolf!" he growled and fastened his safety belt, Mizuki following his lead and laughing. The ride started, and Mizuki was bouncing in her seat impatiently, waiting for the real ride to start, and slowly, they climbed to the top of a large incline.

Hiei hadn't been expecting the sudden drop, and he felt his stomach had been left behind, there at the top of the incline. His breath caught in his throat as Mizuki and some other people on the ride started to scream and whoot in glee. Hiei wasn't having nearly as much fun as Mizuki... His stomach felt weird, and the odd, uncomfortable feeling got even worse when they went around a really sharp turn or went upside down on a loop. He shut his eyes tight, just wanting the ride over with already.

When the ride came to a stop, and the passangers all climbed off, Hiei felt aweful, and he ran, pulling a confused wolf demon behind him as he bolted into an empty bathroom. Next thing he knew, he had his head leaned over the toilet, throwing up.

Mizuki's strong sense of smell picked the scent up easily, and she scrunched her nose up slightly. Using her powers, she decided it'd be best to lock the bathroom down, so no one she didn't want in couldn't get in. She briefly noted that she was in the guys' restroom, but she shrugged it off, since it was empty, save herself and Hiei, who was still vomiting. She sighed and bent down to run a soothing hand up and down Hiei's back.

_Mizuki, what's up with Mr. Shrimpy's energy? It's going crazy!_ Takara asked curiously. She and Kurama had rode a couple more rides and were currently eating some cotton candy Kurama had bought.

_He's throwing up... We went on this rollercoaster, and I didn't think he had such a weak stomach, but after the ride, he bolted to the bathroom by the House of Mirrors. I locked it down so no humans could get in,_ Mizuki answered as Hiei finally quit throwing up and sat back to lean against the side of the stall he was in. He was really pale and shaky, and it was hard for Mizuki to believe that this was the same Hiei.

_I just told Foxy, and he said we'd head over there. He wants to check on Mr. Shrimpy, _Takara told the wolf as she and Kurama headed towards the House of Mirrors. The hanyou could feel the worry pulsating in the redhead's aura, and she said, "Chill, Foxy. Mr. Shrimpy's fine. He's with Mizuki! She always takes care of us if we get sick!"

Kurama turned a questioning gaze to the half kitsune beside him, "I still do not understand... You and your sisters could make an honest living with what you three can do. Why turn to thievery?" he asked as they walked, coming closer to where Mizuki and Hiei were.

"We have our reasons," Takara said and fell silent until they came up to the bathrooms. She could sense Mizuki's energy in the boys' restrooms, and she sent a quick telepathic message to Mizuki and told her they were right outside.

Mizuki used her powers to break all the locks she had put on the door. She locked it back up again once Kurama and Takara were inside. "Where's Hiei?" Kurama asked in worry.

"He's here in the first stall," Mizuki told him, and the redhead quickly made his way over to his friend. Takara was pulled along too, thanks to the handcuffs, and needless to say, it was getting crowded in the stall, even with the door open, so Mizuki and Takara sat as far away as they could, but it wasn't very far thanks to the handcuffs. Mizuki sighed, "I guess we should head back to the temple... Hiei needs to rest."

"Since when do you care?" Hiei snapped, still looking a little pale, and glared at the wolf, who only returned the glare.

"I care about all living things, no matter what or who they are," Mizuki scowled as she spoke. After a short silence, where Mizuki and Hiei continued to glare at each other, Kurama cleared his throat.

"I think returning to the temple is a good idea," he said and stood up, holding a hand out to help Hiei to his feet, but the fire demon swatted his friend's hand away . Kurama sighed and nodded to Mizuki and Takara. Mizuki unlocked the bathroom door, and Kurama and Takara were the first ones out.

Mizuki waited in a little bit of impatientness for Hiei to stand up. Hiei hoisted himself to his feet and stood there momentarily, feeling dizzy and seeing everything spin for a second or two. He shook his head and started to the door, Mizuki following close behind. Takara and Kurama had been waiting for them outside, and when Hiei and Mizuki were out, they all headed to the exit. No one even seemed to notice that two girls had just come out of the guys room...

As the four walked down the street, Hiei tried to hide the fact that he was exhausted and dizzy, but once or twice he would stumble some, and each time, Kurama would ask if he was okay, to which Hiei would retort with a glare and a smart remark.

"You really are pathetic, you know," Mizuki muttered to Hiei while Takara and Kurama were walking further ahead. "If you need help, all you have to do is ask," she stated and sent a small glare at the demon beside her.

"Hn, I do not need help... I am not weak," he returned and kept on looking straight ahead. He stumbled on his next step though.

Mizuki smirked, "Sure... The thing is you NEED help, you just don't want to admit it," she retorted. Hiei's eye twitched, but he remained silent. "See? You're not denying it now, are you?" she giggled, and a small growl escaped Hiei as he muttered a quiet, "Hn." Mizuki rolled her eyes. She knew full well that the Jagan-wielder was about to collapse. It was kind of funny how he was so sick, just from one rollercoaster ride when he could run just as fast as a rollercoaster.

Hiei wobbled slightly, and Mizuki sighed. She pulled his arm around her shoulders and wrapped a hand around his waist. He struggled, "Let me go, Wolf," he snarled and yanked, but Mizuki kept a good grip on him. A rush of dizziness swept over him. He didn't understand why he felt so weak. He grunted and turned his head away as Mizuki fake cooed, "Aw, what'sa matter, Mr. Shrimpy?"

This just cause Hiei to start to struggle again, and Mizuki started laughing as they climbed the last few steps that led to Genkai's temple, and when they got there, they stopped momentarily in front of the large temple. Aki was yelling... again. Mizuki and Takara simultaneously sighed, small sweatdrops rolling down their heads. Then, the four headed into the temple.

Shi: Well, here y'all go! What do you think?  
Aki: Jeez, Hiei is a wimp... Come on... ONE rollercoaster ride and he's all sick? Big baby...  
Kit: I liked it! Next chapter's Aki's turn!  
Shi: Yeah, watch out! Chapter ten coming soon! Don't forget to review please!  
Aki, Shi, Kit: Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Takara, Kurama, and Mizuki all wondered what happened this time since Aki was yelling so loudly. They walked in the temple and Takara grabbed the keys to the handcuffs. She unlocked the cuffs on everyone's wrists.  
"Ah! That's a releif!" Takara said as she rubbed her wrists.  
"Well let's go see what happened. Mizuki you take care of Hiei. Since he has a weaker stomach than we all thought." Kurama added, earning a death glare from Hiei. Mizuki nodded and walked off in the direction of the screaming, she didn't even stop to see what it was about, she just kept walking. Takara and Kurama were behind Mizuki and Hiei.  
"What happened this time, Aki?" Takara asked.  
"Nothing." she turned to Sesshoumaru. "Go find your own room or else I'm going to kick your ass to Pluto!" she growled at him. Aki slammed the door shut up behind her and the temple shook.  
"Aki's really pissed off what did you do?" Takara asked.  
"Nothing." Sesshoumaru said as he walked off.  
"You might wanna go get something out of him while I talk to Aki who's probably going to go on a rampage if i don't calm her down..." Takara disappeared into her friends room.  
"What do you want?" Aki growled. She was sitting at the window.  
"To see what happened." Takara answered calmly and softly.  
"I told you nothing, so drop it!" Aki growled as she stood up glaring at Takara.

_Uh...Mizuki...do ya think ya could help with Aki? She's really close to loosing it and her eyes are glowing... _Takara said in her telepathic message to Mizuki.  
_That's not good, yeah I'll be there in a second._ Miuzuki closed the connection and walked out of her room. Suddenly Aki opened the windows.  
"I'll be back." she said as she jumped out.  
"Aki!" Mizuki and Takara yelled. They rushed over to the window.  
"Will you flippin chill?" Aki asked, "I'm going for a walk to cool off, if you wanna come I suggest you tell Mr. Shrimpy and Foxy before you leave." Aki said as she turned around and walked off. _Hey Foxy!_ Takara said in Kurama's mind. _I'm going off with Aki to help her cool off, so don't flip out, we'll be back._ Takara said. _Oh and Mizuki wants you to tell Hiei the same thing and if you can take care of him._ she added then she jumped out the window and Mizuki followed her.  
"Aki! Wait up!" Mizuki yelled. Aki didn't even listen. She suddenly turned around.  
"Wanna play tag?" Aki asked.  
"Why tag?" Takara asked ina pathetic whimper.  
"Because I wanna play tag. I wanna run. And I have my trench coat so it slows me down." she added.   
"But you're still faster then us." Mizuki said, "There's no challenge in any game of speed for you. Why don't we continue our walk?"  
"Fine, and I'm not walking." Aki said as she turned around and took off to othe tops of buildings.  
"Do we have to go after her?" Mizuki asked.  
"Yeah, if we don't who knows what she's going to do." Takara said as she followed Aki and Mizuki followed her. "And we don't want her getting in more trouble." she added under her breath.  
"Hurry up you two! Unless you want to get left behind!" Aki said, she was now far ahead of them.  
"No! You wait up!" Mizuki yelled, they heard Aki laugh. "What're you laughing about?" she yelled.  
"I don't think we want to know." Takara said. Aki was still laughing.  
"You little punks, why are you tormenting that poor cat? I mean come on! You can do better than that!" Aki said. The boys who were putting bags on the cats feet looked up at Aki.  
"Who the hell are you!" one of them asked.  
"Someone who can tell you how to torment things better than ever before. Starting with you!" Aki jumped down and snatched the boy's legs, she grabbed some rope she had on one of her many inside pockets and hung them up by their ankles. "Looks who's helpless now..." she said. "Why don't I have some fun?" Aki asked as she cracked her knuckles.  
"Aki, don't you dare!" Takara and Mizuki said in unison. Aki looked at them.  
"Great, looks like my funs ruined..." Aki muttered. She jumped back up to the roof tops and walked away.  
"Are you ok?" Takara asked the boy she was getting down from the pipe. "Sorry about our friend, she kinda gets carried away."  
"Well more than carried away." Mizuki said. "She knows what she's doing but she just doesn't choose to stop. I guess it's well programed into her mind."  
"Th-that w-was sc-scary!" Mizuki's boy yelled as he and his friend got up and ran away.  
"Aki!" Takara growled. "Aki get your ass back here right now!"   
"Oh, look who's demanding things, little miss half breed!" Aki snarled. Takara was taken aback by how her friend addressed her.  
"Uh...Takara...I don't think you should be here, you might not survive..." Mizuki said as Aki suddenly pulled a gun from her coat. "Aki stop it!"  
"Shut up wolfie. This is a fight I pick, and I'm picking it with her." Aki said coldly.  
"Aki, what's wrong with you?" Takara asked boldly, and against her better judgement.  
"Oh, there's nothing wrong with me, it's just I'm reverting back to how I used to be. Why, do you have a problem?" Aki asked. Mizuki gulped. "That's what I thought." Aki said as she looked at Mizuki. "Clear the arena." Mizuki stepped back. Suddenly Takara attacked she tried to land a kick but she missed.  
"Dude! She's even faster!" Takara said.  
"Of course I am." Aki said. "I'll make this easier for you, I wont have my guns and I'll leave my coat on." Aki put her gun away and then stood there, she was at ease.  
"Aki, snap out of it! I don't want to fight you!"  
"Well maybe I want to fight you...ever thought of that?" Aki asked, she was behind Takara. "So why don't you fight half breed!" Aki kicked Takara and sent her flying.  
"Ahhh!" Takara yelled, she flipped in the air, just in time, to avoid being smushed against the wall. "Aki, you're dead!" Takara said as her eyes flashed red.  
"Am I? I think not." Aki said. She easily moved out of Takara's way, she didn't land a single hit. "Tired?" Aki asked, Takara was panting.  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" a males voice yelled. It was Sesshoumaru, he had felt a power surge and it's aura felt familar, so he came to investigate. "You all will go back to your rooms. Including you, Aki." Sesshoumaru added, Aki had a sly grin across her face.  
"I will, will I? I guess so, after all you are Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, but I'm not in your domain...so why do I have to listen to you?" Aki asked.   
"Because I told you to go and I'm your mentor, so go miss I'm better than everyone." Sesshoumaru growled.  
"That's better, that's the Sesshoumaru who rules the West. But still your power is only-only..." Aki suddenly collasped.  
"Aki!" Takara and Mizuki yelled.  
"She's fine, the energy that she had is gone, all she needs is rest." Sesshoumaru said, he walked over and picked her up. "Go." he added to the other two. Takara and Mizuki led the way back to the temple, by the time they got there Aki was walking.  
"Ow...my head...where'd those two little brats go? I'm gonna kick their asses!" Aki growled.  
"Will you calm down! You're going to kick me in the face!" Sesshoumaru growled.  
"Good! I never liked you!" Aki growled. She kicked him and got him right unfer the diaphragm. "Oops?" Aki asked as she pried at his grip. "God dammit! Lemme go!" she growled as she punched him in the back of the head.  
"Don't they fight like a married couple?" Takara asked. Suddenly all the grunting and all noise stopped. "Shit." Takara said.  
"What was that?" Aki asked. Sesshoumaru dropped her and she landed on her feet. "You better not of said what I think you said..."  
"Uh...what if I did?" Takara asked nervously.  
"THEN YA BETTER START RUNNING!" Aki growled. Takara 'eeped' and hid behind Mizuki. Aki wavered a bit on her feet. "Whoa...when did the room start spinning?" she asked drowzily.  
"Phew! Saved by the spinning room!" Takara said.  
"Uh...there's still Sesshoumaru." Mizuki corrected. Sesshoumaru didn't show anything but they could tell he was REALLY mad because his eyes was slightly twitching.  
"Yeeeeeeeah...bye!" Takara ran to her room.   
"Just wait until I get my hands on her!" Aki growled, she made her way slowly over to the hall where Takara had just run down. "Jeez, I feel like I died..." Aki mumbled. Mizuki walked over.  
"You ok, Aki?" she asked.  
"Yeah, some Mountain Dew would be nice." Mizuki rolled her eyes, Aki's answer to everything was Mountain Dew, any one of the flavors.  
"Do you know what Mountain Dew does to a demon?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"Yes, I do. The only reason I drink it is because I like the taste and I need energy." Aki said.  
"You're not having any...it'll make you hyper and the you'll come crashing down ever worse then you already are." Mizuki said. Aki wasn't listening, she was sleeping. Mizuki tried to move Aki but with the coat on she was too heavy. "Uh...A little help?" Mizuki asked, Sesshoumaru walked over and took Aki's coat. Mizuki easily dragged Aki to her room. Sesshoumaru put the coat down on the window seat. Mizuki let go of Aki's arm and suddenly she was grabbed, and thrown onto the otherside of the bed.  
"Don't touch me when I'm sleeping." Aki muttered. Mizuki got up and rubbed her nose which had taken the full blow for her body.  
"Owie..." Sesshoumaru was surprised by how easily she flipped her friend and in one movment from her arm, it had taken him years to master. "Crap...I'm going to go have Kurama look at this..." Mizuki muttered as she left the room leaving Aki and Sesshoumaru alone.  
"Out, leave, I know you're there." Aki said. One of her eyes was open, it wasn't looking at anything in particular, Sesshoumaru figured that she was sleep talking. She sat up and grabbed a blanket and covered herself up. Sesshoumaru got up and walked out into the hall. He moved a big dresser in front of the door to make sure she couldn't get out. Mizuki walked down the hall, she had a bandage on her nose.  
"Darn you Aki, you broke my nose..." she said. Mizuki walked into her room and closed the door, Hiei was still sleeping, like a rock I might add! She sat down on the window seat and watched as everything went by.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Aki: I don't feel like doing anymore

Shi: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sesshoumaru...You know Aki, you should really get a control on that temper!

Aki: Bite me!

Kit: Alright! That's enough, the next chapter's mine! YAY!

Aki: Yeah yeah, we all know!

Shi: Well come back next time, and don't forget to review!

TTYL

Aki, Kit, and Shi

Aki: OH YEAH! I'M FIRST:-D


	11. Chapter 11

**YAY! I'M BACK! Aki And Shi: -look at each other- Uh Oh HEY! -sigh- anyways, hope you like this chapter...it's full of...DRAMA. Aki: Like your full of crap Hush you.**

**Kitsune**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Morning**

"Who made breakfast?" Kurama asked as he and the others heard some slaps and yelps of surprise from outside.

"Not Yukina, she hasn't been here." Hiei reported, tracking the temple for any sign of her with his jagan.

"KYYYY-RAP!" A slam echoed the yell that had turned from battle cry to surprised exclamation of annyoance.

"Mizuki." Kurama, Sesshoumaru and Hiei said at the same time.

"HOLD!" Aki's voice shouted as a thump was heard. The boys went to check on the girls who were on the sparring mats, Aki was acting as ref. while Mizuki and Takara went at it, "COME!" Aki yelled once she was out of the way. Mizuki was standing with several bruises on her legs and towards her face where kicks had landed, Takara wasn't anywheres near better shape, because she had more practice with precision from being an elemental she was able to avoid hitting with her claws but Mizuki had managed to get her claws across Takara's face, legs, arms and torso.

They were pretty bloody messes and Takara was fully aware of her appearance of disarray, and several weaknesses that were held just in the way she was dressed, both were dressed in tight, short shorts for more mobility, they had white tank tops on and their hair was pulled back, and they had no shoes on. Takara pulled her ponytail tighter and then wound it around the base, tying it into knot to keep it up higher. Mizuki just put her heels together, took a deep breath, then slid her left foot infront of her, positioning her body low to the ground, her arms were in defensive positions and she braced her right leg to get ready to jump. Takara just stood there, appearingly bored.

"Why are they going at it?" Sesshoumaru asked, the boys had made it over to the side of the mats that Aki was standing at while they were watching the girls.

"Practice." Aki replied. Mizuki jumped and Takara threw her right foot up, catching Mizuki on the inside of her leg, she managed to twirl the other girl in the air, dropped her and slammed her hand on her stomach, throwing her into the mat, "SWITCH AND HOLD!" Aki yelled. Takara ran to the other side of the mat and stayed where she was, "Ya'ok?" Aki asked as she helped Mizuki up. Mizuki bent backwards and forwards to make sure nothing was broken then nodded, "COME!" Aki shouted once she was back at the sidelines.

Takara ran at Mizuki, dodging a roundhouse kick aimed for her head and brought her hand to grab her wrist, she pulled it behind Mizuki and then in one fluid movement, pulled her feet from under her and thrust her on her stomach.

"AH! I GIVE! I GIVE!" Mizuki yelled as Takara let go of her wrist and rubbed her forehead which was red with blood.

"Wh-hoa...does anyone know the symptoms for sever loss of blood?" Takara asked as she closed her eyes.

"Dizziness, nausea, floating feeling, and you're really bleeding, why?" Aki asked as Takara smiled.

"No reason, nevermind." Takara said as she hopped off of the sparring mats, "I CALL THE BATH FIRST!"

"NO WAY! THAT'S MINE!" Mizuki yelled as she dashed after Takara.

"NO WAY JOSE! WE SAID THE WINNER GOT THE BATH FIRST!"

"OH C'MON!"

"No, it's what you two agreed on." Aki stated.

"Some time to pick sides Aki." Mizuki said in mock annoyance. Aki shrugged with a small smile. The bathroom door slammed shut and water began to run, "Gee, think I'll have any hot water left?" Mizuki asked, noting the steam pouring out from under the door.

"Prolly...a little." Aki said as they laughed. Ten minutes later Takara came out in a terry cloth robe with her shorts and tank top over her arm, her hair was wrapped in a terry cloth towel as she walked through the hallway wearing her black and blood red skull slippers.

"Wow...you look relaxed." Genkai stated as Takara smiled. Kurama had taken out the first aid box a while ago and he now forced Takara to sit down as he rolled her sleeves up and treated the scratches she had on her arms and her face and lower legs. she mentally counted the rest of her scratches and got the amount of band aids she would need. She went back to the room they were sharing and got changed into a pair of loose jeans and a long sleeved red shirt, she put some socks on and tied her hair up in a bun with two strands down in the front, slipping her slippers back on she went back out to the kitchen and made herself a latte. She looked out the window while the latte was heating up and was startled to see blue eyes staring at her...through the frame of the window...with no glass.

"HOLY HELL WHO THE HELL IS THIS!" Takara yelled as the owner of the blue eyes was punched square in the nose, "Um...honestly...i REALLY didn't think he was that close...Honest." Takara said as Kurama and Hiei went outside to see who the man was. Yusuke came and and began to crack up as Takara finally came out to ee who she had nailed, "Oh shit! It's the wind master!" Takara said as Jin rubbed his nose and Touya was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Oi, ooh's the lass ooh clonked meh?" Jin asked as Takra bowed.

"Sorry sir! I didn't mean to! I thought you were farther away, and you startled me, and...ohhhhI'm so sorry!" Takara said as Mizuki clamped her hand over Takara's mouth to stop her from rambling.

"S'ok lassie, darn good righ' ya go' t'ere." Jin said as he rubbed his nose. Takara nodded and as Mizuki pulled away Takara ran over to the sink, got a towel, wet the towel and gave it to Jin bowing.

"I'm still soooooo sorry." Takara said as Jin put the cloth on his nose. Touya snickered and Jin glared at him.

"You knwo bettah t'en t'at." Jin said as Touya bit his lip.

"Aye, aye, Breezy." Touya replied as Mizuki smiled at them, Takara seemed to be relaxing at the childish air around them and the lack of resentment from the two. Aki came into the room from her own room and nearly dropped the book in her hands.

"Ok, which one of you hit 'im?" Aki asked as Mizuki and Touya pointed at Takara who laughed nervously, "Nice hit!"

"T'anks fer t'e sympathy." Jin said as he wiped his nose on the towel, his nose FINALLY stopped bleeding and he rinsed the towel under the sink and dried it himself.

"Welcome." Aki said as Takara shook her head, "Oh by the way 1/2 pint-."

"Aki don't." Mizuki said as Takara's shoulders had stiffened at the statement.

"Oh that's right she's still not comfortable about the whole half-breed thing."

"Akiii." Takara's fists were clamped.

"It's not my fault she had different parents. Infact if she wants to be mad at anyone it should be her par-." Aki didn't finish as Takara's fist managed to collide with Aki's chin, "You're gonna regret that."

"Girls..." Mizuki threatened.

"I'M NOT GOING TO REGRET ANYTHING!" Takara answered as Aki grabbed her throat and threw her out of the front door of the temple. Jin and Touya stopped their mock glaring contest and watched as Takara rolled across the sidewalk. Aki walked through the house and up to Takara.

"C'mon half-breed, fight back." Aki growled as she threw Takara into a tree. Takara braced her weight and sat up, her eyes had turned pitch black with no difference between her iris' and pupils. Her hair waswhipping around as momentum built around her. The ground shook below Aki and her feet were grabbed by the earth as Takara came at her with her fists literally on fire.

"TAKARA STOP!" Kurama yelled, Sesshoumaru landed his fist into her stomach, causing Takara to land a punch on his cheek out of reflex. Kurama came behind Takara and held her there as she struggled to get at Aki.Jin and Touya came out from the kitchen as Hiei followed with Mizuki behind him, "Takara, relax, take a deep breath and calm down." Kurama said, Yusuke had gotten Genkai and they came in the door way, Takara's hair fell limp around her back and she fell to her knees with her eyes closed, "If I let you go, will you be calm?" Kurama asked. Takara nodded as Kurama let her hands go...which turned out to be a huge mistake. Takara's hair immediatly whipped round her body as she ran to the stairs, instead of going down the stairs, she went up into the air as Kurama hit his forehead, "I can't believe I fell for that." He muttered.

"OI! T'E LASS IS 'N ELLIE!" Jin exclaimed in surprise.

"A what?" Sesshoumaru asked as he pulled Aki out of the ground.

"An elemental. She can control all of the elementals, she's not just one master like us." Touya explained as Jin goggled at the place whre Aki had been.

"Oh, ya, she's an elemental, she's also a half-demon but apparently she's touchy about that one." Kurama said as Touya nodded. He was watching Takara who was runing over the buildings, barely touching the roofs...literally. Touya pointed at Takara's leg and fired a shot of ice, it landed on her ankle and wrapped around her ankle, supressing her powers. Toooo bad she was going over a street when he hit her, without her powers, she dropped like a stone and hit a wall, knocking her unconcious.

"JIN!" Touya yelled as Jin snappe dout of his surprise and zippe dover to wher Takara was falling, he caught her just before she hit the ground and sighed in relief as they made it back to the temple. Neither one harmed. Kurama took Takara to their 'conjoined' room and handcuffed her hands to the headboard, then left.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N's:**

**Kit: AHA! I told you I would get Jin and Touya in there.**

**Shi: Dang, she's good.**

**Aki: Damn, I was hoping she'd ferget.**

**Kit: As if, we do not own Yu Yu Haksuho or Sesshoumaru so you can't sue us!**

**Shi: Well they could but for- Kit and Aki put their hands over Shi's moouth)**

**Kit: Shi...shut up.**

**Shi: Mmmk.**

**Aki: See ya next time and please review!**

**Aki, Shi & Kitsune**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, everyone! Shi here! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out... Busy business has been keeping me pretty busy, lol. Well, here it is!

The Slyest Thieves  
Chapter 12

Well, previously, Takara was knocked out and handcuffed to the bed in her and Kurama's room after getting in a fight with Aki over the whole half breed issue. Now, Kurama, Sesshoumaru, Aki, Mizuki, Hiei, Genkai, Yusuke, Touya, and Jin all sat down in the den to chat.

"So, Jin, Touya, what brings you guys all the way from Makai?" Yusuke asked from his comfortable position on the couch. Hiei sat at the windowsill, Kurama sat beside Yusuke, Mizuki sat in the floor leaning on the wall and facing everyone else, Sesshoumaru stood using the wall to prop up on some, and while Jin floated sitting cross-legged in midair, Touya kneeled by the table and propped his head up on one of his fists.

"Ah, good ole Urameshi... I came t'e have t'at rematch wit' ya, o'course!" Jin exclaimed with a wide grin. "I'll beat'ya t'is time 'round!" he added pumping his fists. The air around him seemed to pick up suddenly, and the wind master seemed to be so excited for a rematch that he flew straight up and through the roof.

There was a crashing noise and a "Woo-hoo!" from Jin. Everyone sweatdropped and waited for Jin to come back down to Earth. Just as Jin floated back down to where he had been, Aki asked, "What about you, Touya? Do you always go everywhere Jin goes?" she sneered.

Mizuki sniggered behind her hand some then said, "Aw, Touya the adorable little puppy that will follow you everywhere! How sweet!" she fake cooed in a sing-song voice.

Jin just looked clueless, but Touya had a vein pulsating angrily on his forehead. He was trying to stay calm and was doing such a great job... WAS doing such a great job before Aki and Mizuki ran over and pinched his cheeks, gushing in a fake voice about how he was so loyal.

Yusuke, and even Jin were roaring with laughter, Genkai just looked bored, Kurama was trying not to smile at the sight, and Hiei and Sesshoumaru had similar looks of amusement with their eyebrows raised.

The room started to get chillier though, and everyone noticed immediately except Yusuke and Aki and Mizuki, but Aki and Mizuki were very aware of the temperature drop, even if they didn't show it. Jin's ears twitched as his laughter faded. "Uh oh... eh, lassies? Lassies, yeh might need'ta leave Touya 'lone now... 'E's getting mad," Jin warned the two girls, but they paid him no heed.

Suddenly, there was a large, bright light that spread its way around Touya and covered the den in ice, even blowing out one of the walls, which wasn't the only thing to go flying toward the stairs. Aki and Mizuki were thrown outside and far away from Touya, but... That's what they had been hoping for...

_Finally... I thought he'd never blow! _Aki growled to Mizuki mentally as she flipped and caught herself from being thrown into the trees. The debris that flew out with them landed in various places around them, but Aki just stood there waiting on Mizuki to land.

_I know... Jeez,_ Mizuki answered with a look of annoyance on her face. _You go on ahead... I'll get Takara and meet you back at our base,_ she told Aki, who nodded and took off down the stairs at a rapid pace. Meanwhile, Mizuki bolted around the temple under the cover of the dust which had yet to settle. Her eyes flickered in turn to each window as she passed until she got to her own room. She grabbed her weapons and disappeared out the window to dash into Takara's room. She cursed the handcuffs and had to slowly pick the locks.

"They're gone! Where'd they go!" Yusuke yelled from the den, and Mizuki realized that the dust must have settled by now, and they were looking for herself and Aki. She had to hurry... She snatched up Takara's gear too. _Now the tricky part... How'm I going to carry Takara and her, mine, and Aki's weapons?_ She asked herself and hurried to Aki's room where she tested the weight of the coat. She rolled her eyes when she searched it. _No wonder it's so light... Aki's already hidden most of her guns somewhere..._ She grinned and shook her head slightly then hopped out the window.

"Aki went that way," Hiei stated using his Jagan to find the thieves that had run away and pointed to the stairs. Sesshoumaru nodded and took off at top dog-demonic speed. Yusuke ran off after him to help if needed.

"And Mizuki?" Kurama asked looking around the peaceful temple grounds. He didn't hear or sense anything unusual. Genkai grunted and stalked off to fix some tea. Hiei growled after the glow of his Jagan faded, the eye remaining open. "Go make sure Takara is still in your room," Hiei ordered the yokai, who shot off into the temple, running towards his and Takara's room. Meanwhile, Jin flew way up into the air to look from the sky. Hiei was having trouble pinpointing exactly where Mizuki was and it seemed like he sensed Takara with her, but he wasn't completely sure... Mizuki seemed to be very good at masking her energy.

"Oi! T'ere's two o' t'e lassies!" Jin hollered down to Touya and Hiei, who both looked in the direction Jin was pointing in and saw a blur speed by, dodging in between tree trunks. Hiei bulleted over and began to chase his trainee down. He faintly wondered how she could still move so fast with all the stuff she was carrying.

_Stupid tree root! Poking out of the ground like that! Honestly..._ Mizuki internally fumed as she stumbled over a root that protruded from the ground. Hiei was gaining on her, and that was definitely NOT good... She took a sharp right, heading deeper into the forest then jumped into the tree tops, springing from branch to branch. Hiei made sure to stay close behind her. She soon began to get lost in the big forest. _I have to get out of here so I can figure out where I am... _Mizuki wound her way back through the forest, still managing to stay a few steps ahead of Hiei.

Meanwhile, Aki cursed when she found out that Sesshoumaru and Yusuke were hot on her tail. _I guess that we didn't make Touya angry enough, _she mumbled mentally and upped her speed some. She was almost to town... If she could just make it into the city, then she'd stand a really good chance in losing them in the crowd of humans.

Sesshoumaru was in plain sight, only a few feet behind her, and everytime she sped up, he mimicked her. He drew his middle finger and forefinger together and created his whip to catch Aki around the ankles. She yelped out a curse word as Sesshoumaru yanked his whip and sent Aki flying back up towards the temple. She landed halfway up the stairs. She grunted and sat up rubbing her head. _Wow, he's got a pretty good arm..._ she groaned.

"Hey!" a voice yelled from on down the stairs. It was Yusuke, and he was sprinting towards her at a rapid pace. She growled and took off up the stairs, trying to think of another way out. _Mizuki... Where're you at? You got Takara?_ She asked telepathically.

Mizuki was still rushing through the forest, looking for a break in the trees while Hiei stayed not too far behind. _Yeah, I got Takara... I'm somewhere in the forest. I couldn't tell where I was going because Hiei was right on my tail... Still is as a matter of fact..._ She leaped from one tree to another, the wind tossing her hair wildly behind her. _Jeez... I wish Takara would wake up already! How hard did they hit her?_ She growled and shifted Takara around some on her shoulder while still flitting through the leafy greenery of the forest.

_She should come to in the next few minutes... Let's just worry about getting away,_ Aki stated, throwing a look over her shoulder to see Yusuke and, now, Sesshoumaru gaining on her. _Gr... I don't even know why we're running away... Why don't we just fight 'em? We can take 'em! Besides... I got to get Mr. Fluffy back for scratching up one of my guns..._ her face hardened into a glare at the thought of her poor, scratched-up gun.

Mizuki faltered slightly with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of her head. _Oh... so THAT'S why you were so mad..._ she murmured back, realization finally sinking in. When Aki confirmed it, the two came in sight of one another, and they were... heading towards the temple... _Darn..._ Mizuki grumbled, and Aki scowled at the temple. Hiei joined Sesshoumaru and Yusuke in their chase.

" 'Ere t'ey be com'n, Touya! C'n ye 'elp Urameshi an' t'em fellas out a lil'?" Jin called down to Touya, who stood with his arms folded neatly over his chest. He looked up at Jin and nodded then walked over to the top of the stairs, staring down at the two girls speeding up the stairs.

Touya's eyes fell shut in concentration as he raised his arms. Blue mist started to swirl around his open palms that faced upwards toward the wide, blue sky. Mizuki and Aki exchanged looks; they saw Touya standing there, and they prepared themselves to bolt in opposite directions into the forest to escape the attack. Suddenly, Touya's aura flared, and his energy pulsated in a great wave. The air suddenly became cold, and Aki, Mizuki, Hiei, Sesshoumaru, Yusuke, and Kurama—who had been standing next to Touya—could see their breaths in the chill of the air.

"Hn," Touya hummed, eyes still shut, "ya!" he exclaimed, eyes popping open as ice raced down the steps. _Now!_ Aki and Mizuki yelled at the same time, and they turned sharply in different dirrections, heading into the forest, but walls of ice kept them from getting in there. Mizuki ran right into the ice wall and ended up hitting her nose. She yelped and fell back onto her bum, Takara slipping off her shoulder and onto the ground, still unconscious. Aki was more graceful than Mizuki was. She had skidded to a halt right in front of the wall, but when the ice formed walls all arounnd them, Aki jumped back as ice began to nip up and try to grab her. Mizuki, too, jumped away just in time, but what they weren't expecting was for there to be ice waiting to wrap and tighten around their ankles in the center, which the two eventually ended up in. Mizuki had hoisted Takara onto her shoulder once again, but now, her and Aki were stuck, and Takara was still out like a light...

Sesshoumaru, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama all gathered next to one of the ice walls. Touya's aura returned to normal, and his eyes fluttered as he collapsed to a kneeling position. "Touya, ye alrig't?" Jin asked, landing beside his friend.

Touya nodded, his breathing a little heavy. "Yes, I'm fine... I don't use that attack much... It takes too much energy to control all that ice so that it doesn't get out of control," Touya muttered. He took a deep breath then stood up and walked down to where the other guys were standing. Jin followed along behind, except, he floated down.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Yusuke shouted and grinned like an idiot. "That's a wicked move, Touya," he complimented.

Touya thanked him then slowly lowered the walls around the girls, but the ice around their feet kept them in place. "Gr... Hey! Let me go! Melt this ice!" Aki roared and attempted to yank her foot out of the ice, but it didn't work...

"A-ah-aahchoo!" Mizuki sneezed once, twice, three times in a row. "Bless you," Aki added quietly to her friend, her glare never leaving the group of guys around them.

Mizuki sniffled, "Thanks," she replied.

"Are you getting sick? You weren't in the cold that long," Hiei drawled, glaring at the girls for making him run all over the temple grounds.

"I-achoo," Mizuki began but was interrupted by another sneeze, "It's a gift..." she answered bitterly to the short demon, matching his glare.

"You're a wolf demon, though, are you not?" Kurama frowned. He had thought wolves could handle the cold.

"Yes, I am," Mizuki snapped, then sneezed again.

"Ahem," Aki cleared her throat to get Mizuki's attention. "Mizuki, don't try to protect me and Takara. If we get sick, it's our own fault for being so weak. Don't use that power like that," she scolded, and sent a small glare at the wolf. At the questioning looks from the guys, Aki and Mizuki sighed. "She can take on the wounds or illnesses of others..." Aki explained. She threw a glare back at Mizuki, who sighed and closed her eyes, letting a white light outline her body.

"There, ya happy now?" Mizuki asked, glaring back at Aki, who nodded and said, "Very."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's take them back inside," Hiei snapped impatiently. He walked over to where Mizuki, Takara, and Aki were, and he slipped Takara off the wolf's shoulder, carelessly tossing the hanyou to Kurama, who scrambled to catch her safely. Then, the small demon turned his crimson glare on Touya, silently commanding him to remove the ice, and the ice demon did so. Mizuki tried to bolt when the ice vanished, but Hiei had already grabbed her by the upper arm and began to drag her up to the temple.

Sesshoumaru nodded to Touya as he moved to stand beside Aki. The ice vanished from the dog demon's feet, but before Aki could attempt to run, Sesshoumaru tightly gripped her shoulder with his hand and began pushing her to the temple after Hiei and Mizuki. She struggled, of course, and Sesshoumaru, already tired of running around all day to catch her, merely knocked her out and slung her over his shoulder.

"Let me go, Mr. Shrimpy!" Mizuki snarled and yanked her arm, not able to remove his iron grip. Hiei's eyebrow was twitching as the wolf continued her incessent jabbering, so he merely turned around and punched her in the gut just right to knock her unconscious. He, too, carelessly slung her over his shoulder and stalked to his room, where he handcuffed her to the bed. Sesshoumaru did the same to Aki, and Kurama redid the handcuffs on Takara. Then, Kurama, Hiei, and Sesshoumaru returned to the den to talk with Jin, Touya, and Yusuke.

Shi: Okay! Finished with chapter 12!  
Kitsune: Hooray!

Aki: It's about time.. I was so bored! You took forever to get this done!  
Shi: I know! I'm sorry... I've been more busy than I want to be...

Kit: Ah well.. you've gotten it out!  
Aki: Yeah, now.. GET TO GETTIN ON THAT OTHER CHAPTER FOR THAT STORY ME AND YOU ARE WRITING ON FICTIONPRESS!  
Shi: -shrinks back- Okay.. lol.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"How are we going to keep them from coming up with more ideas for escape?" Yusuke asked.

"We can't." Sesshoumaru said plainly. "They're telepaths and are strong so there's no way to stop them from plotting. Especially Aki." Sesshoumaru added. "Though her plans usually have many flaws."

"T'at lass 'as a strong mind." Jin said.

"All of them do, Mizuki and Takara are more brain than her though, she's the brawn." Touya said. "Come on Jin, let's go." he said.

"G', w'ere?" Jin asked.

"To look around at where the tornament's being held, speaking of which we were given your invitations." Touya said. Jin took out the invitations from a pocket and handed them out.

"The girls are invited two?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes." Jin said. Aki appeared in the hall leading to their rooms.

"What's going on out here?" she asked.

"How'd you get free?" Sesshoumau asked.

"I'm a thief, it's called picking a lock." she walked into the kitchen and made a very sugary cup of coffee, "Where's the libary?" Aki asked.

"You can read?" Hiei asked. Aki glared at him, the next thing Hiei knew was he was covered in scalding coffee. "OW!" Hiei yelled.

"Bastard." Aki growled. "Never mind I'll find it myself." She walked back down the hall and past her room.

"Can I have something to eat?" Takara asked.

"No you can't because you should starve!" Aki growled as she walked by. She heard Takara huff and fall silent. She walked down the halls and was soon lost. "Crap... I'm lost." Aki said. She saw a window and jumped out it, then she walked to the front door and walked back in.

"How'd you get over there? Were you trying to escape?" Yusuke asked.

"No I got lost and couldn't find my way back so I jumped out a window to get back here but if you want me to go I gladly will." Aki said as she turned around and started walking to the town. Yusuke grabbed her shoulders and pushed her inside.

"That's alright. Stay here, we have something to talk about anyways." he said as he walked off down the hall to get the others. "Hey! Come on! We have to talk about the torney!" Yusuke yelled. Everyone got into the main room and sat down, Aki leaned against the wall, she looked extremly bored. Takara and Mizuki walked over to her and she moved away.

"Uh...that's new." Mizuki said.

"What? I feel like being alone right now." Aki said.

"Anyways, we've all been invited to go to another tornament, like the Dark Tornament we can't refuse." Yusuke said. Everyone groaned. "Even the girls are invited, we all can't be on a team so the teams are as follows. Genkai, Sesshoumaru, Kurama, Hiei, and Me. The other team Aki, Mizuki, Takara, Jin, and Touya."

"What's the name of this stupid Tornament and the grand prize?" Aki asked.

"The Light Tornament, and we find out when the people get the prize." Yusuke said. Aki growled. "We leave now so get everything you need and meet up outside, in the group with your team." he added. Aki walked outside.

"Don't you need to get stuff?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah, I hid most of my guns out here so I have to go get them nitwit." Aki said as she walked away to get her guns. Mizuki grabbed her weapons and her outfit that she was going to wear. Takara grabbed the same stuff and walked outside, Aki was walking back inside to get her coat.

"Where are you going?" Takara asked.

"To get my coat. I need something to carry my various guns in don't I? Including the one Sesshoumaru killed." Aki added with a low growl.

"How can you kill a gun?" Takara asked. Aki whirled around and held up a very scratched gun.

"That's how!" she growled. Takara nodded and walked off, to Jin and Touya, they hadn't left yet, since they had decided that they were going to travel with the others, after all they had to get used to Aki, Mizuki, and Takara. Aki came back outside, with her coat on, it had the character for death on the back, and underneath it, there was the character for evil the bottom right corner and the topleft corner of the characters were intertwined to make it look like they were the same.

"W'ut's wit' t'e coat?" Jin asked.

"It's mine and that's how I chose to make it look." Aki said in an irrtated tone, she was getting sick of answering questions.

"Might wanna lay off the questions, she's getting irritated." Mizuki warned.

"Right, we're leaving now. We already have a spot in the tournament so we don't have to go there on the boat. So all we have to do is get there and get checked in." Touya said.

"Wait a second. Can we wager what we want on these battles?" Takara asked.

"Yes." Jin said, Takara walked over to Kurama.

"If we face off and I win I want my freedom, and if I loose I stay." she said holding out her hand.

"Deal." Kurama took her hand and shook on it. Aki raised a brow, then she and Mizuki looked at each other. Before anyone could stop them they both walked over to their captors and made the deal with them, Aki grabbed a peice of paper and wrote on it.

"Sign it." she said. Sesshoumaru signed it and Aki tucked the paper carefully away, in a pocket that she never used unless it was for something important.

"What's the paper for?" Takara asked.

"Just in case he tried to go back on his word." Aki said.

"Oooh!"

"Come on! We're leaving!" Touya yelled over. Aki, Takara, and Mizuki ran over to them.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ _

_Hotel _

"W're 'ere t' check 'n." Jin said. The clerk nodded.

"Name of leader, name of team members and name of team." he said as he handed Jin a clipboard. Jin wrote down his name, then Touya, then Mizuki, then Takara, then Aki.

"Now we need a name." Mizuki said. "Elements of Disaster?" she asked.

"No...though it was a good idea." Takara said.

"Team of Aikia?" Aki suggested.

"Huh?" Takara asked.

"Translated it means Team of Torture." Touya said. "I like it." he added.

"Sure!" Everyone else said in unison. Jin walked over and handed the clerk the clip board and paper. He took it and threw the paper into a bin full of them. A boy walked over to them.

"I'm here to show you to your room. I'm sure that you know the rules from your invatations?" he asked. They all nodded and he lead them to their room.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_Aki: So much for making it long...

Kit: YAY!

Shi: Thanks Aki!

Aki: Yeah well you people owe me! And Shi get the other chapter for done already! Or I'll tell you more about the mouse!

Kit and Shi: NO!

Aki:I wasn't talking to you Kit but now that you said something I'll tell you anyway!

Kit: Yeah well we don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sesshoumaru.

Shi:Review please!

All: Bye Bye!


	14. Chapter 14

**Kitsune here, plz enjoy!**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Room**

"Um, there's only 1, 2, 3 beds...I'm NOT sleeping in a bed with anyone, I have morals to keep." Takara said as Mizuki and Aki agreed.

"We're not sleeping in here, Kurama, Seshsoumaru, and Hiei, are going to be in here. So explain that to them. See ya girls." Touya said as they closed the door, locked it and then Touya seal it and the windows in Ice.

"OH COME ON!" All of the girls yelled at the same time.

"I officially hate this tournament." Mizuki whimpered pathetically as she fell onto the middle bed. Takara sighed but went to the bathroom to get changed.

"AH! HOLY HELL!" Takara screamed as the girls held their ears, "UGH! YOU FUCKING PREVERT!" Another scream of anguish followed as Takara came out on Kurama's shoulder.

"I am not a prevert, I thought you heard the window." Kurama answered as Takara tried to kick him.

"LET ME GO!" Takara yelled as the door opened and Hiei and Sesshoumaru came in.

"Why didn't you just use the door?" Aki asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Because he really had to go." Sesshoumaru said.

"Why didn't he just use the little boy's room downstairs in the main lobby?" Mizuki asked.

"Ask him." Hiei stated.

"Same question to bachelor number three." Mizuki said as Kurama cuffed Takara to the bed post.

"WHAT IS WITH THESE HANDCUFFS!" Takara yelled as she tried to yank them off, "I'M SO DIRTY IT'S NOT FUNNY! I WANT A BATH AND I WNAT TO CHANGE NOW UNCUFF ME!" Takara screamed as Kurama sighed.

"Why not state that in a calm fashion. And to answer your question Mizuki, the lobby was closed and I didn't really have to use the bathroom, they were just playing you." Kurama said as he uncuffed Takara's hands. Takara stood up with an angry expression, her eyebrows were twitching, her nostrils were flared and her face was beat red. But all she did was a simple slap across the face...at Kurama's expense.

"YOU ARE SO RUDE!" She yelled as she slammed the door shut, but not before taking a chair in with her and putting the chair against the doorknob so that it locked the door, plus the actual locks on the bathroom door were heard locking.

"I think you made her a little paranoid." Aki said as the fifth lock, not including the chair clicked, and then finally everything but the water running was silent. Well, at least until...:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Takara's voice rose above the water as she screamed in anguish one last time. The demons held their heads in pain because, even though the water had dulled it somewhat, she did have a pretty big set of lungs. Aki and Mizuki recovered quickly and ordered room service, the boys plus Aki all got steak while Mizuki got a hamburger with fries and then ordered a couple slices of pizza for Takara. As the room service came they heard the water begin to drain and the sound of Takara getting out of the water. After a few more minutes they heard the locks all unclick and Takara came out with her hair wrapped in a towel. Mizuki handed her her dinner and she sat on the floor to watch TV.

"Isn't that the same outfit you wore when we met?" Kurama asked trying to get Takara to tak to him. She held up a single finger (A/N: take a guess which one...hint: the one you use when your REALLY mad) and the girls nearly choked on her food while a sweatdrop ran down Kurama's head.

"Might wanna lay off the conversation tonight Kurama. I don't think she's gonna be talking a lot." Mizuki said as Kurama nodded. Takara finished her dinner and called room service to have them drop some sundaes off for everyone, of course she 'forgot' to order one for Kurama.

"Thank you." Takara said as she closed the door and set the tray of sundaes on a table in their room.

"Here Hiei, Sesshoumaru, Aki, Mizuki, and Me." Takara said handing out the sundaes to everyone. Kurama had another sweatdrop roll down his head as Takara sat back down.

'_She can really carry a grudge.'_ Kurama thought as the others finished their sundaes a few minutes later.Takara had stretched out on the rug, pulling a blanket from the bed she was supposed to be using onto herself and a taking a pillow from the bed as well. She got dressed into some PJs before she layed back down on the carpet and soon fell asleep. Everyone soon fell into Sand Land afterwards until their wake-up call came. And let's just say, it wasn't the scheduled one.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Morning- Just Before Dawn**

"AH!" Takara screamed as she quickly sat up, she was drenched in a cold sweat and she looked at the sleeping forms of the people in the room. She sighed in relief that she hadn't woken anyone up as she got up and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door to change and splashing her face with cold water. She came out in her uniform of a red (now long sleeved) kimono top and a pair of black jeans. She tied her hair into a braid bun and then came out after dusting her cheeks with a light blush and her eyes with a black eyeshadow and a loose red top coat of glittery eyeshadow that didn't fully cover the black.

"Takara? Are you okay?" Kurama asked after she came out. Takara walked to the door, "Where are you going?" Kurama asked still drowsy as she closed the door behind her. Kurama sighed, knowing she wouldn't give up on the Tournament.

_RING RING RIIIIING_

"UGH! SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled as Kurama got hit by pillows. (A/N:The phone is right next to Kurama who just answered it and everyone's aim is a little off since they aren't exactly awake).

"OOF! Hello?" Kurama's muffled voice said through the pillows.

"Hi, all Tournament competitors are being given a Dawn wake-up call so that you may participate in all events before the Tournament. We understand that a Takara Aisuzu is in your group, please tell her to join us int eh lobby so that we may direct her to the honorary competitor's room. Thank you and have a nice day." A woman's peppy voice said. Kurama groaned as the lady hung up. He put the phone on the receiver and threw all of the pillows back at the owners. Aki and Mizuki had kicked the boys off of the beds, making Sesshoumaru and Hiei sleep between the bed on the floor. Aki stepped on Sesshoumaru as she got up and an annoyed half-aware grunt returned.

"Oops." Aki said innocently as she ordered a quick breakfast from room service. Mizuki, honestly, accidentally stepped on Hiei having forgotten he was there, and nearly lost her limbs from the not-so-much-of-a-morning-koorime.

"Takara, Takara wake up." Aki said as she kicked the folded blanket ontop of the pillow.

"She's not there Aki, she's already in the lobby. It was a recording." Kurama said as Aki shrugged.

"Whatever." She added as she went into the bathroom to change into her blue muscle shirt and her navy blue baggy pants. Mizuki took her turn, changing into her black fighting kimono with the silver waves.

"Let's get down to the lobby Aki, we'll come back to eat later I just wanna check on Takara." Mizuki added as Aki agreed. They closed the door, allowing the guys privacy as they came out from under the covers in only boxers.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Lobby**

"Okay, I will. Yes, 7:00 at the clock. I 've got it." Takara was saying to a man in black as he then walked off. She bowed in respect and turned around to bump into Aki and Mizuki, "Ow." She muttered as she rubbed her rib and head (Aki's elbow landed on her head and Mizuki's hit her rib when they tried to block her from falling and crashing into them).

"Sorry, anyways, what was that all about?" Aki asked as Takara looked at her quizzically for a minute.

"OH! That, well, apparently, SOMEONE thought it was a good idea to write me in as captain...I have to attend all morning and night meetings, and I have to be included in the morning and night ceremonies. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll meet you back at the room in fifteen." Takara said as she stomped up the stairs.

"Uh oh, he's in for it now." Mizuki muttered as she saw burn marks on the stairs carpet. Aki nodded in agreement as she to noticed the burn marks.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Jin's Room**

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Hello?" Touya's tired voice said muffled by the door.

"Hi Touya, is Jin in there?" Takara asked sweetly.

"Ya, hold on." Touya replied drowsily as he got Jin.

" 'Ey ya lassie!" Jin greeted as he threw the door open. _WHAM!_

"HOW DARE YOU SIGN ME UP FOR CAPTAIN DUTIES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! YOU SLIMEY, LOW-LIFE, WIND DEMON, BASTARD!" Takara yelled as Jin winced.

"Lassie, ca'm do'n a minu'." Jin said as he stood up.

"NO! YOU SIGNED ME UP WITH OUT EVEN ASKING PERMISSION! I HAVE TO GIVE UP ALL POSSIBILITIES OF CELEBRATING WITH MY TEAM MEMBERS JUST SO I CAN ATTEND STUPID MEETINGS!" Takara burst out. Jin sighed as he grabbed her wrist. She struggled to get him to let go but his grip tightened, "LET GO OF ME!" Takara yelled as Jin dragged her into the room.

"N' lis'n t' meh." Jin said as Takara was thrown on a chair. She tried to get up but Jin kept her pinned on the chair by keeping her arms shoved against the arms, "List'nin'?"

"Listening."

"Goo' n' pay 'ttent'n. Y'u cap'n 'cause we t'ought ya best fi'. We kne' ya'd 'av said no if we'da asked s' Genkai o'er t'ere suggest'd we trick ya." Jin explained as Takara's eyes turned from a light pink to a blood red.

"GENKAI!" She yelled as she kicked Jin in the stomach, throwing him against the wall. Touya and Yusuke both came out of the living room and into the other room as Genkai looked at Takara in interest.

"Yes?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Takara yelled as she tried to lunge at Genkai. Yusuke and Touya grabbed her before she could get very far. They had their arms around her waist and on her shoulders.

"Relax." Yusuke said through gritted teeth as both boys shoved their feet into the floor to try to stop her. Of course it wasn't working. Touya closed his eyes and focused on her feet, encasing them in ice as she fell forwards on her knees.

"LET ME GO!" Takara yelled as Touya shook his head.

"Not happening." He said as Takara's body warmth turned even hotter. Her hands were enveloped in fire as she melted the ice cubes.

"Just you wait Genkai! I'll prove to you that I'm the best Captain, even if I have to do EVERYthing and ANYthing." Takara said as Genkai nodded in understanding, having noted the eye color change, "6:15, that gives me about 45 minutes, but it takes 30 minutes to get there so I only have 15 minutes to eat." Takara muttered as she walked down the hall to her room. She walked in, wolfed her food down as the others stared at her in surprise and then left, not saying anything.

"Umm, I think we should get going, we don't wanna miss the opening ceremonies." Mizuki suggested as they all split up and found the rest of their teammates. Yusuke had followed after Takara and the rest of the teams followed after.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Ceremony**

"Next, representing Team Urameshi is YUSUKE URAMESHI!" Juri exclaimed as hoots and hollers of support came after Yusuke walked on stage. He bowed and stood next to the other person in line, "And finally, the last of our teams, but certainly NOT the least TEAM OF AIKIA! Now for a little background on Team Aikia! Team Aikia is made of the Ice Master Touya-," A picture of Touya flashed on the back screen, "Wind Master Jin-," A picture of Jin, "And the Robbed Trio, which is made of Aki, Mizuki and the team captain Takara Aisuzu!" A picture of each girl showed up on the screen, Aki's had a scowl and an annoyed look at the camera, Mizuki was winking, holding her hands in a victory sign and sicking her tongue out at the camera while Takara's just had a smile, "Now please welcome Team of Aikia's captain, TAKARA AISUZU TO THE STAGE!" Juri yelled as Takara stepped onto the stage smiling and waving as shouts of support emanted from the crowd.

"If I keep smiling and waving my Mouth and arm are going to fall off before the first match." Takara said through her smile to Yusuke as Yusuke laughed.

"Feelings mutual." He replied.

"And now, onto the lighting ceremony! As we all know, if a captain can use fire they are not given a flare but if a captain cannot use fire they are given a flare gun and a flare to shoot at the lightning ball." Juri explained as she waved to someone who began handing out the flare guns.

"What's the lightning ball?" Aki asked Jin.

"It's a ball that's shot at every time this tournament is held, it gets set on fire and it continues to burn until the end of the tournament when it's doused in water from the captains as well." Jin answered.

"Oh, hey that's kinda like the olympics!" Aki said as she and Mizuki laughed.

"Ol'mpics?" Jin asked as Touya began to explain the HIGHLY complicated games.

"Oh, A short announcement from the hosts of the tournament, all Elementals, including captains that are Elementals, step forward." Juri stated. Takara, among only a handful of people (captains and teammates), stood ahead of everyone else, "This is a warning to ANYONE who combats against these Elementals. Do NOT I repeat do NOT get them angered or otherwise provoked, although we do not approve of the death of others if you are going against an Elemental it is your funeral and not our fault. Again I will repeat, do NOT get them mad, just a simple word to the wise." Juri said as everyone began to murmur, "And now, back to the ligthning ball! On three, one..." Ever body cocked the hammers on the flare guns as the two (two captains are Elementals and only about ten out of one thousand teammates are Elementals) Elementals raised their hands, pointing in the form of the rei gun, "Two..." Juri added as the flare triggers were tugged by the trigger fingers of the captains. The Elementals now had small flames on their fingers until the flames grew to the size of both their hands, "THREE!" Juri shouted as she held her hands over her ears, the flares shot up amongst the two flames. A huge explosion of light and sound was created as everyone watched the lightning ball flare up. Cheers came from the crowds as the light increased and finally dimmed to a simple large flame.

"Excuse me but could you skip everything else and get to the match-ups, they're getting antsy." Takara advised. Juri nodded and then held the mike again, several minutes later (almost half an hour later) when Takara and Yusuke were using eachother as walls to stop from falling while they were asleep, Juri got to their teams.

"And Team Urameshi Vs. The Bone Crushers!" Juri yelled as the Bone Crusher's leader hit his chest. Takara looked at him in a daze thinking about how small his brain must have been, "And the last two combatants arrrrrrre, Team Aikia Vs. Team Ryuu!" Juri yelled as Takara looked for the one Captain she hadn't seen embarras themselves with not-so-much-less-than ridiculous antics, portraying their stupidity along with their teammates. man with a black mask who was dressed up in a ninja's outfit looked to Takara. Both nodded in acknowledgement and then returned their uneffected stares to the crowd.

'_That guy, that I just nodded to, didn't he step out when Juri called for the Elementals?_' Takara asked Mizuki and Aki mentally.

'_Hooooa shit. That is him. You know, you could prolly take him. Though I'd love to but you're prolly more equipped to take him on._' Aki said as she moved restlessly.

'_Someone else is using telepathy. And it's not Mizuki, it's someone towards the back, Aki take a look for me._' Takara said as Aki mentally growled.

'_Fine but let's get one thing straight, I am NOT your-._' Aki started

'_Slave. I know, but thanks for takin' a look._' Takara added as Juri instructed the teams on where to go.

'_Call her back sport._' Someone's voice echoed through Takara's head as she stood stiff for a few minutes, soon Yusuke's arm was on her elbow, just so that no one in the crowd was able to see.

'_Don't hurt her._' Takara growled back as she regained contact with Aki, '_Aki, pull back. That dude is gonna hit you up if you don't back off, and I want you to have all of your strength for the battle._' Takara instructed as Aki paused, looking hesitantly around her, like she wante dto attack the guy, '_That's an order from your temporary superior._' Takara added in a firm voice. Aki glared openly at her as she pulled back.

'_Fine, but no instructions in my fight._' Aki answered as Takara sent a mental image of her nodding.

"In two hours you will be given your schedules. Enjoy the two hours to roam around the grounds, but no fights." Juri said as the crowds split up. The captains were allowed off stage in the back, Yusuke caught up to Takara who was briskly pacing between one door way to another in the lobby.

"Takara, what's wrong?" Yusuke asked as he watched her pace.

"Wrong? Nothings wrong. Why would anything be wrong? Other than being tricked into becoming a captain, taking on responsibilties I'm not fit for, having to attend all meetings, oh and did I mention STILL having to figure out past experiences?" Takara asked as she waved her hands around madly.

"Whoa whoa whoa, take it down a notch Takara. How about first, making a smaller pacing area. Good, now take a deep breath. Ok, I understand everything EXCEPT the whole having to figure out past experiences." Yusuke said as Takara sat in a chair. Yusuke sat on the coffee table infront of her as she hed her head in her hands.

"Mizuki, Aki, and I, we aren't called the Robbed Trio for nothing. We have no recollection of our pasts. No memories, we don't even know who our parents are. Mizuki has gotten some of her memory back, she remembers her parents somewhat but, it's just, we're still searching for things to figure out who we are." Takar answered as Yusuke but his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"We'll help. Promise. We're not called Detectives for nothin." Yusuke said as Takara gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks Yusuke. But, maybe we should go grab our schedules." Takara added as he nodded. They stood up and walked to the staff room. They got their schedules and Takara groaned.

"Well, at least we have time to watch eachother fight." Takara muttered looking at their schedule. Yusuke checked his and laughed. Team Urameshi was scheduled agains The Bone Crushers at 1:00. While Team Aikia was scheduled against Team Ryuu for 9:30.

"Better go grab your team it's 8:45 already. I'll grab my team and we'll meet you guys at the field." Yusuke said as he and Takara split up to gather their teams.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Field For The Match**

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Koto exclaimed as Juri popped up next to her.

"GOOD MORNING!" Juri shouted.

"I'll be the Ref. for Morning Competions-." Koto began.

"And I'll be Ref. for The rest of the competitions!" Juri exclaimed, "Well, I'll let you get to your job Koto." Juri added as she left. Koto smiled at the crowds.

"Welcome to the first Competition of the Light Tournament, Team Aikia Vs Team Ryuu!" Koto exclaimed as everyone cheered. "The Captains of the Teams are Takara Aisuzu for Aikia and Sniper for Team Ryuu! Captains please join us on the field first!" Koto yelled as Takara came on stage and Sniper came up as well, he had lost the ninja outfit and Takara smiled her pearly whites.

"Glad to meet you Sniper. Since when were you an Elemental though?" Takara asked.

"Shorin taught me, through much time and practice." Sniper replied with a small grin.

"Fair enough. It will be fun to defeat you." Takara said as Sniper smirked again.

"No, it will be fun for ME to beat YOU." Sniper answered.

"Loser takes winner out for shots?" Takara offered.

"Deal." Sniper answered as Takara's smile got wider.

"One-on-One match?" Takara asked as Sniper nodded.

"Sounds good." Sniper said as they shook.

"Deal." They said at the same time as Takara's eyes turned light red from anticipation. She waved at Team Ryuu's other teammates. Chu and Rinku waved back as Shorin and Itsuki nodded their heads.

"So?" Mizuki asked.

"One-on-One. Where're my gloves?" Takara asked as Jin threw her a bag. She took out her tsais, putting them on holsters over her pants. She tied her hair in a ponytail and stood back up, "Hosta mah pastas." Takara said with a wink as she pulled on a right black glove and a left red glove. Sniper tightened his biking gloves before shaking his arms out to loosen up.

"THREE!" Koto yelled

"TWO!" The crowd roared.

"ONE!" The teams finished as Takara stood where she was with ehr eyes closed.

'_What are you doing? MOVE OR HE'LL GET YOU!_' Aki yelled, as an echo returned, "She shut me out! SHE SHUT ME OUT!" Aki yelled as Mizuki laughed and pointed at the air around Takara's feet.

"I'm not that easily fooled Sniper!" Takara said as she dodged two wind razors by jumping up and doing a split in the air. She tumbled forward and lunged with her tsai, but Sniper moved in time.

"Me neither you moron."

"Ohh, name calling, you're just sooo mature."

"At least I'm not a baby."

"You better hope that you're talking about who I think you're talking about."

"Who, you?"

"No I was thinking Lord Koenma, but hey what can you do, no two minds think exactly alike."

"Really?"

"Really." Takara answered as she threw her left leg in the air and fell on her put Indian style.

"I can't believe this Folks! Takara just sat down! Is she giving up?" Koto yelled into the microphone as growls responded.

"Told ya no one thinks alike." Takara's voice said on the wind, right next to Sniper's head. He chuckled as he stepped towards the sitting Takara and poked her forehead, his finger went right through.

"Nice Holographic projectory. But, it's my turn to show you what I learned." Sniper growled as he turned around and slashed the air. blood squirted from the air where he had hit as Takara appeared again, "Whoops." He added sarcastically as he pulled Takara's ponytail, yanking her head up.

"C'MON TAKARA! GET UP OR THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE GETTING YOUR FREEDOM!" Yusuke and the others goaded, well, minus Genkai of course.

"You know what, I'm sick of getting headaches from people pulling my ponytail!" Takara yelled as she twirled around on her back, grabbed Sniper's head with her legs and pulled back towards the ground. A sickening snap was heard as Sniper's head landed on the mat.Takara flipped back up on her feet as she cracked her neck and stood in a defensive position. Listening, "My trick won't work on me you idiot." She said as she went to kick the air behind her, but her side with the cut wouldn't allow her full body weight and she fell on her right side. She held up her tsai to block a fire-swipe.

"Let's see how long you last against my elements." Sniper growled as Takara laughed.

"I'm an elemntal you idiot." She added as she closed her eyes, suddenly it began to rain. The fire wetnt out as Takara slipped the tsai up and pierced the air, "That's for my cut." Takara said as she shoved Sniper with her shoulder. Suddenly she stopped, she dropped her tsais and she stood with a blank look on her face.

"So much for winning the first match 5-0." Aki muttered as Takara's tsais pointed towards her, Takara closed one eye as if trying to fight something. She punched herself in the stomach and moved to the side of the rink and threw up. Sniper was back in his body as he to moved to th eside to throw up.

"There's more than one way to keep someone from taking control of your body." Takara said as she spat and then kicked Sniper into the outer wall. He layed there for a few minutes as the count-down started.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! HE'S IN THE RINK!" Koto shouted. as Takara let out an exasperated sigh.

"Why des everything have to be so hard?" She asked as she suddenly coughed up blood, "Oh shit, I knew I hit too hard." She muttered as she fell on one knee. Sniper wiped blood from his own mouth as he hovered over Takara with his hand encased in flames.

"TAKARA! MOVE!" Mizuki shouted as Aki watched.

"EY! LASSIE! MO'E IT O' LO'E IT!" Jin shouted.

"C'mon Takara, move." Touya mutterd as Takara felt the heat from Sniper's hand. She looked up then rolled away and towards the edge of the rink just as Sniper ran his hand into the rink.

"SNIPER! CHILL!" Takara yelled as he moved to kick her with his foot wrapped in rocks. Very SHARP rocks.

"CHILL! You're telling me to chill!" Sniper yelled as Takara continued to roll out of the way of his kicks, until she came to the opposite teams side.

"RINKU! Talk some sense into him!" Takara yelled as Rinku began to try unsuccessfully to calm Sniper down.

"Stuff it squirt or you're not fighting!" Sniper growled as Rinku closed his mouth. Takara held her arms up to block his kick with the air. Jin began punching the air infront of him.

"C'mon lassie! Use teh ai'!" Jin shouted as Takara scowled at him. She ran back over to their side of the rink.

"Jin...do me a favor." Takara said.

" 'Eh?" Jin asked.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME FIGHT!" Takara yelled as Jin hid in the corner.

"Yes'm!" Jin shouted as Takara ran away from another wind tunnel attack from Sniper.

"THANK YOU!" Takara yelled as Sniper hit her with a water tunnel, she caught her breath and then opened her eyes in the water. A small smile appeared on her lips as she let all of the air out of her lungs. Snipers eyes went wide after a couple minutes when Takara's body had gone limp.

"TAKARA!" Sniper yelled as he ran over to check on her. Suddenly her tsai went through his stomach.

"Gotcha." Takara choked out as she switched to standing on her hands and knees as she coughed out blood and water. Sniper laughed as he took out the tsai.

"You won, I give." Sniper said as Koto layed out the white towel.

"You owe me shots after the matches." Takara coughed out, getting the water fully out of her lungs as Sniper laughed again and nodded.

"Teams bring your captains over to the team areas. Next are the second in commands." Koto said as Jin picked Takara up and carried her back to the team section. Touya took his place on the rink as Rinku came up.

"Heya Touya!" Rinku said as Touya nodded.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!" Koto yelled as she scrambled out of the way. Touya immediatly ran an icicle thourgh the ground, making it come up where Rinku was. Rinku got out of the way just in time, only to get hit by dull icicles in the head.

"THOSE THINGS HURT!" Rinku yelped as he got back up rubbing his head. He threw his Yoyo's at Touya but Touya grabbed the strings and his ice creeped up the strings to Rinku's hands. Rinku tried to get out but Touya threw him into the wall right next to his team.

"10! ...9! ...8! ...7! ...6! ...5! ...4! ...3! ...2! ...1! TOUYA WINS! One more win for Team Aikia and the battles are OVER!" Koto exclaimed as Touya came back smiling. Rinku was getting up dizzily as he stumbled over his feet. Itsuki caught him and helped him sit back on the bench as Shorin got on the stage. Mizuki got on as well as Shorin struck out his arm in Touya's direction as he began to step off the stage. Mizuki snapped her head to watch as Touya's back was cut open. Takara's eyes snapped open as she smelled fresh blood that was unfamiliar to her (lets say that the Robbed Trio and the teammates of Team Ryuu have all clashed before, their blood is familiar to her). She turned to see Touya's blood on the ground. She stood up, wincing at the pain her side was radiating as she looked at his cut.

"A windclaw strike. It must of been Shorin, Rinku's out like a light over there." Takara added as she waved to Kurama, "Hey foxy! Gitch'r ass down here, QUICK!" Takara yelled as Kurama jumped over the wall and ran over. He put a salve on Touya's wound as Jin growled.

" 'EY! LASSIE! BE'T 'IS ASS!" Jin yelled as Mizuki nodded, understanding from Kurama and Takara's eyes, that Touya was in good care and would be fine.

"Shorin that was a dispicable thing to do. I may not win but I'll at least give you a couple scars for rememberance." Mizuki growled.

"Then I'll return the favor later." Shorin replied with a smooth and uneffected smile.

"THREE! TWO! ONE!" Koto yelled as she quickly got out of the way. Mizuki charged at Shorin as she swung her katana at him as he easily dodged. He drop-kicked her back as she rolled on her shoulder. The battle progressed and sure enough...both of them were covered in each other's blood. Meanwhile on the sidelines, Kurama and Takara had gotten Touya onto a bench on his stomach so he could relax. Kurama kept some healing plants on his cut as he made Takara show him the cut she had gotten. He put a salve and some other herbal plants on the wound as he let Aki dress it up.

"GI'E 'IM A ONE T'O!" Jin yelled punching the air as the wind swept around him. Takara got up after Aki tied of the bandage and punched Jin in the shoulder, " 'AH! 'EY! T'E LASSIE'S A'IGHT!" Jin yelled as he grabbed Takara in a bear hug.

"OW OW OWWW! JIN LEGGO!" Takara yelled as she struggled to get out of the bear hug, Jin apparently hadn't herd her as he swung her in a circle, THEN finally let her go.

"NOW B'ET 'IS BUM!" Jin started off again as Takara sighed.

"C'MON MIZUKI!" She yelled as Mizuki smiled at her. Then she ran at Shorin, only to eanr a punhc to the jaw that rendered her towards the other teams side.

"GET UP!" Yusuke shouted over the crowd as Mizuki struggled to get up, being hit in the kidneys and the jaw several times, eventually took it's toll.

"COME ON MIZUKI!" Aki and Takara screamed.

'_C'mon Mizuki, you can do it._' Kurama and Hiei thought at the same time. Shorin walked over to Mizuki and grabbed her hair, yanking her head back as he made her stand. Mizuki growled as he put his mouth to her ear.

"And now for the scars I'm gonna give you." Shorin murmured in her ear as Mizuki tried to pull away from him.

"LET GO!" Mizuki yelled as Shorin obliged by throwing her across the ring. She landed on her side as her sword clattered next to her.

"Come here." Shorin said as he grabbed Mizuki's hair, he lifted her head up and pressed his lips against hers as she struggled to pull away, causing Shorin to press her face against his even harder. Finally he let her go as her head hit the ground. Hiei twitched from where he was standing, luckily no one noticed.

'_I'LL KILL HIM!_' Hiei thought as he watched the scene seemingly unaffected.

"Mizuki get up!" Yukina's voice said from the top of the stands. Everyone looked up to see Kuwabara and Yukina standing there cheering them on. Mizuki smiled to herself as she struggled to get up.

"Ok you pervert. Bring it!" Mizuki yelled as she grabbed her katana and held it firmly. A quick gust of wind told her to move. She got to the spot in front of her team mates and then she closed her eyes and a chunk of the wall rammed into Shorin. Shorin appeared behind her as he rammed her hand into the back of her neck. She crumpled to the ground as Shorin moved away.

"10! ...9! ...8! ...7! ...6! ...5! ...4! ...3! ...2! ...1! TEAM RYUU WINS THE FIGHT!" Koto said as Jin came and picked Mizuki up.Takara and Kurama began to dress her wounds, "Will Jin of Team Aikia and Chu of Team Ryuu come up?" Koto asked as Jin came to the ring.

" 'EY C'U!" Jin said happily as Chu grunted in response, "S'much fer a nic' drunke'." Jin muttered as Koto began to step back.

"Three...two...ONE!" She shouted as she ran to the edge. Jin flew into the sky as Chu ran at him, eventually between blows and winds, it turned out to be a 2-2 match, leaving Jin unconcious. Kurama dragged him back to the edge as Aki placed her last gun in one of the breast pockets of her coat, and strapped ammo packs on her belt (A/N: Think Tomb Raider). She got up on the ring as Itsuki quietly made his way over to stand across her.

"Pleasure to meet you again Ms. Aki." Itsuki said quietly as Aki raised one eyebrow.

"Ya, same here Itsuki." Aki replied.

"Three! Two! ONE!" Koto yelled as she ran again. Aki grabbed two of her guns, loaded them with ammo and shot them at Itsuki's feet in a manner of seconds. She began running around the ring, shooting at Itsuki when he dodged, she muttered and incantation and a bullet hit Itsuki, and made him stop in his tracks for a minute. Allowing Aki a good ten-twenty shots that landed easily.

"YA! GO AKI!" Takara and Jin yelled (A/N:Takara's shouting kind of out-did Jin's, that's why there's no accent).

"You look better." Kurama muttered to Takara as she smiled.

"Your salve helped. How's Touya?" Takara replied.

"Fine, Mizuki has some scratches but they'll heal, they don't want to kill us, that's for sure, I just think Sniper found his temper with you." Kurama answered, noticing her bandage was soaked through, "Let me re-dress that." Kurama added as Takara obeyed, while still watching the match.

"Stand still!" Aki yelled as she came to a stop in front of a gate, "OH SHIT!" Aki yelled as she muttered and incantation and her feet were covered in ice.

"Get, in there!" Itsuki yelled as he tried to kick her into the doorway. Aki twisted enough to catch his foot and point her gun at him.

"Nigh'-Night." Aki said as she fired the gun. It hit him in the leg as he fell and the doorway disappeared she let the ice melt from her feet as she hit Itsuki in he back of the neck with the handle of her gun.

"10! ...9! ...8! ...7! ...6! ...5! ...4! ...3! ...2! ...1! TEAM AIKIA ADVANCES TO THE NEXT ROUND!" Koto exclaimed as Aki smiled. Team Ryuu bowed their heads in disappointment as Aki came back to her side of the ring. Takara and Mizuki managed to hug Aki as she tried to pull awya, finally they let go and she rolled her eyes as Kurama got up, he and Jin helped Touya to the infirmary to ensure everything was intact.

"Oh, just, one more itty bitty thing." Takara added as she walked over to the oposing team's side.

"Hey Takara." Sniper said as he picked up Rinku. He and takara began talking, the others on her team watched as she laughed and then asked a question that Sniper nodded to. She walked over to Chu and Shorin and began talking to them and then finally she turned to Shorin, laughing at something until she kicked him in the face and punched him in the stomach and then another good punch to his jaw. She left, after saying hello to Itsuki, and came back to their side of the ring.

"Go Takara." Mizuki said as Takara put her arm around the shorter girl's shoulders.

"That's what a sister is for." Takara said as they all left for either their rooms or the infirmary (A/N: Just so you know, Takara, Aki, and Jin are going back to the rooms while Kurama takes Touya and Mizuki to the infirmary).

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Later That Night**

"Hey Sniper." Takara said as she answered the door. Her hair was let half down and half up and she had a single braid in the front with red, black, and white ribbons braided into it. She wore form fitting black pants with a red mid-drift tank top. A gold necklace with an jade fox head amulet was around her neck and she wore a pair of black and red tank tops.

"Looks like someone was ready to go clubing." Sniper said as he laughed. Jin came down the hall in his usual wear and Touya followed after, looking as good as new. Mizuki came out with her hair in a simple bun and wearing a long blue skirt and a grey short-sleeved kimono top with black dragons on it.

"Oh ya, Aki, you comin?" Takara asked as Aki finished brushing her hair.

"Ya, hold on a sec." She muttered through barettes to keep her hair up, when she finished she came out with a small card, she handed it to Takara who put it in a denim mini back-pack she was wearing. Aki was wearing blue jeans, sneakers, and a Green Day shirt. before they closed the door, Takara grabbed her duster and a white messenger hat.

"Are we going for a Coral snake look tonight?" Sniper asked Takara. Takara swatted him upside the head as he grinned.

"Hey look, it's team Urameshi." Takara siad in a mock disbelief voice.

"We were wondering where you guys were." Kurama said as he looked at the girls curiously.

"Hope you don't mind but we invited them along to celebrate." Takara explained to Sniper's quizzical look.

"Oh, that's fine." Sniper answered as they took off for the bar. Yusuke was dressed in jeans and a loose black shirt, Seshoumaru had actually been talked into wearing jeans and a red t-shirt, Takara had to beg Kurama to wear something that normal humans wore, and thus Kurama found himself in baggy grey pants that didn't cover his ankles and a white t-shirt that felt like a parachute. Hiei had been forced into black pants and a crimson red t-shirt and Genkai was dressed in her usual attire.

"Oook. We're here." Takara said as she did a twirl in front of a bar entitled 'Creatures Of The Night'.

"You sure know the classy joints." Kurama muttered sarcastically as the blaring music nearly knocked everyone, minus the girls, down.

"Oh yes, classy through and through." Takara replied as she walked up to the bar. She asked to switch the music which the bartender gladly did. It turned to some pop music as Takara began wiggling in her bar-seat.

"The usual Aiko?" The bartender asked as Takara laughed.

"Yessir." She answered as she was given a tray of shots. She took it over to a table that the others were sitting at.

"How exactly do you know this place?" Kurama asked.

"She used to work here as a waitress." Sniper said as Takara opened her mouth. She glared furiously at him.

"My life. My business." She growled.

"Sorry." He said quietly.

"Anywyas, toast to everyone...minus Sniper...for winning and advancing!" Takara said.

"Oh thanks, even you find a way to rub it in." He muttered.

"Yooou betcha." Takara answered as she threw her head back and drank the shot. An hour later and the ONLY sober ones were, Hiei, Aki, Sesshoumaru, and Kurama.

"WHOO! Kyle turn it up!" Takara yelled from the dance floor...compltely wasted and only seeming hyper. She got help from two guys to stand on the bar as Longview came on the radio. She began singing to it as Kurama held his head in his hands.

"I can't believe that's my trainee." Kurama mumbled as Aki laughed. At all the swear words Takara seemed to make them louder than the seemed and the whole bar was roaring with laughter as she continued to sing into an empty beer bottle. Once the song had ended, Kurama went over and took her hand, offering her help to get down.

"Ohh, I don't feel so hot Kurama." Takara moaned as she held her stomach.

"Come on, let's go get some fresh air." Kurama said as Takara used him to keep straight, "You've been wasted before haven't you?" Kurama asked.

"Once or twice, oh, curb." Takara moaned as she walked quickly over to the curb and barfed over the edge. Kurama held her hair back as she spat the rest out.

"Look boys, it's the foxies. What'cha doin out here together this late?" Someone behind them asked.

"Go away would ja Arnal." Takara muttered as she stood up straight, using Kurama's shoulder to keep her balance.

"Bite your tongue bitch." Arnal growled.

"How bout I don't? I like my tongue intact." Takar answered as she balled her hand. Kurama could smell alcohol radiating from Arnal and Takara knew as well as Kurama that both were wasted and it was stupid to try and fight.

"Come on Takara, let's go." Kurama said as Arnal lunged towards Takara. She was grabbed by the shoulders and tossed into the street with Arnal on top of her.She got her own fair share of punches in but her lip was by now bleeding and she was struggling to keep Arnal from getting any closer than he already was. Finally her eyes changed dark angry red and Arnal's clothes began to burn. With one last punch Kurama finally managed to avoid getting burned as he pulled Takara away from Arnal.He grabbe dher arms and made her march down the street.

"Just wait girlie! I'll get you back!" Arnal yelled.

"I'LL JUST HAVE TO KILL YOU FIRST!" Takar ayelled back as Kurama gave up and knocked her out to stop from attacking the others. By the time Mizuki and Aki were out of the bar they to were ambushed by the group and their trainers had to knock them out. When they got to the hotel room the girls were hand cuffed to the bedposts and still knocked unconcious. Kurama, Hiei, and Sesshoumaru were forced to sleep in the same beds with the girls to ensure that they didn't escape, to bad they would regret it the next day.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Morning**

Takara woke up to a bright shine in her eyes. Kurama's soft snores were right next to her ear as she tried to focus on something, finally she turned to focus on his snoring as she woke up and she began to get her barings. Kurama's right hand was between her brests, layed out flat, his head was on his hand and his left hand was wrapped around her waist. His legs were wrapped around her own and although no matter how comfortable or warm it was, she just wouldn't stand for it. She let out a bloodcurdling screma that woke EVERYONE up.

Mizuki woke up to the scream and felt hands wrapped around her waist possesively. legs intwined with her own as she looked at the face resting on her collar bone, of course she loves the feeling of his skin against hers, but she had rights and she had dignity. She too, would NOT stand for some guys fanasizes, that is, until she heard him mutter "MINE." in his sleep and he squeezed her tighter to his body. Then, she just couldn't wake him up.

Aki on the other hand, had been up for hours, but it just so happened that Sesshoumaru's lips were WAY to close to her own that she would even RISK talking or whispering. His left hand was wrapped around the top of her waist and his right was under her waist, his fingers interlocked to hold Aki safely in his arms as his forehead layed gently across her chin with their lips inches apart. His legs two were intertwined with Aki's but she still would NOT chance their lips locking, and okay, maybe she was just a LITTLE bit comfortable in his arms.

But that simple scream brought all of the boys out of their slumber and back to reality where they realized just WHAT they had done, but how could the girls have known that they were even half-asleep in the state they were in.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N: **

**Kit: Short A/Ns cuz Aki wants to read this, have a good night and I hope you enjoyed, come back next time, my chapters will never ever ever be this long , and yes Arnal is supposed to play a severly disturbing role in this, for ALL of the Robbed Trio.**

**Aki: We don't own Yu YU Hakusho.**

**Shi: Or Sesshoumaru.**

**ALL: COME BACK NEXT TIME!**

**TTYL**

**Aki-Shi-Kitsune's**


	15. Chapter 15

Shi: Heya, all! What's up? Well, I finally got that chapter for the story done, Aki! (Aki: Bout time!) I know! I'm sorry... now I'm doing chapter 15! -everyone cheers- Okay... what's up with no one reviewing! We're working hard on this story here ya know!(Kit: Oh no.. now you guys've done it... she's ranting...) As far as I know, we only have 4 reviews... FOUR REVIEWS! Come ON, people!(Aki: Ugh... When she wants to rant, it gets dangerous... Kat: Yeah, you guys had better review before she gets REALLY ticked..) I! AM NOT! TICKED! I am merely wondering why no one is reviewing... I think our story is actually very good... -sniffles- (Aki: -growls- Shi and her mood swings..) -takes a deep breath- I'm okay... Now, how about chapter 15! (Kit: Wow... she went from mad to sad to happy all in about a minute or two... .) Here we go!

"Hm...? Wha?" Kurama asked groggily as he lifted his head up and looked around. He had been awoken by Takara's scream, of course since he was so close. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when he realized what was going on.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU-YOU-YOU PERVERT!" Takara screamed and kicked her legs around, seeing as her hands were handcuffed to the headboard of the bed. She glared at Kurama as he hurried off the bed, apologizing profusely. "Apology NOT accepted!" Takara growled, her cheeks red from anger, and her eyes started to melt into a crimson red of fury. Fire began to wrap around her fists as she thrashed around to get uncuffed.

"Now, now, Takara," Kurama said nervously and held his hands up in front of him, waving them back and forth, "no need to be upset... It was a mere accident," he insisted with a sweatdrop rolling down his head.

"BULL CRAP! COME HERE AND LET ME STRANGLE YOU!" Takara shouted, face turning purple from yelling and her eyes darkening in their reddish color. She fought more feircely against her restraints, but she couldn't seem to break free, which was a good thing for Kurama...

The loud yell not only awoke Kurama, but also both Hiei and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru had bolted to a sitting position, propping his upper body up with one hand to look around for any sign of danger. Only seeing a yelling Takara and an anxious Kurama, he sighed and absently rubbed his ear with his free right hand. His eardrums were pounding from the loud, yelling voice of the hanyou. Then, Aki sat up next to him in the bed. She had to move around some to lean on the bed's headboard comfortably, since her hands were still cuffed.

"It's another hour until our dawn wake up call," Aki grumbled and glared slightly at her hanyou sister. "I wish she could've waited another little while," she added softly in a growl. She was ticked that Takara's scream had made Sesshoumaru move from his place... She hated to admit it, but she had been pretty comfortable.

Sesshoumaru realized how he had been laying since he noted he was in the same bed as Aki. He glanced at her out of the corner of his narrowed eyes. _Why isn't she yelling at me like that half breed is yelling at Kurama?_ He asked himself mentally.

"Because I'm tired," Aki snapped, glaring at the dog demon beside her to signify if he didn't get out of her personal space soon, she WAS going to start yelling and trying to hurt him. "Yes, I just read your mind," she added his mind's question. He glared at her but got up out of bed to go get changed out of his pj's that consisted of boxers and sleep pants, no shirt whatsoever, so his chest was bare. Aki mentally smacked and scorned herself, _No... Bad Aki! Get those thoughts out of your head!_

Meanwhile, when Hiei awoke, he let out an audible growl and muttered, "Mine," again absently and tightened his grip on Mizuki.

Mizuki smirked and pretended to not want to wake up either. She pretended she was dreaming and wrapped her arms around his shoulders mumbling something about cuddly, shrimpy teddy bears.

Hiei really didn't want to wake up. He felt really comfortable with the wolf in his arms. Wait... he was cuddling... Mizuki... his trainee... And his head... was laying on her collar bone... He cursed, his crimson eyes widening as he realized what was going on. He drew away fastly and sat on the edge of the bed. He hid his face, which held a small amount of red on the cheeks.

Mizuki faked a yawn and sat up, stretching as best as she could, what with the handcuffs and all limiting her movement somewhat. "There goes Takara again," she yawned a faux yawn. "I wish she could've held that yell in a little while longer... I'm allergic to waking up before the sun," she uttered, and as if on cue, she sneezed once, twice, three times.

"Bless you," Aki and Takara—who seemed to have stopped yelling long enough to speak to Mizuki—said at the same time. Mizuki thanked them, and Takara and Aki nodded, while the hanyou began her ranting and yelling again.

"Nice pj's, Mr. Shrimpy," Aki called from the bed as the short demon stood and began to head to the bathroom to change after Sesshoumaru walked out of the bathroom. Hiei's face reddened ever so slightly, but he managed to make the blush go away.

"These were the only ones Kurama could find to fit me," Hiei snapped at the dog demoness. He glared at the sniggering girl.

"Aw, so Kuwama has to go buy your cwothes for you?" she cooed with a smirk. Hiei was wearing pj's with little airplanes and helicopters on the light blue fabric, and his pajama bottoms had footies hooked to the legs.

Mizuki couldn't help but laugh, both at Aki's comment and at how cute Hiei looked. She faintly wondered how he would look if he smiled, and I mean really smiled. _Arg... NO! Do NOT think that! Once me, Aki, and Takara win this tournament, and we get our freedom, we're leaving and forgetting about them! I can't fall in love!_ She scowled at the sheets of her bed.

Aki had heard the wolf's thoughts and looked at her with a raised brow as Hiei waltzed into the bathroom to change. _You like Mr. Shrimpy? No offense, Mizuki, but you can do better,_ she stated blandly in her friend's head.

Mizuki sighed and smiled at the dog, _I know. Don't worry, though, I'm not falling in love, _she told her friend, and she added to herself, cutting off the link with her sister, _at least I hope I'm not..._

"MR. FOXY! GET THESE HANDCUFFS OFF OF ME! I HAVE TO GO CHANGE!" Takara exclaimed when Aki was unchained and allowed to change, as was Mizuki. Kurama winced and walked over, just out of reach of the hanyou's flailing feet. He already had a bruise on his chin from where he was not fast enough to dodge one of her feet.

"Not until you calm down," Kurama said cooly and calmly, trying desperately to keep a straight face. She had been flailing around now for almost 30 minutes now, and everyone was dressed except Takara.

The phone rang, and the yoko went to answer it since Hiei had disappeared somewhere, Sesshoumaru had perched himself on the end of Aki's bed, Aki and Mizuki were on Mizuki's bed sniggering about the scene, and Takara yelled out, "I AM CAPTIAN OF TEAM OF AKIA! I HAVE TO GO TO AN EARLY MEETING THIS MORNING! NOW, UNCUFF ME, FOX-BAKA!"

Kurama hung the phone up and said, "It was our dawn wake-up call," Kurama explained, and sure enough, just outside, they could see the sun rising out the window, the sea shimmering in the light of morning.

Mizuki grinned and snuck over to Takara to pick the locks on her handcuffs, and with a small click, the handcuffs fell away. "FOX-BAKA!" Takara shouted and shot forward, lunging at Kurama, who turned a surprised look to her and made a small "eep!' noise and bolted out of the hotel door and shut it before Takara got to the door. She beat on it and yelled since she couldn't get it open, and she just eventually let it go when she realized she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. She rushed into the bathroom and shut the door, locking all the locks she could, she even made the doorknob so hot that if anyone touched it, they'd get third degree burns. She also covered the cracks of the door with ice.

"Wow, she's really ticked," Aki murmured, and Mizuki nodded. "Okay, Kurama-baka! It's safe to come back in!" the dog demoness called over to the door that was pushed open a little bit, and Kurama poked his head in, nervously shifting his gaze around the room. He sighed and came into the room, only to collapse on the middle, empty bed.

"Hey, Mr. Fluffy, go get us breakfast, okay?" Aki asked Sesshoumaru, who glared at her and grunted a no. She growled and stood up to run over to her own bed and grab her pillow. She chucked it, aiming at Sesshoumaru, but her aim was kind of bad for so early in the morning, and it ended up hitting Mizuki full on in the face.

"Ah!" Mizuki let out a surprised cry and fell onto the bed, laying on her back. "Aki," she growled and picked up her pillow, along with Aki's, "you do know that this... means war, don't you?" she smirked.

Aki grinned and shouted, "Bring it on, Wolf!" She hopped up on her bed and bounced up and down, the mattress creaking slightly, but she paid it no mind. She laughed when a pillow missed her and landed harmlessly beside her, but the next pillow smacked into her face, and her laughter disappeared. Her fangs flashed in a grin, and she picked up the pillows. Mizuki and Aki were having the most fun with the pillow fight, and Aki winked and made a shushing gesture to Mizuki, who silently giggled as Aki snuck over and yelled, "MR. FLUFFY!" she boomed and flung her pillow at him and hit him on the back of the head.

The white-haired demon glared at her and tore the pillow from their grasps then shredded each. Feathers blanketed the floor, and Mizuki muttered, "Aw... You're no fun..." Aki just glared at Sesshoumaru, just as Takara came out humming, fully dressed. She glared at Kurama who just walked back in with breakfast for everyone, and he winced slightly at her glare. She still held a grudge against him; he couldn't seem to do anything right...

Takara hmphed and left the room without eating anything, heading down to the meeting for captians. Everyone decided to meet up outside the hotel afterwards, so... After the meeting, everyone was outside the hotel, Kurama, Hiei, Sesshoumaru, and Genkai waiting for Yusuke and Mizuki, Aki, Touya, and Jin waiting on Takara, who glared at Kurama as she saw the group come into view. Kurama sighed and shook his head.

"Hey, look! It's Team Ryuu," Aki said and waved the group over. Sniper, Rinku, Shorin, Chu, and Itsuki came to a stop by the large group and said hi. Chu was drunk, as usual, and he and Yusuke were grinning, talking about how they needed to plan a rematch.

"How are all of your injuries?" Sniper asked everyone conversationally. He noted the glare that Mizuki was giving Shorin, and he raised a confused brow.

"We're battle-ready, if that's what you're wanting to know," Takara smiled. She and Aki both knew why Mizuki was being so hostile to Shorin, but they decided to just keep their mouths shut and see how it all played out.

"Any scars?" Shorin asked with a smirk, and unnoticed by anyone, Hiei's fists clenched, and he glared at Shorin, but he kept himself calm, not appearing to act unusal in any way.

"Mm, nope," Aki answered shrugging. Everyone noticed that Shorin was smirking at the scowling Mizuki. For a moment there was silence. "We're pretty much scar free," Aki added boredly and stretched her arms up above her head.

"Perhaps physically you have no scars, but... what of maybe mental or emotional scars?" Shorin sneered, his eyes never leaving Mizuki's as the wolf continued to glare at him with fierce eyes.

Kurama decided he'd be the one to speak up. He looked at Mizuki and asked, "Uh, Mizuki? Is something wrong? You seem to be glaring at Shorin..."

"You mean the bastard that stole my first kiss?" Mizuki snarled, fangs flashing dangerously. Everyone gaped at her except for Shorin, who merely grinned wider.

"A little touchy today, are we?" Shorin asked innocently, a glint in his eyes. Aki and Takara were surprised, they'd never heard Mizuki talk like that.

"You're darn right I'm touchy!" Mizuki growled and lunged at Shorin, who merely grabbed her shoulders to stop her attack. She wiggled and tried to escape but it wasn't working. Shorin smirked then planted his lips on hers like he had the day before in their match. Everyone's eyes widened.

"He's gonna regret that," Aki murmured and shook her head with a sigh. Takara nodded in agreement. Everyone else was still just standing there watching, and Mizuki was getting even angrier.

The wolf wiggled and tried to get loose, but she still couldn't, so she growled into the kiss and... kicked her leg up in between his legs. He immediately gasped and backed away with tears in his eyes. "Itai!" he yelped and hopped off.

Takara and Aki burst out laughing. "Serves you right, you perverted bastard!" Mizuki hollered after him as he vanished into the hotel. "Hmph," she grunted and wiped her mouth with a disgusted look on her face, "yuck... Well, what are we doing standing around here? Don't we need to be getting to a match or something?" she asked irritably.

So, everyone headed toward the ring, Hiei silently seething behind the others. He was within sight of them, but he didn't feel like being with the group. He glared at the ground and followed everyone as they entered the arena.

Shi:Well, how was it? I was in a pretty foul mood after having a bad day when I came up with this chapter, so...  
Aki: Did you use the word bastard?

Shi: Yeah... So?

Kit: Mm... nothing! Who's turn is it next?

Aki: Mine.

Shi: Please review everyone!


	16. Chapter 16

Aki: OH YEAH! GO MIZUKI! I"M SO PROUD!

Shi: I couldn't resist!

Kit: Whoa...freaky...

Aki: ONTO MY CHAPTER!

Shi and Kit: YES MA'AM!

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

"Can we hurry up?" Aki asked "I wanna get my freedom so I don't have to worry about getting handcuffed anytime soon, then I'm going back home." Aki said.

"You're really THAT determined to get rid of us?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah...never really liked people who were always out to get me." Aki said.

"Don't mind her, she just wants to fight. It's her thing." Mizuki said, all traces of their run in with Shorin were gone, expect for Hiei still scowling behind the group, no one noticed.

"Alright folks!" Koto's voice rang out over the stands. "Time for the next battle of the tournament! Team Aikia vs. Team Racer!" All 5 members of both teams stepped out where they could be seen. "Team Captains please step up. Takara and Shishi stepped up into the ring.

"One-on-one?" Shishi asked. Takara nodded.

"Fair play only." she added as she held her hand out. They shook.

"The captains have decided on one-on-one elimination." Koto said. Takara came down and looked at her team.

"Who wants to go first?" she asked.

"Reverse order?" Touya suggested.

"That means Aki's up. So Aki get up..." Takara stopped, Aki was already up there. "I hate it when she does that." she muttered. Aki walked up and Shishi did to.

"I thought you were captain. So why're you up here?" she asked.

"Because I lost at rock-paper-sissors." he muttered. Aki laughed. "What's so funny?" he growled at her.

"That someone of your status would loose in a stupid game like that! Now let's get down to having some fun with this whole tornament thing shall we?" Aki asked with a sly grin on her face.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Shishi said.

"START!" They heard Koto's voice yell into the mic. Aki reached into her coat and grabbed a sword just in time to block Shishi's Banshee Shriek.

"Where'd tha' lass get t'e sword?" Jin asked.

"Aki's armed to the teeth, almost literally." Mizuki said. "But she's best with guns and wrist blades. I'm surprised she didn't put them on."

"Well she's against a swordsman so I think she only finds it fair that she used a sword." Takara provided.

"Arg!" they heard Aki yell.

"COME ON AKI!" Takara yelled. Aki had a gash in her arm and it was already bleeding profoundly

"Oh well screw swords." Aki growled, she loaded her gun with one hand since her other arm was rendered useless. She fired it off and Shishi blocked all the bullets, then she dropped a smoke bomb.

"Damn." Shishi growled. Then he was thrown out of the ring by a solid punch. Aki stepped out and looked at him.

"Heh, you're not as tough when you can't see your opponent." Aki said with a laugh, her arm was still bleeding but much more slowly.

"6! 7!" Koto said. "He's back in the ring!" Sudenly Aki covered her ears.

"Ahhh! Damn! The sword." Aki growled. Every demon covered in the stadium covered their ears, since Aki was the closest it affected her the most, her ears were soon bleeding. "SHUT UP!" Aki growled as she lunged at Shishi, she struck the sword and knocked it out of his hands, then she kicked him right into a wall so hard that he was knocked out.

"Starting the count! ...1! ...2! ...3! ...4! ...5! ...6! ...7! ...8! ...9! ...10! Team Aikia wins!" Koto yelled, various 'boos' were heard from the crowd. Aki growled and walked over to the side lines and sat down.

"Good job Aki." Takara said.

"Shut up." Aki muttered. Kurama walked out and looked at her arm.

"Ouch." he muttered. Kurama put some salve on it and then took some of the bandages that he had brought down with him and dressed her wound, it went from her shoulder to her elbow. in some spots you could see the bone. Kurama walked over to Takara. "She's not gonna be able to use that arm for a while, even if she is a demon."

"Just because she only has one arm doesn't mean that Aki can't fight. She's had worse." Kurama nodded.

"I'll make her a spilt then." Kurama said. Takara nodded just as Koto yelled:

"Next competitors!" Jin and Suzaku walked up onto the rink.

"WHAT! I THOUGHT I KILLED HIM!" Yusuke shouted. "Dammit! Why can't demon's stay dead?" Yusukue growled, no one was paying attention, well Aki was.

"It's not the real one. It's a fake made by someone." Aki said. Her right arm was hanging lower then it was supposed to be.

"That's good to know but he feels just as strong. Your arm doesn't look to good." Yusuke said.

"It's fine, I've had much worse. And he's just as strong because he was made with everthing the real one was, what I figure is that those antennae are the real Suzaku's. Jin's going to have some fun today, he might even win." Aki added.

"START!" Koto said as she back away from the battle scene, not wanting to mix with these two. Jin was lifted up on a cushion of air.

"Well it's great to know that people are making copies of people." he said sarcastically, making Suzaku mad, Suzaku punched Jin out of bounds, Jin was KO'd on the bench.

"Nice..." All three girls muttered together.

"1, ...2, ...3, ...4, ...5, ...6, ...7, ...8, ...9, ...10! Match goes to Team Racer!" Koto said. "Next match!" Mizuki, and Suzaku walked into the ring. "BEGIN!"

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

AKi: Alright I'm done...I'm not gonna do much wrting in here because I either don't feel like it or because I don't want to, I never wanted another stupid tornament. :-D

Shi: So you're gonna leave it ALL to us?

Kit: C'mon!

Aki: Nope! Have fun:-D oh! Match ups! Touya- Murota, and Takara-Ruka.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey there, this is Kitsune I hope you enjoy this chapter, (Aki and Shi: YAY!) AND YOU! -points at Aki- (Aki: What?) STOP THE MAI-CHAN CLONE ACT! (Aki and Kit start bickering about Aki being a Mai-chan clone) (Shi: -sigh- here they go again, thank you for listening to their rants we hope you enjoy the chapter. We do not own Yu Yu hakusho, and we hope you review.) TELL THEM ABOUT THE SITE (continues bickering with Aki) (Shi: Right, if any of these characters are confusing you, you can look them all up on ).**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

**(Aki and Shi: YES MA'AM!)**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Mizuki and Suzaku**

"3!...2!...1!...START!" Koto yelled as she ran for cover. Mizuki took up her defensive stance with her feet pressed against the mat firml and her hand resting on the hilt of her sword. Suzaku came at her after a couple minutes of waiting. Mizuki had been waiting for it and she took her chance to run forward, close to the ground, she transformed into her demonic form in a mid leap, The bolt of lightning Suzaku had sent for her torso continued on and hit next to Takara and Aki as the bench blew into smithereens and the girls were thrown into the air.

"Gotcha Lassie!" Jin cried as he caught Takara bridal style. Takar agrabbed his shoulders immediatly as he helped her stand on her legs shakily. She stood there breathing heavily for a minute until she let go of Jin's shoulders and looked at Suzaku in a peeved manner. Aki had been caught by Touya but she seemed unaffected.

"MIZUKI KICK HIS ASS FOR TRYING TO ASSASINATE US!" Takara yelled with her hand balled into a fist. Mizuki had a grin on her face as the team noticed a small grin. Mizuki tried a leap at Suzaku but Suzaku moved out of the way just in time. He fired a lightning bolt at her but she transformed back to her human-like form, her curves just allowing her to miss the bolt.

"BEAT HIM TO A PULP!" Aki and Takara cried as Touya and Jin looked at eachother nervously with sweatdrops running down the side of their heads.

"C'MON MIZUKI!" Yusuke, Kurama, and Yukina were heard as Mizuki transformed again and made a dash at Suzaku. She grabbed a mouthful of his pant leg and sunk her teeth in until she drew blood, a swift kick from Suzaku collided with her ribs as she let out a pained whine and cracks returned the whine. She morphed back to her usual appearance, her mouth covered in blood, both her own and Suzaku's as she coughed up some blood from her broken ribs. She weakly stood up as Suzaku shifted his weight mostly to his right leg, She smiled as she noticed she could grab the upper hand. Taking her katana out she ran at Suzaku, swinging down, up, left and right with her blade as Suzaku barely dodged it. Mizuki used a quick kick to Suzaku's back as she swept the duller side of her blade across his chest. Blood gushed out as he stumbled out of bounds. Mizuki used her katana to hold her weight as she hoped with all her might, he stayed down.

"10! ...9! ...8! ...7! ...6! ...5! ...4! ...3! ...2! HE'S UP!" Koto yelled as Mizuki tried to back away, rsulting in her tripping, she fell on her back and noticed Suzaku had daggers in his hands, out of self edefense, she held her sword up straight as Suzaku came down, Mizuki felt his blood cover her as she threw him off and hurriedly moved away. Koto came over to test Suzaku's pulse, "Victory to Team Aikia!" Koto announced as Touya came over to Mizuki who stood there horrified.

"Mizuki!" Takara yelled as she ran up to her friend. She embraced her friend in a comforting hug. Even as Suzaku and Mizuki's blood seeped into Takara's clothing, Takara still held her friend tight until Mizuki's grip fell limp, "Mizuki? MIZUKI! KURAMA DOWN HERE NOW! AKI COME HERE AND HELP ME PULL HER OVER!" Takara yelled as Aki picked Mizuki up. Takara gathered Mizuki's weapons as she ran off the field to join the others. Murota and Touya just watched until Koto's voice brought them back to reality.

"...3! ...2! ...1! ...START!" Koto called out as she ran over to her safe spot. Touya's bangs blew to the right as he gathered up the cold air.

"BEAT HIM TO A PULP TOUYA!" Aki and Takara cheered as Kurama took care of Mizuki.

"Y' c'n be't 'im Tou'a!" Jin called as Takara thought up on the stuff she had heard about Murota.

"Aki, Murota is the boxing champ. of the area right?" Takara asked.

"Ya, why?" Aki asked.

"TOUYA! KEEP YOUR MIND CLOSED! HE'S A MIND READER!" Takara yelled as Murota growled. Takara held her head as she backed away and tripped over her feet, "Y-You bastard." Takara said as she fainted from the pain.

"I'll get you for that." Touya growled as Murota snickered. At every move Touya possessed Murota had a block, a dodge, or a counter attack. After almost half an hour of trying Touya had used up most of his energy and Murota delivered a knock-out punch.

"Takara, Takara wake-up, your next!" Aki said as she shook her friend. Jin had fetched some water and Aki took the bucket as she splashed Takara with the water. Takara sat up with a shrill scream as she sat there shivering with wide eyes for a minute.

"I-If I g-get p-pneumonia I b-b-blame you." Takara said.

"10! Point to Team Racer!" Koto yelled, "This last match will determine the fate of the semi-finals! Ruka, against Takara!" Koto yelled as Takara's freezing cold expression turned to that of cold, cruel delight.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Takara growled as she dropped the blanket that she had over her shoulders. Kurama watched as her icy stare fell on Ruka who met the stare evenly.

"Is there something we don't know about here?" Kurama asked.

"Yea...um, she kinda hates Ruka because she thinks Ruka is a slut and a disgrace to womankind." Aki replied, "Can't say I disagree there."

"...3! ...2! ...1! START!" Koto yelped as she ran to her safe spot. Takara got an immediate kick to Ruka's head followed by and uppercut and a final jab to the stomach before standing in a defensive position.

"Why isn't she using her powers?" Kurama asked.

"1, she was to close, 2, she wants to have fun on this and 3, she doesn't want it to immediatly end." Aki answered as Takara dodged a fire ball by falling into a straight spilt. Takara grabbed Ruka's legs with her own as she yanked. Ruka fell on her back as Takara landed her foot into Ruka's stomach.

"WHOO! CAT FIGHT!" Yusuke yelled.

"SHUT UP YUSUKE URAMESHI OR YOUR NEXT!" Takara yelled as Yusuke immediatly shut up. Ruka managed to slide out as Takara did a backflip out of the way of several lightning attacks, " MOVE IT OR LOSE IT GUYS!" Takara yelled a she moved to beat the lightning attacks and threw them at an un-used wall, in order to keep the attacks from hitting her teammates. Ruka threw a power spear at her back, landing it across her mid-back, "AHH! SHIT FUCKERS!" Takara screamed as she landed on her stomach, with a wave of her hand and made the spear disappear as she used a good portion of her strength to stand up. She blinked blearily as she blocked the, now dull, sounds of the crowd out of her head. She took a deep breath as she tightened her grip on her tsais. Ruka held up a power sword as Takara came at her, Takara swept her leg under Ruka's slashed the tsais in an 'X' across her back and used her other leg to grab Ruka's neck and squeeze with her other leg on the back of her neck. Ruka gasped for breath until she fell unconcious. Takara, showing mercy, rolled away from Ruka as the count down started.

"...3! ...2! ...SHE'S UP!" Koto yelled as Takara groaned and looked at her opponenet, she noticed her strength was being sapped out of her. She gripped her tsais and thrust it into Ruka's thighs. Ruka screamed in pain as Takara pulled her tsais out and stood up, she tried to walk to the side but the side effect of being nearly sapped of all energy was taking it's toll. Takara mustered up what energy she had left, she soaked Ruka with water and then used the wind to freeze her in a statue like state. The countdown began and ended as Takara got up from one knee and tried to walk over to the edge.

"Takara?" Kurama asked as Takara dropped her tsais accidentaly.

"Whoa, someone stop spinning the room." Takara muttered as she sunk to her knees. She fell forward onto her torso as everything began to go black.

"MATCH TO TEAM AIKIA!" Koto shouted as cheers echoed in the stadium.

" 'Ey! Lassie! Ya'll righ'?" Jin asked as Takara blinked slowly, "Lassie? EY LASS!" Jin asked worriedly as Takara welcomed the darkness and the lack of pain within it.

"TAKARA YOU SON OF A BITCH DON'T YOU DARE DIE AFTER WINNING AGAINST THAT BITCH!" Aki yelled as Takara groaned, trying to stay concious.

"It's alright Takara, you'll be fine." Kurama said softly over Takara's head, someone picked her tsias up and strong hands picked her up bridal style, "You can relax now, I've gotcha." Kurama added as Takara's body slowly lost it's tension and she welcomed the loss of pain.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Next Morning**

"How's she doing?" Yusuke asked as Kurama looked up from next to Takara's bed.

"Okay, not great, luckily we got a day off for recouperation. I told the other girls to ship off and enjoy the day.

"Explain again how come Takara isn't healed and Mizuki healed in one night from broken ribs?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, Mizuki is full demon but Takara is only half which means she heals a little slower, plus I think Ruka had put something in or on the power spear." Kurama replied as he checked Takara's temperature. Yusuke pulled up a seat as Kurama looked at a chart he was fillin out, keeping track of her status.

"Any better?"

"Yes actually, it's gone down from 103.7 to 98.9, that's just .3 above normal." Kurama said as Yusuke smiled.

"Does that mean she could wake up soon?"

"Possibly."

"How soon."

"I don't know."

"Can't you see?"

"Stop whining, and no I can't. Why are you so anxious?"

"Because I wanted to take her out for a movie and some icecream with you and Keiko to."

"Hold on." Kurama checked Takara's pulse and her eyes, "Possibly in the next hour."

"AWESOME!"

"SHHH!"

"Sorry."

"Ow ow ow someone's elbow is in my leg!" Takara said blearily as Yusuke checked his arm and quickly put it on the chair.

"Sorry, mah bad." Yusuke admitted as Kurama shook his head. Takara opened her eyes and sat up slowly, with Kurama's help.

"This bandage is caked in blood." Takara commented, trying to get a 'no duh' out of them.

"Wow, your a real Sherlock Holmes." Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Cool, did I earn a cookie?" Takara asked as Yusuke erupted into laughter. Kurama smirked as Yusuke put the chair back where he got it.

"I'll get ya a cookie when you're downstairs." Yusuke added as he left to find Keiko.

"Here are the new bandages. We had to get you a kimono to wear temporarily, your clothes are being fixed by Genkai at the moment." Kurama said as Takara nodded, she went to the bathroom and grabbed the kimono on her way to the bathroom. She looked at the cut on her back and decided that she wouldn't need a bandage for the day. The kimono turned out to be black with red roses docrating it and a red obi with black roses, the kimono cut just below her knees and she put on a pair of sandals to go with it. She put her hair into a simplistic bun with a pair of chopsticks she had grabbed and came out of the bathroom.

"So where are we going?" Takara asked as she rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of them. Kurama turned around and saw Takara in the nearly form fitting kimono, and couldn't help but stare...and stare...and stare...and stare some more, "Hello? Anyone home in there?" Takara asked as she waved her hand infront of Kurama's face. He snapped out of his trance.

"Huh wha?" He asked.

"Ya, Hi, Where are we going?" Takara asked as she fixed the long sleeves on the kimono.

"To the movie theaters. And then maybe out ot ice cream." Kurama said as Takara nodded.

"Sounds like fun...WAIT! Don't we have a match today!" Takara asked worriedly as Kurama laughed.

"No, we have the day off, both of our teams do." Kurama replied.

"...That means...that we're...facing eachother for the championship?" Takara asked as Kurama laughed nervously, knowing her competitive side she would start hammering them for even thinking about hanging out with her team.

"Um...ya." Kurama answered as Takara sighed in annoyance.

"Wonderful." Takara added as Kurama looked at her quizzically as she opened the door and stepped into the hallway, "Well? Ya comin?" She asked as Kurama followed her down to the lobby where Keiko and Yusuke were waiting.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAfter The Movie, At The Ice Cream Shoppe**

"Mm, it's sooo good." Takara said as she licked the soft ice cream and closed her eyes savoring the flavor.

"Well, at least she's not as bad as Hiei." Kurama muttered as the others nearly choked on their ice cream.

"That was good." Yusuke said.

"So we're going back after this right?" Keiko asked.

"NO! Let's go to the boardwalk and check out the stores!" Takara said happily as everyone gave her a creeped out look, "What...it looks like fun." She added softer. The others just smiled at her exuberance as they finished their ice cream. Kurama began to stare at the whipped cream on his sundae in indecision, "Don't like whipped cream?"

"It's not that...so much as I want to see someone's reaction to a certain immature action." Kurama replied as he scooped up some whip cream in his spoon.

"And who is that and what is the action?" Takara asked as she took a bite of her cone. Kurama looked as if he was in deep thought when Takara turned to ask him the question again. Kurama put the whipped cream from his spoon onto her nose as she sat there with ther whipped cream on her nose and her mouth ready to start yelling, except a laugh echoed out. Kurama, Yusuke and Keiko joined in afterwards as Kurama handed Takara a napkin. Takara wiped the whipped cream off her nose. They stood up and left for the boardwalk, but not before Takara got her revenge by wiping mint chocolate chip ice cream on Kurama's cheek.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Aki and Mizuki**

"I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO!" Mizuki suddenly cried, causing the other three people to jump. They were currently wallowing in dispare thinking of their friend/sister while walking along a path in the park.

"What can we do?" Aki asked.

"The boardwalk!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"No." Sesshoumaru and Hiei said at the same time.

"YES!" Aki and Mizuki cried as they ran in the direction of the boardwalk.

"Do we kill them now, or later?" Sesshoumaru grumbled.

"Hn." Hiei muttered as they both followed the girls at a bored walk.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Boardwalk**

"WAHHOOOO!" Takara's voice came from above as Yusuke and Keiko looked up from the cotton candy they were sharing, Yusuke began to laugh as he spotted Kurama holding the bar of the roller coaster for dear life, his jaw locked, and his eyes wide, while Takara was laughing, having the time of her life screaming, and throwing her hands into the air.

"Looks like those two are having fun." Keiko remarked sarcastically as Yusuke draped his arm around her shoulders.

"What do you wanna do?" Yusuke asked as Keiko thought for a moment, then pointed to the ferris wheel with the cars that reminded Yusuke of bubbles, "That looks fun." He said as they headed over. The coaster stopped and Takara and Kurama came off, their hair had gotten tangled together and Takara laughed as she pulled the other woozy fox over out of the way of other people. She began to de-tabgle their hair from each other's as Kurama focused on something familiar to sooth his stomach. He picked up the scent of Dragon's Blood, the bitter smell attacking his nose as he tried to figure out who or what it belonged to.Kurama stood a bit straighter, having had to bend a bit so that Takara could get their hair apart. She finger brushed her hair and put it up in a bun as she sniffed the air.

"Vanilla caramel mix, that's Keiko, Mud, that's Yusuke, Chocolate dipped in sugar, Egyptian Moonflower, Ocean Mist, and Oak. Aki, Mizuki, Sesshoumaru, and Hiei!" Takara said as she looked over towards the entrance excitedly.

"Not to fast please." Kurama said as Takara was about to run over. She stopped when he said that and turned around, supressing a laugh.

"Apparently we found what Kurama does NOT enjoy." Takara said as she saw the group coming over to check on Kurama.

"TAKARA!" The girl's voices screamed as Takara was thrown into Kurama who landed on his back with Takara on him and Aki and Mizuki hugging Takara.

"Hi...guys." Takara said with a muffled voice, seeing as how her face had landed in Kurama's chest.

"I hope he doesn't bring his lunch to visit." Sesshoumaru muttered seeing the pale green Kitsune under the Robbed Trio.

"Hn, hey fox! Are you okay?" Hiei asked.

"Just...fine." Kurama replied weakly.

"Girls...you're squishing...me and...Fox-kun." Takara muttered into Kurama's chest as Kurama repressed a laugh at the fact that she was tickling his chest, by accident.

"Sorry!" Mizuki said as she got up, pulling Takara and Aki with her. Takara was 'attacked' again as Mizuki and Aki hugged her tighter.

"I have to go back to the hotel now don't I?" Takara said sadly.

"Yup, you are not ramming around ANYMORE." Mizuki said as she and Aki dragged her with them. Hiei and Sesshoumaru helped Kurama up as he laughed nervously at the girls. They followed after and eventually fell asleep in their designated spots (the order is Takara-floor, Kurama-bed, Hiei-floor, Mizuki-bed, Sesshoumaru-floor, and Aki-bed).

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**8:00 AM**

"I hate early morning matches." Aki muttered as she and Mizuki followed after Jin and Touya. Takara was awaiting their arrival in the lobby for their match which actually began at 10:00 AM but the contestants were forced to an early morning wake-up call.

"Me two, but not as much." Mizuki replied as they spotted Takara and Yusuke discussing something in the cafe. Team Urameshi was at a larger table as they spotted Team Aikia, they waved them over as the team sat down. Both teams received coffee and they tried to hear what the captains were saying, seeing the serious faces they were holding. They nodded to each other, stood, bowed and Takara clapped her hands and slapped her face gently as if too wake herself from a dream. She smiled cheerily at her team as she sat down in a chair across from Genkai. She began to talk to Genkai about the Rei-gun and possibilities of learning how to use it.

"Excuse me miss, but the table over there has sent these to wish you and your team good luck in today's match." A young wolf waitress said as she set down some drinks.

"Tell them thank-you but we won't be drinking until after the match has been successfully completed." Takara said as she held her hand up to her team who was about to attack the drinks.

"Awwww, t'ats no fai' lassie!" Jin said dissappointedly as the waitress curtseyed and took the tray back to the other tbale. She told the team that had made the motion, the message Takara had sent.

"Watch you imbecile." Takara snapped as the waitress nodded to the table and left. The demons turned to themselves as Takara continued to talk to Genkai. She felt the eyes of the other demons as her team and team Urameshi watched in silence as she kept her gaze on Genkai. One of the demons (A grotesque man with horns protruding from the purple skin on his arms and shins) came over and placed his hand on Takara who turned her head, ever so politely with an innocent smile, "Hello sir, may I help you?" She asked cheerily. The demon appeared taken aback for a minute, but continued on his mission.

"You're pretty keen there Hanyou." The demon said in a gruff voice. Mizuki noticed a twitch in Takara's arm as Takara's face remained smiling.

"What do you mean sir?" She asked sweetly.

"You know exactly what I mean. With the drinks." The demon answered as he 'hmph'-ed and left with the other demons to the crowds of the arena. Takara's hand shook as she stood up and bowed to the teams.

"I'll meet you all at the arena. Oh, and guys, don't eat or drink anything courtesy of another team." Takara said to her team as Touya snickered at the gaze Takara was giving Jin as if to say 'Especially you, you moron.'

"Where are you going?" Mizuki asked.

"No wheres." Takara replied as she left the cafe. Genkai was staring at a hole in the table, as if impressed by something.

"Genkai, what is it?" Kurama asked.

"Ya Grandma, what is it?" Aki asked as they all looked at the hole.

"The drinks that you were so keen on drinking, one of them splashed on the table a bit, I was watching it while Takara left. This, was the result of it." Genkai said, pointing to the hole.

"This table could've been us!" Mizuki and Aki cried in shock. They were ignored as Team Urameshi tried to figure some things out.

"So you're saying that Takara either sensed or smelt the poision in those drinks even before they came over to the table?" Kurama asked as Genkai nodded and got up, stretching.

"Well, we better get going to the arena, Takara will come in time for the match, no need to worry." Genkai said as everyone nodded and began to go to the arena.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Some place, some where**

"It really is amazing to see these girls, and then imagine them when they were younger." A cool, crisp femine voice said as the clicks of heels added to her voice.

"Madame, they are here." A monotonious femine voice said as the clicks stopped. She looked up, her eyes covered by shadows, her small nose and thin black painted lips were the only things visible. She wore a long sleeved black dress that hung limply around her figure as another figured cloaked in black stepped ahead of the woman with black hair to match her dress.

"Hello Arnal." The first lady said. She was dressed in a long white see through dress with a red bikini underneath. her face was elegant and suffisticated with a hint of malice.

"Lady Bao, I have kept my eyes on her. May I now leave her be?" Arnal asked as the woman (now identified as Bao) walked smoothly up to him, her bare feet tapping the ground quietly, nearly inaudible. She placed her index and middle finger under Arnal's chin and lifted it up, then slapped him across the face with her other hand. Arnal quickly covered his cheek that had begun to bleed.

"You may not." Lady Bao said as she turned to the woman in the corner. Bao's face was much like the other woman's covered in shadows, save for her petite nose and full lips. Her golden curls tumbling over her shoulders in golden rivers. The scene faded as Bao's mouth curled in a snarl, "Charna, explain to Arnal why he may not stop watching over the girl." Bao said as she left the room quietly. Charna (the woman who had first appeared) came over with a whip and a knife as Arnal's screams of pain filled the room and darkness.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Takara**

Takara's eyes snapped open as she stood up from her meditating area, shaking from her vision of the women and Arnal. Agreeably, she didn't like Arnal, but no one deserved that form of torture. She walked to the door, checking the time and rushing to the arena, wher eshe made it just in time to be accounted for and hear the first fight, Mizuki vs. Hiei.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**Kit: Well, there ya go, I'mma go to bed since it's 3:00 AM over here. SOOOO hope you enjoyed this chapter and we'll catch ya later. **

**Aki: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Shi: Or Sesshoumaru.**

**Aki: ...DAMN.**

**Kit and Shi: AKI! THE AGREEMENT!**

**Aki: Oh...right...oops.**

**Kit: -sigh- anyways, We'll catch ya later, it's Shi's turn next. **

**TTYL,**

**Aki, Shi, & Kitsune**


	18. Chapter 18

Hi all! It's Shi! I haven't updated any of my stories this weekend like I really wanted to... but for the rest of this school year, I only have four day weeks because of weather days, so I suppose I'll have more time to update! I hope... Anyways, I've been waiting on the next time it would be my turn for The Slyest Thieves! And, -gasp- I get to write the fight scene between Hiei and Mizuki! You'll all have to forgive me if my fight scene doesn't turn out well, I'm not very gifted with fighting scenes... Oh, and while we're talking about this story... How come we've gotten no new reviews! (Aki and Kit share a look. Kit: Uh-oh... Aki: Here we go...) Oh, hush, we deserve some reviews, don't you think?(Aki and Kit both shrug. Kit: I like reviews. Aki: Me too but you can't make people review.) Fine... but I'd like to hopefully get at least two new reviews if you readers would be so kind. Now... on with the chapter! Oh, and by the way, we do not own Yu Yu Hakusho NOR do we own the great Lord Sesshoumaru. If we owned them, I doubt we'd be writing this fanfiction. Okay, NOW I'm ready to start the chapter!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"We were beginning to think you weren't going to make it," Aki stated with a small smirk as she set her eyes on Mizuki and Hiei, both of whom now stood in the ring.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world!" Takara exclaimed brightly. "Go, Mizuki! Beat that shrimp and win it for us!" she called out to the wolf, who tossed a smile over her shoulder and nodded.

"Well, well, well, it all comes down to this. Me versus you, hm?" Mizuki sneered eyes locked with Hiei's as she directly spoke to him.

"Hn," he replied arrogantly and took on a fighting stance. He slowly slid his blade out of its sheath and watched the demoness in front of him cautiously.

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you or anything. Just because I'm your trainee doesn't mean anything. Me, Aki, and Takara will win our freedom, fair and square," Mizuki continued speaking and lightly rested her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Hn, bring it on, wolf-girl," Hiei said emotionlessly and prepared himself as Koto counted down for the fight to begin then ran to her safe spot. Suddenly, he shot forward, sword poised to slice his opponent up good across the front, but Mizuki tsk'ed and jumped high into the air, eyes trained on the Hiei below her, but it took her a moment to realize it was just an afterimage, and she frantically glanced around. It was too late though, Hiei was coming down from above her.

She landed on the ground and dove to the side quickly, avoiding the majority of Hiei's attack, but he still managed to snag her side a little. She flinched but regained herself and backflipped a couple of times to land a good distance away from Hiei, who didn't waste anytime and took off towards her again, blurring in and out of her line of vision with his speed.

As Hiei sped in circles around her, trying to confuse her and find her weak point, Mizuki took a deep breath and relaxed, eyes falling shut and her hands hanging at her side. She blocked out all the noise around her and concentrated only on Hiei, his heartbeat, the sound of his feet tapping on the ring as he moved, the slight humming metal of his sword, the wind rushing around his figure. He was closing in... getting closer and closer.

"W'at is t'e lassie doin'!" Jin shouted after calling out warnings to Mizuki, whom apparently either hadn't heard or ignored him. He and Touya looked to Takara, Aki, and Genkai, all of whom stood patiently, not looking worried in the least.

"Don't worry, she's only listening for when Mr. Shrimpy's going to attack," Aki mumbled, eyeing the fight curiously with her arms folded neatly over her chest.

"Yeah, Mizuki's pretty good at listening, and it's the Shrimp's own fault for giving her enough time to get concentrated," Takara grinned from her place next to Aki. "This should be interesting..."

"As of now, Mizuki cannot hear anyone or anything except where Hiei is and what he is doing," Genkai told Kurama, Yusuke, and Sesshoumaru, "I hope you lugheads are paying attention... You could all learn to concentrate like this."

"What do you mean?" Yusuke frowned, "I don't need to know how to concentrate... stupid old hag," he growled and watched the fight as Hiei finally began tightening and making the circle smaller.

Kurama knew exactly what Genkai meant and had to explain it to Yusuke, but the delinquent wasn't paying attention because all of a sudden, Hiei launched his attack after thinking he saw a weak point in Mizuki's aura. There was a loud clang as two blades met.

"Not quiet enough," Mizuki taunted with a smirk as she held Hiei's sword at bay with her own. He had tried to attack her from the left side, seeing as the wolf was essentially weaker in the left side, but she had heard him just in time and swiveled her body around to stop his attack with her blade. "I heard you coming before you even started to attack," she continued in amusement.

Hiei growled and suddenly knocked her feet out from under her, bringing his knee up so she fell to meet the knee as it sped upward. Something in her back cracked, and she gave a small wince but quickly slid backward out of Hiei's reach as he went to elbow her in the gut.

As soon as she landed swiftly on her feet, she drove herself forward, claws glistening in the sun light as she held her sword at her side. Her speed rivaled that of Hiei's when she wanted to give it her all, and the sudden change in speed caught Hiei off guard, giving Mizuki just enough time to rip her claws across his chest, drawing blood from five deep gashes and ripping his shirt.

Hiei backhopped away from her and winced. "Think you're clever? Five small cuts, and you think you're winning?" he asked her coldly when he noted her triumphant smirk. "This is far from over," he snarled and launched another attack, and she returned the charge. It was all coming down to this last attack...

The crowds and teammates roars became shut out by the two fighters, neither paying attention. In a flash, Mizuki jumped over Hiei and stabbed him in the back with her sword before he could turn around. He gasped and looked over his shoulder to see Mizuki panting with a victory grin.

Hiei fell forward onto his hands and knees, blood pouring from the wound in his back, panting. His vision blurred some, but he gritted his teeth and pushed himself to his feet. He growled and lunged at the wolf, who was surprised he was able to still fight after that deep stab wound. She frowned and dodged his attack. She'd only meant to make him unconscious so she could win, but if he kept going at the rate he was bleeding... Well, it didn't look good.

"Fine, you want to keep fighting?" Mizuki inquired coldly, easily evading another slash of his katana. "Then, I will," she snarled and punched Hiei hard on the cheek. The power of the blow sent him flying sideways and off the ring, where he hit the ground with a thud, unconscious, at last. "Good," Mizuki panted while Koto counted down.

"-5... 4... 3... 2... 1! And the win for the first fight goes to Mizuki of Team Aikia!" Koto exclaimed, the demonic crowd roaring.

Mizuki hopped off the ring and made it over to her team as the rest of Team Urameshi ran over to check on their friend Hiei. "Great job, Mizuki!" Takara cheered.

"Knew you could do it," Aki smirked as she spoke. Jin and Touya were meanwhile staring at the bloodied Hiei.

"Don't ye t'ink you w're a lil' 'ard on t'e guy?" Jin asked unsurely, eyeing the blood that pooled around Hiei. Touya agreed with Jin on this, and Mizuki turned away from Hiei, Jin and Touya to face the stands.

"I had to do it. That's the only way I could win," Mizuki said stubbornly, arms crossed moodily over her shoulder. She didn't want to turn around to face them. She did what she had to do, and that's it. She, Takara, and Aki had to win their freedom. _Besides... Mr. Shrimpy won't die; he's too stubborn and noble. Plus, Foxy over there wouldn't let him die,_ she mentally assured herself.

"Time for the next fight! Competitors to the ring!" Koto called out, catching the attention of all the fighters and spectators. Sesshoumaru and Aki squared their shoulders, and climbed into the ring, both glaring at one another.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Shi: Okay... I'm kind of disappointed in this chapter... -frowns- I told you guys I stink at writing fighting scenes!

Aki: -rolls eyes- It wasn't THAT bad.

Shi: But "THAT bad" is still bad... -pouts-

Kit: You don't seem to be in a good mood today...

Shi: It stinks! Stupid fight scenes.. hmph!

Aki: Ooookaay then...

Kit: Anyways, review! Oh, and we no ownie Yu Yu Hakusho or Sesshoumaru!


	19. Chapter 19

Aki: I WILL SWEAR IN THE AUTHORS NOTES IF I WANT TO!

Shi: We should have saw this coming.

Kit: We should have...

Aki: FYI: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sesshy...I can wish you know! Anyways onto my chapter.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Koto started to count down, Aki and Sesshoumaru glared fiercely at each other and when Koto was done with the count Aki charged in, her speed making Hiei's and Mizuki's seem sluggishly slow.

"He's done for." Takara muttered.

"Why do you say that?" Yuskue asked.

"She's pissed, didn't you see the way she was glaring? She only glares like that when someone's really pissed her off." Mizuki said. Sesshoumaru blocked Aki's claws with his sword, and Aki kicked him in his stomach, sending him into the stands.

"What's wrong, Fluffy?" Aki sneered. "Afraid to hit a girl?" Sesshoumaru growled and charged back into the ring, his count only reaching 3. He punched her in the stomach.

"You have good reflexes." Sesshoumaru said with an emotionless tone. "You jumped away from the punch."

"Still got me good though." Aki said as she loaded her guns and aimed them at him, her coat was slowing her down so she decided that she was going to ditch it. She fired off three rounds before she dropped her guns, Sesshoumaru managed to get out of the way of most of them, the others had only nicked him. There was a stream of blood flowing down his face from where one of the bullets had hit him. He licked the blood form the corner of his mouth while glaring at Aki, she didn't notuce it but his index and middle fingers were glowing.

"Aki! Watch out! He's gonna use his whip!" Takara and Mizuki yelled. Aki wasn't listening, she felt the whip bind around her ankle and she was thrown into the air.

"Whoa!" Aki yelled. Then she felt a sharp stab of pain in her side, Sesshoumaru's sword had lodged itself there. Aki landed on her feet but was breathing heavy. "You're so going to regret that." Aki growled out, a TINY stream of blood came out with it from the corner of her mouth. Aki slipped off her coat and threw it to the side lines, it hit Jin and Touya.

"What the hell does she have in this thing?" Touya asked in surprise when he was pulled to the ground.

"Guns...ammo...various other things that could easily kill you. She's armed to the teeth...almost literally." Mizuki answered. Touya and Jin looked inside Aki's coat.

"T'is lassie is a'med and dange'us!" Jin said.

"We all are..." Takara said as she pulled out daggers and more tsais. Mizuki pulled out her bows, arrows, sword, and some throwing stars.

"No more playing nice." They heard Aki mutter.

"That's right, her speeds even faster now that she doesn't have her coat weighing her down!" Yusuke said. Jin put on Aki's coat and was pulled down about 2 inches. Aki slipped on wrist blades and attacked Sesshoumaru with the blades glinting in the light, she slashed at him, each blade was met with his sword. Aki kicked Sesshoumaru into the wall and jumped over to him, slamming his head into the ground then she jumped back into the ring. Sesshoumaru didn't move, since Aki had knocked him out.

"-...5! ...4! ...3! ...2! ...1! The winner is Aki!" Koto yelled, Takara and Mizuki hugged and jumped up and down, now only one more member of the Robbed Trio had to win their freedom. Aki walked over to see Jin and Touya both trying to hold her coat up while walking around in it.

"Looks like we've got a couple of copy cats here." Aki muttered as she grabbed her coat away. Jin and Touya froze and looked at her.

"Uh...sorry?" Touya asked.

"You don't mess with my coat. Scratch one of my guns and watch what happens." Aki growled as she walked away back to their rooms to change so she didn't have to deal with the blood stains.

"Aki, you should let Kurama look at that wound." Takara said.

"I can bandage it find by myself, thanks." Aki said. Mizuki rolled her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru could have put posion on that blade so there's no telling what's in the cut, let Kurama look at it and then you can go change." Mizuki said. Aki came back and put her coat down.

"Next competitors!" Koto yelled. Genkai and Touya left the side lines and went out into the ring while Kurama told Aki to lie down on the bench so he could look at the wound.

"START!" Koto yelled as she ran for cover. Touya summoned small balls of ice and shot them out at Genkai, Genkai easily moved out of the way and shot at him with her Rekai blast. They hit Touya dead on, well she was a little off but otherwise it hit him where she wanted it. Touya was thrown out of the ring but jumped right back in.

"Ow...that hurt you know." Touya said. Genkai ignored him and once again shot at him with a blast, this time Touya moved out of the way, but his face met with Genkai's foot. She hit him hard enough so that he was knocked out.

"Is it me," Aki asked "or does Touya and Jin seem to be incredibly weak?"

"It's not just you..." Takara and Mizuki said. Jin bonked each girl on the head and started walking over to Aki when she grabbed a gun and aimed it at his head without looking.

"Not a good idea at the moment windy." Aki growled. Kurama finished with Aki's wound and she got up. When she got to the hall she stopped and turned around. "F.Y.I. the gun wasn't loaded." Aki said as she opened the chamber revealing no bullets. 'Syche." Aki said with a laugh as she disappeared down the hall.

"Alright, Jin, Yusuke you're up." Mizuki said. "Oh and next time, try blowing the gun out of her hand." Mizuki suggested, earning another bonk from Jin, Jin gave Takara one since he couldn't hit Aki.

"Ow! Next time save it for later!" Takara growled. Jin smirked and walked out onto the ring standing across from Yusuke.

"Ready to finish this once and for all?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah." Jin said with a nod.

"START!" Koto yelled again, Jin summoned a pocket of air and floated.

"Not the air again!" Yusuke groaned.

"O' cou'se! W'at else woul' I use?" Jin asked. Yusuke groaned and summoned up his Spirit gun and aimed it at Jin before Jin could even so much as move, it hit Jin in the head enough to knock him out.

"HA! In your face!" Yusuke said with a laugh. Aki had come back, her hair was wet from the shower she had taken and she was in the same outfit, only these ones were clean.

"See, they're MUCH weaker than before." Aki said.

"And how do you know what they were like before?" Kuarama asked.

"Simple, I was at the last Tornament, it wasn't very hard to get in, just had to take out a couple of people, think back when you were thrown into the wall with Chu." Aki said turning to the victorious Yusuke, he thought about it and then his eues widened with realizaztion.

"I saw you! Coat and all!"

"Yup." Aki said. "Alright Missy, you're up, you to foxy." Aki added to Kurama, Takara and Kurama nodded and walked up to the stage looking at one another. "KICK HIS ASS!" Aki yelled. Mizuki turned to Aki.

"The match hasn't even started yet." Mizuki said. Aki shrugged.

"You're so impatient." Sesshoumaru said from behind, making Aki jump.

"When'd you wake up?" Aki asked.

"I was never out." Sesshoumaru answered.

"What! YOU LET ME WIN?" Aki growled her anger rising. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"I was never out but, I couldn't move since a peice of cement had lodged itself into my back." Sesshoumaru answered, then Aki noticed that Sesshoumaru wasn't wearing a shirt. But his torso was bandaged. Aki blushed.

"Go put a shirt on." Aki growled. They head Koto start the count down to the match began.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

Aki: Yeah I know...short...

Kit: Jeez! That was fast!

Shi: I agree!

Aki: I have a gift and Shi didn't put in the other fight she was supposed to!

Shi: I'm sorry, but thanks for doing it for me...

Kit: Cut her some slack Aki!

Aki: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sesshoumaru...but I can I have Sesshy for my B-Day?

Kit and Shi: NO!

Aki: (glares) Fine! Make all my dreams and hope crash! (fake sniff)

Kit: I'll see if I can get you a Sesshy plushie...

Shi: I would get you a present but I live too far away...

Aki: SESSHY!

Kit and Shi: Since Aki's to obsessed with Sesshoumaru we're going to go now...TTYL!

Aki in background: SESSHY! SESSHY!


	20. Chapter 20

**Kitsune here. Hope ya'll liked the past chaps. I know I did. ;P anywhoos...Aki...WHEN DID I VOLUNTARILY VOLUNTEER TO GET YOU A SESSHY PLUSHIE? (Aki ...Ummmm...last chapter. -cheesy smile-) I DID NOT! YOU INVOLUNTARILY VOLUNTEERED ME FOR THAT...-sigh- But I'll see what I can do...(Aki:YEA!) (Shi: Kit's so sweet, she volunteers to do things she was involuntarily volunteered for.) tch, I gotta for Aki or else she'll literally smash my head in. Anyways, Keep on reading, and have a blast.**

**Kitsune**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Match 5: Takara Vs. Kurama**

"Get ready for training when we get home Takara." Kurama said as Takra 'tsk'ed him and took and ipod from one of her pockets. She clipped it to her belt loop and put the headphones in. She began to tie up her hair as Koto began the count down. Kurama watched her in annoyance, taking her 'routine' as a taunt.

"-...1! MATCH SET!" Koto yelled as she ran to her safe spot. Kurama continued to watch as Takara was dancing in place to the music only she could hear from her ipod.

"RAAAHHH! STOP TAKING ME SO LIGHTLY!" Kurama yelled as he charged at Takara, Takara side stepped, with her eyes still closed as she kept her back facing Kurama and continued to dance. Kurama had landed on his head and he got up, groping for something to pull himself up with, sadly...only one thing was that close.

"TAKARA! MOVE IT!" Aki yelled as Takara continued to dance to 'Can't Touch This' by M. C. Hammer. Kurama reached up to grab something and felt a loop with his index finger. He used the loop to pull himself up and soon found himself in a world of trouble.

Takara's eyes snapped open as she felt a finger loop into her belt loops of her pants. Her pants came down as Kurama came up and one of her veins began to pulse as Kurama realized what he had done.

"Oh crap." Kurama muttered as he let go of her belt loop (A/N: BTW, Takara wears shorts under her pants but their short shorts so...ch'ya) and ran. Takara yanked her pants up and checked her ipod for any cracks. Finding none she put the music on full blast, so loud that Aki and Mizuki's ears could pick up the vibrations and sound from their spots at the side lines. Takara cut Kurama off and used a backwards spin kick to slam her heel into Kurama's face.

"YOU-," Takara started with another kick to his stomach, "ARE-," A punch to the face sent Kurama flying back, his heels digging into the rink, "SO-," As Kurama stood up Takara brought her fist to collide with his face again, "DEAD!" She screamed as she fell on her hands and twirled her body around to enable several kicks at a rapid pace.

"Holy..." Yusuke trailed off.

"Shit." Hiei muttered as they watched the foxes battle it out toe to toe. Takara was in Kurama's face and Kurama was rebuilding himself to take on her attacks. Trying to find the pattern in her hits was getting harder and harder as he finally saw that she wasn't using a pattern, that was her defensive manuever. Making her opponents think she had some kind of pattern when her fighting barely made her use her head, the movements came to her naturally and randomly as she continued to punch and hit the now battered fox. They stopped and Takara back-flipped twice to stay out of reach of most of his attacks.

They stood watching the other as Kurama tried to regain his breathing. Takara was breathing heavily but he knew she wasn't out yet. He watched her eyes as they trained on nothing in particular. Noting they were a dark dull red, the color they turned when she was severly mad.

"If you show me your true form, I'll show you mine." Kurama suddenly said as Takara stood straight.

"Then bring it Yoko." Takara growled as her hair began to turn white and then faded to a bright gold that almost literally shined on it's own. Her eyes became shadowed by a dark blue, eyes turning to golden yellow, the same as Yoko's. She stood a couple inches shorter than Yoko and her ears were the same, aside from color. Her lips were as dark as blood and shimmered in the light as she smiled menacingly, her fangs being bared ever so slightly. She was dressed in a red fighting kimono now with a black sash to keep it closed her legs were covered in a fishnet legging, her hands wrapped by arm warmers made of fishnet as well, her tsais hung openly from a smaller sash around the larger sash.

"My, my, my, you DO seem familiar." Yoko said as Takara laughed, almost sounding like a yip.

"You are so stupid Yoko. You don't even remember me? How cruel." Takara said faking a stab through the heart by placing her hands over her heart.

"Well, will you tell me your name or no? I do sincerely apologize for not remembering such a beautiful lady's name however." Yoko said as the woman in front of him laughed.

"Very well, my charmer. My name is Kinko." The woman nswered as Yoko chuckled.

" 'Golden Child' It suits you." Yoko said as Kinko nodded her head.

"Arigato." She replied.

"C'MON KINKO! KICK HIS ASS ALREADY!" Aki yelled as Kinko scowled at the interruption. She sighed, "Very well sister." She added, "My apologies but we must finish what those fools started, the Light Tournament...Tsh, of all the places in the world." Kinko said as she charged forward, grabbing her tsais from the sash at the same time, Yoko blocked her tsai with his claws as he pulled her up against him from behind.

"You are very lovely." Yoko said softly into her ear as a soft shiver ran down Kinko's back.

"GET AWAY!" Kinko suddenly yelled as she twisted out of his grip, fell on her back and kicked as hard as she could. Yoko immediatly fell grabbing his jewels.

"One of a few reasons I hate being a man." Yoko said as Kinko growled. She picked up her tsai that Yoko had twisted from her hand.

"C'MON KINKO!" Mizuki and Aki yelled as Yoko got up to continue the fight.

"Kinko?" Touya and Jin asked.

"Ya! Ok, you know how Kurama has Yoko as 'another side'?" Mizuki asked as the boys nodded.

"Well so does Takara, but the reason she has another side is because well, it was kinda a genetic experiment. Because she's half demon she heal's quickly so they believed she'd be fine with a genetic transformation, they didn't count on there being a side effect, but over the years Takara learned mastery over her other side, named Kinko because of her Golden personality, hair, and her skin tone looking so much like gold." Aki continued.

"So much like Yoko, she's another side to Takara tha tis rarely seen unless Takara is to weak or begins to feel exceptionally threatened." Mizuki ended.

"So t'e lassie's bi-pola'?" Jin asked teasingly as Mizuki and Aki shook their heads.

"Idiot." They both muttered at the same time, they all returned their attention back to the fight as Kinko used a kick to Yoko's jaw to throw him into the air, razor winds slashed at his body as he came back down.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." Yoko growled as he stood up again. Kinko's eyes began to narrow as she crouched down.

"KINKO! LOOK OUT FOR THE-!" Mizuki started...too late, Kinko's face was slapped by the rose whip as sh ewa thrown to the edge of the rink by the force.

"Damn, I forgot about the rose whip." She muttered as she felt thorns tear into her legs as they were wrapped around by the rose whip, with a flick of his wrist, Yoko threw Kinko into the air and brought her back down as she collided with the ground. They heard some cracks...all except Kinko who felt the cracks, "GAH! YOU SON OF A BITCH! THAT HURT!" Kinko yelled.

"Golden personality?" Touya questioned.

"Well, when she's not getting beaten up that is." Aki added with a small smile.

"Kinko! What was that crack?" Mizuki yelled worriedly.

"Oh a couple of RIBS!" Kinko yelled...mostly at Yoko.

"Oops?" Yoko asked seemingly uncaring.

"Oh oops my ass." Kinko said as she moved her arm and a few cracks echoed, she took a deeper breath, having placed one or two more ribs back into place.

"Shall we continue?" Yoko asked as Kinko growled but took up a defensive stance. Yoko came at her and she twisted her foot under his enough to adjust his weight and throw him over her shoulder and onto the ground. She grabbed her tsais and held them infront of her making an 'X', "C'MERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Yoko yelled as Kinko moved out of the way of the rose whip, she made her way up to his face and at the same time as he thrust his hand into her stomach, she thrust and twisted her tsai into his stomach. Both lost their breath and fell to their knees.

"You, give up...first..."Kinko growled as the blood ran from her mouth.

"Not...A chance..." Yoko answered as the blood gushed from his wound and onto the ground, mixing with Kinko's as it soaked through their clothes and to their skin, "You...give up...first."

"No...way...I am so...gonna beat...your ass..." Kinko growled back as Yoko twisted his hand slighltly. She closed her eyes and gasped as the pain shot through her body, "I...am NOT...GOING TO GIVE...UP SO EASILY!" Kinko yelled as she slammed her other tsai into Yoko's arm and made him stop the twisting. Yoko cried out in pain as he took out his arm and Kinko extracted her tsais from his body. Both stood up as the puddles of blood began to build again.

"Why aren't they fighting now?" Yusuke asked.

"One, they would die from the blood loss, and two, they only need to wait until one or the other passes out from the pain." Aki replied as everyone watched in suspense. Yoko fell to one knee trying to catch his breath as Kinko tried to stay standing up.

"C'mon Kinko, hold on just a bit longer." Mizuki whispered as Kinko fell to both knees after Yoko had fallen to both of his knees. Kinko's bright gold hair began to disappear as her clothes changed to Takara's. Yoko was transforming as well and Kurama looked up to catch Takara's deffient eyes.

"I...WILL...win." Takara growled.

"No...you won't." Kurama answered as he grabbed a flower from his hair and crushed it in his hand. Takara's eyes widened as she identified the flower.

"NO FAIR!" Takara yelled as the wind around her began to blow away from her, Kurama growled at being unable to get clear shot, he took a rose, poured the powder into the blossom and used it as a rose whip. Takara continued the winds and picked them up, standing up she made the wind change to fire around Kurama to attack the rose, Kurama stood up as Takara did as well and ran up to Takara, throwing her on the ground, straddling her and making the flower blossom as teh powder poured onto Takara's face. Takara's struggling stopped as her breathing fell into rhythm.

"-...3! ...2! ...1! MATCH AND FIGHT TO KURAMA OF TEAM URAMESHI!" Koto yelled as Aki and Mizuki groaned, but Kurama stood up as Hiei and Yusuke rushed forward to help him out. The medics came and took Takara and the now unconcious Kurama to the medical unit.

"Well, she fought her hardest." Mizuki said as Aki punched the ring, a chunk of it falling away.

"IT'S NO FAIR! SHE WOULD'VE WON IF HE HADN'T USED THAT FLOWER!" Aki yelled as Jin and Touya backed away from the girls. They followed the medics who were carrying Takara and the others all went back to the hotel, Hiei and Yusuke were the only ones from Urameshi to come to check on Kurama.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Medicinal Unit**

"Unnnngh." Takara mumbled as she turned her head from side to side, trying to shake away the dreams that had held to her concious.

"TAKARA!" Mizuki cried happily as she hugged Takara.

"OW OW OW OW OWWW!" Takara's scream returned as Mizuki let go, "Why the hell did that hurt so much?" Takara asked trying to remember what had happened, "And why do I have a bandage around my stomach?"

"Um..." Mizuki started.

"Kurama beat you." Aki said as Takara looked surprised for a minute. She bowed her head, her eyes over shadowed.

"I'm sorry, sisters. I was to weak to win and it is my duty to make up for it." Takara said as Mizuki smelled salt water.

"Takara, don't cry, we'll challenge them again and we'll ALL get stronger. C'mon Takara, you're not weak, Kinko would agree if she could." Mizuki said as Aki sighed.

"Mizuki is right Takara, you're right in the middle, you're where you should be. If you work just a bit harder, someday, maybe, you might be able to beat me." Aki siad as Takara looked up to see Aki smiling kindly.

"Thank you, Aki, and Mizuki." Takara said as Mizuki pat Takara's head and gave her a peck on the forehead.

"Go to sleep now, if we need to, we'll wake you." Mizuki said as Takara nodded, suddenly feeling the effects of a lack of sleep. She listened to the beeping of two hear tmonitors as she began to fall asleep and she heard the door close. The two monitors beating against eachother...

_'Two? Two heart monitors...but I should only have one. Kinko? Kinko are you there?_' Takara heard light snoring from Kinko and decided to drop the tryout of waking Kinko up. Takara stood up, feeling the pain from her ribs, stomach, and various cuts along her legs mostly, shooting up her body.

"Ungh, I'm gonna kill you Kinko." Takara muttered having registered that since she couldn't remember the fight, Kinko must have taken over for a while. Takara slowly made her way across the hall, pulling the robe from her room closer around her. She stepped into the room to see Kurama with an IV tube and she sat next to his bed resting and listening to his monitor.

"Hello Takara." Kurama's soft voice said, startling Takara.

"Oh, Good morning...Suiichi-san." Takara said, eyes half-closed as Kurama's eyes widened.

"How long have you known?" Kurama exclaimed as Takara paniced at him struggling to get up.

"SIT DOWN!" Takara yelled as she pushed Kurama back against the bed, Kurama grabbed the collar of her robe and pulled her down, his eyes on the verge of Yoko.

"How...LONG." Kurama growled.

"Not that long...since the Tournament began." Takara replied, avoiding Kurama's eyes.

"That's pretty long though. Who did you tell?" Kurama asked, letting her collar go.

"No one. I can keep secrets Kurama." Takara answered as she adjusted the robe to recover her skin (A/N: If the robe does come off, she has a pair of shorts underneath and the bandage that wraps her stomach also goes up to cover her chest).

"You better be able to." Kurama growled.

"Neh." Takara replied as she looed at Kurama's charts. He adjusted the bed to sit up and Takara looked back up before sitting next to his bed, in the chair.

"You sound like Hiei." Kurama said as Takara scowled but caught the tease in his voice.

"Neh." Takara answered, "So, how are you feeling?" Takara asked.

"Alright, no better than you I'm sure."

"Oh I dunno, I have atleast three broken ribs plus my stomach that's torn open."

"True, but you're walking."

"Neh." Takara looked at Kurama and noted he to had a bandage that wrapped his entire chest, "Let me brush your hair, I don't think you can do it on your own." Takara said as she got up and got the brush from the dresser, she sat down on his bed and began to brush his hair, noting his muscles turned from stiff and tense to calm and relaxed. When Takara was done she got up and put the brush back.

"Why are you taking care of me right now, when you could do off with me at this moment?" Kurama asked.

"Because...because I owe it to you. You are the victor of our match so I owe you...Sensei." Takara said as if choking on the last word. They hear done of the door open and Takara swore under her breath, she carefully bowed to Kurama before leaving to get across the hall. She got to her room and stood at the window as a nurse came in.

"Oh! Ma'am you should be in bed!" The nurse said, starting to take Takara's arm, a warning growl hit the nurse's ears as she backed away.

"I wish to be released, and as soon as he is well enough release the man across the hall." Takara said as the nurse bowed and went to get the papers. Takara found her clothes on the the chair, she got her pants on before the nurse came back.

"Oh! I'm sorry ma'am!" The nurse said as Takara nodded, the papers were put on her bed as Takara grabbed her shirt and put it on while the nurse took off for the office. Takaara put her signature on the papers and went across the hall before leaving. She tapped Kurama's shoulder to get his attention from his book.

"Hey Takara, are you leaving already?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, do you want your papers now or do you want to stay a little longer?" Takara asked.

"Oh I guess I'll get my papers now." Kurama said.

"No, I'll get them." Takara said as she left. Kurama sighed. '_She's so much different now, I wonder if it's because I won against her in a tournament, or a match that had rules._' Kurama thought as he heard the door re-open, "Here's the papers and a pen." Takara said as she handed the papers and pen to Kurama. She left to get some clothes for him and returned when he was done, she took the papers to the office as he got dressed and knocked on the door to make sure he was ready.

"Come in." Kurama said as Takara came in and handed him a cane.

"Here, nurse's orders." Takara said as she noticed Kurama's shirt on the chair.

"That might help, shouldn't you have one?" Kurama asked as Takara nodded and showed him her cane which was leaning against the door.

"I'll use it when I need it." Takara answered.

"Alright, could you help me out?" Kurama asked motioning to the shirt. Takara nodded and go the shirt and helped Kurama into it, she helped him slip it on without hurting his stomach or arms. She gently pulled the shirt around him and took the ribbon that tied it together, she put her arms around his waist as she brought the ribbon around, pulling the shirt together and then tying it in the front. Takara looked up as Kurama blushed realizing she had technically hugged him.

"Is that to tight?" Takara asked, as if ignoring his expression.

"Ah, um, n-no, it's just right, thank you." Kurama said as Takara nodded.

"Welcome." Takara replied as she stepped away and began to grab Kurama's book. Kurama took her arm and made her look at him.

"Why aren't you acting like you usually do?" Kurama asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not full of attitude and you're calmer, and zoned out, like something suddenly changed you. What's wrong?" Kurama asked.

"Nothing Sensei. I'm just following my personal code." Takara replied as she picked up his book and left, taking her cane with her. Kurama sighed as he followed and found her waiting at the desk where he signed out. Takara picked up her cane making it smaller (A/N: this is a cane with a spell on it, it can change shapes, same for Kurama's) and tucked it into the ribbon on her obi.

"Do you even know where we are?" Kurama asked as Takara walked down the street, "Takara!" Kurama asked as he hobbled down the street after Takara. Takara sniffed the air as she waited for Kurama to catch up. She began to walk agian when Kurama had caught up and then stopped infront of the hotel.

"No, I didn't." Takara answered his earlier question as he sweat dropped. She walked in, checked with the receptionist that their party was still there and headed up to their room.

"TAKARA!" Mizuki yelled as she started to launch herself at Takara, Takara noticed, and moved over just as Mizuki was about to tackle Takara. Instead of Takara, Kurama got hit and Takara poked her head out.

"Sorry, I didn't feel like feeling my ribs move out of place again." Takara said.

"Oh, ok. Sorry." Mizuki said as Aki put her hand very lightly on Takara's shoulder.

"How ya doin?" Aki asked.

"Okay, they were trying to keep me in there but uh...I nearly snapped the nurse's head off." Takara said as she stuck out her tongue.

"A'e we talkin' metapho'ically, o' lit'ally?" Jin asked.

"Literally." Takara said with a straight face as Aki cracked up.

"Wha's s' funn' 'bout t'at?" Jin asked as Takara laughed lightly, noting that Mizuki was helping Kurama up in the hall.

"She was honestly talking metaphorically, but it's a joke between us, we try to keep a straight face saying the opposite than what we mean and if you crack up before the other two than you lose." Aki said as she noticed Mizuki stopped laughing.

"I won." Takara said with a smile as Mizuki agreed.

"Sorry Kurama." Mizuki added as Kurama leaned against the wall.

"You hold that wall up pretty well Sensei." Takara said as Kurama grunted.

"Turn that around." Kurama returned.

".iesneS llew yttep pu llaw taht dloh uoY" Takara said with a serious face as Kurama, Mizuki and Aki laughed.

"Good job." Kurama said.

"Thank you." Takara returned with a small smile.

"So, why are you out of the hospital so soon?" Touya asked in the doorframe of the bathroom.

"We snuck out." Takara said sarcastically.

"Lose the attitude and tell us the truth." Sesshoumaru countered making Takara jump.

"She got our papers early." Kurama explained as Takara held her head up proudly.

"Not something to be to proud of onna." Hiei said as Takara glared at him.

"We SHOULD take it easy Takara." Kurama said.

"Hai, Sensei." Takara said as she took off her cane and put it on the coat rack.

"Why do you guys have canes?" Aki asked.

"Her legs and ribs and my stomach, she went down kinda low and pretty close to my backbone." Kurama said as Takara sat on the bed and then layed on it so her legs hung off it.

"So are our rooms changed around or something?" Kurama asked as he managed to sit in the chair in the corner.

"Ya, Aikia has our own room and Urameshi takes their own. You guys have to go to the awards ceremony tomorrow early, Team Aikia follows and then...what was that other team?" Aki muttered.

"Team Racer!" Mizuki offered.

"No you idiot." Aki replied.

"Team KinKin." Takara muttered.

"YA! Them, They're third place, so they go last." Aki said as Mizuki snickered. Aki sent her a glare as Takara's breathing became evened out and rhythmic.

"Tired much?" Aki asked retorically as they noticed Kurama was asleep in the chair as well.

"Mind if we leave him in here? We'll pick him up tomorrow." Yusuke asked as they noticed him behind Sesshoumaru.

"Nah, go ahead, he's the most gentlemanly out of all of ya'll." Mizuki said as she carefully pulled Takara up the bed so that her head was on the pillow.

"Thanks." Yusuke said sarcastically.

"No prob." Mizuki replied.

"Get to sleep early tonight onnas." Hiei said as he walked off. Mizuki rolled her eyes as Aki 'hmph'ed. Sesshoumaru and Yusuke walked off as Kurama began to sink in the chair. Jin and Touya carefully picked him up and put him on the middle bed, making sure he stayed asleep.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Morning**

"Is it morning already?" Mizuki asked as she looked at the window then sat up, "TAKARA! You're bleeding!" Mizuki said worriedly as Takara looked at the puddle around her.

"So I am. Could you get the bandages Mizuki?" Takara asked as Mizuki got up and got the bandages, giving her sister a strange look as she continued to look out the window, unphased. Kurama got up as Takara turned around and bowed to Kurama, "Good morning Sensei." Takara said as Kurama saw Mizuki come out of the bathroom with the box of bandages.

"Good morning Kurama." Mizuki said as Takara took the box and went into the bathroom.

"Was she bleeding?" Kurama asked.

"Ya, her wound opened up, she didn't seem at all phased either." Mizuki said as she looked at the door worriedly.

"She seems...a little out of it." Kurama said.

"She lost a match she swore she wouldn't. Of course she's a little out of it." Aki said from her spot on the bed (A/N: there are three beds, Aki and Mizuki shared one, Kurama had one and Takara had one, Touya and Jin are on the ground).

"Why is she like this though Aki, she always swears she's gonna win against us but she's never like this." Mizuki said.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think it has something to do with Yoko and Kinko meeting so soon." Aki replied.

"So soon?" Kurama asked.

"Make no mistake, they WERE meant to meet. But, I think they were supposed to meet later. Not this soon." Aki answered.

"How do you know?" Mizuki asked.

'It was...Takara had a vision about it, that exact fight, she described that EXACT FIGHT. Word for word, attack by attack block by block, everything, what they were wearing what was in the background who was shouting. EVERYTHING." Aki said as Mizuki looked at her in surprise.

"But if that;s the way she saw it, nothing should be wrong, right?" Mizuki asked.

"One problem. Yoko wasn't in that fight, everything was right, EXCEPT Yoko. It was Kurama she had seen." Aki replied as Kurama looked surprised.

"So, Takara gets visions?" Kurama asked.

"As dreams, yes." Aki answered.

"I have visions at any time. But I have to be awake for them." Mizuki answered.

"I don't get them at all." Aki added.

"So that was wrong? Yoko shouldn't have met Kinko yet?" Kurama asked.

"Right." Aki answered.

"Then, why did he?" Kurama asked again.

"I'm not sure, I don't think even Mizuki or Takara could answer that for you." Aki said.

"Kurama, you ready?" Yusuke asked as the bathroom door clicked open to reveal a newly bandaged Takara. The bandage covered her torso and Yusuke stared for a minute.

"Yusuke Urameshi, you HAVE a girlfriend, stop undressing me with your eyes." Takara growled as Yusuke turned his face away to stare at the wall. Mizuki helped her get the kimono like shirt on as Kurama left blushing and Yusuke began teasing him. Takara looked out the window as Touya and Jin woke up to the lovely faces of Mizuki and Aki staring at them sleeping, giving them two huge heart attacks when they woke up.

"What's going on?" Touya asked as her fixed his hair.

"Nothing, Takara just zoned out again. Right Takara?" Mizuki asked, "Takara? Helloooo? Anyone home?" Mizuki asked as she waved her hand infront of Takara's face.

"Mizuki, don't bother her. It's still night time." Aki said pointing to the dark skies.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Touya asked.

"Nothing, just, leave her alone you guys." Mizuki replied as they saw Takara's mouth begin to move silently.

"W'at's wit' tah lassie?" Jin asked as Touya looked at her eyes ehich were unfocused as if staring at something somewhere else.

"I'm...not sure." Touya answered as Takara closed her eyes and reopened them, focusing them on the room and the people staring at her.

"WHAT!" Takara snapped.

"Nothing!" Everyone yelled at the same time, surprised at the sudden snap. Takara grabbed her tsais from the bedside table and opened the door.

"Whe'e're ya goin'?" Jin asked as Takara turned back to face them.

"To the ceremony, our call should be coming in ...3...2...1...Now." _RIIIIING_ Touya stared at the phone as it rang and then slowly picked up the phone. He looked at Takara as she boredly mouthed the words to what he said.

"Hello?" Touya asked as Takara watched him, leaning against the doorframe.

'_Good morning sir, this is a wake up call for Team Aikia, You are wanted at the lobby where you will be informed of your next stop. Thank you and have a good day sir._' A female voice said into the phone as it went dead. Touya was staring at Takara in surprise, since she had mouthed everything the lady had said.

"Would you like to get ready now?" She asked as she grabbed her cane and miniaturized it, tucking it and her tsais into the ribbon surrounding her obi, she left as Aki and Mzuki were getting their shoes on and Jin and Touya follwed the other girls into the lobby. After the ceremony Team Urameshi and Team Aikia finally got back together noticing it was night time they headed over to the ferry to the human world.

"I think Takara and Kurama are gonna go unconcious on us in a minute." Yusuke said as he noticed Takara's nodding head.

"I think you're ri-IGHT!" Mizuki said as Takara fell into her arms. Kurama fell into Yusuke's arms as they dragged them to the side of the boat and had them lean against the side.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Morning**

"Wh-where-?" Takara began as Mizuki smiled at her.

"Morning sleepy head. Your stomach is almost healed but lay off total athletics for a while. Did you have a vision?" Mizuki asked as Takara looked at the interior of a limo.

"Huh? oh um.." Takara started as she thought back to her vision, she had seen a bloody floor, Kurama was laying unconcious in a heap, Hiei and Mizuki were fighting against several demons, Aki was trying to stop demons from hurting Sesshoumaru any worse than he was and she was chained to the wall next to Yukina, Keiko and two reserved spots for Mizuki and Aki. Kuwabara was fighting to keep any other demons from Kurama as he struggled in and out of unconciousness. Takara had been trying to yank at the chains as she noticed she was paralyzed, she could see the others weakening and beginning to give up and she smelt a sweet smell that was causing their paralysis, Kuwabara was losing against a demon and Kurama was about to be attacked by another demon with a sword, Hiei and Mizuki were down on their knees, Sesshoumaru was about to be stabbed and Aki was starting to cry...and then it stopped.

"Takara? Did you have a vision?" Mizuki asked worriedly.

"Uh...um..n-no..just, just a bad dream." Takara answered.

"You sure?" Aki asked.

"Ya, positive." Takara said '_That it was a vision to come true soon._' Takara added inside her head as she smiled, they pulled up to the shrine as two more limos followed and the rest of Aikia came out of the 2nd limo as the rest of Urameshi came out, Hiei and Sesshoumaru walked over to follow behind the girls to make sure they didn't run away and Takara walked over to Kurama to help him up the stairs.

'_She's falling._' Mizuki said to Aki as they walked up the stairs unphased.

'_Fast and hard._' Aki added.

'_He's falling harder._' Mizuki answered.

'_She's holding up._' Aki argued.

'_He doesn't know it._' Mizuki retorted.

'_Neither does she._' Akki added.

'_Kinko is falling._' Mizuki said.

'_For Yoko._' Aki stated.

'_Kinda cute couples._' Mizuki said thoughtfully.

'_We should stop both._' Aki growled.

'_Let them be Aki, if they can have some time of happiness, let them be._' Mizuki said.

'_Fine._' Aki replied.

'_You're falling pretty fast and hard yourself._' Mizuki added as she turned the link off, Aki tried to lunge at her but Sesshoumaru caught her and held her away from Mizuki, Hiei had tensed up to stop Mizuki but Mizuki continued to walk up the stairs unphased. Takara noted the sudden lunge and glared at her sisters as she sneezed so hard she nearly slipped on the stairs. Kurama helped her keep her balance and she nodded respectfully.

'_You guys suck._' Takara said inside Aki and Mizuki's mind, both looked at Takara surprised that she had figured it out as they saw the ferocity of her glare they returned their gaze back to the temple as they got up there, they bowed their heads respectfully as they entered and Takara bowed to the buddha statues. She picked some flowers and set them on each of the two statues that guarded the door, then she entered after Kuram who was still using the cane. She winced as Yusuke patted her back and she nearly fell into the ground having lost her footing. Yusuke caught her and gave her a questioning look that she waved off as she ran to catch up to Kurama.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**Kit: And now we see where loyalties lie...MUAHAHA**

**Shi: I think Kit is being a little over dramatic here.**

**Aki: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sesshoumaru...-sob sob-**

**Kit: -rolls eyes-**

**Aki: DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME!**

**Kit: -looks at Aki- -Rolls eyes- I just did. -Aki and Kit start to bicker- **

**Shi: -sigh- There they go again, someone save me.**

**Kit: Anyways, c'mon people start reviewing, we WANT the feedback thank you very much! lol**

**Shi: Uh-Oh...I didn't...did I?**

**Aki: Ya...you started her off.**

**Kit: I mean, I think we deserve it, like Shi said, we never get reviews, -mumbles- quiet literally in fact -stops mumbling- but I mean really, if you like it, review, if you hate it, review, if you're not fucking sure...REVIEW DAMMIT!**

**Aki: -smacks Kit twice with the newspaper- Don't Swear.**

**Kit: Ya ya whatever, well, gotta git to bed, Dad's orders, **

**TTYL,**

**Aki, Kitsune, and Shi**


	21. Chapter 21

Shi: Well, after much waiting, it's finally here! Chapter 21! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

...---...

The Slyest Thieves  
Chapter 21

The group finally made it to Genkai's temple, and they sat down to talk. It was around 10:00 a.m. when they got back from the tournament, and they chatted about everything and nothing for a while.

_Takara's been acting stranger and stranger, _Aki noted telepathically to Mizuki. Both girls glaned at their hanyou sister out of the corner of their eyes. _Maybe she had another vision?_ Aki suggested.

_She told me she hasn't had any visions... She said she had a bad dream,_ Mizuki replied , falling quiet in the conversation between Yusuke and Jin. Touya was idly talking with Kurama, and Sesshoumaru and Hiei were off on their own, in seperate corners of the room, being quiet and mysterious.

_She could've been lying, _Aki reasoned. This wouldn't have been the first time Takara had lied about having a vision, but the hanyou only lied about really bad visions... So, this one had to be bad.

Mizuki sighed inwardly, _She probably was... I wish she would talk to someone about it though,_ the wolf murmured in worry.

Suddenly, Takara sneezed, and as a few of the people said "bless you," she sent Mizuki and Aki one of her worst glares.

_Uh oh,_ Mizuki and Aki said simultaneously and exchanged looks.

_Yeah, you better say "Uh oh", _Takara growled, the hairs on the back of her neck bristling slightly.

Everyone else was completely oblivious to the telepathic conversation and was staring wierdly at Takara, who's glare and growl were very noticeable.

"Uh, come on, Hiei!" Mizuki exclaimed and raced over to grab the fire demon's arm. "Let's get started on some training..! Outside..! Away from here," Mizuki faked a smile and yanked a glaring and confused Hiei outside.

"Good idea," Aki said and was on her feet in an instant. "Let's go, Fluffy," she stalked by the white-haired dog demon, who shrugged and followed after his trainee. To him, training sounded like a good idea.

"Uh," the room was silent until Yusuke spoke, "Did I miss something?" Everyone glanced at one anther.

"I think we all missed something, Yusuke," Kurama muttered then turned to Takara. "What was that all about?" he asked the hanyou, who shrugged.

"Meh, it was nothing of importance, sensei," Takara mumbled boredly and stood to her feet. "Your bandages need to be changed," she told Kurama matter-of-factly.

With a sigh, Kurama pushed himself to his feet and followed after Takara, leaving the others to feel very confused. Takara helped Kurama down the hall and into the bathroom, where the hanyou pulled out a first aid kit.

"What's wrong, Takara? You're not acting yourself," Kurama frowned as he spoke.

Takara was wrapping bandages around his wounds and was silent for a long while until answering. "We lost at the tournament, so we are your trainees. It's only right I show you the proper respect," she uttered.

Meanwhile, Hiei and Mizuki had stopped somewhere in the forset, and Mizuki was glad she had escaped Takara's wrath. When that hanyou got mad, she got MAD, and you'd hate to be on the ending line of it.

"So, what're we going to do first?" Mizuki asked, spinning on her heel to face Hiei, who glared at her.

"What are you up to?" Hiei inquired coldly, arms crossed over his chest. Mizuki leaned her head to the right some in a curious, questioning way and asked Hiei what he meant. "Why are you so happy? I thought you and your sisters didn't want to be here," Hiei retorted.

"Well, we DON'T want to be here, but... we gave you our word that if we lost the tournament, that we'd stay with you guys and won't try to escape. I'm just trying to make the best of the situation," Mizuki explained. "So, what first? Sparring?"

"First off, I want you to shut up," Hiei snarled. Mizuki scowled at him but fell silent and tapped her foot, impatiently waiting for an answer. "Now, we are going to run 50 laps around these grounds," he said, indicating to all of Genkai's lands.

"What!" Mizuki sputtered, "50 laps around this whole property! You gotta be kidding me!" She was fast, yes, but only for short distances. She wasn't too good with endurance, and it took a lot of her energy to run as fast as she did, even for short distances.

"I'm not. Now get going," Hiei ordered and waited until Mizuki bolted off grumbling, then he, too, started his laps.

"Hey, Aki!" Mizuki called as she passed Aki and Sesshoumaru down by the beach. She waved to them as she went by.

"Yo," Aki greeted distractedly and gave the wolf a quick wave as she dodged Sesshoumaru's whip. Mizuki went on, while Sesshoumaru stopped Aki after a few minutes of sparring.

"I think we should make this training a little harder," Sesshoumaru stated emotionlessly and advanced at a calm walk to Aki, who tensed. "Hold still," he demanded and grabbed her arms, pulling them behind her. He used his whip to create an unbreakable rope that wound its way around her wrists.

"Hey!" Aki exclaimed angrily, "That's not fair!"

"Hn, now fight me," Sesshoumaru said coolly, returning to his position about 6 feet in front of her.

"Fine," Aki growled, "I can beat you easily with my hands tied behind my back." And with that, she launched herself forward. She jumped over her trainer and landed behind him, quickly side-kicking him in the side.

He retailiated by slinging his whip at her, turning around as he did so. She jumped into the air to try to avoid it, but he brought it up rather fast, and it wrapped around her left ankle. With a yank, she was thrown roughly into the ground, rocks flying up everywhere, one nicking Sesshoumaru on the cheek. And so it went, they sparred until that afternoon, which would put them at training for about two hours.

Now, Mizuki wasn't fairing so well... Hiei stopped her after two hours. "How many have you done?" he asked from his perch on a tree branch.

"About," Mizuki panted, "39..."

"Not fast enough," Hiei scolded, "I'm already finished."

"Good for.. you," Mizuki growled, glaring up at the fire demon.

"Hn, finish your laps," Hiei ordered in that monotonous voice of his.

"Come.. on..." Mizuki took sharp breaths in and out as she spoke, "Can't I... rest and... get some.. lunch or... something?" she asked.

"No food until your laps are done," Hiei sneered as he watched Mizuki groan and run a hand through her hair then throwing it into a ponytail.

"But, my... energy's about... gone!" Mizuki whined, wiping the sweat from her brow, a scowl on her face.

"Better hurry then," Hiei shrugged and hopped away from the tree.

Mizuki moaned and set up a telepathic message with Aki. _Hey, Aki, you got any energy to spare? I really need to borrow some..._

_What's that shrimp making you do?_ Aki asked frowning as she sat eating lunc with everyone except Mizuki and Hiei, but Hiei walked into the room at that moment.

_I gotta run 50 laps around this huge property... And I can't stop until I'm done. My energy's about zapped, _Mizuki answered, regaining her breath slowly.

_Hm... How many do you have left? _Aki inquired with a furrowed brow.

Mizuki mentally did the math and replied, _11..._

Aki sighed, _Alright, this should get you through your last laps..._ She concentrated and transferred some of her energy to the wolf. Mizuki could suddenly feel energy entering her body, and she gladly accepted it. _Pace yourself,_ Aki warned.

And with more energy, Mizuki started again...

About half an hour after lunch, Hiei returned to where he and Mizuki had begun to find Mizuki resting against a tree, barely conscious. "Are you done with your laps?" he asked and stopped in front of the girl.

"Yes," Mizuki snarled, "I didn't have enough energy to make it back to the temple though, so I sat down here to try to regain some of my energy." Her voice was as cold as ice, rivaling that of Hiei's icy voice.

"I'm sure you have enough energy to get back. Now, come on," he demanded and started off to the temple, but when he glanced over his shoulder, he found Mizuki still sitting there. He frowned and used his Jagan to check up on her. _All her energy really is gone..._ he thought in amazement.

"I told you," Mizuki glowered at him from her seat. She had read his mind, and she was not happy at the moment. Hiei had better be glad she didn't have any energy left, or else he'd be in real trouble... She was only still conscious by power of will, but that power was slowly slipping as well.

Hiei sighed and stalked back over to pick the wolf up. "Pathetic," he uttered disdainfully as he tromped back to the temple.

Mizuki inwardly winced. "I'm not... pathetic," she mumbled as she let unconsiousness take her. Hiei mumbled about stubborn demonesses all the way to the temple, where he lay her in bed and went outside to trian on his own until supper.

...---...

Shi: There it is! Sorry it took a little while to type up. ;p  
Kit: Yay! Chapter 21's here!  
Aki: About time. Have you worked on Saving Kimani any?  
Shi: Uh... no...  
Aki: -warning growl-  
Shi: -hides behind Kit- Sorry! I'll try to work on it.  
Aki: Good. Now... next chapter... it's my turn!  
Kit: Then mine!  
Shi: Yepp! See you readers next chapter!  
Kit: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sesshoumaru either, so...  
Aki: Bye bye!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 

Hiei walked in the door from his training, Yusuke, Jin, Touya, and Sesshoumaru were in the room. Yusuke, Jin and Touya were talking about what to do tomorrow and Sesshoumaru was off in his thoughts.

"Hiei!" Yusuke said in surprise, he hadn't seen him come or heard him.

"Did someone say 'Hiei'?" Aki asked, she walked in. She glared at Hiei and walked over. Before any one could stop her she punched Hiei and in the jaw.

Everyone blinked. "That's for making her run all those laps you ass!" Aki growled at Hiei. Aki walked away, grabbing.

"Hiei, what did you make Mizuki do?" Yusuke asked.

"Hn" Hiei replied as he walked down the hall that lead to the rooms, he wasn't going to let Aki get away with punching him like that…even if the last time they fought Aki won.

"Go away Hiei." Aki warned as she opened the door to find him standing there, his glare was nothing compared to hers. "If you don't going to make you leave my the most painful way possible." Aki added.

"Aki what's going on?" Kurama asked as he and Takara rounded a corner.

"Nothing." Aki closed the door and left. Kurama and Takara turned to Hiei with accusing glares.

"What did you do?" Takara asked.

"Hn." Hiei walked past them, he's get Aki later. Aki walked into the room where the others were and walked over to Sesshoumaru.

"I'm ready to try that new way to train of yours again." Aki said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Unless you'd rather have me use you for target practice, then yes. I'm sure." Aki said, in a heated tone.

"Jeez, is it me or does everyone have an anger problem?" Yusuke asked. Aki put a fake smiled on her face.

"Oh no, it's just you." Aki said with a sweet tone. "You better watch yourself, any of us three could easily take you down." Aki growled.

"Easy lassie." Jin said with a slight smirk.

"Whatever, are we going to train or not?" Aki asked.

"Fine. Meet me down by the beach." Sesshoumaru said. Aki nodded and walked off. Sesshoumaru followed her but was walking slower, just to get her mad. Aki was the first one there and she was starting to get annoyed because he was taking so long.

"Will you hurry up!" Aki growled/yelled at him.

"No." Sesshoumaru answered simply.

"Do it anyways!"

"No." Aki sighed; she wasn't going to win so she gave up. She turned around and Sesshoumaru made that rope weave around her hands so that she couldn't use them, he walked 6 feet away from her and waited. Aki wasn't going to be the first one to attack, his whip hurt, even though it didn't have venom in it. They waited about 5 minutes before either one of the moved.

"This is gonna hurt…" Aki mumbled. She lifted her arms up behind her back, dislocating them and brought them over her head so that she could still use them, she brought them down, popping them back into place. "Yeah…that hurt." Aki said through gritted teeth. Sesshoumaru didn't that she'd go through that just to use her arms in training. "Ow…" Aki said as she looked at her throbbing shoulders. Sesshoumaru took this chance to attack, before his whip hit Aki jumped away and landed a good 50 yards away. "Hey!" Aki growled at him.

"Don't leave yourself oblivious to your opponent." Sesshoumaru said. Aki scowled and reached into her pocket, she pulled out a gun and took aim. _That's not going to work…he'll skirt it and then I'd totally waste my shot…_ Aki thought. Sesshoumaru saw the look of thought in her eyes and ran in, he didn't want her to get a chance to think about what she was going to do. Aki was still thinking about what she was going to do when she felt a sharp stab of pain in her side. "Don't think when your opponents armed." Sesshoumaru said, his claws were in her side.

"Don't hesitate to get away." Aki said, she brought her leg up and kicked him in the back of the head. Then she shot him in the side, right where he was clawed her, since the shot was so close she got his blood on her hands. "Looks like we're both beaten up pretty good huh?" Aki asked, her bad mood had vanished, and now she looked sort of playful.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru put a hand to the wound and brought it back up his his face to see how much blood had covered it. "You got me good." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"Before I joined the Robbed Trio I was a sharp shooter, though I had bigger guns and well if I wasn't out of practice you'd be dead." Aki said.

"You're out of practice?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah, before I could shoot a fly from 50 yards away without looking, but it's been a while since I've been able to do that. Haven't been practicing."

"Even with your our of practice aim, you can still kill." Sesshoumaru said, Aki smiled.

"Don't tell Takara and Mizuki my aim's off though…they'd think less of me."

"No, they'd think more of you. If you can still hit a person when you're aiming some where else that's good." Sesshoumaru said. Aki shrugged.

"We still training or are we going to get bandaged up?" Aki asked.

"We're not done." Sesshoumaru said. "Besides you have to get your endurance up."

"Why?"

"Just in case." Sesshoumaru said, Aki rolled her eyes.

"Shall we?" Aki asked as she threw her gun away and took a defensive stance. She was closer to the ground and there was a smirk on her face. "I have one question before we start…I can use my powers, right?" Aki asked.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru said.

"Good." Aki said her smirk getting bigger. Suddenly fire surrounded them. Sesshoumaru thought that she had to say an incantation to use her powers. "I can them in my head, it works just as well…some times better." Aki said, answering his thoughts. Sesshoumaru formed his whip and attacked her, she moved out of the way and she ended up jumping into the flames. He looked around for her; there was no way to tell where she was. Sesshoumaru felt heated stabs of pain all over his body, soon they faded away but it still hurt, he hadn't noticed but he gritted his teeth. The fire disappeared and Aki was on her knees panting.

"Nice attack." Sesshoumaru said. Aki smiled.

"Thanks. Help me up? Weather it's from lack of blood or exhaustion I don't know, but I can't see at the moment." Aki said. Sesshoumaru walked over and sat down. He looked at her wound, it had bleed profoundly. Where the fire was there was a long trail of blood. Sesshoumaru noticed his own trail of blood, it was thick and would take about a day to heal. He reached into a pocket of his pants and pulled out disinfectant.

"Lift your shirt." Sesshoumaru said plainly.

"What!" Aki growled.

"So I can tend your wound." Sesshoumaru added.

"Oh." Aki lifted her shirt and Sesshoumaru touched the wound with the disinfectant. "Ow!" Aki growled. Sesshoumaru ignored her and put a bandage over the wound. Aki blinked and then noticed that her sight was coming back. "Hey, it's not from blood loss, it was from exhaustion." Aki declared. "I got you good didn't I?" Aki asked.

"Yes. Where'd you learn that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I didn't, I just thought of it. It seemed like I had to attack you from all over in order to win so I made the reign of fire and jumped into it, but made it seem like I had no choice. Then I created a sword of fire and attacked you. I was moving faster than I have ever before, that's how I got you all over like that." Aki said with a little yawn. "We should get you fixed, take this stupid thing off." Aki said holding out her hands. Sesshoumaru removed it and Aki took the disinfectant from him, he look off his shirt and Aki noticed that the place where he had hurt his back was still healing. She sprayed it and Sesshoumaru tensed. "Sorry." Aki muttered. She sprayed all the big wounds since she was running out. Sesshoumaru handed her more bandages and she bandaged him up. "I feel like I'm wrapping up a mummy." Sesshoumaru smirked but didn't let her see it. "Now put your shirt back or else they'll think something other than me just fixing you up was going on." Aki added, his smirk faded and he put his shirt back on. Aki was already walking back to the temple. Her step faltered. "Since when did the world spin?" Aki mumbled before she fell. Sesshoumaru sighed and walked over to Aki, he picked her up and carried her back up.

"You shouldn't push yourself." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah well…habit." Aki said. "After all if were still thieving we'd fight to the death for our treasures or whatever." Aki added.

"Why did you ever steal those things?"

"…I don't know." Aki answered. "I think I can walk now." Aki added. Sesshoumaru put her down and she walked to the temple.

"Hi Aki." Mizuki greeted.

"Hi…" Aki muttered, she waked past and went to her room.

"She seems exhausted. Do think she used that much energy?" Mizuki asked.

"Maybe, she must've used her mage powers, if she was using her guns she wouldn't be that tired." Takara said. Sesshoumaru walked in the door. His wounds were almost totally healed. "Jeez! You reek of blood." Takara muttered, she and Mizuki covered their noses.

"Did Aki figure out how to win against you with her hands bound?" Mizuki asked.

"She dislocated her shoulders so that she could still use her hands." Sesshoumaru said. "It was a draw."

"Owie…she must really be hurting." Mizuki said. "Takara, why don't you go see how she's doing?"

"HIEI GO AWAY!" Aki yelled, there was a crash and Hiei was thrown into the room. Hiei hit the wall upside down, slid down, hit his head, righted himself, and a shelf broke, sending multiple objects down to greet his head.

"He'll be fine." Mizuki said. Takara and Sesshoumaru rolled their eyes.

"I'll tend to you first." Takara said pointing to Sesshoumaru.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Aki: There…happy? I expect Kit to get this done in the same amount of time or less

Shi: Don't you think you're asking a little much?

Kit: Prolly not.

Aki:…Shut up!

Shi: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sesshy

Kit: Aki can dream.

Aki: WHY I OUTTA!

Shi: Clam down Aki!

Kit: BYE!


	23. Chapter 23

Welcome back, I hope you're loving this story so far. I know I am (Aki: ...you're a co-author...of course you're going to love it.) ...shut up Aki. (Aki: NEVER!) (Shi: Oh dear god...) Anyways, it's getting close to your b-day isn't it Shi? About...41 or so more days. YAY! Shi's gonna be 17! lol (Shi: ...I can't believe you. -blushing-) HAHA! Anyways, ONTO THE STORY! -Dun dun dun dun dun duuuuuuuun-

TTYL,  
Kitsune

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Later

Takara looked outside her window as Genkai came in to change her bandages.  
"How do you feel?" Genkai asked.  
"Good. Thanks." Takara answered as Genkai helped her get her kimono top on.  
"Would you like to start to build up the lost muscle tomorrow?" Genkai asked, referring to the abdominal muscles both she and Kurama had lost.  
"I'd love to but only when Kurama feels well enough to work on our stamina." Takra replied.  
"May I come in?" Kurama asked as Takara finished tying her shirt.  
"I'm decent." Takara called mock-amused as Kurama came in with some laundry, "Thanks." Takar added as he handed her a pile of laundry that was hers. Genkai offered Kurama her proposition as Takara put her clothes away.  
"I would love to, thank you Genkai." Kurama said, bowing his head as Genkai nodded and left.  
"Hot Springs?" Kurama asked when he noticed Takara grabbing a robe.  
"Hot Springs." Takara answered as Kurama grabbed his own robe. They had been forced to go to the Hot Springs every night to soak and heal their wounds which were sadly, slowly healing. In about three days they would be healed enough to take the bandages off. But the internal damage would continue to heal which meant they would be unable to strain themselves at all. Both went to the Hot Springs and went to seperate Springs to relax for a few hours. When they finally went to bed it was about 10:00 PM and the house was extremely quite...too bad that saying 'the peace never lasts for long' was so true.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Morning

"GO AWAY SHRIMP!" Aki yelled as Kurama woke up to screams and protests of violence.  
"Aki, please calm down." Takara said softly, sounding half asleep. He noticed it was only about 6:00 AM so he got up and got changed. He came out to see Takara wearing a red tank top and black cargo pants with her entire chest and stomach still wrapped. Hiei and Aki were in defensive stances as Kurama grabbed a cup of coffee and sat next to Takara who was staring the fridge intently.  
"Good morning Takara." Kurama said as Takara slowly blinked. She seemed lost in thought as she made a circular motion over her cup of coffee and took water out of the coffee grinds Kurama noted her distraction and her power use at the same time, "Aki? Is something wrong with Takara?" Kurama asked.  
"What time is it?" Aki asked, ignoring Hiei.  
"Almost 6." Kurama answered.  
"Give her an hour or two, she'll be fine." Aki answered as Takara suddenly fell back in her chair breathing heavily from fright.  
"Takara!" Mizuki shouted surprised from the doorframe as she hurried over to the shaking hanyou, "Takara, what'd you see? What's wrong?" Mizuki asked kindly as Takara buried her face into Mizuki's embrace.  
"It had to be a dream, It just had to, it can't happen. I don't believe it." Takara was mumbling as the others looked at her worriedly.  
"How 'bout I take her out for a morning walk to calm her down." Kurama suggested.  
"That would be nice." Mizuki said as they helped Takara stand. Around 7 they came back to the temple and Takara had greatly calmed down.  
'That vision is seriously bothering her. She isn't sleeping much, you can tell.' Mizuki said.  
'It must be seriously bad if she doesn't wanna see it again.' Aki replied.  
'I'm worried about her Aki.' Mizuki said sounding extremely worried.  
'So am I but I think she needs us to be strong for her at the moment.' Aki answered as Genkai came out.  
"Follow me." Genkai said as Takara and Kurama followed Genkai to the gym. They began crunches and Kurama let out a grunt of pain everytime Genkai hit his stomach to get him to come further or to fix his position. She smacked Takara's rib by accident as she tried to hit Takara's stomach to tell her to come further but Takara merely winced as she continued. After 100 crunches they moved to push-up, Takara easily did the 100 that Genkai assigned as she did the push-ups with Genkai on her back, Kurama flew through the push-ups as well. And so the day wore on and eventually they had to run a simple 10 laps around the entire 30 acres of Genkai's land (A/N: I dunno how much she actually owns so I'm just making up a number haha).  
After they were done they came in and Mizuki tended to their wounds seeing as how they had opened up again. Aki and Sesshuomaru were playing Chess to 'train their minds'. Takara and Mizuki just thought Aki wanted to see if she could out smart Sesshoumaru...and she ended up losing anyways. Hiei and Aki had calmed down and Yusuke had gone out to spend the day with Keiko. Jin and Touya had gone back to Rekai...which left the trainers and trainees alone, after Genkai left to get groceries...which meant...nothing good was going to come out of this.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Around 12:00

Well...Genkai had come back with groceries. And she had come back with beer. And Aki, Takara, & Mizuki + alcohol... disaster. And the trainers were finding that out the hard way...but then again...they weren't any better.  
"So who wants to play spin the bottle!" Mizuki sang happily, holding up a bottle as she sat down next to Hiei who was almost smiling...one more beer might do the trick.  
"I do!" Takara yelled as she sat down across from Mizuki. Kurama, Sesshoumaru and Aki all gave in and joined in.  
"You spin first Takara." Mizuki said as Takara spun the bottle. The bottle spun and landed on Mizuki as the girls giggled.  
"Lips or cheek?" Takara asked gaily.  
"Cheek!" Mizuki cheered as Takara gave Mizuki a kiss on the cheek. Mizuki spun the bottle nd it landed on Hiei.  
"Lips or Cheek!" Mizuki yelped as Hiei looked at the bottle cluelessly.  
"LIPS!" Aki and Takara sang as Mizuki pulled Hiei's face to look at her and she kissed him, surprising him at first until he closed his eyes. When they broke the kiss Hiei almost whined in annoyance at losing her lips...ALMOST.  
"Hiei's Turn!" Takara sang happily as Kurama and Sesshoumaru gave each other odd looks. Hiei spun the bottle, making it land on Aki.  
"Cheek." Aki said as Hiei blinked and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Aki spun the bottle and it landed on Sesshoumaru who looked at the bottle as if his stare could murder it.  
"LIPS!" Takara and Mizuki sang before Sesshoumaru could answer.  
"Boys!" Aki asked happily as Kurama and Hiei looked at each other.  
"Lips!" They both yelled as Aki laughed and crawled over to Sesshoumaru, avoiding the bottle. She pulled Sesshoumaru's lips against hers forcefully as Sesshoumaru looked at her surprised at what she had done. When they pulled away Aki had the urge to do that again but refrained.  
"Sesshy's turn!" Aki sang as Sesshoumaru turned the bottle. The bottle landed on Kurama and he grumbled as everyone laughed after Sesshoumaru kissed Kurama on the cheek. Kurama grumbled about it as he turned the bottle and it landed on Takara who wasn't exactly paying attention. Suddenly Takara heard Mizuki flal back on the ground laughing.  
"What'd I mi-" Takara began as Kurama pressed his lips against hers mid word.Takara closed her eyes almost melting as Kurama broke the kiss and smiled.  
"Sorry, it was the games rules." He added as he sat back down blushing. After that they stopped playing the game (everyone inwardly sighed in relief) and they began to do a drinking game.  
"Sally sells sea shells by the sea sore. AHHH!" Aki yelled as everyone took a shot.  
"My turn! Peter piper picked a pack of pickled peppers!" Takara yelled as everyone laughed.  
"My turn!" Mizuki yelled happily, "How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a wood chuck could shuck wood. AAHHH!" Mizuki yelled as they all took shots.  
"Tangled threads turn terribly teal after ten turns." Sesshoumaru said as everyone laughed.  
"A quick witted cricket critic." Kurama said as everyone laughed again.  
"I saw Susie sitting in a sue sine sop. Where she sits she shines, and where she shines she sits." Hiei said as everyone burst out laughing and took a drink. And so the games went on until 2:00 AM where they went to bed. Kurama drunkenly carried Takara to their room and set her on the bed, tucking her in and then falling asleep next to her as well. Sesshoumaru and Aki made it to their room after running into a few walls and fell asleep and Neither Hiei nor Mizuki made it to their room. They were fast asleep in a corner, leaning against each other until the morning.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Morning

"Uhn..." Takara moaned as she rolled over to face Kurama unconciously. Kurama opened his eyes and they looked at each other for a minute before.  
"...Ow." They said at the same time as Takara got up. Several pops, snaps and cracks screamed from her ribs and back and she winced from pain.  
"What was that?" Kurama asked woozily.  
"What was what?" Takara replied.  
"Those cracks." Kurama answered.  
"Someone must've run into something. Ohhh." Takara said holding her head in pain as they made their way to the kitchen. They saw Mizuki and Hiei still asleep in the corner, Mizuki's head was on his shoulder and Hiei had his head resting on hers as their chests fell up and down rhythmically. Aki and Sesshoumaru came out to see Takara opening the fridge as Kurama got four cups and poured black coffee into three. Takara took out three eggs from a carton and put them in the cup. She put a bit of paprika on them, held her nose and gulped them down. She shuddered when she let go of her nose as Sesshoumaru and Kurama stared at her like she was insane. She put another three eggs in the cup and put paprika on it and gave it to Aki who held her nose and drank it down, also shuddering after letting go of her nose. They offered the drink to the guys as Takara poured herself a cup of Black coffee and then took two Aspirin out of the bottle, she down both and went back to her room with less of a headache than she had started out with and go changed.  
"I know the one down fall of getting drunk." Aki said.  
"And that would be?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"Hangovers." Aki answered as she put her head on her arms.  
"And I know the second." Kurama said as Takara came in.  
"Do tell." Takara muttered as Kurama looked at her.  
"You always forget everything you wanted too, but then there are some things that you remember that you want to forget." Kurama answered.  
"Like?" Takara asked as she sat down.  
"The spin the bottle game last night." Kurama said as Takara hid behind the paper when her cheeks began to burn slightly.  
"I remember while we were playing Truth or Dare, Takara told us her Vision." Aki muttered as Kurama noticed Takara go as pale as paper.  
"I did?" She asked.  
"Yup." Aki answered as Takara looked at the floor.  
"We'll talk about it later. Alright?" Kurama asked as he heard Hiei wake up after a short scream and several moans of pain from the kitchen.  
"Alright." Takara said as she rubbed her temples.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
A/N:

Aki: FINALLY!

Kit: Less than a day and she flips on us...ugh...

Shi: HAHA! Anyways,

ALL: WE DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR SESSHOUMARU!

Kit and Shi: Even though Aki wants to pretend we own Sesshoumaru.

Aki: Way to crush a girl's dreams.

Kit: Cool.

Aki: NOT Cool!

Kit: BYE!

Shi: SEE YA!

Aki: Byebyez. GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE # & &!

Kit and Shi: AHHH! RUN AWAY FROM THE CRAZY CRAZY LADY!

TTYL,  
Aki, Shi, Kitsune


	24. Chapter 24

Shi: Okay! Took me about a week, but I did it! Here's the next chapter!

Aki: I wasn't even online when you finished it! You have THE worst timing!  
Shi: -sweatdrops- Sorry.

Kit: -whacks Aki on the head- Lighten up.

Aki: Well, why don't you try and make me? -glares at Kit-

Kit: Oh, you're in for it now.. Me and you gonna fight... -glares back at Aki-

Shi: -sighs- There they go... Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!

-Aki and Kit get into a fight, and a dust cloud appears around them, their legs or arms poking out to be visible for quick moments-

X.X.x.x.X.X.x.x.X.X.x.x.X.X.x.x.X.X.x.x.X.X.x.x.X.X.

The Slyest Thieves  
Chapter 24  
by  
Shi

"Oh, just wait until I find you, Yusuke," the brunette, Keiko, grumbled and made her way up the many stairs to reach Genkai's temple, a scowl spreading out over her face. "Gr, Yusuke! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" she screamed angrily, and somewhere in the temple Yusuke winced and excused himself to go hide from Hurricane Keiko.

"Hmph," Keiko huffed and continued to pull herself up the numerous stairs. She was angry at Yusuke, and boy was he going to be sorry for ditching school that day... but, she never reached the temple. About halfway up, a rustling in the bushes to her right caught the girl's attention. "Hm?" she wandered over to the bushes to check the noise out.

Her eyes widened when a figure stepped out from the shadows, a smirk on the face of the mysterious figure. She tried to scream but suddenly found a hand clamped over her mouth, her yell coming out as a muffled sound. The figure chuckled darkly, and with that, he and Keiko vanished from the stairs, leaving not a trace that anyone had been standing there.

Mizuki's head snapped to the door, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"What's up?" Aki asked, noting her friend's sudden change in demeanor. Something about the look on the wolf's face told her all was not as it should be.

"I can't feel Keiko's energy signal any more... It just.. vanished," Mizuki muttered confused. Her and Aki were sat at the table alone, seeing as Sesshoumaru and Hiei had needed sometime to themselves, though the girls didn't really mind too much.

"Are you sure she didn't just decide to go home?" Aki asked to make sure, but Mizuki shook her head then turned to meet Aki's confused gaze.

"I felt _his _energy there... It was only for about a second, but... he was there," Mizuki stated and sensed around the forest for any out-of-the-ordinary energy, finding nothing as she did so. "Tekatoki," she murmured under her breath.

"Tekatoki!" Aki exclaimed hopping from her seat at the table, "That bastard's here! I'm going to slaughter him," she snarled and headed for the door, but Mizuki stopped her by standing in the doorway.

"Just wait," Mizuki said, "maybe I was wrong..." Though somehow, she knew deep down that she wasn't, and if Tekatoki was here, there was going to be trouble, but the wolf mentally pondered why he would take Keiko...

"How often are you wrong about something like this?" Aki snapped rhetorically.

Mizuki faked a smile and said, "There's a first time for everything..!"

Aki sighed, "Whatever... I'm going to go find Sesshy." And with that, she pushed past Mizuki to get to the door.

"Why? So you and him can have some _alone _time?" Mizuki asked with a cheeky grin. She laughed and evaded the sudden punch that had been heading for her. Making kissie noises to make Aki mad, Mizuki bolted out of the room and down the hall.

"You're SO dead!" Aki shouted after the wolf and took off after her.

Hiei and Sesshoumaru had been discussing and swapping training tips and were now coming up the same hall that Aki was chasing Mizuki down.

Mizuki saw them and ran up to them. Without stopping, she pushed her way between them and grabbed Hiei's arm saying, "Let's go, Shrimp! If Aki catches me, I'm doomed! Come on!" Hiei didn't have a choice in the manner, since he was already being drug by Mizuki.

Sesshoumaru blinked twice in confusion then turned to Aki as she came to a stop beside him. She grunted and glared down the hall as Mizuki and Hiei rounded the corner and were out of sight. Letting out a heavy sigh, "Come on, Fluffy. I need to vent some of my anger." She headed off in the direction she had just come from, her arms crossed moodily over her chest.

"These wenches are crazy," the white-haired dog demon muttered as he followed after his trainee who was bent on sparring all the time.

Meanwhile, Mizuki and Hiei came to a halt just outside the dojo, and the wolf panted slightly, a huge grin on her face.

"What did you do to make her mad this time?" Hiei inquired with a raised brow.

"Why... nothing, of course," Mizuki giggled in a fake innocent tone. "Come on, we--," she stopped dead all of a sudden, and both her and Hiei snapped their gazes to the temple, suddenly on the alert. "Yukina's energy signal..." Mizuki uttered, "It's.. gone..."

Hiei's eyes widened, and he took off back into the temple, looking everywhere, but Yukina was no where to be found... Hiei wound up in the ice maiden's bedroom, where he sat down and glared at the floor, and that's where Mizuki found him a few minutes later. His gaze didn't shift as the wolf sat beside him.

"It'll be okay," Mizuki set a hand on the fire demon's shoulder.

"But, what could've happened to her?" Hiei muttered to himself then let out a frustrated sigh, dropping his head into his right hand. He then ran that hand through his hair. His glare hardened even more as he pondered over everything.

Mizuki chewed on her lower lip, a bad habit she had gotten into since for as long as she could remember. She hated to admit it to herself, but she had felt Tekatoki's energy signal flicker in and out again, along with Yukina this time.

Hiei turned his icy glare to Mizuki, who looked away from the accussing glower. "You know something about all this," he hissed, and the wolf shifted guiltily in her seat. Hiei growled then added to his previous statement, "I felt another prescense appear and suddenly disappear just as Yukina did."

"Really, you did?" Mizuki asked, trying to play clueless.

_Mizuki, _Takara said telepathically, _did you sense Yukina and Keiko's energy signal's vanish?_

_Yeah... and... I think I sensed... Tekatoki..._ Mizuki replied, still avoiding Hiei's harsh gaze. She was suddenly pinned against the wall.

"Tell me what you know," Hiei demanded, eyes flashing angrily. He tightened his grip until she flinched from his claws digging into her arms. "Now," he added.

"It's really nothing. I just felt another energy, so that tells you that she was kidnapped," Mizuki responded, "but don't worry, I'll help you find her."

Hiei examined her face intently then grunted and pushed himself away, plopping back down on the bed while Mizuki scowled and massaged her arms where his grip had been tight enough to give her light bruises. He fell back onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. "You really need to take anger management classes," the wolf grumbled at the fire demon, who suddenly stood up.

"Come on. We're doubling our training then talking to the others about this," Hiei said yanking his trainee out of the room. She yelped and growled at him to let her go, and he did. She followed him outside where they sparred while Aki and Sesshoumaru ran laps, though not 50 like Mizuki and Hiei had done.

Takara had froze when Mizuki had said Tekatoki's name. Her eyes widened a little then she let out a growl, glaring at the wall as memories of what was, more than likely, their most difficult heist ever. They had been to Tekatoki's palace to steal _Abilities: Past to Future_, a book that lists the names of each person and what their abilities are and updates itself when one is born. It listed everyone, even those long dead, and inside the spellbook, there was a spell to bring the dead back to life and to control people who are alive, along with many other terrible spells that did not belong in the hands of someone so evil.

Genkai thwacked Takara on her injured abdomen to get her attention. The hanyou winced and broke away from her memories. She looked around to see Genkai and Kurama staring at her. "You just started growling," Kurama said, "is something wrong?"

Takara took a deep breath to calm herself then faked a smile, "No, sensei." She then began doing sit ups again, ignoring the looks Genkai and Kurama gave her. Kurama sighed. He could never get anything out of Takara anymore. Now that she was on this sensei thing...

X.X.x.x.X.X.x.x.X.X.x.x.X.X.x.x.X.X.x.x.X.X.x.x.X.X.

Shi: Well, there it is... Hope you like it!

Kit: -sporting a bruised cheek- REVIEW!

Aki: -sporting a black eye- Yeah, OR ELSE!

Shi: -sweatdrops again- Bye!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 

Aki stopped her laps and looked around she was thinking of a way to get out to the town and go to the new skate park that had opened up.

"Why'd you stop?" Sesshoumaru asked when he past her.

"Thinking about ditching you and going to a skate park. It's more fun than this." Aki muttered under her breath.

"It was your idea." Sesshoumaru said.

"I said that so I could have an excuse to get out of there, plus I have to get Mizuki back. Wait a second! Mizuki and Takara got to go out to an amusement park and I didn't! This means we're going to the skate park and I'm skating." Aki said with a small stamp of her foot.

"What if I say 'no'?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'm going either way. So are you coming or not?" Aki asked as she started off towards town. "Well come on!" Aki growled as she grabbed his collar and dragged him off.

"You don't have any skate or a skateboard! How do you expect to get one?" he asked, obviously trying to avoid going.

"I have favors I need to call in, I can get your stuff and my stuff for free and we get to keep them." Aki said, by now they were on the outskirts of town and Sesshoumaru was still being dragged.

_Takara, Mizuki, I'm dragging Sesshy to the just opened skate park._ Aki said to her friends.

_You don't have any of the stuff you need though._ Mizuki said.

_Or any money for that matter._ Takara added in.

_You know…you're just as bad as him! It's called I have favors that I can call in and get the best stuff out there._ Aki said in an irritated tone.

_WE ARE?_ Mizuki and Takara asked at the same time.

_Before this goes any farther I'm shutting my mind out. _Aki said, and she did.

"AKI?" Sesshoumaru growled at her, Aki snapped back to reality.

"Huh?" she asked clueless that he had just been calling her for about 2 minutes.

"I've been trying to ask you something for the last two minutes. Will you let go? I can walk just fine." He said.

"Oh yeah." Aki let go and Sesshoumaru stood up. "Come on, if we don't get there soon we're going to have to wait until tomorrow." Aki said as she walked to the gates of the skate park. Sesshoumaru reluctantly followed his trainee. "Yo! Saki!" Aki yelled to the girl behind the counter.

"Oh! Aki! Long time no see! We've you been?" Saki asked.

"Here and there. Can I use the phone, I've got a few people I need to call." Aki said.

"Yeah, come inside that way these brats can't take advantage and say you're budging." Saki said and Aki opened the door to use the phone. She was in there for about 5 minutes before she can out.

"It takes that long to call in a favor?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah, this person's busy. They should be dropping the stuff out right about…now." Aki held her hands out and all the stuff was dropped into her hands. "THANKS!" Aki called up to the helicopter, the person waved and then flew off.

"Damn." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"Alright I didn't know what you wanted so I got you a skateboard and I have on as well, might wanna put all this on, that way if you fall it doesn't hurt as bad." She added as she handed Sesshoumaru kneepads and elbow pads, before she put hers on she cut her pants into shorts and threw the leftovers away. "Ya might wanna do that, gives you more room to move." She put everything on and got on the skateboard, Sesshoumaru didn't bother with his pants and put the knee and elbow pads on, she was waiting for him. "Hey! Saki! The admission fee for about a year!" Aki tossed Saki a wad of cash and rode into the park, Sesshoumaru followed.

"Where'd you get that money?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Every time I asked for a favor like I did this he gives me money because well lets just say that I kinda saved his life, not on purpose, I was supposed to kill him but oh well." Aki skated up to a half-pipe and looked down. "Ready or not here I go!" Aki yelled, she rode down the half-pipe and built up speed, Sesshoumaru watched as she did a couple of tricks in the air. "Come on already!" Aki said. Sesshoumaru shook his head no. "Fine!" Aki put her hand on the corner of the half-pipe and lifted her feet and skateboard into the air with out hand on the board to keep it from getting away from her, and then she froze.

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked, Aki wasn't listening, instead of doing anything to finish the trick she started to fall forward then there was a loud crack and Sesshoumaru knew that she had broken something.

"Owww fuck!" Aki growled, She grabbed her skateboard and walked off of the half pipe. Her right are was hanging at her side and the bone had pierce the flesh. "Come on. We have to get back to the temple, give this stuff to Saki and tell her not to loan it out to anyone or I'll have her head." Aki said as she put her hand over her bone.

_Aki, did you just feel Takara disappear? _Mizuki asked.

_Yes, and I broke my arm because of it the bones sticking out as well._ Aki muttered.

_That's great! What arm? Please don't tell me it's the right arm…_ Mizuki muttered to Aki.

_It's not?_ Aki asked.

_Aki! You shouldn't have been there anyways! You're supposed to be training!_ Mizuki scolded, Aki scowled.

_YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!_ Aki growled fiercely, she closed her mind just as Sesshoumaru walked over.

"Come on." Aki grumbled as she walked towards the temple.

"Don't you think you should get that set?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'll be fine, let's just go!" Aki snapped at him.

"What happened to make you freeze like that?"

"Alright you know what! These questions are getting on my nerves so stop asking me questions or else I'm going to have to kick your ass." Aki growled at him, making growl back because she was getting angry so he was getting angry at her for getting angry at him. Once they got to an empty street Aki took off to the temple getting there in record time, by now her hand was covered in blood and there was a trail of it leading from the forest to the temple steps.

"Will you answer me now?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"ALRIGHT! Takara disappeared! I have no clue where she went but I know that the bastard has something to do with it." Aki growled.

"And who's that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"It's my past and has nothing to do with you so leave it at that and no more questions!" Aki growled. Suddenly the world started spinning. "Damn." Aki growled again as she walked into the temple. "Grandma!" Aki yelled, Genkai walked into the room.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I broke my arm and it needs to be set." Aki said.

"I'm not a doctor."

"Any other time you'd do something about it!" Aki growled as the hair on the back of her neck stood up, Hiei and Mizuki burst in the door.

"We check everywhere! Takara's gone!" Mizuki said. "What's that smell?" Mizuki asked, picking up the scent of Aki's blood.

"Her arm's bleeding." Hiei stated bluntly, as Aki rolled her eyes. She removed her hand to show the bone that was sticking out of her arm. Mizuki closed her eyes at the sight and Sesshoumaru sighed.

"You should have gone to the hospital while we were in town." He said.

"Yeah well I think I find my friends more important than a bone sticking out of my arm. Now what's the plan, we know where Tekatoki is, he's always out to get us in any way possible so then he'd have to be some place that we know and it has some meaning in our lives." Aki said.

"I bet he's at his Palace, with Yukina, Keiko, and Takara all chained up and Aki will you please go to the hospital to get that set?" Mizuki asked. Aki scowled and growled at Mizuki who shrunk back, not wanting to make any madder then she already was.

"I will, when I choose to." Aki said. "If we're going to go to Tekatoki's palace then we should prepare and get new weapons. I'm going to go down to the gun shop in town, I've got a tab there and they sell me things I'm not supposed to have. Why don't you go to the black smith that still makes swords?" Aki asked.

"There's one?" Mizuki asked.

"Yeah. Why am I the only on who knows these things?" Aki muttered to herself. "I want new wrist blades as well so I'll give those to you three can go down there and have them made while I go to the hospital."

"One of us should go with you, just to make sure that Tekatoki doesn't get his hands on you." Kurama said from the doorway, no one had noticed him enter.

"No. I'm going alone." Aki said, she was dead set on this. "Hmm. Kurama you're not going to be of much use so why don't you hang out here and get to work on those injured muscles of yours?"

"Alright, come back here before you leave to go to that palace." Kurama said.

"Jeez Aki, you're demanding today. It seems you've taken on the leader role." Mizuki said with a smirk.

"Whatever." Aki muttered as she left the temple to go get her bone set, if she didn't get it set soon the bone was going to start healing wrong.

"Well c'mon we're gotta get these made before Tekatoki decides to take someone else." Mizuki said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"Don't we all?" Hiei asked. Sesshoumaru shook his head in agreement, after about 5 hours all the new weapons were made, Aki's arm was set, she had her new guns, and everyone was at the door to Tekatoki's palace, otherwise known as Pandemonium.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Aki: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sesshy…but I can wish I did own Sesshy!

Kit: Yeah…we all can wish…

Shi: Anyways we hoped you liked it and we hope you come back again…DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

All: BYE BYE!


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey there, Kitty Kat back, WHOOT WHOOT! Oh, I discovered My newest quote!**

**(Aki: ...oh god...)**

**(Shi: Here we go...)**

** (c '.') Fishie o'er here, WHOOT WHOOT! ('.' 3) Fishie o'er there WHOOT WHOOT!**

**AHAHAHAHAH!**

**(Shi: -ahem-, yes well, she seems to be hyper today...)**

**(Aki: What are you talking about, she's ALWAYS hyper.)**

**(Shi: True...ah well...That's why we love her.)**

**(Aki: We love her?)**

**(Shi: Okay maybe I love her a bit more than you, in the sisterly department.)**

**Yea...well, enough of that and our little rantings...ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

**(Aki and Shi look at each other...then join Kat as...)**

**CHARGE!**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Temple Living Room**

"So, who's got the first idea?" Genkai asked. Aki raised her hand, "Aki?"

"One..." Mizuki muttered. Aki stood up on the table.

"Two..." Genkai added quietly.

"WE CHARGE IN AND START BEATING THEM TO HELL!" Aki yelled.

"Three." Genkai and Mizuki said at the same time in a dull tone.

"Aki," Sesshoumaru started.

"Yes Fluffy?" Aki asked.

"SIT DOWN!" Everyone yelled as Aki was pushed onto the couch by the wind from everyone's screams.

"Geez, no need to get so huffy." Aki muttered.

"Why don't we use a stealth attack?" Kurama suggested.

"And then beat them to hell?" Aki asked. Mizuki and Genkai looked at her in annoyance out of the corneres of their eyes, "It was just a question." Aki replied innocently as Mizuki rolled her eyes. Kurama got up without as much pain as before.

"What are you doing Kurama?" Mizuki asked.

"Getting coffee and papers." Kurama answered.

"Why?" Mizuki asked again.

"It's gonna be a looooong day." Kurama replied as Genkai agreed and decided to starte the coffee, allowing Kurama to get his papers. Half an hour later a blue print was rolled out on the coffee table, Kurama was pointing something out and explaining routes, marking them with a pencil and describing his plan.

"But there's a trap here." Aki interjected as Kurama looked at the blue print.

"It doesn't say so." Kurama replied.

"Oh believe me, it's there." Mizuki said as she rubbed her neck stiffly in remembrance.

"Okay, cross that route out, well, what about-" Kurama started.

"There's a secret door, Geez Kurama what'd you do access this piece of crap from the library?" Aki asked as Kurama blushed.

"Well, um...actually...yes." Kurama replied.

"No wonder it sucks." Aki muttered as Mizuki agreed they began to sketch out all of the traps and secret paths and in an hour they had finished allowing a good view of all the path ways and etc.

"Alright so then this path would lead to this door, if we make a right at this path here we can get there in half the time. This area will be filled with 'booby traps', as you so kindly put it, but if we stick to the left wall it looks like we'll be fine, then we keep going straight until we hit this conjunction. If we take the left section we can get to the book but the right section will take us to the girls, so who's gonna go where?" Kurama asked.

"Two teams, Fluffy, Mr. Shrimpy, and I, second team will be you, Yusuke, Mizu, and Grandma." Aki decided.

"Sounds good. We'll go right and get the girls, you guys head left and get the book, there's a path here from both rooms, they'll come out in the gardens, if I set up some new exotic planets there, I'm pretty sure we'll be able to get out safely." Kurama said with a malevolent look in his eyes.

"Alright but how are we gonna get the plants there?" Mizuki asked as Aki looked up from studying the blueprints.

"Acting like a tourist." Aki and Kurama answered at the same time.

"Care to fill us in?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kurama gave Hiei the blueprints to look over.

"Everyday, twice a day a blimp flies over the palace, it's part of a tour for the tourists around here. It flies over the gardens to show how well the gardeners do their job." Kurama explained.

"If I head up, Kurama can go in. I'll be in the blimp, monitoring his position. Anyone comes, He's right on the ball." Aki added.

"And by acting as a gardener I'll be able to planet the seeds without a question." Kurama put in.

"Bingo." Aki finished.

"Hook, line and sinker." Mizuki said smiling.

"Sounds to easy." Hiei grunted, handing the bluepritns back.

"Sounds, Hiei, Sounds. In reality, it ISN'T going to be that easy, I need to get an ID for it, I can find it online and replace it with my school photo." Kurama added as an after thought.

"Well, what are you sitting around here for! Hop to it foxy!" Aki and Mizuki yelled as Kurama stood up and left for his room.

"So this is our route huh?" Yusuke asked, looking it over.

"How fun." Sesshoumaru said in a dull voice.

"C'mon Fluffy, we're gonna train a bit." Aki said as she stood up.

"Might as well do the same Mr. Shrimpy." Mizuki said as Hiei growled.

"Hn." He added as they left to do some sparring with their old equipment. By 6:00 am in the morning Kurama was dressed in a thick white short sleeve shirt with a pair of overalls on, his hair was in a ponytail under a gardener's hat.

"Oh how cute!" Mizuki said clapping her hands together fondly.

"Mizuki?" Kurama asked.

"Yes you cute wittle foxy woxy you?" Mizuki asked, enjoying the torture.

"Shut up." Kurama added as Mizuki stod there flabber-gasted.

"Well I never!" Mizuki said in annoyance as Kurama chuckled and pat her on the head, much to her annoyance.

"C'mon Kurama! Get a move on!" Aki growled from the door as Kurama finished a glass of orange juice and two slices of toast.

"Coming!" He added as he came out to find Aki standing there impatiently with her hand in it's sling, she wore a black 'Get your own attitude' shirt, with a leather coat over her shoulders, her other arm through the sleeve. A pair of blue jeans hugged her curves and her hair was in a few black barettes, her lips lined with grey lipstick, much to her annoyance, and she perfectly portrayed the annoyed punk look.

"You look nice." Kurama said as he held the door open for Aki.

"Stuff it foxy. I haven't had my coffee yet." Aki growled as Kurama laughed nervously and gave Mizuki a pleading look for her to come with them to keep and eyes on Aki.

"Have fun you guys." Mizuki called sweetly as Kurama glared at her and closed the door. Kurama and Aki stopped at Dunkin Donuts long enough for her to get a coffee and Kurama to get a bagel, still feeling hungry. They got to the tourist site half an hour before the blimp was to take off. Aki gave Kurama his head set and put hers in as a plastic spike hoop earring.

"Stay safe." Aki muttered as she joined the group.

"You two." Kurama returned as Aki waved with her free hand, she payed her admission and sat in the blimp, closing her eyes for the few minutes before the ride.

"Hello, I'm the newest gardener." Kurama said waving happily as the head gardener looked over Kurama's ID and okayed it. "Do you realize the sad thing?" Kurama asked into the mouth piece as th eblimp began to take off, he was gardening already and began planting the seeds.

"No what?" Aki answered.

"I just realized the photo was dated '04, if I was new it would have been dated '06." Kurama said as he and Aki laughed quietly.

"You're alright, swing around near the doors and walls and get them good, there's bound to be some guards there when we come back." Aki said as she half listened to the lady telling about the tour.

"Will do." Kurama answered as he stood up, dusted his overalls and held his hat up to the blimp. Three girls up in the blimp squealed so loud that Kurama heard it both from his ear piece and from the ground.

"You just had to do it, didn't you?" Aki asked as Kurama grinned.

"Sorry." He said.

"No you're not." Aki answered.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You may be right."

"God damn foxes..."

"HAHA!" Kurama finished up the gardening by the time the ride was over. He checked out off the area and then went to find Aki who stood up, yawned and stretched and walked out of the blimp to find Kurama in front of her.

"Hello." Kurama said smiling.

"Neh." Aki answered.

"You sound like Hiei." Kurama said as they walked off to the temple.

"Ya well, I'm not him." Aki answered a sKurama nodded, they stopped by Dunkin Donuts, got some Donuts to treat the others and grabbed some coffee for Aki and Cocoa for Kurama.

"Back!" Aki yelled as Mizuki waved from the kitchen.

"Welcome home!" She added as Hiei flitted in through the window.

"Here Hiei." Kurama said as he offered the koorime a donut.

"Thanks Fox." Hiei said as he munched on the snack.

"There's a cruller with your name on it Mizuki." Aki said as Mizuki seemed to brighten.

"Ohhhh, a cruller!" Mizuki asked delighted as Aki gave to her, "Thanks a bundle!" Mizuki said as she ate the treat, Aki went around giving the donuts to the others until they were all in the living room.

"Okay so the plan is to..." Kurama began as they ran over the plan once or twice to avoid any issues. Twenty minutes before they were going to head out they went to get changed. Kurama came out in his usual outfit, this one being black. Yusuke wore a martial arts uniform, all black. Hiei was in his usual attire, Sesshoumaru just changed into some cargos and a tank that were black. Aki had her hair in barrettes, her coat reversed to be black-the guns still being in inside pockets, she wore a black tank top that hugged her close to allow better movement and a pair of black pants with black sandals. Mizuki came out in a black and dark grey fighting kimono, her pack held some utensils that would come in handy to undo the bindings to the girls cuffs. Koenma suddenly popped up as Genkai looked over calmly and Mizuki near hit the ceiling (literally) in fright, Hiei caught her in annoyance as she came down, after Aki calmed down from the start she began to lauhg, clutching her stomach at seeing Hiei holding Mizuki bridal style.Kurama chuckled as Hiei let go of Mizuki who had her hands around his neck, and sadly, she didnn't let go soon enough, so he was pulled down as well.

"BAKA ONNA!" Hiei erupted as Mizuki let go of his neck and Aki helped her up to stay away from the enraged koorime.

"I didn't mean to!" Mizuki shrieked as she hid behind Aki and Kurama kept a hold of Hiei.

"Kuwabara will have his memories back for a short time to help you all with this mission." Koenma stated as Kuwabara stood in front of them. Yusuke smiled gratefully at Koenma.

"Hey bud." Yusuke added as Kuwabara glared at Yusuke.

"I'm not your bud Urameshi." Kuwabara said as Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. C'mon let' go." Yusuke added as they set off for the palace.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**About Noon-same day**

"Ngh, Where-?" takara started as she felt a head lean on her shoulder. She looked down to see Yukina resting her head on her shoulder in relief.

"I'm glad you are awake Takara. You had me worried for while there." Yukina added as she lifted her head, Takara looked to her side to see Keiko with a bruised cheek.

"Afternoon Sleeping Beauty." Keiko said as Takara blinked the sleepiness from her eyes.

"Where are we?" Takara asked as she looked at her wrists which were surrounded by chains to keep her on the wall.

"I dunno, some weirdo just grabbed us and we woke up here." Keiko growled.

"What'd he look like?" Takara grunted as she wrapped her hand around part of the chain and pulled up a bit to loosen the weight on her wrists.

"Black short hair to his ears." Keiko said closing her eyes as she remembered.

"About 6' 3"." Yukina added softly.

"Long scar from right ear to his front jaw." Keiko said.

"Muscled." Yukina added.

"Red eyes." Keiko finished. Takara was thrown into a memory as she let go of the chains and slumped back into her earlier position.

**Flashback**

"Don't you dare touch her!" Takara screamed as she lunged at the man holding Mizuki, nearing her neck to bite her and make her his. Aki was fighting the troops near the front, giving Takara room to get to the man infront of them, "I'm talking to **_YOU_** TEKATOKI!" Takara yelled as she brought her Tsai down from Tekatoki's ear to his jaw.

"Bitch!" Tekatoki growled as he dropped Mizuki, Takara caught her sister before she hit the ground.

"Aki!" Takara yelled in warning.

"On it!" Aki replied as she jumped over the troop and shoved her heel into Tekatoki's face. Takara threw the near unconcious Mizuki over her shoulder and grabbed the book near the window. She popped the book into the bag on her shoulder and took the bag off, throwing it to Aki.

"Catch!" Takara yelled as Aki caught the bag, slid to a stop, changed direction and ran at the window, shooting it open for Takara as they got out of there on a solidified wind.

"SO LONG LOSER!" Takara and Aki yelled as Tekatoki swore to get them back.

**Flashback End**

"Ahhh, so you know who I am my dear dear Treasure?" Tekatoki asked as Takara looked up into red eyes, her own beginning to change to a dark red from the anger in her soul.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Takara yelled as Keiko and Yukina watched in surprise as she tried to bite Tekatoki's nose off.

"Ah ah ah, I learned my first lesson near you." Tekatoki said as he fingered the scar.

"You don't know the first thing!" Takara yelled as she tried to kick Tekatoki, unfortunatly not remembering the restraints on her ankles that dragged her ankles back to the cement wall to skin them.

"Mmmm, losing our temper aren't we?" Tekatoki asked cooly as he dragged his finger against her long hair.

"Don't touch me!" Takara growled as she yanked her hair from his fingers.

"I'm sorry ladies, I haven't introduced myself properly. My name is-" Tekatoki began

"TookiTooki." Takara interrupted as she bit her tongue to stop from laughing. Tekatoki gave a warning growl as he resumed what he was saying.

"My name is Teka-"

"TookiTooki."

"Takara..."

"Ahem, yes TookiTooki?"

"My name is Tekatoki." Tekatoki finished triumphantly.

"In other words: TookiTooki." Takara said as Tekatoki growled his final warning, "Awww, is TookiTooki mad that I gave away his secret name? Oops, I'm sorry TookiTooki-Oof!" Takara exclaimed as a crunch came from the punch that Tekatoki threw to her abdomen. She spat out blood and then grinned, "Did I hit a soft spot TookiTooki?"

"Shut. Up. Takara!" Tekatoki yelled as he punched her again, her blood splatting his face as she choked on it.

"Ngh, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BETTER SHUT UP!" Takara yelled back as he slammed his hand against her head, shoving it into the wall as part of her skin peeled off to show her bone. Takara winced.

"I will NOT stand your insolence." Tekatoki growled as Takara spat at th eground, saliva mixed with blood.

"That's alright, I'll stand it for ya." Takara replied as Tekatoki growled.

"If you value your life, you'll shut up." Tekatoki said as Takara out right laughed. Yukina and Keiko looked at eachother behind Takara as if she was insane.

"ME? Value MY life? AHAHAH! THAT'S A RIOT! Ow, ow, ooohh, maaan that hurts TookiTooki. Whooo, made me laugh to hard there TookiTooki." Takara said as Tekatoki took her in surprise.

"What are you talking about? Don't you live your life for your sisters?" Tekatoki asked.

"I do, but you're forgetting one thing, I'll DIE for them before I put them in danger. If you think you'll get anything from me...Think again. Because I refuse to let my sisters fall into your hands. I know they'll come for me, but until then I'll wait. I'll take your abuse, but I'll live. I'll live long enough to tell them what you're doing. I'll live long enough to thank them for my life with them. I'll live to tell them how much they really do mean to me. So don't think for one MINUTE that I'd put them in danger by giving you information. I'll die before you get a goddamn probe half-way into my ear." Takara growled as Tekatoki grabbed her jaw.

"I should just break this pretty little jawline now, but then you'd be worthless." Tekatoki said as he raise dhis hand and slammed the other side of her face into the wall, peeling the skin from the other side of the bone. Takara yelped in pain.

"Do what you want to me, but hurt the koorime or mortal and you're life is MINE." Takara said as she pulled at the chains.

"Don't worry. The koorime is already doing her job." Tekatoki answered as Takara looked at Yukina in fear and worry.

"Yukina, shhhh, shhh, Yukina, please stop crying, everything's fine. I'm okay, you see? I've still got my tough-ass attitude!" Takara said laughing as Tekatoki growled and threw salt water into her cuts, "GOD DAMN!" Takara screamed in pain as Tekatoki grinned. Yukina looked at Takara as she gritted her teeth together, "I'm fine Yukina." Takara said as her breathing grew heavier.

"Now this mortal, the only thing she'd be good for would be...pleasure." Tekatoki said as Takra growled.

"Don't touch her." Takara said as her eyes shanged from black to deep dark blood red.

"Oooooh, is Kinko going to make an appearance?" Tekatoki asked mockingly.

"Be glad you might not meet her." Takara answered her voice taking on a hint of Kinko's slightly higher voice.

"MM, so if I were to do, THIS-" Tekatoki grabbed Keiko's throat and drew his tongue up her cheekbone, causing her to shudder in disgust.

"You'd be in a world of PAIN!" Takara answered as she yanked the chains out of the wall and fell on her hands and knees.

"You're to weak to fight, even Kinko is to weak here." Tekatoki said as he kicked Takara in the stomach and she rolled to th eother side of the room, "Do yourself a favor, go to lalaland." Tekatoki said as he slammed Takara's head into the ground and she fell unconcious. A scream from Yukina was the last thing Takara heard, aside from the door closing.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Outside-Nighttime**

"In and Out, easy as pie." Kuwabara said as they nodded, Kuwabar awas joining Aki's team, no matter how much she didn't want him to.

"Take care of Yukina, Mizuki." Kuwabara said as Mizuki nodded.

"Careful guys." Aki said as she gave Mizuki a hug. "Don't let Takara die on us." She whispered into Mizuki's ear as Mizuki nodded.

"You two." Kurama said as they nodded, they began to split up at the junction.

"Hey Aki." Mizuki said as she tossed Aki an amulet.

"I thought they took these!" Aki exclaimed as Mizuki winked mischeviously and walked along with Kurama.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dungeon**

"DON'T TOUCH HER DAMMIT!" Takara screamed as Tekatoki back-handed her across the fight, her face was completely bruised by now. Her skin nearly completely peeled off. Keiko was strapped to a bed as Takara struggled against the chains, "DON'T TOUCH HER!"

"I'll do what I very damn well please." Tekatoki answered as Takara sighed in defeat.

"Wait!" Takara finally wailed as Tekatoki paused at undoing his pants.

"What is it now?" Tekatoki asked impatiently.

"What...what if I take her place, no restraints, full cooperation, no gag." Takara said as she winced as she felt Tekatoki's gaze linger around her curves.

"That sounds like a deal I can live with." Tekatoki answered as he undid Keiko's restraints and tied her back up.

"NO! TAKARA YOU CAN'T-" Keiko was cut off as Tekatoki put the gag back on her mouth.

"For my friends I'll do anything Keiko, don't worry, I'll be fine." Takara answered with a small smile, her face may have been cut but her eyes told the sorrow she was feeling.

"MMOOOOO!" Keiko screamed through the gag. Tekatoki grinned as he grabbed Takara's sleeves and tore them off of her shirt. Takara grinned, a fake grin, but a suggestive one, Tekatoki took the bait and devoured her lips, Takara avoided the feeling that she was going to throw up. Reminding herself she had to pretend to enjoy it. _'Where are you guys when I need you!' _she yelled in her head. Tekatoki was reaching up her shirt and she forced her body to still instead of pull away from his fingers.Just as he was about to undo the hooks of her bra the door burst open and Mizuki was ontop of Tekatoki.

"DON'T YOU DARE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Mizuki screamed as she punched Tekatoki non-stop.

"Yusuke, get Keiko!" Kurama yelled.

"Mizuki don't kill him!" Kuwabara yelled as Mizuki punched Tekatoki one last time before he fell unconcious. Kuwabara got Yukina as she wept in his arms. Kurama undid the chains to Takara's ankles first, then her wrists. As Takara fell she wrapped her arms around Kurama's neck.

"Don't leave me alone at the temple anymore Sensei!" Takara cried as Kurama sighed in relief that she was alright. He hugged her back as she buried her face into his hair and began to cry ferociously.

"I won't. I promise." Kurama said as Mizuki tied Tekatoki up and began to drag him out, "Your ankles are raw, I'm not letting you walk." Kurama said as he put Takara on his back.

"But you're still to weak Sen-" Takara stopped and mentally slapped herself, "Kurama." Takara muttered.

"I'll live, you've had a worse night I'm sure, Mizuki! Left!" Kurama called up to Mizuki as she nodded and headed left. They got to the garden to find Aki, Sesshoumaru, Hiei, and Genkai.

"Take it from her foxy." Aki said as she winked at Takara. Takara smiled thankfully. Suddenly Tekatoki disappeared as Kurama and the others descended on plants up to the wall.

"Damn, replacement." Aki growled, "Mizuki, Hiei, west side guards! Sesshoumaru and I will take East side! Get the others to the temple!" Aki added as they nodded and headed off at a full force run to the temple.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**Kit: Muahaha**

**Shi: She's evil.**

**Aki: O.O**

**Kit: Whoa...I shocked her into silence...**

**Shi: Ya...no wonder...SHE'S THE EVIL ONE!**

**Kit: Eheh...-sweatdrop- I was having an evil day okay!**

**Shi: -sigh- anyways, we do't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Aki: What...**

**Shi: -whispers to Kit- the...**

**Aki: The...**

**Shi: -whispers to Kit again- fudge...**

**Aki: FUCK WAS THAT!**

**Kit: HAHAHA! WOW! MIZUKI SWORE!**

**Aki: DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!**

**Kit: -nervous laugh as another sweatdrop forms- Well, come back next time!**

**Aki: DON'T IGNORE ME!**

**TTYL!**

**Aki, Shi and Kitsune**

**Aki: I TOLD YOU NOT TO IGNORE ME DAMMIT! -Gets hit by Kit and Shi- **

**Kit and Shi: NO SWEARING!**

**Aki: Owwww...**


	27. Chapter 27

Shi: Hey, everyone! I'm getting my tail in gear and getting this chapter typed up!

Aki: It's about time...  
Shi: I've been busy.

Aki: -rolls her eyes- Suuuurrrreeee...

Shi: Hey! I posted your bday one shot early!

Kit: Sorry I'm late guys...

Shi: You still not feeling any better?  
Kit: No... -blows nose- I hate being sick... and I can't take any medecine... -blows nose again- Okay, enough about that... what chapter are we on now?  
Aki: Shi's got chapter 27 right here.

Kit: Yay!

Shi: Okay, Mizuki's meeting up from someone from her past in this chapter! Enjoy!

Kit and Aki: We know who it is! -chants- We know who it is!

The Slyest Thieves  
Chapter 27  
by  
Shi

The group returned home safely after getting past all the guards, and the next day, they spent the day resting. Mizuki, Aki, and Takara agreed to hide the book they had stolen from Tekatoki somewhere in the temple, and no one would know except them and Genkai. So the next day they went to find a good place to hide it.

"Hey, Grandma, keep the guys outside for training, alright?" Aki asked poking her head into the sitting room.

"Sure," Genkai nodded and pushed herself to her feet. "Alright, boys, let's go! Time for training!" she called through the temple.

"How come they," Yusuke aske jabbing a finger in the direction that Aki, Takara, and Mizuki stood grouped together, "don't have to train with us too? They are our trainees after all..."

"We've got something important to do," Takara stated, and she looked to her sisters. They nodded to one another and left the room while Sesshoumaru, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Genkai left to train outside.

"Okay, where should we hide it?" Aki asked absently and looked around the hall.

"Somewhere no one would ever expect it to be... hm..." Takara murmured and tapped her chin in thought.

Mizuki's eyes brightened. "I know a place that no one would EVER look for it.." she grinned, and her sisters crowded around her to listen to her whisper the one place. They're faces brightened, and they all laughed and took off to hide the book.

Just as they finished, Hiei came up to them. "We have to go to Koenma's office," he stated boredly and started off towards the portal.

"What for?" Takara inquired as she, Mizuki, and Aki caught up with the short demon.

He shrugged, not saying a word, and stepped through the portal. The Robbed Trio exchanged looks then hopped through the portal.

"Good, now that everyone's here," Koenma spoke as Mizuki, Takara, Aki and Hiei sat down somewhere, "let's get to the mission.. You see, there's a demoness wandering through the human world, but we can't seem to pinpoint exactly where she is. Sometimes she'll disappear and reappear maybe 100 miles from where she was... This is what we hear when she is close to one of our hunters..." he pushed a button on a small remote, and a screen clicked on.

A shadow against the bright moon stood atop a darkened hill, and the group heard a long, sorrowful howl coming from the figure.

The group was completely confused, but Mizuki and Aki listened intently to the howl. Mizuki frowned as something tugged at the edge of her mind.. It was as if.. as if she knew this voice... Suddenly, realization hit her, and her eyes grew wide, her body beginning to shake.

Aki tilted her head to the side and carefully listened. "Hm... it's some form of canine communication, but certainly not for any regular canine... Hey, Mizuki, I'm pretty sure it's wolf. Can you understand it?" she asked her wolf sister, who looked really pale.

"Mizuki? Are you okay?" Takara asked in worry as she noted the wolf's pale and strained face. She gently wrapped an arm around Mizuki's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

By now, everyone was looking at her, and she began to tremble a little bit worse, tears coming to her eyes. She hugged her arms around herself and sunk to her knees. "I-I know that.. voice," she stammered quietly, staring wideyed at the shadowed figure.

"Who is it, Mizuki?" Kurama asked softly and kneeled down in front of her.

"_My daughter.. where are you? I've been searching all the worlds for so long now... Surely you are here somewhere... Come to me if you can hear my voice! I miss you! I love you..." _the howl echoed from the speakers of the office, boring into Mizuki's mind.

With her voice barely above a whisper, the wolf murmured, "It's my... mom..." Memories rushed back to her. Why was she recalling some of her old memories NOW? There were just snippets of a few memories with her mother, and with each new memory, her head began to ache, and she clenched her eyes shut and rubbed her forehead with one of her hands.

There were a round of gasps from around the room, and Aki snapped her gaze to Koenma. "Where is this coming from? When was the last place this demon was spotted?" the dog demoness demanded.

"Not too far from Genkai's temple. About six miles away," the prince answered.

"Alright, come on, Mizuki, Takara. We're going to get Mizuki's mom!" Aki grabbed the two girl's arms and yanked them out of the room. "You guys just stay here!" she called behind her.

Mizuki and Takara soon picked up the pace and pulled out of Aki's grasp to run alongside the inu. "Hey, guys?" Mizuki asked to get Takara and Aki's attention, and when she did, she said, "Thanks!" They all grinned and rushed off to where they could hear the sad howling.

"Go on ahead, Mizuki," Takara said when she and her two sisters came to a halt at the base of the hill that the mysterious wolf demoness stood on top of, "Aki and I'll stay here and wait for you."

"Yeah, we'll be lookouts," Aki smirked and took up what she thought to be a serious pose for a guard. Takara and Mizuki laughed, and Mizuki nodded and ran off up the hill, Takara and Aki standing about 10 feet from where she met her mother.

"Mom?" Mizuki asked softly, unsure of if it was really her.

The figure turned to Mizuki and smiled. "Mizuki... I finally found you," the wolf maiden whispered and took a step toward Mizuki, who smiled and utterd, "Mom..." Mizuki raced into her mother's arms. She had her mother's looks and everything. She really looked nothing like her father, whom she didn't even know.

The two wolves broke down crying and hugging each other. "Whatever happened to you?" Mizuki asked in the silence that followed after a few minutes. "I-I don't really remember much from my childhood, but it's a long story," she added quietly.

"I was captured, and I just escaped after 10 years a few days ago. I've been looking for you... I was.. afraid you were dead," the mother, Lupina, muttered, and that brought on fresh tears. She hugged her daughter to her.

Mizuki was happy until she felt a huge pain erupt in her head. Her mind was being attacked, and she gasped and pulled away from her mother, whose eyes were glazed over, as if in a trance. "No..." Mizuki cried and held her aching head. It had been a trap... someone had used Mizuki's own mother against her.

Takara and Aki sensed that something was wrong and ran up to Mizuki, asking what was wrong, but Mizuki waved them away and croaked, "No.. it's a trap.. Get away, go! Please..!" she squeezed her eyes shut as her mind was further attacked.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here... Three little mice have just fallen into my trap," an oddly familiar voice said, and a sneering Tekatoki stood off to the side and behind Lupina.

Aki growled and clenched her hands into fists. "Tekatoki," she snarled, "this is low... even for you..." Both she and Takara glared at the smirking demon, who laughed and walked boldly forward.

"No, this is not low at all.. Lupina did me no good sitting in my dungeons, so why not use her to get what I really want? The Robbed Trio," he gave them an evil grin and unsheathed a brilliant silver sword with intricate designs on it. "And now, this wolf," he indicated to Mizuki's mother, "has outlived her usefullness. I have you three," he sniggered and summoned a forcefield around them. He then halted the attack on Mizuki's mind, leaving her with little energy, and raised his sword as Mizuki glared up at him.

"Don't you dare touch my mother... You've held her captive for a decade already... Leave her alone!" Mizuki growled in a warning tone and pushed herself to her feet, leaning on Takara for support.

In one fell swoop, he cackled evilly and swung the blade down at Lupina, who's eyes suddenly unglazed and widened. She shrieked as the sword connected with her chest. He then stabbed her in the heart, instantly silencing her as she slumped forward, blood oozing from her mouth.

"Mom..." Mizuki choked and collapsed to her knees again. "Y-You killed her.. Mom...!" She began to sob. She had just got to see her mom again, and Lupina was killed right in front of her... by Tekatoki. Score another reason why the Robbed Trio hated him. When he messed with one of them, he messed with all of them...

"You're gonna pay for that," she snarled and jumped at him, her claws poised to rip through his flesh, but he raised his sword and swung it at the dog, who was forced to avoid the blade and hop away a couple of feet. She cursed, "Why do I feel so weak...?" she asked herself, already getting short of breath.

Takara's eyes widened. "It's this forcefield! It's draining us of our energy," she told Aki in slight panic and hurriedly looked around.

Meanwhile, the guys were still in Koenma's office, and when they saw Tekatoki appear, Yusuke, Sesshoumaru, Hiei, and Kurama took off to save the girls. They ran up to theforcefield and tried to bust a hole in it for them to get through, but nothing they did worked.

"Stand back," Hiei commanded and began to unbandage his right arm. Kurama and Yusuke wisely backed up more than a few feet and tugged Sess with them, for the dog demon had no clue what power lay in Hiei's arm.

He concentrated and released his Black Dragon. It gave an eerie roar and easily broke through the forcefield then raced up to circle around Mizuki, Takara, and Aki, protecting them from Tekatoki, who suddenly let out a curse as he felt his forcefield fall, then he vanished in a flash of light.

As the guys ran up the hill to the trio, the dragon roared mightily and returned to Hiei's right arm, and the fire demon collapsed to the ground, his energy zapped. Mizuki shut her eyes tight for a moment and turned her head away from her mother's corpse then knelt down to help Hiei up. "Thanks," she whispered to everyone and rewrapped the wards around the crimson-eyed boy's right arm. Her hair shadowed her eyes, and she seemed oddly sedated. "Come on.. let's go back to the temple..." she said to everyone in a monotone voice.

Mizuki helped Hiei to his feet and down the hill back to Genkai's temple. Takara and Aki exchanged looks and sighed.

"Is she dead?" Yusuke asked Aki quietly while the others left and indicated to Lupina.

"Yeah.. she's dead," Aki responded and walked off without another word. Yusuke shook his head and followed after the others.

Shi: I'm not so sure about this whole chapter, but... there it is.  
Kit: You killed off Mizuki's mom!  
Aki: Wow.. that's cruel...  
Shi: Heh, that's why I'm not so sure about it, but anyways... review!


	28. Chapter 28

Aki: AHH YOU KILLED HER! Jeez! I'm sure rubbing off on you and Kat!

Shi: Yeah well…it's our punishment…

Kat: Yeah.

Aki: WHY I OUTTA!

Kat and Shi: AHHHH! (runs away)

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

Everyone walked into the temple, it was a quiet day because no one wanted to say something to make it worse, Mizuki kept herself locked up in her room and Aki was sitting in the living room, staring at the ceiling, it wasn't like her to be quiet for hours straight.

"You alright?" Kurama asked, Aki didn't hear him because she was to engrossed in her thoughts. "Aki!" Kurama yelled, Aki looked over.

"What?" she asked.

"You ok? It's not like you of all people to be quiet for this long." Kurama said.

"Yeah…I'm fine. I'm gonna go out for a lil' while, don't worry I'll come back." Aki added as she got up out of the chair was sitting in and walked to the door. Soon she was gone and off to do what she had left to do.

"Where'd Aki go?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"She said she had to go do something and she was being quiet, I think something's wrong." Kurama answered.

"Hmm." Sesshoumaru walked out of the room and back to his. About three hours later Aki walked back in the door, soaked from the rain that had started to fall 20 minutes after she left.

"Where were you? I was worried!" Takara said. Aki ignored her questions and asked one of her own.

"Where's Mizuki? There's something I need to show her." Aki said.

"Uh…I think she's in her room." Takara answered. Aki nodded and walked off to Mizuki's room.

"Mizuki?" Aki asked through the door, she could hear quiet sobs from the other side. "I'm coming in." Aki opened the door and Mizuki was sitting on her bed with a tear stained face.

"Go away." Mizuki muttered to Aki.

"No, there's something I did for you and you're coming to see it." Aki said as she grabbed Mizuki's hand, usually if Aki really wanted someone to see some thing she'd drag them but Aki was being careful, since Mizuki had just seen her mother and then she was killed. Mizuki knew she'd see what Aki did for her one way or another so she decided to do it now instead of later.

"We're not going where I think we are, are we?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes, we are, but there's a reason." Aki said, she walked to the window and opened it, then she lead Mizuki to where her mother had been. Now there was freshly upturned dirt and a make shift gravestone.

"You did this for me?" Mizuki asked.

"Well yeah. I also did it to show my brother that I'm not going to end up like him." Aki added, then her eyes widened and she clamped her hand over her mouth. _DAMN!_

"You're brother?" Mizuki asked, with a penetrating look. Aki sighed.

"Yes, brother. Twin to be exact." Aki said as she looked into the shadows, directly at someone. "Come to say that you give up and you want me to kill you fast instead of slowly?" Aki asked as she glared into the shadows with an evil glare.

"There's no way you'll kill me. You have a snow ball's chance in hell." Tekatoki's voice said from where Aki was glaring.

"YOU MEAN YOU'RE TEKATOKI'S SISTER!" Mizuki screamed with wide eyes, Aki flinched because Mizuki was screaming in her ear.

"Don't. DO THAT!" Aki snapped, "And yes I am that jackasses sister." Aki was without her coat or anything else to protect her, then she felt the force field appear around them, Aki glared at her brother and generated her own with in his.

"I'm proud, you've learned how to make a shield when you've only seen it once." Teaktoki said. Aki was still glaring at him, when she shattered his shield.

"Get out of here Mizuki, he's my brother and I'm going to be the one that kills him." Aki said, Mizuki looked between the glaring siblings. "There's something else you and the others need to know. I'm from the Cursed Dog Demon Tribe of Dokija. Now go." Aki said quietly, Mizuki knew that if she didn't go soon that she'd most likely end up dead in the same fashion as her mother.

"Trying to take me on, little sister?" Tekatoki asked in a cold, evil tone. Aki answered back with the same tone as Mizuki left back to the temple.

"There's not trying, I AM going to take you on, then I'm going to take you down!" Aki growled as she charged in, it was an even match, each trading blow for blow. Aki hoped that Mizuki had made sure to tell them not to come and that they understood that she most likely wasn't going to get out of this alive. Suddenly Aki felt shooting pain in her shoulder, though she didn't flinch, sparring with Sesshoumaru had taught her that every time she flinched she lost a second, and that mere second could mean death. She looked at Tekatoki with a glare so cold that he swore he could feel the temperature drop about 10 degrees.

"It seems you're the one who inherited father's eyes, as I have mothers." Tekatoki said. Aki growled and looked to her shoulder out of the corner of her eyes, she hadn't noticed but she had let some of her mental restraints go, and she was about to lose total control.

"I may have father's eyes but at least I have mother's dignity and honor, you low scumbag." Aki said as she pulled out the pebble that Tekatoki had used to injure her. "You know why they say we're cursed?" Aki asked.

"No, and I never cared." Tekatoki answered. Aki's pupils totally disappeared and her claws, and fangs grew longer, she didn't care what she did to him at this point, she was going to kill him, for Mizuki, and all the other people that he'd killed and raped and all the other things that he had done to other people and for those two horrid years that he had almost beaten her to death.

"We're cursed because we have the ability to take the attacks from other people and use them, for a price." Aki added. "It takes a huge toll on our physical self, not to mention mental, emotional, and social selves." Tekatoki was looking at his sister with a small hint of fear in his eyes.

"What're you doing?" Tekatoki asked.

"Using the curse that I was born with and it's going to kill you, I'll make sure of it." Aki said, she was using the curse to use all the powers that had been used on her. When everything was complete she let loose all the attacks just as Tekatoki's arm plunged through her left lung. Blood squirted out of her mouth and the next second Tekatoki's soul had left his body and his cold, blank, red eyes had nothing but the extremely scared expression on his face. Aki went back to normal and fell to the ground; she was completely lost in the vast sea of darkness.

"What's that smell?" Sesshoumaru asked as his head snapped to where Mizuki had left Aki. "Blood?" he asked, as the smell grew stronger. Then he was gone and the door was left open. Takara, Mizuki, Kurama, and Hiei were the next ones out the door. Sesshoumaru ran into the clearing where Aki and Tekatoki where lying. Aki was face down and she was barely breathing.

"What…happened?" Takara asked as she looked around, Aki started to move and get up. Mizuki and Takara ran over.

"Aki are you ok?" Mizuki asked, Aki struggled to get up and when she succeeded she almost instantly fell back down into a pool of her own blood, which had long since turned cold. Aki growled and looked up, her eyes still had no pupils, nor would they for a while, yet she could still see.

"Get…away." Aki said.

"Why?" Kurama asked. Aki growled another warning at Mizuki and Takara.

"I can't undo the curse once I've set it loose, I've got to learn to control it, or else I'll kill any one and every one." Aki said as she stood up again, her breathing was fast and the breaths shallow. Sesshoumaru walked over and steadied her but she pushed him away.

"Aki, stop it. We'll take the chance." Takara said, Hiei watched the scene between them all.

"Look at Tekatoki." Aki said, everyone looked over, the scared expression on his face was still there, nor would it ever fade, at least in her mind. "If I kill you with this curse I will forever have nightmares about it and I'll never be able to get rid of them. I'm not going to live with that. It's a great burden to use this curse for good, after all it is a curse." Aki added with a sly smile, it wasn't like her to be like this when she was in this state, it was the curse, it was taking control of Aki. Sesshoumaru grabbed Takara and Mizuki out of the way of Aki's claws.

"AKI!" both girls yelled in surprise.

"It's the curse." Sesshoumaru said, he pushed them out of the way and Aki's hand was sticking out the other side of his stomach. Sesshoumaru took her hand out and bent in a way it didn't bend. "Stop." Sesshoumaru said calmly as his wound already began healing.

"No." Aki growled at him, she tried to lunge and kill him with her other arm but it was still broken. Sesshoumaru twisted more and Aki yelped in pain.

"Sesshoumaru stop!" Mizuki yelled, Hiei grabbed her arm to make sure that Mizuki didn't interfere. "What're you doing? I have to help her!" Mizuki said.

"No, if you do you're going to end up dead." Hiei said.

"Hiei's right Mizuki, the only one that stands a chance against Aki like this is the one that's hurting her." Kurama said.

"There's nothing we can do." Takara looked at the ground. Aki was struggling against Sesshoumaru, but with her broken arm there was nothing she could do, then there was a bright light and Aki's arm was healed.

"What the-!" Kurama and Mizuki asked in surprise.

"It's also part of the curse." Hiei said. "She can use whatever attack or spell was used on her, and then use it to her advantage." Hiei explained.

"She can even use healing spells! I thought that black mages couldn't use white magic." Takara said.

"There's much to Aki we don't know…I don't think we'll ever figure out all of her mysteries." Kurama said. Takara and the others nodded. Sesshoumaru kicked Aki in the spot where Tekatoki had stabbed her and Aki's pupil less eyes showed immense pain. She fell to her knees and clutched her ribs in pain, her breathing was getting faster and that wasn't a good sign, when no one was looking Aki had cut Sesshoumaru's arm and it was bleeding as was the hole in his stomach.

"Get out of here, I'm letting go." Sesshoumaru said. Takara, Mizuki, Hiei, and Kurama nodded and ran off. Sesshoumaru let go of Aki and she was still clutching her ribs in pain. "Stop letting it control you. You've got to learn to control it, not the other way around." Sesshoumaru added. Aki's breathing slowed and she had regained herself and was desperately trying to hold onto something to stop the curse from controlling here again.

"My father's curse it to powerful for me to control. As is my mothers." Aki said with a slight struggle.

"You can over come them, you're stronger and if they could control theirs you can control them as well."

"I…have both…curses…there's no way…I can control them both…you don't know the mental…tolls it takes." Aki muttered, it was trying to take her again, Sesshoumaru snapped his fingers in front of her face and she looked at them. She looked at Sesshoumaru; he had a look in his eyes that said 'If anyone can control them, it's you.' Aki growled slightly and closed her eyes; soon she had that stupid curse under control. "Thanks." Aki said.

"What am I supposed to do? Let my trainee kill me and her friends?" Sesshoumaru asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, Aki smirked.

"You've become nicer since you've been here." Aki said.

"How do you know?" he asked, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Well for one, you would have never let yourself fall asleep in the same bed, you would have killed me for calling you 'Sesshy' or 'Fluffy', there's more but I think you get the picture."

_She's right…I am going soft._ Sesshoumaru muttered to himself. Aki didn't dare enter his mind at the moment so he was safe. _But why? Am I going soft for her?_ Sesshoumaru ended his thoughts right there and didn't think about it anymore.

"I wonder if he had to kill Aki." Takara muttered aloud. "No..," she was pacing in her room and hadn't come out since she had come back.

"Uh…Takara?" Kurama asked.

"What?" she asked, still pacing.

"I brought you some food, I thought you might be hungry." Kurama answered.

"Oh…thanks…it's safe you know." Takara added as she stopped pacing so she could eat. The truth was she was starved and could have eaten a lot more than Kurama brought.

"Hiei…do you think Aki can get the curse under control?" Mizuki asked. Hiei shrugged.

"Since she's killed her brother she bares more than one, she has her father's and her mothers. Very few of those Cursed live, that's why most have twins." Hiei explained. "Each one gets a different parents. Most of the time the female will get the mothers and the male will get the fathers, though with Aki and Tekatoki that's not the case, Aki's curse was much stronger than Tekatoki's, if you look closely you could see the battle that was going on in her eyes while she talked or did anything, especially when she gets mad, that's why she's able to beat most any one here. She doesn't beat Sesshoumaru because he has a battle raging with in himself, just as her." Mizuki nodded.

"I get it, so there's a chance that because Sesshoumaru's going through almost the same thing as Aki he's the one that can help her?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes." Hiei answered plainly.

"Then we've got nothing to worry about." Mizuki muttered. Hiei looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Hiei asked.

"They care for each other, even though they try to hide it." Mizuki explained. "Can't you tell?" Mizuki asked.

"No." Hiei said.

"That's right…you, Aki and Sesshoumaru are the only people here who've never had a crush." Mizuki said. "Oh well…once you find some one you like you'll know what I'm talking about. Now go to bed, it's late." Mizuki added as she crawled into bed. Hiei rolled his eyes and left the room and went out to the living room to clean his sword. Aki walked in and went to her room, Sesshoumaru followed, he wasn't going to take the chance that Aki might lose it and try to kill everyone while they were sleeping.

_Aki transformed and Tekatoki died after he had inflicted the wound she had. Then she heard Tekatoki's voice in her head. 'It seems that you've become father. Using your curse to kill your sibling, your twin.' He said, his lips weren't moving but it was his voice._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aki yelled as she woke up screaming at the top of her lungs. It wasn't a pretty sound.

"What!" Sesshoumaru asked, he had dozed off, and woke when Aki yelled.

"I told you I'd have nightmares." Aki muttered. "Get some ear plugs." She added and laid down to go back to sleep. Her eyes were still open when she heard Sesshoumaru's breathing even out and she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. "I need dreamless sleep." Aki muttered.

"Why didn't you say so?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"What? You have the power to take the nightmares away?" Aki asked

"No, but I do know something that can make them go away, but you'd have to make and drink it every night before you go to bed or else the nightmares will get even worse." Sesshoumaru explained.

"Alright." Aki said with a nod.

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

Aki: There we have it!

Shi: Whoa…free time much?

Kit: Ya…I'd say.

Aki READ AND REVIEW AND GUESS WHAT MAY 23rd IS!

Shi and Kit: Your B-Day, how could we forget?

Shi: You remind us EVERYDAY!

Kit: Yeah! Give us a lil' credit…

Aki: NO! Anyways we don't own Yu Yu Hauksho for Sesshy…can I get him for my B-Day?

Kit and Shi: (Sigh) NO YOU CAN'T!

Aki: Damn! DON'T HIT ME OR ELSE I'M GONNA SHOOT YOU! (grabs gun)

Kit: ALRIGHT!

Shi: I still have my B-Day to look forward to! Kill me after!

Aki: I'll hold you to that.

Kit: You don't know her well…

Shi: No…I don't…


	29. Chapter 29

**YAY! I'm back again! WHOOOTTTT**

**LOL, well TTYL,**

**Kitty Kat**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Temple-Morning**

"How long've you been up?" Kurama asked as he came into Takara's room after knocking, to find her sitting on the windowsill staring absent-mindedly at the sunrise.

"I was to afraid to sleep." Takara answered, looking at Kurama sheepishly.

"Visions, or Aki?" Kurama asked as Takara stared at him for a minute.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you knew about my visions. Well, it was kinda both. I was afraid I'd have a vision and I'd see Aki staring at me but one of us would be dead." Takara answered as she took a shaky breath. Kurama put his hand on her shoulder and smiled up at her as she looked at him in relief to have a person who would comfort her. He gave her a bagel and then left when she wanted to change.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**1 Hour Later**

"Morning Grandma!" Takara said happily as Genkai grumbled something about 'Morning People Being Nuisances.'

"I was thinking-" Kurama started.

"Uh-oh." Takara interjected as Mizuki giggled. Takara looked out of the corners of her eyes innocently, bit into an apple and avoided the glare from Kurama designated for her.

"As I was saying, I was thinking we should go out tonight, we could use the fun." Kurama said.

"Sounds like a plan, you in Hiei?" Mizuki asked as Hiei turned light green.

"Don't worry, you don't have to go on the Roller Coasters this time." Takara added.

"Hn." Hiei muttered as his normal complexion returned.

"So it's decided, now we just have to wait for-" Kurama started again.

"EAHH!" Takara's high-pitched scream vibrated through the guys ears as she jumped two feet in the air.

"Whooo, what'a reaction!" Aki laughed as Takara stood with her eyes wide, shaking as she put her hand over her heart.

"Jesus. Christ." Takara said as she stood there for a minute while Aki began cracking up even more at the fact that she had gotten that big of a reaction from giving Takara Jumper Cables. Mizuki and Kurama looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"So where are we going?" Aki asked once she and Takara simmered down to minor glares.

"Well, there's a new restaurant down in the square, said to have the best cultural dishes in the world." Yusuke offered.

"Well, that sounds like fun. I'm in!" Takara sang.

"Me two!" Mizuki chorused.

"Why not." Aki muttered.

"Sounds great." Kurama said.

"Hn." Hiei muttered, not all to thrilled.

"Fine." Sesshoumaru added.

"I'll go to Keiko's and come back at, what 7?" Yusuke asked as he grabbed his coat.

"7 is good!" Mizuki said smiling as Aki and Takara smiled at their excited sister's back.

"Okay! See ya later!" Yusuke added as he left for Keiko's (A/N: BTW, it's a weekend. Sat. to be precise.)

"You goin with us grandma?" Aki asked as Takara looked at Genkai with the same question.

"No." Genkai answered automatically.

"Aww, to bad." Takara said with a pouting face. Genkai snorted as she left for the market. Takar agot started on some spring cleaning since the next day would be Spring. She went to the attic, tied her hair up, put on a dust mask, grabbed a duster and started dusting. Kurama came up with lunch at lunch time and they sat near the window that Takara had opened for fresh air. She threw out the dust mask and sighed at the boxes.

"Do I dare move those today, or wait till tomorrow?" Takara asked as she looked at Kurama out of the corner of her eyes.

"I'll help, it's been a while since we actually did some spring cleaning around here." Kurama added.

"Ya, Grandma doesn't seem like the type." Takara said as she finished the tuna sandwich Kurama had brought up. She stood up and went downstairs as Kurama followed with the tray. They returned to the cluttered attic and sighed in unison as they tied their hair up in light blue bandanas and put aprons on to cover their clothes. They left their sandals in the halls and walked around the attic barefoot. Takara opened a box and coughed as a cloud of dust burst up.

"So what do you think the others are doing?" Kurama asked as he opened another box. Takara shrugged as she emptied her box and re-folded some clothes.

"Think these would fit Mizuki?" Takara asked as she held up a pair of light blue pants.

"Ya, wow, Mizuki's almost as small as Genkai." Kurama said as Takara laughed.

"She sure is." Takara said as Kurama smiled and they continued sorting through clothes.

"Ok, these are NOT Genkai's." Kurama said as he held up a dress that Genkai would deffinetly NOT fit in.

"Oh wow, she kept it!" Takara yelped as she took the black dress from Kurama, it was a black halter sun dress that would have ended at Takara's knees.

"What is it?" Kurama asked.

"My sun dress, I wear it whenever I stay over, Genkai was teaching me how to sew and this was the first thing I made that I could actually wear." Takara answered as she held it up, "Looks like it'd still fit too." Takar amuttered as she peeked into the box, "This must be my box."

"Why's that?" Kurama asked as Takara reached into the box and pulled out a music box.

"Because this was mine, Grandma found it in my bag when I was found here." Takara answered as she fingered the engravings then shook her head and put it back in the box. She set the box in the hall, "I'll take it to my room later." she added as she came back in. She sat back down and about an hour later she finally straightened up with a few cracks from her back as she looked over at Kurama ans blushed, noticing just how nice he looked with his hair up. She hit her head lightly and muttered 'get out, get out, get out, get out' continously as she hit her head trying to get the image of him kissing her out of her head, "Owww..." Takara moaned as she held her ringing head.

"You okay?" Kurama asked.

"AH! I'm fine! I just hit my head on the...the...door!" Takara said.

"The doors back there." Kurama said pointing to the door behind him.

"Ah, I mean the window!" Takara said as Kurama pointed to the window five feet away from her.

"All the way over there?" Kurama asked disbelieving.

"Uh...ceiling! Ya, that's it!" Takara said as Kurama gave her a disbelieving look.

"All the way up there?" Kurama asked.

"See, I hit my head so hard I fergot it was called the wall." Takara said as Kurama stared at her, "BOX! BOX, that's what I meant...hehehe...um...I'm gonna go put that box in my room. Be right back." Takar aadded as she rushed out the door, grabbed the box and left to her room.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**7 PM**

"Good Evening." Keiko said politely to the boys.

"Girls hurry up! Yusuke and Keiko just arrived!" Kurama yelled down the hall.

"Coming!" The three voices chimed back as Kurama sighed and held a coat for Takara over his arm. Takara came out with her halter top on, the 'V' ending at the middle of her chest to show her crevance and the skirt part ending just over her knees. A pair of black boots came up just below her knees, with three inch heels. Her hair was tied up in a bun with one or two strand sticking out. She smiled happily as Kurama stared at the choker around her neck, a simple black ribbon with a golden house cat bell. She stuck her tongue out playfully at Yusuke who smiled and gave his 'sister-like friend' a hug.

Mizuki came out with a silver skirt that ended just passed her knees and a red tank top came down just low enough to show the very tip of her crevance, her hair was tied up in a ponytail with her bangs down and a silver necklace drifted over her neck. A pair of black strappy sandals accompanied the piece and she smiled as Hiei blinked then grunted his approval.

Aki came out with some dressy pants that were black and hugged her hips with the bottom hems decorated with a couple butterflys. Her shirt was a tank top that covered every thing and showed not a thing of her crevance, a pair of comfortable sandals were on her feet and her hair was held back by two butterfly barettes.

"Nice." Yusuke commented as Aki smiled.

"Thanks." She added as Sesshoumaru handed her a blue coat that covered her fingers slightly.

"So are you two gonna stop drooling and give us our coats?" Mizuki asked as Takara chuckled Hiei grunted and threw Mizuki her coat which she easily caught and put on. Kurama held Takara's out for her so she could slip it on. The coat ended at her shins and it was blood red and had the sign for 'treasure' on it. They headed out to the restaurant and sat down at a table in the corner near a window. After an exquist dinner full of rare and delicious foods they payed the bill and went off to the market area. Aki and Takara gave each other similiar evil smiles.

"Follow us!" Takara exclaimed as she ran down an alley with Aki and Mizuki. Kurama, Hiei, and Sesshoumaru growled as they followed they happy trainees. The girls stopped in front of a club called My Lucky Starz.

"Don't tell me this is what I think it is..." Kurama trailed off.

"Damned Onnas..." Hiei muttered.

"What the hell is this?" Sesshoumaru asked no one in particular.

"Yusuke don't even think about it." Keiko growled as Yusuke laughed nervously.

"Don't worry Keiko I only have eyes for you." Yusuke said as Keiko grunted.

"C'MON!" Mizuki yelled as they by passed the line and went straight to the guard. Takara and Aki moved their hands, saying something and pointing to the rest of their group and the guard smiled, clapped Takara roughly on her shoulders and let them in, Mizuki and Aki motioned to their group to follow and as they went into the club they were greeted by blaring music and a bunch of bright lights.

"And why exactly are we here?" Kurama asked, feeling a tad bit nervous in the crowded area.

"To lighten up and have some fun." Takara answered as she took off her coat, set it in a booth and ordered drinks from the nearby waitress. Smiling she grabbed Mizuki's hand and walked out to the middle of the dance floor.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Somewhere, Sometime**

"Have you been doing your job my pet?" Lady Bao asked as Arnal looked up. A new, fresh scar layed across his eye which was now blind.

"Yes Lady Bao. She is safe at the time. Several attempts at her life and her companions lives were arranged in Makai but I managed to stop them from becoming severe threats, and before they could reach Ningenkai." Arnal said as Lady Bao nodded.

"Very good. Look Charna, my pet has learned his lesson! A+ for obedience!" Lady Bao said as she laughed. Charna smiled maliciously at Arnal who bowed his head as he continued to sit on one knee with his arm resting on his other knee.

"A lovely addition to your variety M'lady." Charna said with an eerily calm smile.

"Yes, I think so to." Bao said, "Arnal, you are dismissed."

"Yes Lady Bao." Arnal said as he left the room as the chorus of evil laughter concocting a new evil and horribly forbidding plan.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**My Lucky Starz**

"C'mon Kura-kun, dance with me." Takara said with a pouting face.

"I don't know how to dance though." Kurama replied.

"I'll teach you!" Takara exclaimed excitedly.

"Ohh man." Kurama muttered as he followed Takara to the dance floor.

"Gimme your hand." Takara instructed as she put his hands on her lower back as a slow song came on, Takara wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her feet slowly with the beat, allowing Kurama time to get used to dancing this way.Mizuki literally dragged Hiei onto the dance floor, he was already tadbit wasted...Mizuki began grinding on him and he sat there nearly going cross-eyed but trying not to show it.

Sesshoumaru came over to Aki and asked if she'd like to dance. AKi stood, thought for a minute then walked to the dance floor as Sesshoumaru followed. Aki began shaking her hips as the beat quickened. Sesshoumaru watched in amazement at her fluid movements, one shake of her hips took a toll of a full turn with a couple twists here and there.

Kurama was just beginning to get used to the beat when it changed and Takara whooped, surprising the other kitsune. Takara began to move away from Kurama who just stood there, afraid to move. Takara sighed as she came back for him. She wrapped two fingers around his tie and pulled him gently infront of her (she's facing him, walking backwards). She began to dance next to Aki and as the beat began to get faster and louder, Mizuki joined in leaving the guys to watch as some of the other dancers began to watch the girls. Aki and Takara were playing a hand game on their knees while Mizuki was break dancing. Aki stopped their mini-game and grabbed Takara's hand, as they stood up, Aki pulled Takara across the floor t stand next to her. The song switched and Kurama began listening to the music, listening to see if the girls were actually do a coordinated routine.

(A/N: We do not own the Black Eyed Peas...But Kit does own one of their CDs):

_Huh huh haaaa,_

_Pump it, _

_Ha ha haaaaaaa,_

_And Pump it (louder)_

The girls stood bracing themselves with their legs seperated slightly, they threw their hands to the ground and brought them up in a pumping motion. Each time they did this motion as 'Pump it' blared over the stereos.

_Pump it! (louder!)_

_Pump It! (louder!)_

_Pump it! (louder!)_

_Pump It! (louder!) _

_Turn up the radio,_

Dial motions.

_Blast your stereo riiiight,_

_Niggas wanna hate on us (who)_

_Niggas be envious (who)_

The girls flipped their hair over their shoulder and continued on,

_and I know why they be hating on us (why)_

_Cause styles so fabulous (what)_

_I'ma be real on us (c'mon), nobody got nothin on us (no)_

_Girls be all on us, from London back down to the US (S, S)_

_We rockin this (contagious), monkey business (outrageous)_

_Just confess, your girl admits that we the shit_

_F-R-E-S-H we fresh, D-E-F that's right we def, rock,_

_We definite, B-E-P we reppin it, so_

The girls continued to bounce their feet up and down as they made a turning up motion.

  
_Turn it up (turn it up)_

_Turn it up (turn it up)_

_Turn it up (turn it up)  
Come on baby just  
Pump it (louder)_

Again the girls stood with their legs slightly apart, they braced themselve and threw their hands down to the ground in pumping motions.

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)  
And say, oh oh oh oh  
say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo yo, Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo riiiight now  
This joint is fizzlin, it's sizzlin, riiiight_

Each girl licked their index finger and put it on their hip, making a sizzling sound.__

Ya check this out right here:  
Dude wanna hate on us (dude)  
Dude need to ease on up (dude)  
Dude wanna act on up  
But dude get shut like flavor (shut down)  
Chick say she ain't down  
But chick backstage when we in town (ha)  
She like man on drugs (who)  
She wanna hit n' run(huh?)  
Yeah, that's the speed, that's what we do, that's who we be  
B-L-A-C-K E-Y-E-D P to the E, then the A to the S  
When we play you shake your ass  
Shake it, shake it, shake it girl 

The girls shook their butts along with the song as it came to a stop for the verse.

_  
Make sure you don't break it, girl, (cuz we gonna)_

Turn it up (turn it up)

_Turn it up (turn it up)_

_Turn it up (turn it up)  
Come on baby just  
Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)_

The girls made the pumping motion again.

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)  
And say, oh oh oh oh  
say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo yo, Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo riiiight now  
This joint is fizzlin, it's sizzlin, riiiight  
Down (down)_

_Down (down)_

_Down (down)_

_Down (down)_

_Down (down)_

_Down (down)  
Apl.De.Ap from Philippines  
Live and direct, rockin' the scene  
Break it on down for the B-boys and B-girls waiting to do they thing  
Pump it, louder come on, don't stop, and keep it going  
Do it, let's get it on, move it  
Come on, baby, do it_

_  
(hut)La da dee da da dee daaa,  
On the stere-ere-ere-ere-o  
Let the speakers blow your mind (Blow my mind baby)_

The girls held thier heads, went crossed eyes and gave a mini-performance of dizzy people.

_  
Just let it go, let it go, here we go.  
La da dee da da dee daaa,  
On the radi-adi-adi-adi-o.  
The system's got me feel so Fi-e-i-e-i-e-i-e-i-ine!  
Turn it up (turn it up)_

_Turn it up (turn it up)_

_Turn it up (turn it up)  
Come on baby just  
Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)_

ONce again they gave their pumping performance and then continued on with the song.

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)_

_Pump it (louder)  
And say, oh oh oh oh  
say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo yo, Turn up the radio _

The girls pretended to turn up their radios.

_  
Blast your stereo riiiight now  
This joint is fizzlin, it's sizzlin, riiiight._

And finally the girls licked their index finger and stuck it to their hip making the sizzling sound as the song ended and they stopped dancing as they continued to laugh. Claps echoed through the room as the girls laughed nervously. Someone came up behind the girls and asked Takara something. Her eyes brightened and she looked over his shoulder at the bar where a man waved at her. She turned to Aki and said something and Aki nodded in response.

"Where's she going?" Kurama asked as he watched Takara run over to the bar and jump into the man's arms. She continued to talk with him as Aki and Mizuki shook their heads smiling at them.

"That guy over there was our first job. We were supposed to kill him but Takara was going out with him and she couldn't find the heart to do it. She ended up knocking us out and putting him into Witness Protection. From time to time he comes around to visit with Takara. We gave up on trying to catch him after the first couple a' times he came around." Aki explained as Kurama nodded his head.

"What's his name?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kurama noted where Takara was then sat down at their booth with Mizuki and Hiei.

"Silver Obi. It means Silver Heart. Takara gave him his new name because she knew he wasn't pure enough to shoulder Golden Obi, and she knew he wasn't so bad as to shoulder Bronze Obi. So she gave him Silver Obi." Aki explained again as they sat down with the others. They saw Takara nearly fall out of her chair laughing so hard and Aki and Mizuki chuckled. Kurama looked around for Yusuke and Keiko and saw them dancing in the crowd. Silver got out of his chair and stopped infront of Takara and said something. She laughed as she got on his back for a piggy back ride. Aki and Mizuki sighed in unison.

"She's wasted." They said in unison.

"How do you know?" Kurama asked.

"Both of 'em are." They said at the same time again.

"How can you tell?" Hiei asked.

"He's not walking straight, he's strong enough to support Takara and be able to run in a straight line." Mizuki started.

"And Takara wouldn't be acting the way she is now if she wasn't wasted." Aki finished.

"$20.00 says that in 1/2 an hour to an hour she passes out." Mizuki said as Aki shook hands with her. They watched as Takara and Silver began dancing together and Kurama stood up, and walked over.

"Oooohhh, someone's jealous." Aki said to Mizuki as Mizuki laughed. Takara introduced Kurama and Silver and Silver bowed his head to Kurama. Aki and Mizuki's eyes went wide.

"What the-" Mizuki started.

"He was acting! He's not wasted!" Aki said as she and Mizuki looked at each other in surprise.

"Oh no...we better make sure Kurama keeps an eye on them." Mizuki said. '_Kurama.'_

_'What?' _Kurama asked as he looked at the table.

_'Keep an eye on Takara and don't let her go to far from you with Silver.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Just do it!'_

_'Ok, relax Mizuki.'_ Kurama said as Mizuki cut off the mental link grumbling about kitsune's. The three on the dance floor continued to dance and as it came to 12, midnight. They all came to the booth. Keiko was asleep on Yusuke's shoulder and Yusuke was deffinetly not there...although his eyes were still open. Mizuki had long since payed Aki the money and they were basically just talking for the rest of the night.

"So, how's it going Silv?" Mizuki asked in a fake happy tone.

"Good. How are you Mizuki?" Silver asked as Takara sat between Silver and Kurama. She blinked fuzzily for a minute but other than that stayed awake.

"Oh we're great. Been getting good jobs and all, but, we were caught on our last job. Silly sloppy us." Mizuki said as Silver gave her a questioning look.

"These guys AREN'T our friends ya know, Him, Him, and Him, are our involuntary Sensei's." Aki said pointing to Hiei, Kurama, and Sesshoumaru.

"Oh, I see. Well, I have to go. It was nice seeing you again Takara." Silver said as he kissed her cheek and she blushed crimson, nearly blending into Kurama's hair.

"Nice seeing you too Silver!" Takara said, thankful that the lights hid her facial color, Silver left with the man from earlier and Takara sat unblinking for a minute or two before her head started to lull from side to side. Her head ended up on Kurama's shoulder as she fell sound asleep. Aki and Mizuki sighed.

"Guess it's time to get going." Mizuki added as they payed for their food and drinks, woke Yusuke up enough to carry Keiko to her house, and left. Kurama carried the knocked out Takara for a couple blocks until she came to.

"Whoa...I'm tired...dizzy and..ya...wow..." Takara said as she tried to figure out who was carrying her. She figured it out and nearly fell on her ass by surprising the crud out of him, trying fiercely to get out of his arms. When she did get set on her feet, by a very anxious kitsune who didn't want to be clawed, she tried to stand still for a minute and then walk, but only managed to fall to the side, where Kurama caught her before she hit the sidewalk, "When did the world become a ferris wheel?" she asked as Kurama sighed. He wrapped her right arm around his neck and continued to walk with the others. They got to the temple by the time Takara had become a bit sober, well, sober enough to actually walk on her own.

They looked up to the temple in shock as cracks and ambers showered down from the fire. Fire trucks were parked in front and Genkai stood watching the fire sadly. Several weeks later, living arrangements had been finished. Genkai would stay with Yusuke at his house, Aki would go back in time with Sesshoumaru, Mizuki would go to Rekai with Hiei, and Takara would stay in Ningenkai with Kurama and his mother...the only thing to do about Takara was...to convince her not to say nything about him being Kurama or Yoko.

Boy what a trip it would be for the next couple of months while the Temple was rebuilt...all thanks to Hiei forgetting to turn off the iron.

'_Thanks Hiei...'_ Kurama thought as Takara spun happily infront of the cab before getting in to go to Kurama's house.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**Kit: WHOOT WHOOT! Okay so ya, this is long but I ended it before it got any longer...I had more planned out but I'll save it for now.**

**Aki: In the next coupla' chapter s we'll be introducing the Robbed Trio's Informant...**

**Shi: And they've got a new job! But shhh, sensei's dunno. .**

**Kit: Ya well, anyways, We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Please Review!**

**Aki: WE DON'T MIND FLAMES!**

**Shi: Adios.**

**TTYL,**

**Aki, Shi, and Kitsune**


	30. Chapter 30

Shi: Hey, everyone! What's new while y'all were waiting for this chapter? I've been busy with my new job...! XD I'm a tour guide at Sequoyah Caverns, and I really enjoy that. I got $18.00 in tips alone today, so... HA!  
Kit: Shi's promised to try and make this chapter pretty long.  
Shi: -nods- Yepp yepp yepp! I'll do my definite best!  
Aki: Well, what are you waiting for cave-woman! Let's get this show rolling!  
Shi: -laughs- Alright, here's the chapter!

The Slyest Thieves  
Chapter 30

"Gr," an anime vein pulsed on the girls' foreheads, and all three glared at Hiei, who put on his best glare to face them. "You left the stupid iron on! How irresponsible are you!" Aki shouted angrily. "This is Genkai's temple! How could you just leave an iron on and burn the place down!"

"Aki, let me handle this," Mizuki muttered with a sweet smile then turned to Hiei, her eyes flashing angrily, her face hardening into a rock-hard glower. "How could you DO something like that! Honestly..! I'm embarrassed to be your trainee! How would you like it if someone burnt your house down! I have a mind to make you rebuild the whole temple by yourself! But, Genkai needs it rebuilt, so... STILL! That was so reckless of you! You're getting a timeout!" the wolf yelled angrily. With that, she grabbed hold of Hiei's right ear and began tugging him off to a place in the woods, still screaming and yelling at him all the way.

Takara and Aki burst into laughter at the sight of Hiei wincing and whining at Mizuki, then they turned to Genkai, Yusuke, Sesshoumaru, and Kurama. The firefighters had left a few minutes before, so the rest of the group was arranging where everyone would stay. Takara was to stay with Kurama at his human mother's house, Genkai would stay with Yusuke, Aki would go back in time with Sesshoumaru while Mizuki would go to Makai with Hiei. They would all meet up again in a couple of months, when the temple would be complete.

A few minutes later, Mizuki stomped back into sight with a scowl on her face, her arms crossed moodily over her chest, and Hiei came out behind her, glaring daggers at her, as if hoping he could kill her with a look. "Gr... stupid, maniacal wolf," he grumbled.

"What was that!" Mizuki snapped and whipped around to glare at the demon.

"Nothing," Hiei muttered and avoided her gaze and walked right past her.

"That's what I thought," Mizuki sniffed haughtily and suddenly turned very cheerful. "Okay! So, see you guys in a couple of months, ne?" she asked.

"Yepp," Takara replied with a big smile.

They said their good byes and parted ways... Hiei and Mizuki glared at one another and headed off into the forest for a portal that would take them to Reikai, where they could then get to Makai. Aki and Sesshoumaru headed another way to get to the Bone Eater's well that they would travel to the past in, and Takara, Kurama, Yusuke, and Genkai all started off for town, where they would later split.

"I still can't believe you, Hiei," Mizuki mumbled darkly.

Hiei sighed, "Not this again... Can't you just drop it already!"

"Yes, it IS this again! I will NOT drop it! I would've expected something like this from Yusuke, but from you! Don't you know how embarrassing that is for me! My sensei is the one resposible for burning down a temple, and it was Genkai's temple for Pete's sake!" She ranted.

"Who's Pete?" Hiei asked suspiciously and watched the wolf closely out of the corner of his eye. He didn't like the sound of this Pete guy.

Mizuki blinked and came to a stop in her walking, and when Hiei stopped and looked back at her confused, she cracked up, bursting into a giggle fit. "It's an expression, Hiei; nothing more, I promise. Why do you ask? Might'n you be," she let out a fake gasp and put on a fake surprised face, "jealous?"

Hiei snorted, "Dream on." His voice was like ice, and Mizuki only laughed some more and walked on. The two fell into silence as they made it to Reikai.

"Oh, look Hiei! They'e giving tours of Reikai! Come on, let's go!" Mizuki exclaimed brightly and begun dragging the unwilling demon over to a small booth.

"What's there to see?" Hiei grouched, "Things die, and their souls come here for the afterlife; what more do you want?"

"Oh come on... Aren't you the least bit curious?" She asked and began talking to the ogre behind the register. "Oh.. darn, it's only for people who're dead... What a bummer," Mizuki sighed and started off for the portal to Makai.

Hiei rolled his eyes and followed after her. _She's such a baka onna..._

"Excuse me?" Mizuki asked in a forced calm tone and stopped in the middle of the hallway.

Hiei, who wasn't paying attention, ran right into her and jumped slightly, a hand automatically reaching up to the hilt of his sword because of his defensive reflexes. "What?" he asked dumbly after realizing it was only Mizuki and forced his hand away from his sword.

"I can read minds, remember?" Mizuki snapped then hmphed and stormed away. "Pesky, know-it-all... ooooh, guys get on my nerves SO bad sometimes," she muttered to herself under her breath.

Hiei blinked then scowled and took after the angry wolf. _Wonder what's got her fur in a bunch... She's so irritable today.._ he pondered, and again, when he wasn't paying attention, ran straight into Mizuki, who had stopped with an anime vein pulsating on her forehead, her hands clenched into fists. Hiei was surprised to run into her again, and, he had to admit, it was getting annoying.

She snapped around to glare at him like there was no tomorrow. "You..!" she started but clamped her mouth shut, afraid she may say something she might later regret. "GUYS..." she fumed to herself and started off down the hall again.

"This is getting really annoying," Hiei stated irritably as he resumed walking again as well. And, you guessed it, Mizuki came to another halt to scowl a death look at him. She didn't say anything but hmphed and turned herself around again to start down the hallway. He could sense the rage in her aura and sighed, figuring he should let everything go until the wolf was calmed down and thinking and acting rationally.

Without looking back to see if Hiei was still following, Mizuki hopped right on into the portal and landed somewhere in a Makaian forest. She glanced around some then started off through the brush as Hiei came out of the portal.

"Wait up, Onna. You don't even know where we're staying," Hiei growled and had to run to catch up with her.

"You live about... 5 miles away in a tree house. Really, a tree house? Come on," she muttered and shook her head with a sigh.

"How'd you..?" Hiei was officially confused then it clicked right as Mizuki started to irritably explain.

"I. Can. Read. Minds. How many times do I have to tell you!" Mizuki snarled, and her aura flared again.

Hiei was very annoyed by this point, and he growled and pinned Mizuki to a closeby tree. "What is your problem, wolf! You've done nothing but bite my head off this whole time!"

Mizuki struggled some in his grip but couldn't get out of his grasp. "I'm having a bad day!" she rebuked in defense and glowered at the boy, "Now, lemme go!" She thrashed around and yelled at the demon, his grip kept hold on her shirt collar pretty good. "Just let me go..." she uttered.

"No. Not until you tell me why you are so irritable today," Hiei stated coolly and kept his tight hold on the wolf, but his grip fell loose some when he heard her let out a choked sob. "What? Why're you crying, Onna?" he asked suspiciously, thinking she was just acting so he would leave her alone. A tear trickled from her eyes.

She snapped her gaze up to glare at him. "I don't feel good! I'm relly sensitive when I get sick! And right now, I have a huge migraine, and when I'm sick, anything can easily set me off! I don't feel good..." she repeated herself again and was suddenly really angry. "Now, lemme go! Please..."

Hiei was speechless, and he finally took notice of her flushed cheeks. Experimentally, he raised a hand and set it on her forehead to feel that she had a pretty high fever. He sighed, "Fine, don't get so huffy. When we arrive, you can go rest," he muttered and released her, adding in, "And don't cry. It's pathetic." But in his mind, there was a different thought that Mizuki caught._It's not that it's pathetic... I just hate to see girls cry. Stupid heart, it's supposed to not feel such things as this,_ he pondered moodily.

Mizuki sniffled and wiped a hand across her eyes to wipe away the tears. Then, she followed silently behind Hiei and tried to keep up with him. About three miles from the tree house, she began to get really dizzy, and her head felt like someone rammed it into a brick wall. "Woah..." she muttered as she swayed more to the right. Before it could really register, she was falling unconscious, and before she started to collapse to the ground, she mumbled, "Hiei... mind doing me a small favor?"

Hiei turned around to ask her what that favor may be, then he noticed that she was collapsing. He mentally cursed and dashed forward, catching the now unconscious wolf before she hit the ground. He gave an irritated sigh and hoisted her up into his arms bridal style. He was fairly sure whatever was wrong with her would be gone within a day or two's time, but when he got her to the tree house at about sundown, he set her on the bed and took care of her until she woke up the next afternoon.

"Mm... Hm?" Mizuki groaned and sat up, looking around cautiously, "Where am I?" she added thoughtfully.

Just then, Hiei entered into the room with some food on a small tray. "Mizuki," he muttered, and the wolf could tell he was thankful to see her awake. "You should lie back down and rest, wolf. I swear," he grumbled and made his way over to the bed, setting the tray to the side, then carefully pushed Mizuki back down onto her back, "you have the worst physical endurance I've ever seen. We'll have to work on that..."

"Guess we will," Mizuki whispered more to herself. Her stomach suddenly growled loudly, demanding food, and the wolf blushed lightly. "Uh.. oops. Guess my stomach's kind of hungry," she chuckled with a sweatdrop rolling down her forehead.

"It HAS been about 24 hours since you last ate," Hiei shrugged, "Here's some food. You need to eat all of it," he ordered stiffly and set the tray on her lap as she slowly sat up.

"Right-o, sensei," Mizuki giggled.

Hiei sent her a quick glare then started to leave the room, but when he heard Mizuki go, "Uhm...", he sighed and turned around. "What is it?" he snapped irrately.

"Well, I.. I can't get comfortable... I have to sit up to eat, but this bark cuts into my back when I lean on it, and all that's in here is this futon, so..." Mizuki babbled on and on until Hiei, with a pulsing vein on his forehead, asked her what she wanted him to do about it, and she gave him a sheepish grin. "Could you be like.. my cushion? Since you're always so used to leaning on tree bark and all..."

Hiei was sure he must've heard wrong.. Surely, but when asked to repeat herself, Mizuki said the same thing. He blinked then walked over to her cautiously and sat behind her crosslegged against the wall. "Like this?" he asked with a frown.

"Yeah!" Mizuki chirped, "thanks!" With that, she leaned her back against his chest and moved around so she was kind of sitting in his lap. "Ah, much better... Thank you, Hiei!"

Hiei blushed slightly but forced the flushed feeling away and muttered, "Hn." He didn't know what to do with his arms as they sat on the floor on either side of him. He faintly wondered what the wolf would say if he wrapped his arms around her torso and rest them there. There was only one way to find out.. The worst she could do was slap him or yell at him, ne?

Mizuki froze when she felt his arms snake around her torso and glanced down quickly to see his arms hesitantly set themselves on her waist. "Nowhere else to rest my arms," he whispered anxiously in her ear, "Does it bother you or anything?"

Mizuki smiled. "Not at all," she replied. _Okay, so I had been lying to myself... I'm falling just like Takara, but it feels so right... It feels good to be like this,_ she abently thought to herself and ate everylast bit of food like Hiei told her to.

Shi: Okay, how about that? Personally, I like this chapter.

Kit:Yay! You finished it!

Aki: Kind of fluffy there at the end, ne?

Shi: Yeah, I felt fluffy at that time. XD

Kit: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sesshoumaru...

Aki: I thought I got Sesshy for my bday!

Shi: Nope.

Aki: Darn...  
Kit: Please review on your way out!

Aki, Shi, & Kit: Bye!


	31. Chapter 31

Aki: BEWARE TO ALL WHO DON'T KNOW ME! WAHAHAHAHA!

Kit: Why'd I let her have Jolt!

Shi: YOU DID WHAT!

Aki: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways we don't own Sesshoumaru or Yu Yu Hakusho so we can just wish and wish and wish and wish and-

Kit: They get the picture.

Shi: Yeah well onto the Chappie!

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

"That stupid little fire demon!" Aki growled, even since they had parted ways with the others she had been going on about how stupid Hiei was. "He burnt down Grandma's temple and all the things we gave her! Grr I swear when I get my hands on him he's SO DEAD!" Aki growled again, this time she was so close to loosing it that Sesshoumaru put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"You're going to loose control if you keep it up." Sesshoumaru said. Aki took a deep breath and looked to Sesshoumaru.

"Ok so where are we going now?" Aki asked. Sesshoumaru pointed to an old well.

"We're going to that." He answered. Aki walked over and looked in. Before Aki could ask another question Sesshoumaru pushed her in and then jumped in himself.

"What was that for!" Aki growled as he appeared in the well next to her.

"Welcome to my home." Sesshoumaru said, he grabbed Aki by the arm and jumped out of the well. Aki gasped when she saw what was around her. There weren't buildings or anything, it was just…open space. The air was cleaner and she felt like a giant weight had been taken off her chest.

"Wow…" Aki said, Sesshoumaru almost smiled at the look on her face.

"Well actually, this is part of my home." Sesshoumaru added. "Where I actually live is about a 2 day travel if we stop and rest, but if we don't we should be there before night fall." Sesshoumaru explained.

"LAST ONE THERE'S A ROTTEN EGG!" Aki yelled as she took off.

"Other way!" Sesshoumaru said, Aki was going east, she stopped and walked back.

"Maybe you should lead the way…" Aki said. Sesshoumaru took off to the west with Aki right on his tail. Around nightfall a HUGE castle came into view and Aki looked at it, it was bigger than the temple. "Whoa…" Aki said with amazement, she was so occupied by the castle that she didn't see the tree that had loomed up in front of her.

"What out!" Sesshoumaru said, but it was too late, Aki ran right into the tree, she was KO'd. "Moron." Sesshoumaru muttered as he picked Aki up. He didn't wanna chance running with Aki in his arms (BRIDAL STYLE). 10 minutes later Aki woke up in a dark room.

"Owie…my head hurts." Aki muttered, she started to sit up but she noticed that she couldn't move her legs in the way she wanted. "Gah!" Aki yelled. "I'm in a dress! And who changed me from my other clothes!" Aki growled. "SESSHOUMARU!" Aki screeched, on the other side of the castle Sesshoumaru flinched when he heard Aki's screech. He reluctantly left the safety of his room and went to Aki's.

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Why the HELL am I in a dress and WHO the fuck changed my clothes!" Aki asked as her eyebrow twitched dangerously.

"First of all, you need to blend in, and second I didn't change you if that's what you're thinking." Sesshoumaru said. "Now come with me, I'm going you a different room."

"Why? This one's fine." Aki said.

"This a servants room, and you'll be staying in a guest room, you'll also be closer to my room so that you don't have to YELL." Sesshoumaru said, Aki smiled brightly.

"Well first I want to take a bath because I'm filthy." Aki said.

"Alright it's straight down the hall, I'll have new clothes brought to you, so you don't have to wear pink." Sesshoumaru added, for the first time Aki looked down at her dress in the light and noticed that it was pink.

"Why…does…it…HAVE…to…be PINK?" Aki growled as her eyebrow twitched again.

"It was the only thing we could find for you at the moment." Sesshoumaru said. Aki sighed and walked to the bathroom. It was misty and then she noticed that it was a hot spring. She took off her clothes and got in, it was nice to take a bath in nice hot water. She took the soap that was on the side and started to wash herself off, then she noticed that her hair color was changing.

"Just my luck." Aki muttered, she hated her hair color, every year at this time her hair color changed from the color she was born with to silver with a blue shine. Ever since she met Takara and Mizuki she never let the two see her hair color, and it stayed this way for about 4 weeks.

"Miss?" a woman's voice asked.

"Huh?" Aki asked coming out of her thoughts.

"I have new clothes for you." The woman said.

"Oh just leave them outside the door, I'll get them when I'm ready." Aki said, she heard the woman set the clothes down and then walk away. "Now what am I gonna do about this hair of mine? Ah well…as long as he doesn't tell Takara and Mizuki." Aki got out a dried off with a towel that was hanging on a hook. She reached out the door and grabbed her clothes and then put them on. It was blue kimono with light blue specks, the obi was black and a dark purple and the crescent moon on Sesshoumaru's forehead was on the front. "It's pretty." Aki said, luckily she had read about how to put on a kimono from a book and put it on. It looked pretty good with her new hair color. She walked out the door and went back to where Sesshoumaru had been when she walked in.

"What happened to your hair?" Sesshoumaru asked making Aki jump.

"Don't do that!" Aki growled. "It does that once a year for about a month. It's supposed to symbolize that I'm from the Cursed Dog Demon Tribe." Aki explained.

"Hmm. Well come with me." Sesshoumaru said as he walked past Aki. After a while Aki lost count of the halls that they walked down. Soon Aki was almost sleeping from being tired and she didn't see Sesshoumaru stopped so she walked into him.

"Oof! Sorry, I'm half asleep here." Aki muttered with a yawn.

"Here's your room." Sesshoumaru said. Aki looked in. This room was HUGE! But she was too tired to care at the moment.

"Thanks…now go away." Aki said as she walked over to the bed, she laid down and was almost instantly asleep. Sesshoumaru left and walked to his own room that was right next door to Aki's. This way he could make sure that she didn't try to do anything stupid, or let people know that she's from the future. There was a door connecting the two rooms, since his was once his fathers and Aki's was once his mothers. That kimono she was wearing was once his mothers as well. But he wasn't going to tell her that!

_'You know, daughter, you'll make a fine killer when you're older.' Aki's father was with a malevolent grin. Aki glared at her father._

_'I'm NEVER going to use the curse! I'd rather die!' Aki spat on her father's face, then she was struck across the face._

_'Don't EVER do that again, bitch. If you do I'll be forced to kill my daughter.' Her father said. Then Aki attacked him and killed him, hence she inherited his curse._

_'You have become father.' Tekatoki said. Aki glared at him. Then the look of fear on his face came back and Aki's pupils came back._

"AHHHH!" Aki yelled, Sesshoumaru jumped awake in the other room and charged through the door that connected the rooms.

"Nightmares?" he asked.

"Yeah…that tonic you gave me burned up with the temple." Aki muttered, she got out of bed and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Can you make me more?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru walked to the kitchen and left Aki in her room. 5 minutes later Sesshoumaru came back with the tonic and Aki drank it.

"Thanks." Aki laid back down and fell asleep Sesshoumaru noted that her hair had a blue shine to it, though how it was possible he didn't know.

_She looks cute with that color hair._ Sesshoumaru muttered to himself. _Stop!_ Sesshoumaru growled.

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

Morning

Aki opened her eyes, that dreamless sleep helped. She got out of bed and went to go explore. Soon she stumbled across a garden that covered about 2 acres of land.

"Whoa…How much land does he have!" Aki asked.

"He has more than Genkai could dream of owning." Sesshoumaru answered.

"I figured. Now what's on the agenda for today?" Aki asked.

"Well first of all meals are at 6 12 and 6. If you want to eat don't be late. Now you've missed breakfast so you're not getting anything else until noon."

"Maan." Aki muttered.

"You're free to do what you will unless I summon you. Until then wander and figure out what leads to where. I suggest you try the maze to entertain yourself."

"Oh come on! Can't you show me?" Aki asked.

"I'm the Lord of this Land and I have things to attend to. So no."

"Well you're coming anyways!" Aki grabbed his arm and dragged him to the maze. "Now…here's what we do. We split up and try to get to the end first…who ever gets there first is the winner and the other person has to do what the winner says for a day."

"I told you. I can't, I've got things I need to do, like check up on my lands, sign paper work, stuff!" Sesshoumaru said, Aki smiled.

"That's nice…now how about you STOP making excuses and come with me! Besides! I'm a guest and don't the Lord of the land have to treat his guest(s) to whatever they want?" Aki asked. Sesshoumaru looked down at her.

"God damn." Sesshoumaru muttered. "Lead the way." Sesshoumaru said as he sighed in defeat, she had a point and now she was going to use it to her advantage.

"Alright…I'll go left…and you go right." Aki said, Sesshoumaru started off through the maze and so did Aki, each going in a different direction. As soon as Aki was sure that Sesshoumaru wasn't looking she jumped up on top of the maze walls and darted off to the finish. Then she saw a white blur on the other side of the maze. "GAH! CHEATER!" Aki yelled, Sesshoumaru stopped on a hedge and looked over, and stopped.

"Looks like you were cheating yourself and no I'm running because I got a message from someone that something's going on and it needs my attention. Since you're my guest you can choose to come or not." Sesshoumaru said.

"I'm coming!" Aki said, she ran over and stood next to Sesshoumaru on the hedge, then they took off with Aki following close behind Sesshoumaru. Soon they were back at the castle and Sesshoumaru, when they walked in Sesshoumaru was showered with confetti and glitter.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LORD SESSHOUMARU!" his whole staff yelled, Aki and Sesshoumaru covered their ears from the amount of noice. Aki looked over to Sesshoumaru with an evil grin.

"So…are you gonna tell me how old you are?" Aki asked poking him in the shoulder.

"No."

"How old are you?" Poke.

"Shut up."

"How old are you?" Poke.

"Shut up."

"How old are you?" Poke.

"Shut up.

"How old are you?" Poke.

"Shut up."

"How old are you?" Poke.

"Shut up."

"How old are you?" Poke.

"Shut up."

"How old are you?" Poke.

"Shut up."

"How old are you?" Poke.

"Shut up."

"How old are you?" Poke.

"Shut up."

"How old are you?" Poke.

"Shut up."

"How old are you?" Poke.

"Shut up."

"How old are you?" Poke.

"Shut up."

"How old are you?" Poke.

"Shut up."

"How old are you?" Poke.

"Shut up."

"How old are you?" Poke.

"Shut up."

"How old are you?" Poke.

"Shut up."

"How old are you?" Poke.

"Shut up."

"How old are you?" Poke.

"Shut up."

"How old are you?" Poke.

"Shut up."

"How old are you?" Poke.

"Shut up."

"How old are you?" Poke.

"Shut up."

"How old are you?" Poke.

"Shut up."

"How old are you?" Poke.

"Shut up."

"How old are you?" Poke.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! GOD DAMN YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" Sesshoumaru growled at her, he had FINALLY lost his cool.

"THEN TELL ME HOW OLD YOU ARE! GOD DAMN YOU'RE STUBBORN!" Aki growled back.

"I'm 561." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"Wow…I thought you'd be older…ah well you're only…3 years older than me…wow…scary thought." Aki said. "Oh! I got such a great birthday present for you! You're gonna scream!" Aki said with a laugh as she ran off to get the stuff she needed for Sesshoumaru's present. The thing that he DIDN'T know…was…he was LITERIALLY going to scream when he saw what the birthday present was.

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

Aki: (ROLF)

Shi: HAHAHAHAHAHA! What's the present?

Kit: Yeah…should we be afraid?

Aki:…MAYBE!

Shi: Well…we don't own Sesshoumaru or Yu Yu Haksuho…even though it's not in here…better safe than sorry.

Kit: Yeah TTYL!

Aki: NO ONE TOUCHES THE CLIFFIE ON THIS OR THEY DIE!

Shi: What she means is…neither I nor Kit can work on the Aki and Sesshy part or else we're gonna die.

Kit: Yeah ok NOW BYE BYE!


	32. Chapter 32

Kit: YAY! I FINALLY GET TO WRITE! -Jumps for joy-

Shi: Now remember Kat...

Aki: NOT TO LONG!

Kit: Yes ma'ams!

Shi: Okay good.

Kit: BTW everyone-Shi's b-day is only in about 7 more days (from the 9th)

Shi: Hey! Would you guys stop it! everyone's gonna know I'm getting older!

Aki: You're still just a teen. Relax.

Shi: -sigh- easy for you to say you only recently turned 13.

Aki: Ya okay good point.

Shi: Anyways, We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...

Aki: Or Sesshoumaru.

All Three: -sob sob- WAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Kit: -cough- anyways, ONTO THE CHAPTER!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Kurama and Takara

"Gee great, all my clothes were in there." Takara sighed as Kurama chuckled.  
"You look almost the same size as my mother. Maybe a bit taller. I'm sure you could wear some of her old clothes." Kurama said as Takara shrugged.  
"I still can't believe Hiei left the iron on..." Takara muttered as Kurama turned a corner and Takara kept walking straight, having been looking at the sky instead of the street. She stopped and looked around, "Eh! Kurama!" Takara yelped as she felt panic tug at the edge of her mind.  
"Takara?" Kurama called out from an alley as Takara ran over and looped her arm with his.  
"I don't like this neighborhood!" Takara said as she squeezed her eyes shut and Kurama let out a mental sigh of relief at not losing his trainee.  
"You'll get used to it." Kurama provided as they wlaked off to his house, which was in the nice area of the neighborhood. The side that Takara (thankfully) liked.  
"Mother?" Kurama asked as he opened the door after finding the extra key on the top of the door.  
"Suiichi, is that you?" Kurama's mother asked as she came from down stairs.  
"Sorry to wake you mother. But this is Takara. Her...Grandmother's house burned down tonight and she needs a place to stay, so I offered here. Is that alright?" Suiichi asked.  
"Of course!" Suiichi's mother sang, "Hello, Takara, I'm Suiichi's mother, my name is Shiori." Suiichi's mother said as she bowed to Takara.  
"Pleasure to meet you ma'am." Takara answered also bowing.  
"Mother, could Takara borrow some of your Pajamas? Her clothes were destroyed in the fire." Suiichi explained.  
"Why of course! Come with me Takara-dear!"Shiori said as Takara followed behind happily, with a nervous sweat drop.  
'How can someone be so happy this early in the morning?" Takara asked herself, noting the hands on the clock read 3:00 AM.Shiori gave Takara a nightgown for the night and Takara fell asleep in the elder women's bed (which she had gladly given up).Shiori got changed in the bathroom and went to start cleaning the house around 5:00 AM, after cleaning she sat down to read and fell asleep until the kids got up around noon. Takara chose a baby blue tank top and a pair of denim jeans, that actually ended up as loose capris on her, out of a few clothes thatShiori had set out for her.  
"Good morning Suiichi-chan." Takara said teasing Suiichi as he glared at the hanyou kitsune.  
"Insult me after you've brushed your hair." Suiichi answered as Takara scowled at him, after his referral to her clump of bed head.  
"It's such a paaaaaiiiin though." Takara whined.  
"Cut it then." Suiichi said.  
"NO NEVER!" Takara yelped as she made Suiichi jump in surprise.  
"Alright!" He said as he blinked at his trainee.Takara yawned and flopped into a chair with an apple.  
"Your house is sooooo comfy." Takara said in a relaxed tone as she plopped her feet on a foot rest and bit into the apple.  
"Thank you?" Suiichi said unsurely as Takara stood back up after finishing the apple, she threw it away then stayed in the kitchen for a minute, looking out the window as she brushed her hair with her fingers and a comb made of solidified air.  
"Is that your garden Suiichi?" Takara asked as Suiichi stood up to look out the window and the comb disappeared.  
"Yup, Mom must have been taking care of it while I was gone." Suiichi answered.  
"Can we go out and look at it?" Takara asked as Suiichi nodded. He toldShiori he'd be in the garden and Rada nodded as she went upstairs to gather the tatami mats. When Suiichi and Takara came out into the garden a breeze blew the scents of the flowers past their noses and Takara inhaled deeply enjoying the sweet smells. Suiichi smiled as he watched the hanyou walk over to a group of assorted pansies. Her attention was drawn then however to a group of white, yellow, and red roses.  
"So what's your favorite flower?" Suiichi asked as Takara closed her eyes in thought.  
"Tiger Lillies." She answered.  
"I like those but I prefer roses." Suiichi answered, "My mother's favorites are pansies." He added as Takara smiled.  
"Ya, anyways, tomorrow don't you have to go back to school?" Takara asked.  
"Yes. Though I would prefer not to, I have to take final exams and attend the Prom, at our school it's mandatory." Suiichi answered.  
"That stinks." Takara replied.  
"Ya, tell me about it. Anyways, let's go change these bandages." Suiichi said referring to the bandages on her jaws.  
"Mmk." Takara said as she followed after Suiichi. She waited in his room, sitting on the edge of the bed as he got the first aid kit. She noticed photos of different scenes, all of the same place. She got up and looked at his bulletin board, "That looks like our house." Takara muttered to herself as she looked closer. Sure enough, if you looked as close as possible, you could see the outline of a figure in a window waving outside to the two other girls on a swing set. The girl's face in the window was illegible, but she had blue hair-nearly black. The girl on the right side of the swing had black and silver hair and the girl on the left side of the swing had short gold hair that ended at her chin.  
"Takara?" Suiichi asked until he looked over to his bulletin board to see Takara staring intently at one of the pictures, "Something wrong?" He asked.  
"This was taken...two years ago." Takara said as Suiichi looked at her in surprise.  
"How do you know that? The dates are on the back." Suiichi asked.  
"Because that's our house." Takara answered, looking at Suiichi out of the corner of her eyes.  
"It is!" He exclaimed as he gaped at the picture.  
"Ya, I'm the blonde, Mizuki's on the swing next to me and Aki was shouting at us about something to do with...I think not cleaning the bathrooms...or was it bedrooms? I dunno, either way, that's our house." Takara said.  
"But your hair is so short in that picture, It couldn't have grown this long in just two years." Suiichi said.  
"Sure it can, an Elemental's hair is usually long, well, women's I just let mine grow out. I haven't bothered to spend the money and get it cut since then. But anyways, Elemental's hair grows fast." Takara answered as she sat on the edge of the bed and Suiichi sat down on the chair across from her, still looking at the picture.  
"So, who works on the garden out back?" He asked, after getting over the slight shock.  
"Me. OW!" Takara yelped as Suiichi had to peal off one of the bandages that stuck to her jaw.  
"Sorry, The garden is beautiful." Suiichi said.  
"Thanks, NOT THE WITCH- OWWWWWWWW!" Takara screamed as Suiichi covered his ears.  
"SORRY!" Suiichi said flustered, "This is gonna hurt again." He added as he pealed the other bandage off of Takara's jaw.  
"O-!" Takara started as Suiichi put a hand carefully over her mouth, avoiding her skinned jaw.  
"Shh, you're okay." Suiichi said calmly as Takara finished her pained screams.  
"That hurt." She muttered when he let go of her mouth. He rubbed the back of his neck.  
"I don't think this is gonna help." He said as he wiped some Witch Hazel on Takara's jaw, his hand shot to her mouth as she erupted into screams again.  
"That's starting to annoy." Takara said as he laughed nervously after dropping his hand.  
"Sorry, oh, there goes the phone. Don't. Touch. The. Wounds." Suiichi said warningly as Takra grumbled something.  
"Ya, Ya, go git the phone Foxy." Takara replied as she grabbed one of his photo albums. Suiichi went and got the phone.  
'Heya Foxy. Is Takara there, I have something to tell her.' Mizuki's voice rang throught the ear piece.  
"Ya, just a minute Mizuki." Suiichi answered, "TAKARA!" He yelled, causing Takara to jump and run out of the room in a panic.  
"What's wrong?" She asked in surprise.  
"Phone's for you. Oh crud..." He added when he looked closer at her jaw.  
"What?" Takara asked as she took the phone from him.  
"You're gonna need stitches, three or four on each side." Suiichi answered.  
"Jooooy upon Joys. Believe me...I'm bounding through a field of floors laughing in delight at the sound of the pain." Takara said sarcastically as Suiichi just rolled his eyes and went to find the things he needed, "Anywhoo, what's new Mizu?" Takara asked as she flopped on the couch, avoiding the phone touching her wound.  
'Well, we just got a call from Condoleezza. She has some info for us, and I think you should hear it straight from the source, so I'm gonna patch you in, mmk?' Mizuki asked as Takara said yes and waited patiently as buttons were clicked and the line went momentarily dead, 'Whoops, wrong line, sorry about that.' Mizuki said as more buttons were pressed and finally a faint ring was heard, 'OH YA! WHO ROCKS!' Mizuki yelled before Takara was patched in to Condoleezza's line.  
"OW! WHAT THE HELL! DON'T I GET SOME-" Takra started  
'Hello?'  
"ANETHESIA FIRST!" Takara yelled as Suiichi muttered something but continued stitching even though Takara was wincing and crying out in pain. Condoleezza stayed on the line until they were done.  
'Again, I repeat, Hello?' Condoleezza asked.  
"Hi...ow..." Takara whimpered into the phone.  
'What did he DO to you? Ram ya a little hard?' Condoleezza asked.  
"NO! OH MY DEAR GOD LEEZZA!" Takara screamed, and then winced as pain shot through her jaw (A/N: Okay, Kurama's gonna be called Kurama from here on out ecxcept when his Mum's talking to him...it's just a bother writing Suiichi). Kurama re-dressed her jaw and gave her an ice pack to put on her jaws.  
'Anyways, What's cookin Good-lookin?' Leezza asked.  
"I'm gonna hurt you, now tell me the info you gave Mizuki." Takara growled.  
'Yes Ma'am!' Leezza answered sarcastically.  
"SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Takara yelled, soon regreeting the consequences, "Ow..." She whimpered.  
'That must've been one helluva night there Mi Amor (Translation: My Love).' Leezza said as Takara growled a warning, 'Alright, Alright, Amor, (Translation: Love) take a chill pill.' Leezza said as clicks resounded in the background. Kurama gave Takara a new ice pack seeing as the old one had lost it's cool and melted, 'Okay, Mi Amor, (Translation: My Love) The information is coming up on the computer at the Zorro Hombre's casa. (Translation: Fox Man's House).' Takara stood up and went to the computer as it self-booted up, 'You there?'  
"Ya." Takara answered as Kurama came in to see Takara place a disk into the disk drive, several minutes later the disk popped out, "Call ya back Leezza."  
'¡Ah, pero le echaré de menos demasiado mi amor!' Leezza yelped. (Translation: Oh, but I will miss yo too much my love!)  
"Leezza-"  
'Si?' (Translation: Yes?)  
"LIVE!"  
'WAAAHHH!-' click.  
"Gyad she gets sooo annoying...Mi amor my ass." Takar amumbled as she huffed and grabbed a hat and shoes.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Kurama asked.  
"I have to go to Yusuke's to visit with Genkai, then I have to go to the feudal era...actually...I can do this all tomorrow." Takara said noticing thatShiori would be home soon. And she really didn't feel like worrying the poor woman.  
"Well you do that, and I'll walk you to Yusuke's tomorrow in the morning. I need to go to school, and it's on the way there." Kurama said as Takara nodded.  
"I'm gonna go take a shower." Takara added as she went to the bathroom and took a shower as the phone rang.  
"Hello?" Kurama answered.  
'Hey Foxy! Takara there still?' Mizuki asked.  
"Hold on." Kurama said as he knocked on the bathroom door.  
"Ya?" Takara asked.  
"Mizuki's on the phone for you."  
"Just a minute!" Takara answered as she got out and wrapped a towel around her then opened the door and walked out, "Thank you." she added as she took the phone, and Kurama blushed almost as bright as his hair, "Hallo!" Takara sked happily.  
'Hey sis! Did you get the info?'  
"Not yet, I have to go to Yusuke's in the morning to talk with Grandma."  
' 'Kay, well, anyways, better let you go, Hiei's yelling at me about not resting. Talk to ya later!'  
"Amele." (Translation: Love You)  
'Amele!' the line went dead and Takara hung up the phone.  
"Thanks again." Takara said as Kurama grunted and continued to stare intently at his book. Takara got out of the shower soon and got changed into a black night gown, falling asleep on the couch, after his own shower Kurama picked Takara up bridal style and put her to bed as she continued to sleep on.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Morning

"Mmm," Takara murmured as she stretched and got changed into a black halter top with tan pants, white flip flops and a dark grey light sweater. She tied her hair into a bun on the top of her hair and put on a pair of sunglasses. She left a note on the fridge tellingShiori that she had gone out for the day. Kurama came out in his school uniform and then went with Takara to Yusuke's after dropping her off he went to school and Takara went in.  
"Good morning Takara." Genkai said.  
"Morning Grandma." Takara said as she handed Genkai the disk.  
"What's this?" Genkai asked.  
"Can you quickly tranfer it to VHS?" Takara asked as Genkai nodded and the disk turned into a tape, "Thank you." She added as she stuck the VHS into the VCR.  
'In 2 weeks a new power will emerge, born into this world as ll others. This child will be either the downfall, or the savior of the universe. As the Robbed Trio, you have had numerous amounts of experience in theivery. Your mission is to steal away this baby the day it is born. It will be born on June 4th of this year. You have two weeks to prepare. And be on high alert, this is one mission where you will also have another companion. Her name is Anima and she is experienced in mapping, do NOT allow your captives to come on this mission. Oh, and Takara, a woman named Lady Bao has personally asked for your assitance with a small raid, nothing drastic, a day or two at most. Finish Lady Bao's request before you go to find the child. The Child has been figured to be born in Ningenkai, around your city some place. Good Day Ladies.' A woman with pale blue hair and yellow cat eyes said.  
Her name was Perdita, a name she had chosen when she joined the Academy, it meant Lost and lost, she was. She had risen to the position of leader after only two years in service of the company. The company was named De La Mort meaning Of Death. During the day it was an inconspicuous bar and restaurant named De La Vie meaning Of Life, while in the night it became one headquarter of a network of assassinators, thieves, and all other criminals who worked for a government.The Robbed Trio spent nearly 3 years in the Academy training and when they finally passed they were assigned to one last mission before officially being let out of the Academy. They were assigned to be together (each one had been trained in a different occupation) and were assigned to thieve a rich house. They passed, needlessly to say, with flying colors and were finally let out of the Academy. Although their training stayed with them and they continued to theive.  
"You remember her Grandma?" Takara asked as she turned the TV off and then took out the tape.  
"Yes, she was the one named Lost, correct?" Genkai asked as she bit into an apple.  
"Perdita. It MEANS Lost. And ya, it is." Takara said as she put the tape back in her bag, "What time is it?" Takara asked.  
"12:00. I'll make you some lunch." Genkai said as Takara nodded and Genkai made them beef stew, enough for Yusuke to re-heat when he got home as well. When they finished it was 1:00 and Takara decided to spend the rest of the day at the market nearby.  
"C'mon, pick up, pick up, pick up." Takara muttered as Kurama's house phone rang until the answering machine picked up.  
'Hi you've reachedShiori and Suiichi Minato , Please Leave Your Name, Number, and a breif message and we'll try to get back to you as soon as possible.' Shiori's voice rang through the earpiece.  
"Hi guys this is Takara, if you're hearin' this Suiichi, I'm just calling to let you guys know that I'm gonna be in the market place by Yusuke's house till schools out, I'll come over here and wait for your call back. Talk to you guys in a bit." Takara said into the answering machine as she hung up, waved goodbye to Genkai and strolled over to the marketplace.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
3 Hours Later

'Hi Guys, this is Takara, If you're hearin' this Suiichi, I'm just calling to let you guys know that I'm gonna be in the market place by Yusuke's house till schools out, I'll come over here and wait for your call back. Talk to you guys in a bit.' Takara's voice said from the Answering Machine.  
"Stinkin, Kitsune." Kurama muttered as he dialed the numer, after talking with Takara and Yusuke, Yusuke agreed to walk Takara over to Suiichi's house. The house was just far enough so that Kurama could take a shower, and that was JUST what he needed. After an hour had passed Kurama heard a knock and got out, wrapping a towel around his waist as he answered the door, poking his head out, he saw Takara with her upper arm being squeezed, her left eye shut in pain as she grit her teeth and an annoyed Yusuke on the hand that held her arm, "What-?' Kurama started.  
"Take this stupid Fox." Yusuke said as he shoved Takara in the butt with his foot and she stumbled into the room. She sighed in annoyance but stayed on her hands and knees.  
"Thanks anyways, Yusuke. See you tomorrow." Kurama said as Yusuke nodded and left, "What did you DO?" Kurama asked after closing the door.  
"Nothing, he's just a maniac who likes to hurt me." Takara answered as she took the hand that Kurama offered. She finally noticed he was in nothing more than a towel and looked at his stomach after she scooped to grab her bag, looking at him out of the corner of her eyes. His well toned abs that rippled with muscles, concealed by his usual attire. His arms were no better, being well muscled, probably from so much training. Takara stood up and got her things together, going to her room for the night, concealing the blush that had managed to creep up to her cheeks.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
That Night

'My dear, there is no place to run.' A woman dressed in fine silk said as she walked over cooly, as if on a catwalk.  
'S-s-stay away! I-I-...I'll shoot!' Takara screamed as she shakily held up one of Aki's guns.  
'Do it.' The woman answered as an unconciously controlled Aki stood infront of her.  
'I-I-...I...c-c-can't!' Takara screamed as she pointed to the sky and shot at anything for six shots. She crumpled to her knees, the gun clattering to the gun as she sobbed and felt the cool brick wall against her back.  
'Kinko, help us!' Mizuki's voice sang through Takara's head as her pupils and eyes changed to gold. Her hair sparkled in any light it caught as her fnags grew, her tail swished and her ears twitched. She lunged at the woman who shrieked in fear and Kinko sunk her fangs into the woman's shoulder as her shrieks filled Kinko's ears. Her claws dug into the woman's sides and as the woman weakened Aki and Mizuki fell away from her grasp and stopped Kinko from completely tearing her apart. as the girls pulled Kinko away from the woman Kinko turned on them and-

"AHH!" Takara screamed as she flew up in bed, her forehead was drenched in sweat as her breathing came in ragged breaths and she looked around, establishing her whereabouts. She sighed in relief as she realized that Kinko was still asleep. She began to cry at the last prospect of the Dream, or possible Vision. She shakily got out of bed and wrapped the thin blanket around her shoulders, in a tank top and pajama bottoms set. She walked down the hall to the second door on the left (the first door was Rada's bedroom, Takara had gotten the guest room finally afterShiori had cleaned it while they were out). She knocked quietly on the door, just loud enough to ensure that Kurama would hear it. Kurama drowsily opened the door to the face of a distraught Takara who had deffinetly been crying, her eyes were red and she looked ready to start crying again.  
"Takara? What's wrong?" Kurama asked as Takara choked back a sob.  
"I-I don't want to i-i-i-mpo-pose but c-can I pl-pl-please sleep in h-hear toni-night?" Takara asked biting her lip to avoid crying.  
"Ya, of course. C'mon in." Kurama answered tiredly.  
"Th-thank you." Takara said as she came in, Kurama closed the door behind her. He sat on the bed as Takara sat in the corner. Kurama sighed as he saw her wipe her eyes.  
"Takara, come here." Kurama said as Takara shakily stood up again. When Takara came over he took her right hand in his right and pulled her on the bed as he layed down as well, laying down with Takara securely wrapped in his arm, his left hand was between his face and Takara's head on the pillow as Takara stopped shaking, relaxed and Kurama noticed her breathing turning rhythmic as sleep consumed him as well.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Later That Night

Kurama woke up sleepily, half aware of his surroundings. He heard a small whimper under his chin and saw that Takara was wrapped in both of his arms, she was clinging to his shirt as if in reassurance that he was there, and her legs were tucked near her body, her face contorted in discomfort, fear, and sorrow.  
"It'll be alright Takara, we're here for you. No need to worry." Kurama whispered, hugging her in a light squeeze as her facial expressions began to soften and her whimpering ceased. Kurama fell into light sleep again as Takara's visions turned to sweet dreams.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
A/N's

Kit: Ya I know, kinda long.

Aki: KINDA!

Kit: Anyways, gotta go, early morning tomorrow.

Shi: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Aki: Or Sesshomaru.

Kit: So g'night or g'mornin or g'day or w/e the hell it is where you are. LOL

Talk To Ya'll Real Soon!  
Aki, Shi, and Kitsune.


	33. Chapter 33

Shi: I'm so excited! -hops up and down-  
Aki: Why?  
Kit: Her birthday is 5 days away! Lol.  
Aki: Ooh.. I see.. cool! Have you finished her fic from you, Kat?  
Kit: -sighs- Alas, no, but I'm working on it!  
Shi: I am in such a good mood! XD Amanda took off work to come spend the night that night! That makes me feel special, lol.  
Aki: Well, glad you're all excited, but... start the chapter already!  
Shi: Eep!  
Kit: -laughs-  
Shi: Okay, here we go! The next chapter of The Slyest Thieves!

* * *

The Slyest Thieves  
Chapter Thirty-Three  
by  
Shi

"You should be resting, onna," Hiei stated irritably as Mizuki chatted away with Takara on the phone.

The wolf let out an annoyed sigh. "Kay, well, anyways, better letcha go. Hiei's getting onto me for not resting... Talk to ya later!" she said into the mouth piece of the phone. Takara said something on the other line, and Mizuki replied, "Amele!" The wolf then hung up the phone.

"What's 'amele' mean?" Hiei inquired as Mizuki laid back down on the futon while he stood at the door.

"It means 'love you'," Mizuki explained, and a small yawn slipped out of her mouth.

At that statement, Hiei quirked a brow and shut the door behind him as he entered further into the room to lean agaisnt the wall close to Mizuki.

"Sisterly love," Mizuki clarified and sent a scowl at Hiei, who shrugged and turned his gaze away without another word. The wolf rolled her eyes and snuggled under the covers. "G'night," she called to Hiei.

"Night," Hiei muttered in reply.

About midnight, Hiei sensed demons approaching his tree house. There had been a lot of demons come through the area, trying to get at him and Mizuki while they were resting. Even when Mizuki had been ill for the last couple nights, he would have to go out and keep them from making it to the tree house. He had been surprised a couple of times, and, as an end result, he had ended up with one stab wound in his abdomen and many bruises and deep gashes.

Mizuki sat up with a yawn and slowly climbed out of bed.

"About time you woke up, Wolf," Hiei commented dryly from the doorway.

"Oh, shut up," the girl snarled, standing groggily to her feet with bedhead. She pushed past Hiei and grabbed a change of clothes. "I'm going to go get cleaned up. Don't even think of interrupting me," she added dangerously.

As she left the tree house for a nearby spring, Hiei sighed, "She always wakes up in a foul mood... Stupid wolf..."

"I heard that!" Mizuki yelled from the ground with a glare on her face, and she saw Hiei flinch through the small window he stood beside.

"Just go get cleaned up," Hiei hollered back, "we start training when you get back!"

Mizuki rolled her eyes. "Joy," she mumbled sarcastically and headed straight for the large stream Hiei had told her about. Quickly stripping her clothes off, she dived into the fairly cool water. Her clothes sat on the shore while she bathed, and when she was done, she climbed out and dried off with a towel she had grabbed before she left then got dressed and headed back to the tree house. "Okay, Shrimp, I'm ready for training; let's go!" she called into the house.

"Then come on," Hiei growled from the ground, "You've wasted enough time."

Mizuki blinked. She hadn't even seen or sensed Hiei standing at the base of the tree as she climbed up to the door. Then, her anger started building. "Excuse me, I wasted time?" she snapped irked.

"Yes, YOU did," Hiei replied coolly and stalked off into the forest as a disgruntled Mizuki hopped down gracefully to the ground and followed behind.

"Well, what first, Shrimp-sensei?" Mizuki asked as they walked deeper into the forest.

Hiei's left eyebrow twitched slightly, but he replied in a forced calm tone, "First, we work on your pathetic endurance..." At the questioning look on the wolf's face, he added, "We're doing 50 laps around this pond." As he spoke, they rounded a bend in the small path. They were suddenly in front of a huge lake that was maybe 3 miles wide and looked deeper than about 20 feet.

Mizuki's eyes widened. "This," she motioned to the lake, "is what you call a... pond?" she asked shocked. She could swim, but not for long periods of time and especially if the water's so deep that she can't touch the bottom with her feet and still have her head about the water.

Hiei nodded and made his way over to the water's edge, where he stripped down to his boxers. "Hurry up, Wolf," he threw over his shoulder.

"If I had known we were swimming laps, I wouldn't have bothered to put on a new pair of clothes," Mizuki growled and sulked over to the lake, where she glowered at the fire demon beside her.

"Here, go change into this then," Hiei mumbled and tossed a one-piece swimsuit at her. She caught it and blinked a couple of times in confusion. "Hurry up, onna," he snapped and turned away from her so she could change.

Mizuki slowly began to undress as she eyed Hiei cautiously. "You'd better not peek," she warned dangerously, "better not even use your Jagan either..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever... Hurry," he rolled his eyes then shut them for good measure, "All my eyes are shut; now change."

Mizuki sighed and changed into the bathing suit. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's get this over with," she uttered moodily.

Hiei scowled at her then dived into the water, soon followed by Mizuki. "Remember, 50 laps," Hiei reminded her as he tread water for a moment then started to swim clockwise.

"Okay, okay," Mizuki grumbled and began her laps, being sure to conserve as much Energy as she could.

By the time she had finished her 26th lap, Hiei was done and took to sitting on a tree branch to make sure his trainee finished all her laps. On her 42nd lap, she began grumbling about being tired and feeling most of her Energy gone. "Stupid shrimp," she muttered and sped up her pace in anger. "There," she panted slightly, "done." She climbed out of the lake and collapsed to the ground to sunbathe a little and catch her breath some.

"I didn't say you could rest," Hiei said as he came to a stop beside her on the shore.

"Oh well," Mizuki replied in a monotone, I-really-don't-care-what-you-say-I-can-or-can't-do kind of voice.

"Not 'oh well'," Hiei scowled and grabbed the wolf's upper arm, yanking her up to her feet.

"Ow!" she yelped and sent a scalding glare at Hiei, who rolled his eyes and began to pull Mizuki along behind him. They made their way through the forest as Mizuki's complaints and whines carried behind them.

"Now, we're running around this forest 25 times," Hiei stated and released the wolf once they arrived at the edge of the forest.

Mizuki's jaw dropped open. "Are you serious! Man, I'm tired! At least let me rest to regain some of my Energy," she whined with a pout spreading over her face.

"No. Start running," Hiei replied and took off running.

With a quiet growl, she grudgingly began her laps. Hiei finished quickly and impatiently waited for his trainee to finish, and after about an hour or so, she finally was done. She came to a panting halt under the tree Hiei was in and glared up at him.

"We'll eat lunch then spar," Hiei told the wolf and hopped down from the tree, heading for the tree house.

Mizuki sighed, "At least I can rest some..." As soon as they got back to the tree house, Mizuki slumped down at the table and ran a hand through her hair. "You're too serious all the time," she stated boredly all of a sudden, hating the silence that filled the room. Before Genkai's temple had burned down, there was always at least some noise of conversation, but here with Hiei, alone, it was way too quiet...

"Hn," was all Hiei bothered to reply.

"No, I'm serious! You need to learn to lighten up and have some fun! Instead of always training... We have to practically drag you to town when me and the others go," Mizuki said and stood. She walked over to where Hiei was making some lunch and tapped him on the shoulder. "Sit, I'll make lunch."

Hiei gave her a curious glare but moved to let her take over cooking. "Why the offer?" he asked after a short silence as he stood and watched her.

Mizuki shrugged, "You're injured. I'm not stupid. You've been fighting at night. Keeping demons from your training grounds or something?" she smirked at him.

"Or something," Hiei answered after an akward moment of silence, but when the wolf asked what he meant, he hn'ed and walked off to sit at the table.

"Here," Mizuki sat a plate of food in front of Hiei then sat down with a plate of her own. "After lunch, I'm going to change your bandages," she added sternly, daring Hiei to try and get out of it.

"Gr... stupid, telepathic wolf... Needs to learn her own business," he uttered to himself, though Mizuki heard it too.

"Well, hey, you're my sensei! I have to do what I can for you," Mizuki shrugged and began to eat.

"Want to do something for me? Try shutting up," Hiei scowled and fell silent, eating his lunch slowly and sending glares at the wolf beside him the whole time.

When they had finished their lunch, Hiei had tried to escape before Mizuki even tried to check his wounds, but she grabbed him by the ear and pulled him into the bedroom, digging out a first aid kit from the small dresser that was in the room.

"Itai," Hiei muttered softly then snapped at the wolf, "You DO know you're yanking my EAR off, ne?"

"I know, but if I let go, you'd just try to run," she grinned at him and set the first aid kit on the floor, opening it swiftly with one hand.

"Just let go... I won't run, I'd rather stay and have you change my bandages than you ripping my ear off," he stated dryly and sat down.

Mizuki rolled her eyes and released her sensei's ear. When he didn't make a move to run, she smiled and patted him on the head saying, "Good boy!"

A growl worked its way out of Hiei's throat as he snarled, "I am not a dog, onna. Do not treat me as such."

"Ooh, I'm SO scared," Mizuki responded sarcastically and pulled out various things from the small white box. "Now, take off your shirt," she demanded.

"W-what!" Hiei yelped, his face turning a slight rosy colour.

Mizuki whacked him upside the head and growled, "Pervert, nothing bad. I just got to change your bandages!"

"Oh," Hiei uttered and banished his blush away. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side to reveal bruised and cut skin.

"Oh boy, this may take a while," Mizuki sighed and set to work. When she had to clean out the wounds, Hiei about ripped her hands off because he didn't like the sting of the healing ointment, but she managed to make it through it all, and finally, his torso was bandaged. "No other injuries.. right?" she asked to be sure, her eyes narrowed dangerously, silently warning Hiei not to lie.

"No," Hiei said in answer, and Mizuki even skimmed through his mind. He was telling the truth, so she nodded and began to put away the medical kit. Hiei pushed himself to his feet then said, "Time to spar."

Mizuki gave him a skeptical look. "You sure? You look pretty injured to me..."

"I'm still strong enough to beat you," he said in retaliation.

Anger sparked through Mizuki. "Oh yeah? You know, you seem pretty tired... Why don't you get some sleep?" she asked sweetly and stood up.

"No, let's spar. I'm your sensei; you have to listen to me and do as I say," Hiei said stubbornly.

"Excuse me, but I don't 'have to' do anything anyone says," Mizuki growled out, the hairs on the back of her neck bristling.

The two got into a glaring contest, but Hiei managed to win in the end. They agreed to one spar, then they took the rest of the afternoon to rest and just talk about whatever came to mind, staying up late into the night just chatting away. It was the most Mizuki had heard Hiei say in one day since she met him. Mizuki went to bed exhausted that night, and then the next morning, she was woken up at dawn.

_Hey, Mizuki,_ Aki sent the wolf a telepathic message, _you awake yet? _

Mizuki groaned audibly and pulled the covers over her head. _Yeah, I am now..!_ she growled at the dog demoness.

_Sorry, jeez, you don't have to be so snappy,_ Aki grumbled mentally and pouted.

Mizuki let out a huge sigh and sat up yawning. _I'm sorry, Aki... but you know how I am when I first wake up..._ she apologized.

_Yeah, I know, but this is important! _Aki exclaimed. It was as close to panicky as Mizuki had ever heard Aki get.

_Okay, I'm listening, _the wolf replied and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Another yawn erupted from her, waking Hiei up. He looked at her questioningly, and she mouthed, "Talking to Aki." He nodded and got up to make breakfast.

_Leezza told Takara about the new mission, _Aki began, but Mizuki cut her off and told the dog demoness that she had known that. _I wasn't finished!_ Aki growled.

_Okay, sorry... Please continue,_ Mizuki responded quietly.

_Thanks, now, where was I?... Oh yes! Well, anyways, Leezza told Takara about our new mission, but... she sent Takara out on another mission! _Aki exclaimed.

_By herself?_ Mizuki asked worriedly.

_Yepp..._

_But she's never been on a solo mission before, _Mizuki muttered in an anxious tone. _Do you know what the mission is? _

Yeah, I'm coming back to the present to follow her and make sure nothing happens to her.Takara told me shewouldn't leave until tomorrow though.. Which is good, cause I got to give Sesshy his birthday present,Aki sniggered/

_Heh, well, tell Mr. Fluffy I said Happy Birthday, and meet meatGrandma's temple grounds tomorrow... I'm going with you tofollowTakara, kay?_Mizuki asked already starting to plan what she would do.

_Sure thing... See ya then!_ Aki said hurriedly and cut the link off.

Just as Hiei walked in to tell Mizuki breakfast was ready, she ran out of the room. "Hiei, tomorrow I gotta go back to Ningenkai and meet Aki," she stated.

"Why?" Hiei asked suspiciously.

"None of your business, really," she replied and sat down to eat breakfast. "Come on; don't we have training to do? What're you standing around for!" she snapped.

Hiei blinked a couple times in confusion but sighed and placed himself at the table to eat breakfast. As they were close to finished, Hiei uttered, "You three have a mission, ne?"

"What?" Mizuki choked on some of her food and gave an uneasy laugh. "No.. not at all..."

"Hn," Hiei mumbled and stood, finished eating. As he walked by the wolf, he leaned over to whisper in her ear, "You're an aweful lier..." Then, he stalked off while Mizuki glared daggers at his back. "Hurry up, time for training," Hiei added before leaving.

With a sigh, Mizuki stood up and followed Hiei out of the tree house to train...

* * *

Shi: Wow... six whole pages... I think it ended up being longer than usual...  
Aki: Seems like it... You've obviously been spending too much time talking to Kit...  
Kit: Yay! It's long! Hooray! Hey, what's THAT supposed to mean, Aki?  
Kit and Aki: -gets into a glaring contest-  
Shi: -sweatdrops- Chill, you two! I gotta go... hope everyone liked the chapter! Also, PLEASE review.  
Kit: Yesh, please do! Also... We do not, in any way, shape, form, or fashion, own Yu Yu Hakusho...  
Shi: -sniffles-  
Aki: Or Sesshoumaru... Which really stinks. I WANT MY SESSHY!  
Shi: Uh, he's not yours...  
Kit: Right...  
Aki: I can still dream, can't I! -acts overly dramatic-  
Shi and Kit: -rolls eyes- Bye everyone!  
Aki: Don't ignore me! HEY!  
-static takes over and the trio is gone- 


	34. Chapter 34

**Aki: You people are going to laugh SO HARD! XD**

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

Aki sighed, she wasn't going to be able to stay and himuliate Sesshoumaru since Takara had taken that mission, but oh well, she didn't want her friend to get hurt, even if she did get on her nerves. It was late in the night when she snuck into Sesshoumaru's room with hair gel.

"Happy Birthday Fluffy!" Aki said in an evil tone, she set to work on his hair, then did hers, before she saw Takara and Mizuki she was going to have to dye it. After she was finished with her hair she grabbed Sesshoumaru's clothes and put them on. "Ow…my chest is being squeezed too much." Aki growled to herself, she heard Sesshoumaru start to move so she froze and hi in his closet, after he was back in his peaceful sleep Aki put the rest of his clothes on and walked over to him, she took a deep breath and…"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FLUFFY!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, Sesshoumaru sat bolt up right and looked over to Aki with an irritated look on his face. "Oh...by the way…nice hair do." She said, Sesshoumaru reached up to his hair and his hand was met with a foot long spike.

"What…did you do?" Sesshoumaru asked as his eyebrow twitched dangerously.

"I gave you your B-Day present" Aki answered with a childish smile. "Oh, let's go meet someone! I want to humiliate you even more than just with the spiked hair." Aki said, Sesshoumaru growled, picked her up and threw her out the window. "WHOA!" she yelled as she fell through the air, Sesshoumaru heard a splash, he jumped put the window and landed on the dry ground Aki came up and gasped for air. "YOU JACK ASS! I'M WEARING WHITE!"Aki growled at him.

"That's your problem." Sesshoumaru said, Aki growled at him.

"Go away so I can get out and get ready to go." Aki said, Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Takara took this mission for someone, mind you we're not supposed to be thieves for hire. This is a solo mission and she's never been on one before so we're going to watch over her, after all, we can't have her dying can we?" Aki asked, she was still in the lake.

"Might wanna get out of there, I don't remember what's living in there, but I know it's not pleasant." Sesshoumaru added. Aki glared at him.

"You know I think I'll take the chance, or do you really want me to get out of the water THAT bad?" Aki asked with a raised eyebrow, Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched.

"On second thought, stay in there." Sesshoumaru said, Aki nodded and sat there waiting for him to go, then she sneezed.

"Great! I've got a cold!" Aki growled to herself. "WILL YOU GO AWAY! I want to get out so I don't get any sicker than I already am! Besides if I'm sick then how am I gonna make sure that Takara doesn't get herself killed?" Aki asked.

"True." Sesshoumaru said dully. Aki rolled her eyes.

"Will you PLEASE go and get me a blanket at least?" Aki asked, she had given up on getting out without being seen.

"Fine." Sesshoumaru jumped back up to his window and grabbed a blanket, he jumped back out and closed his eyes, Aki looked around to make sure no one was looking and got out of the water. Before Sesshoumaru moved Aki snatched the blanket and wrapped herself up in it. "Is it safe?" he asked.

"Yes, though it's time to get even!" Aki walked behind Sesshoumaru and kicked him into the lake, he came up for air and glared at Aki, his shirt stuck to his frame and Aki tried not to look anywhere but his face, it was harder than she thought it should be.

"You're going to pay for that." Sesshoumaru growled, Aki smiled and jumped in his window. Sesshoumaru got out of the lake and dried off, then he followed her. "Where are you Aki?" he asked. Aki took a deep breath to clam herself down so that she didn't give her hiding spot away. Just then the door to the closet opened and Sesshoumaru glared at her.

"Hi…" she said with a small wave. "I think I'll be going now…" Aki darted past Sesshoumaru and into the hall, then she went into her room. "I think I'm safe now…" Aki muttered, she heard a door opening behind her, Aki ducked just in time to miss Sesshoumaru's fist. "HEY!" Aki growled at him, his hair was still spiked making him look like a mad demon. "Alright! I'm sorry! Just go wash it out!" Aki growled.

"You're just lucky that no one saw me like this you you'd be dead." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Yeah yeah yeah, now where are my clothes?" Aki muttered to herself and she dug through a drawer. "AHA! Here they are!" Aki quickly changed into her clothes and started out for the well. "I don't wanna leave, this place is nice, wide open spaces fresh air, the works." Aki muttered. She turned to the well and jumped in, she was gonna be early but oh well, this gave her time to get new clothes.

"You're not going alone." Sesshoumaru said. Aki jumped and fell into the well. "Ok…that wasn't supposed to happen." He jumped in and Aki landed on her head with her feet up in the air.

"You know…" Aki growled at she glared up at him. "If you keep it up you're going to give me a concussion."

"I'll take the chance." Sesshoumaru held out his hand to help Aki up and she gladly took it.

"Yeah well stop. My head hurts now…" Aki whimpered, then she punched him. "That's for making me land on my head, now let's get goin'!" Aki said, she jumped out of the well and took off for town. Sesshoumaru was following her, she stopped in from of a store and walked in. "Perfect!" she said as she dug through the clothes racks. She came out with several blue muscle shirts and then something hit her. "GOD DAMMIT!" she growled. Her coat and everything inside it had been destroyed in the fire. "He's in for it now!" she growled, she walked to the trench coats and grabbed a red one, a black one, and a blue one that matched her shirt. She also had several pairs of loose fitting pants. She paid for them and walked across the street, to a store that did metal works.

"This is what you did when you got the first one?" Sesshoumaru asked. Aki shook her head.

"No, I didn't. It was much easier the first time because I pre-ordered them made and everything. I still have to KILL Hiei for this when I see him again." Aki added, she told the man what she wanted done and he nodded. Then Aki went to a weapons store. "Here's the fun part, finding the right guns." Aki said, she looked through the cases and pointed to the guns she wanted to see. Soon there was a stack and Aki inspected them with a trained eye. "I'll take this, this, and that." Aki said pointing to three specific guns. "Oh…I need all the ones you have in stock." Aki added as she reached into a pocket and pulled out a wad of cash as he gave her all the guns. "Thanks." Aki said, she picked up the guns and went back to the metal work place.

"Back already? I'm not nearly finished." The man said.

"I know, I'm using some of your tools." Aki said, he nodded and went back to work. Out of her other pocket she pulled out some mythril and melted it over the fire, then she poured it over all the guns. "There, now I wont have to worry about them getting scratched!" By midnight her coats were done.

"Can we go now?" Sesshoumaru asked, Aki nodded as she slipped one of her coats on, the man didn't know how she could carry all the weight, then she slipped all the guns into her coat pockets along with ammo.

"Yes, we can go. We're off to Yusuke's!" Aki said as she looked around. She and Sesshoumaru walked down the street, it started to rain and Aki sighed as they got soaked.

"Great…rain." Sesshoumaru muttered, his hair stuck to his face when he tried to move it out of his face. Aki rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with the rain?" she asked. "It waters plants which give us air, which we breathe so we can live." Aki said, she twirled around and her hair fanned out and when she stopped it stuck to her face. It stuck so that it looked like she was striped across the face, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile. Aki set her stuff down on a bench and started jumping in the puddles. "C'mon! Have some fun instead of being a stiff!" Aki said, she jumped into a puddle near him and got him wet, she laughed.

"You're gonna regret that!" Sesshoumaru said. Aki raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I am, am I?" Aki asked. "I think not!" she said as she jumped again. Sesshoumaru moved out of the way and caught water in his hands to dump on Aki. "That's cold!" she said as he dumped it on her, he laughed at the look on her face, then she laughed, she was glad that he was laughing. "You know, I like this side of you better." Aki said suddenly.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked in a puzzled manner.

"Now you're not stuck up and stiff, you're relaxed and having fun. That's the way you're supposed to live life, not up tight and threatening to kill some one if they pronounce your name wrong." Aki said, the rain was falling faster now.

"I've never lived life any other way than the way I am now. It's rare when I laugh but ever since I met you I've been laughing and smiling more than ever before." Sesshoumaru said. Aki smiled, it was a prideful smile.

"Yeah I can loosen people up, but it's thanks to Takara and Mizuki that I am the way I am. Before I met them I had crawled into a bottle of liquor and I couldn't climb back out, truthfully I'm still addicted, but it's not as bad. After I met then and we became the Robbed Trio I didn't drink as often, now I'm almost completely free of the habit. Though I'm sure that it wont go away totally." Aki explained.

"What made you drink?"

"My brother. For two years he beat me over and over again, I was almost near death when I escaped, I crawled into a bar and I had some money and bought myself a drink. I couldn't stop and soon I was totally numb to everything. When Mizuki and Takara found me I was still gone but I had regained some of myself. They said that they needed my skills and I joined them since I had nothing better to do, thinking that this would provide me with a way to get back at my brother. It seems that since he beat me for two years my heart sought out vengeance and soon I had a heart of an avenger." Aki explained. "Listen to me go on and on about what you don't need or want to know." Aki said with a smile, it was bright and cheery smile but her eyes held pain at remember what was done to her.

"No, go on." Sesshoumaru said.

"If you're sure." Aki said as Sesshoumaru nodded. "You know…it's said that the most caring person gives out the most harsh punishments. I was once sweet and kind, then my brother got a hold of me and turned me into what I am today. Though since it gave me a chance to meet you I'm happy for it." Aki said, now her smile was sincere. Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore, he didn't like Aki feeling hurt so before he could stop himself he hugged her and held her close.

"I'm sorry for what was done to you." Sesshoumaru whispered. Aki laid her head against his chest.

"What's done is done." Aki muttered, she felt safe and warm, even if it was down pouring. Then Aki and Sesshoumaru realized what they were doing, they jumped apart and glared at each other, Aki refused to let him see her blush.

_What the hell was that!_ Aki asked herself.

_What the hell did I think I was doing!_ Sesshoumaru growled at himself.

"We tell no one of this and it NEVER happened." Aki said. Sesshoumaru nodded. "Anyways why are you so…uh…how do I put this nicely?" Aki asked.

"When I was young I craved power and would stop at nothing to have it, I even wanted to fight my father for it but he went off and saved my half brother, InuYasha. He died that night and InuYasha and his mother were spared, ever since that day I hated InuYasha and his human mother. Each time we encountered each other it was because I wanted his sword that could slay over 100 demons in one swing." Sesshoumaru explained as Aki listened intently. "I was never able to hold the sword because I hated humans. I saved a little girl named Rin, I also watched her grow old and die, though in the end I realized I didn't care. I never really cared for anyone but my power, and myself well, that is until today when you showed me what it's like to see the other side of the world." Sesshoumaru added. Aki smiled.

"Alright, well enough of treading painful memories of our pasts! Time to go save the world yet again!" Aki said as she turned around and walked off to Yusuke's after she grabbed her stuff.

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

Yusuke's house

"YUSUKE!" Yusuke's mom yelled.

"WHAT!" Yusuke yelled back.

"There's a girl for you at the door." His mom answered. "You better not be cheating on Keiko." She warned.

"Ma!" Yusuke groaned.

"Poor little Yusuke!" Aki said from the doorway. "Don't worry Mrs. Urameshi, I'm not here to steal Yusuke away from Keiko. I'm here on business."

"Whadda want?" Yusuke asked.

"I want you to tell me where Kurama lives, that way I can get there and talk to Takara." Aki explained. Yusuke gave her the directions and 20 minutes later they were at Kurama's house.

"This is where Kurama lives?" Sesshoumaru asked. Aki nodded. She knocked on the door and when it opened Takara was standing there.

"Aki! Sesshoumaru! What're you doing here?" Takara asked.

"Well for one we wanted to see what your solo mission was about and two we wanted to see you! I'm not gonna stay with him all the time! You nuts!" Aki asked. Takara laughed.

"AKI! SESSHOUMARU! TAKARA!" Mizuki yelled, she and Hiei came running up. "Don't forget about us!"

"Hn." Hiei muttered.

"Mr. Shrimpy! I have a bone to pick with you!" Aki growled. "All my coats, guns, and valuables were burned in that fire you just HAD to leave the iron on didn't you!" Aki growled, she punched him in the face.

"Aki…that's not a very nice way to say 'hello'." Kurama said.

"Like I care!" Aki growled. Hiei was about to attack her when Takara pulled them all inside.

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

Aki: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sesshy.

Kit: Yeah I'll explain the briefing in my chap.

Shi: LATER!

All: BYE BYE!


	35. Chapter 35

**Kit: OK! ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

**Shi: NOT SO FAST!**

**Kit: WHHHHAAAT?**

**Aki: Disclaimer.**

**Kit: Dag nab it!**

**Shi and Aki: O.o WTF?**

**Kit: We don't own Sesshomaru OR the stankin Yu Yu Hakusho series! Can I go on NOW?**

**Shi and Aki: YES!**

**Kit: THANK YOU!**

**Shi and Aki: Your welcome.**

**Kit: SHHHHH!**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Inside the house**

"Gee, I feel like a housewife." Takara muttered as she poured some tea. The cordless phone next to her hand rang and she jumped. She carefully set the pot down and picked up the phone.

"ANSWER IT!" Aki and Mizuki yelled as Takara clicked the talk button and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Minamino residence, Aisuzu, Takara speaking." Takara answered.

"TAKARA! IS YUSUKE THERE!" Keiko's voice erupted as Takara sagged against the counter in relief.

"No Keiko, he's at home." Takara answered as everyone else moaned in annoyance.

"Oh...sorry then." Keiko said.

"No problem Keiko, I'll talk to you later, I have a call I'm waiting for." Takara said as Keiko said goodbye and both hung up.

"GRR, I'mma HURT Keiko when I see her!"Aki yelled as Takara and Mizuki rolled their eyes. Takara placed the phone in a pocket of her apron as she began to cook and Kurama took the tea, and passed it around. As the steak began to cook Takara took Aki and Mizuki to her room so that she could lend them some clothes. Mizuki ended up in huge pants and a shirt that tried to fall off her several times and Aki changed into some of her new clothes. Takara took their clothes to the laundry room as they returned to the living room and Takara threw their clothes into the dryer. As Takara closed the door, the phone rang and she took a deep breath, walking down the hall to the living room she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Minamino residence, Aisuzu, Takara speaking." Takara answered.

"Hello Takara, this is Lady Hoshi, Bao." A crisp femine voice said into the other line.

"Good evening Lady Bao. I have heard that you wished me to take on a solo mission. And that you specifically asked for my services. Might I be as bold as to ask, the mision and why my services were so specifically chosen?" Takara asked as she shooshed the people in the living room.

"The mission is to collect three eggs, if you are found I will not accept that you were hired by myself. You were specifically chosen because Fox's can move swiftly and gracefully, aside from that you're one of the smaller graduates of the Academy so you can get into smaller places easier. Also you're world renouned, along with your sisters." Lasy Bao answered.

"Thank Lady Bao, your compliments flatter us." Takara said.

"We will meet in Reikai, in the arrow square. Understand?" Lady Bao asked.

"Yes ma'am." Takara answered.

"Very well, I will see you three at 5:00 AM in two days." Lady Bao said.

'Have a good after noon Milady." Takara replied as the phone clicked off and she sank into the chair. She filled everyone in and was abut to go to sleep when something reached her nose, "AH! THE STEAK!" She cried as she jumped up and ran to the stove, turning it off JUST in time to avoid the steak burning, "Ha." She muttered from the floor as everyone cracked up.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Two Days Later**

"Nnnn, go awwwwaaaaay." Takara growled as Kurama roughly shook her, she slashed her hand backwards and into his face as he rubbed his cheek.

"You COULD always throw her in the tub after running cold water and filling it with ice cubes." Aki said.

"I've got a better idea." Kurama said as he went to the bathroom and ran the shower, he came back in and grabbed Mizuki and Takara, Mizuki had been reading and dropped the book when her wrist was yanked and Takara was still asleep and thrown over his shoulder. He pushed Mizuki into the bathroom as she stood watching from the corner as he stopped the water and set Takara (still asleep) in the water and she woke up.

"WHAT THE-?" Takara started as Kurama left and Mizuki (catching on) shut the door and helped Takara get clean since she was a bit out of it in the morning. When they came out both girls were in towels and laughing as they went to their room. Takara got Mizuki's clothes from the dryer and then chose her uniform and brought out Mizuki's uniform as well (it's always nice to ask Botan to put uniforms in a safe place ain't it?) They came out in the outfits they hadn't worn in quiet a bit and Takara yawn, checked the clock and glared at it, "Gotta go. See ya guys later!" Takara sang as she grabbed her messenger bag and coat to shelter her from the rain that had started that morning.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Reikai-Arrow Square, 4:45 AM**

"Well, I'm early." Takara said as she looked around, "Never realised how big this place actually is." Takara said to herself as she looked at the huge square. As 15 minutes passed the girls grew antsy in th trees as they watched Takara walk on the water, float lazily in the air, start playing with fire and sculpting the ground. They waited the 15 minutes-watching their sister lazily practice her powers as SHE waited for Lady Bao. At 5:00 am Lady Bao appeared from around a corner as Takara stood up smiling.

"Takara."

"Good Morning Lady Bao." Takara answered with a deep bow. Aki and Mizuki looked at each other in the tree as they watched the scene.

"Here is your mission, the destination, time limitation, etcetera. You must follow the directions carefully. Take care Takara." Lady Bao stated as she left.Takara looked down at the scroll in her hands, bowed to Lady Bao's retreating back and walked out of the city and into the forest as the city began to come to life. Takara sat on the bank of a river and read the first paragraph. After reading she got up and started to walk as Aki and Mizuki acted as shadows and followed behind her, they nearly lost her a couple times when she transformed, but thanks to Aki's lack of Allergies, they managed to re-find her. As night began to fall Takara set up a small fire, just enough to warm herself and possibly another person or two, she re-read the directions and hre amount of time (5 days) and soon fell asleep, the scroll tucked away in her shirt.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**MEMORY (lasts 3 days)**

As Takara continued on her journey, flashbacks rapidly hit her:

_'Good Morning- I'm sorry but these are private grounds, I'm afraid I'll have to show you outside the gates.' A 7 year old Mizuki said, her hair was shorter-to her shoulders. She wore a uniform of red and black. A red, mid-thigh lengthh skirt with black stockings up above her knees, red and black shoes covered her feet, a black elbow length shirt with a red vest over it and a black string-bow hung limply around her collar._

_'N-no, I am a student.' Takara answered softly. Her hair to her chin, she wore a blue mid-drift halter top and a red choker, a lighter blue knee-length skirt adorned her bottom half and she wore black sandals, as she tuked her hair behind her ear, a bellboy came behind her. He motioned for her to follow him as Mizuki watched in surprise._

_'No way, Aki's gonna flip.' Mizuki thought as she ran behind them._

_'Claaaarrrrk, introduce us please?' Mizuki asked as the bellboy, Clark, set the girl's bags on the ground, two, one small suitcase and a small backpack, she had a cat shaped backpack on her back and Mizuki smiled laughing as the girl ran into Clark since she had been staring around her at the ceiling, instead of infront of her._

_'This blonde dingbat, is Takara. Takara this is Aisuzu, Mizuki.' Clark introduced as Takara hung her head and bowed to Mizuki in respect._

_'Oh, come on Clark. She's not that bad, Mr. Natural Blonde.' Mizuki said sticking up for Takara as she stared at Clark's black dyed hair that had blode roots. He scowled at Mizuki who smiled back and grabbed Takara's suitcase, 'You wanna grab that Takara?' Mizuki asked kindly as Takara nodded and took her backpack, running after Mizuki to catch up._

_'YOU'VE GOTTA BE JOKING!' A loud girl's scream shouted from the Office that Mizuki stood infront of. Takara had been delayed on the stairs, as she looked at pictures of graduates from the school. _

_'I am NOT. You WILL take care of her and you WILL be her escort now SIT. DOWN.' The Headmistress's voice said sternly as Mizuki knocked on the door, 'Come in.'_

_'Takara!' Mizuki shouted as they heard footsteps running to the door and Mizuki opened the large oak doors. Takara bowed to the headmistress as she waved the girls in._

_'Good Evening girls.' The Headmistress greeted._

_'Evening Headmistress.' The girls said in unison._

_'Takara, you will adopt a new last name, since you are unable to remember yours. All of the children in this school follow one last name, Aisuzu for the girls and Zhou for the boys. You will be known as Ebele Takara Aisuzu. This here is Elysia Aki Aisuzu and this is Koray Mizuki Aisuzu, both insist on their middle names being their first but here, they are their middle names and you are given you first name. Now Ebele, you will be in the same room as Elysia and Koray. NO arguments.' The Headmistress said as she gave the girls a pass and gave Ebele a set of keys._

Takara looked at the locket hooked around her neck, engraved with her full name from their school, the embel of 'Ancient Tactics' (their school) was etched on the front, inside was a picture of their graduating class and her Senior photo. Another flashback came.

_A 9 year old Elysia pounded on the training dummy as Ebele fell on the mats with a small 'Eek!'. although they hadn't been on good terms, Elysia had felt threatened as they added Ebele into their school, so she had not talked to Ebele in the two years she had already spent there. Elysia turned to see Clark, one of the seniors of the year and two of his buddies, DumbAss and _

_DumberAss. Elysia ran over as Clark went to punch Ebele put up a cross block to block Clark's punch._

_'Hey! Seniors training is in five hours, get out of here!' Koray shouted with a vengenance in her eyes._

_'Make us you little rat!' DumbAss said as Koray's knuckles cracked._

_'Will do.' Elysia hissed as she jumped up and kicked DumberAss in the head, Ebele moved out of the way as Clark tried to kick her.She put up an amateur pose as clark laughed horridly._

_'Your still an amateur.' Clark growled as Ebele shivered. Nearly 7 years behind, Ebele was catching up well enough, she had completed 3 years of training in one and a half and was on her 4th year at current._

_'Leave us alone!' Ebele said softly. Still timid as ever, having stayed in her rooms cooped up, studying to get better, and only getting excercise from the training they did for an hour a day._

_'No way, you little twerps are stealing all the attention. Most Athletic: Elysia Aisuzu. I used to be the most Athletic-' Clark was interrupted as Elysia looked at his slightly chubby belly._

_'Wonder what happened.' She said sarcastically._

_'And Koray Aisuzu, Most Academic! That was Morik's position!' Clark continued as Kory held up her hand and made the sign of talking._

_'Yap, yap, yap, shut UP already!' Koray shouted._

_'And you. Ebele Aisuzu...' Clark trailed off as DumberAss growled, 'You stole Kevin's position.'_

_'I don't have any special notifications though!' Ebele said softly._

_'Maybe, but your one of those goody-two-shoes, never does anything wrong. Kissing up to the teaches. Pah, that used to be Kevin's until you came along.' Clark growled._

_'I am sorry! I did not mean to!' Ebele said._

_'Too late.' Kevin snapped as a right straight punch connected with Ebele's face and she hit the bleachers behind them, She crumpled in the groove of the bleachers in pain, her eyes unfocused from her head hitting the hard metal._

_'MR. CARLTON!' Headmistress exclaimed as Ebele's eyes began to focus. Kevin stiffened while grabbing Ebele's collar to pull her up, her lip was split from the punch and she looked at Koray and Elysia who stood with more bruises and cuts than her. Koray's forehead had a cut and bled into her right eye that she had closed to avoid blood getting into it, her cheek was bruised and her wrist had a large cut on the top of it, and her gym shirt had a large hole on her stomach. Elysia had a cut on her eyebrow and another on her cheek. Her lip was also split and blood ran from her mouth down her chin from a cut inside her mouth. Her knuckles were skinned and her gym shorts had cuts on the sides of her thighs, 'To. My. OFFICE.' Headmistress said to all three Zhou's._

_'We apologize Headmistress.' Koray said as Elysia helped Ebele out of the bleachers._

_'Self-defense, go to the nurse's office.' The Headmistress said as they went to the Nurse's._

Takara smirked as she fingered her lip, a small scar, barely visible unless her lip pulled taught and smooth, remained from that day, and if you looked extremely close, Mizuki had a small scar on her forehead and Aki's knuckles were scared from the rug burns.

_12 year old 'devils' sat on the roof laughing like maniacs. Ebele was rolling around trying to catch her breath as she made no noise while Elysia was gasping for breath, still laughing as her eyes practically popped out of her head. Koray held her sides laughing as she sat indian style. They had just set up the prank of pranks. They're friend Remiel Zhou had been pulling off pranks on the Aisuzu's and no one but Ebele, Elysia, and Koray knew who it was. They put whipped cream on one of his hands and a fan was set to blow feathers in his face. A bucket of molasses sat on top of the door and oil sat on the floor, eagerfor him to step on it and slip. The Aisuzu'shad been the bunt off pranks for a while knwo, their bras being stolen in the middle of the night, to be hung on the flag pole, spiders and insects being place in the showers (most of the Aisuzu's were surprised when Ebele just continued bathing, unphased by the new guests until she went outside and along with Elysia and Koray began to beat up the guys that had been involved, and then they dished out a lecture). As the alarm in Remiel's room went off the girls choked on their laughter and watched in amusement through Rem's window from the roof, a girlish scream came as a loud thunk answered, the door opened five minutes later, the bucket falling on him, as the fan started blowing as well and the feathers flew at him._

_'Gee Rem, don't get your feathers in a knot!' Elysia yelled down as Rem came out the front door nearly Ten minutes later._

_'Nice one Elysia, Ebele, and Koray! Nice one!' Remiel answered._

_'Truce!' The girls called down._

_'Ya, Truce!' Rem answered._

Takara giggled to herself as she stopped for the second day. She sighed as she stared at the skies, built the fire up a bit and left a bit of food out for a guest or two. She fell asleep and in the morning repacked, re-read the instructions to the area and headed out, covering any signs she had been there.

_14 year old young ladies stood in knee-length skirts, the skirts had lengthened but everything about the outfit had remained the same.Rem came out in the new boy's uniform, a long sleeved red shirt with a black vest over it, a black and red striped tie hung from their collar and they wore black pants with the same sort of slacks as the girls. _

_'HE LOOKS LIKE A BUSINESSMAN!' Elysia yowled laughing as Koray and Ebele both sweatdropped._

_'Don't mind her.' Ebele started._

_'It looks nice, honest.' Koray added._

_'At least your skirts got decent.' Rem said._

_'Ya, good thing to, you have no clue how annoying it is haveing guys staring up your skirt at ur underwear while you're bending or sitting.' Koray said as Ebele nodded in agreement._

_'So when are you doing my taxes!' Elysia managed to say as Rem, Ebele and Koray all sweatdropped and Koray shoved a sock in her friend's mouth, 'MEEWWWWWWW!' Elysia flipped out as Ebele, Koray and Rem all cracked up.Elysia threw the sock across the room and ran into the bathroom to wash her mouth._

_'The funniest thing about that...' Koray started as Ebele and Remiel looked at her, 'It wasn't a pre-used sock so she's washing her mouth out for nothing.' Koray said as all three cracked up again. Suddenly Elysia roared as Koray tore out of the dorms, Elysia followed after her in anger as Ebele and Rem walked to the window to watch as Koray ran around the park followed by an extremely mad Elysia, the two in the dorms laughed at the familiar sight._

Takara smirked as she remembered that Elysia/Aki hadn't let anyone hold the socks except for her if she was in the same room, after that.

_17 year old girls watched as they sat in the front of the rows. Elysia made contact with Ebele, being about half a row away from her (rows are 50 people long) Elysia calmed Ebele down from her jitters, in the past two year all three (Koray, Ebele, and Elysia) had worked their tails off, Rem had been suspended for two months that year and he had worked just as hard as the girls to regain all his credits for his nomination for the scholarship to a college.Ebele smiled at Elysia, through the opast six years they had become much like sisters, just that month they had finished a mission along with Koray to nominate themselves for the graduation ceremony. Koray was in the middle of jher row in the middle of the entire area. She was shaking with such excitement that if she were to be associated to anny kind of dog at the moment, it would have to be a chihuahua. Ebele's name was called as she giggled at the thought of a Mizuki chichuahua, she froze in her place after her name was called. Remiel's voice cheered through the seemingly endless silence. oon Elysia's cheers rose up as well and finally Koray's as well. Ebele nervously smiled and stood up in the blood red gown that was assigned to the girls, the boys had recieved the black gown. Ebele walked down the aisle, scared at the answers that awaited her on the stage._

_'Ebele Takara Aisuzu! We award you the Elemnt award. This is the first year we have ever had an Elemental graduate from our school nearly 50 years ago. If Ebele would be so kind as to give us a performance she generted herself, before she forever leaves our school. Have at it Ebele.' The Headmistress said as Ebele nodded, she took her robe off and gave a performance of Tai Kwan Do with FWater, Fire, Earth, and Air, incorporated along side the positions. When she was done everyone clapped, she got her gown and cap back on and took the award._

_'Thank you.' She said softly._

_'And now Ebele! You came to this school a Takara, not a middle name nor a last name. We gave you the name Ebele and pushed back you first name to become you r second name, we then, gave you the last name, Aisuzu, as all the girls here. Today, you may choose who you leave as. Do you leave as Takara? Ebele? Aisuzu? or Ebele Takara Aisuzu?' Headmistress asked._

_'I will leave as Takara Ebele Aisuzu.' Takara said softly as everyone clapped and Takara blushed as she sat down in her seat marked Ebele. Elysia went up there, recieving the award for most Athletic. She performed a simple piece of Kung Fu and changed her name to Aki Elysia Aisuzu. As Koray went up she continued to shake. She recieved the award for most Technologically talented and also the award for top grad. she came as Mizuki and left as Mizuki Koray Aisuzu. Remiel went up, he made it to the scholarship and went on to Tokyo University. He came as Yorik Alexander Fernando and was changed to Remiel Yorick Zhou. He left, as Yorick Remiel Aisuzu-Zhou, everyone looked at him shocked by Koray, Ebele, and Elysia gave him standing ovations. He had told them he would become an Aisuzu just to be related to them and that, he had done._

Takara twirled the ring Rem had given her, he had given one to Koray, and Elysia two, the wore them around necklaces, but their's were at the house. Takara sighed as she remeber what they all meant. Mizuki/Koray's said Best, Aki/Elysia's said Friends, Remiel/Yorick's said For, and Takara/Ebele's said Forever. All were in the Kanji signs. Takara stopped infront of a large door and looked at the map into the castle she got in the castle not 10 minutes later and headed to the treasure room. She came to the treasure she was assigned to get and grabbed the bag with the eggs in it. She read the scroll and exited, under all the guard's noses. When Takara got to the edge of the woods she read the scroll.

_**Keep Your Prizes And Share Them With Your 'Sisters', Aki Elysia Aisuzu and Mizuki Koray Aisuzu, Takara Ebele Aisuzu.**_

Takara sighed as she headed back to Ningenkai. Her arms full with three rather large eggs, one each the size of each girls head.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**Kit: Well, hope you enjoyed.**

**Aki: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sesshoumaru -sooooob-**

**Shi: The Flashbacks were cool.**

**Kit: Well, if you're confused on who who is or you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask.**

**Shi: Uh oh.**

**Kit: and Also-**

**Aki: Uh-oh's right.**

**Kit: START REVIEWING PLEASE?**

**Aki: -sigh- Bye.**

**TTYL,**

**Aki-Shi-Kitsune's**


	36. Chapter 36

Shi: I'm here!  
Aki: Finally!  
Kit: I was wondering when you'd get started here... lol.  
Shi: Jeez, no need to be so impatient, you guys, rofl. JK. Well I'm here now, so let's get this moving!  
Aki: Ah ah! Gotta do the disclaimer first!  
Kit: Yeah! Remember?  
Shi: Oh.. oh yes! Now I remember! My bad... We no ownie Yu Yu Hakusho or Sesshy! That good?  
Kit: Yepp!  
Aki: Okay, get to the chapter! Let's go!  
Shi: I'm going, I'm going!

The Slyest Thieves  
Chapter 36  
by  
Shi

Takara made her way back to the others to give them the goods, she decided that Aki would get the blueish egg, Mizuki would get the green egg, and she would get the red egg. Takara had no clue what the eggs held in them but she figured it wasn't from a small bird, the eggs were the size of an ostrich's egg.  
"I don't know what's in them… They're not all that light." Takara muttered to herself as she came up on Kurama's house where she told the others to wait for her.  
"Shut up Hiei!" she heard Aki yell. Takara sighed, it was going to be another long day, full of yelling and screaming. She was sure that a few fights were going to break loose.  
She walked in the door and then up to Mizuki who was doing her best to ignore the screams of Aki and Hiei, she was handed the green egg, then she walked up to Aki who, luckily, had a sweatshirt on and put the bluish egg in her hood, she didn't seem to notice. Takara sat down on the couch and looked at her egg, it was red and had a few darker specks of red all over it.  
"Is this what you had to get?" Mizuki asked as she came over and sat down by Takara.  
"Yeah, I don't know what they're from but the eggs are huge and aren't all that light either." Takara answered, practically screaming over Aki and Hiei's 'what you call ice cream' fight.  
"It's ice cream!" Aki growled at him.  
"Sweet snow!"  
"Ice cream!"  
"Sweet snow!"  
"GOD DAMMIT IT'S ICE CREAM!" Aki screamed, everyone in the room covered their ears and glared at Aki who was glowering at Hiei.  
"Sweet snow." Hiei said with a smirk on his face, Aki's eye brow twitched and she made a move to tackle him, luckily Sesshoumaru had recovered and dragged her away, the egg fell out and caught Aki's attention.  
"What's this?" Aki asked, she tried to get at it but Sesshoumaru wouldn't let go, she took off her sweatshirt and picked up the egg, Hiei's eyes widened and turned to Takara.  
She and Mizuki each held eggs that looked like Aki's just different colors, then Aki's eyes widened and she looked at Takara and Mizuki.  
"Takara, do you have any idea what kind of eggs these are!" Aki and Hiei asked in unison.  
"No…I was hoping that someone else did." Takara answered, "And apparently they did." She added to herself under her breath.  
"I do! They're dragon eggs!" They said again, then they looked at each other, well more along the lines of glared at each other.  
"THEY'RE WHAT!" Takara and Mizuki asked at the same time.  
"Dragon eggs are illegal! What kind of person is this Lady Bao?" Mizuki asked.  
"I dunno! But we have to get rid of the dragon eggs before someone finds out!" Takara added.  
"Or we could keep them..." Aki said mischievously.  
"Aki, we are NOT I repeat are NOT breaking the law!" Takara and Mizuki yelled at her.  
"I didn't say you HAD to keep them, I'm going to keep mine! Then I'm gonna raise it to be a cage fighter!" Aki said with sparkles all around her and the dragon egg she was holding by her head. Takara and the others sweat dropped and rolled their eyes.  
"Aki, we are going to return the eggs, so hand it over." Mizuki held out her hand.  
"No! It's mine!" she said as she stuffed it down her shirt to make sure that no one would dare go after it.  
"AKI!" Takara and Mizuki said in disbelief.  
"What? I said I was gonna keep it." Aki said. "This way no one will DARE take the egg!" Aki said.  
"Aki, give them the egg, you know you're not supposed to have it, now give it to them." Sesshoumaru ordered.  
"If you want it, come and get it!" Aki ran off and Sesshoumaru followed, Takara, Mizuki, Hiei, and Kurama sighed.  
"Well since we have nothing better to do how about we train?" Mizuki asked in a bored tone, she was just saying what everyone else was thinking.  
"Come on Onna." Hiei said as he walked off to Kurama's backyard.  
"Ahh! Watch the gardens!" Kurama and Takara said at the same time, they didn't want all that hard work to be destroyed.  
"I don't think we're staying in the garden." Mizuki called as Hiei dragged her away from the house.  
"Ahh! You're serious about getting that egg aren't you!" Aki asked, Sesshoumaru had gotten a bit to close for comfort there; he just missed by HALF a centimeter.  
"Yes, now give me the egg!" Sesshoumaru said.  
"Nope!"  
"Well, Aki and Sesshoumaru are training that way, I don't wanna know what Hiei and Mizuki are doing, and what are we going to do?" Takara asked Kurama.  
"We should practice on your stealth." Kurama answered, and so went the training.  
Hiei dragged Mizuki to Genkai's grounds; it was the perfect place to train, away from people, and lots of space. Hiei drew his katana and Mizuki drew hers, both glinting beautifully and dangerously in the light.  
"Put it away, you're going to learn how to fend off someone with a sword without your own." Hiei said.  
"Why?" Mizuki groaned.  
"You're going to need to so stop complaining and do it." Hiei answered coldly. Mizuki did as she was told and took a ready stance, she could easily switch from defensive to offensive from the stance.  
When she wasn't expecting it Hiei charged her, she moved out of the way, kicked Hiei in his stomach, which he had left wide open, and back flipped out of the way. Then she went in to punch him but he had moved and was now behind her. Quickly Mizuki turned around and ducked out of his thrust, she came up on the dull side of the sword and yanked it from Hiei's hand. Then she used the heel of her hand and hit him underneath the chin.  
"Where the hell did you learn that?" Hiei growled at Mizuki as she smiled triumphantly.  
"Aki's been teaching me a few things, after all we were once a team and I asked her to, she said alright, though I'll never beat Aki in hand-to-hand. I also had a feeling that I'd be needing it." Mizuki added, the smile still on her face.  
"It's not over yet." Hiei growled again, Mizuki's smile faded and she retreated a couple steps. Once again she got ready and watched Hiei intently. Hiei left her vision and Mizuki looked around.  
"Behind me?" she asked.  
"No, above." Hiei answered Mizuki's head shot up and she looked at him. "This is the one place where you weren't expecting me and it's the only place that you can't react to from that position, unless you leave yourself wide open from other positions where I can attack you from." Hiei said, Hiei kicked Mizuki and she went flying into a tree, he picked up his katana and once again Hiei was at the advantage.  
Mizuki's eyes hardened into a glare and she charged Hiei, instead of coming right out and hitting him she jumped over him and attacked from behind, faster than Hiei thought she could possibly be able to, then he realize that it was because she pushed off from a tree behind him, Mizuki hit him square in the stomach again, or at least she thought she did, at the last minute he had blocked with his arms and then using her momentum he threw her away from him and back into a tree. Hiei walked over, she was out cold.  
"I didn't think I threw her that hard…" Hiei muttered.  
"Ah! Stop! Too close for comfort there, dude!" Aki yelled at Sesshoumaru as she did a back bend to avoid his hand.   
"Then give me the stupid egg!" he growled at her.  
"Nope!

Shi: Done!  
Aki: DAMN! IT TOOK YA LONG ENOUGH!  
Kit: Calm down Aki, jeez, it's not like you don't do that!  
Shi: ''' Yeah well for a while I had writers block on it!  
Aki: YOU HAD IT FOR WEEKS!  
Kit: SHADDAP!  
-Kit and Aki get into 'fist fight'-  
Shi: -sigh- Will they ever learn? Anyways come back next time!  
Aki: -stops punching Kit in face for moment- REVIEW DAMMIT! WE WANNA KNOW HOW GOOD WE ARE!  
Kit: ow…Yeah! What Aki and Shi said!  
-black curtain falls and you hear Kit still getting beat up-  
Shi: Aki, you can stop now…they're gone.  
Aki: Oh, I wasn't doing this for their amusement, I was doing it for mine! -let's Kit drop to floor-  
Kit: Lookit the purdy birdies…-out like a like-


	37. Chapter 37

Aki: Sorry people, but my computer kinda died and was brought back so I have to get all of it back, and it's gonna take a while so give me time! Anyways, onto the chapter, and I'm sorry if people seem to be a bit OOC but I hope you like it!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Aki dodged Sesshomaru's furious attempts to get the egg from her, each time he was getting a little bit closer, and then she'd start to move faster, but then he would as well, so she was in a no win situation, unless she gave up the egg, which she wasn't going to, suddenly she blushed and looked down.

Sesshomaru looked at where his hand had landed and his eyes widened, he didn't think that Aki's would be that big, she was the biggest tom-boy he had ever known. Sesshomaru blushed and quickly took his hand away.

"Um...er...uh...sorry..." Sesshomaru said uncomfortably with the blush appearent on his cheeks.

"Uh...it's ok." Aki said, she was just as uncomfortable as he was, probably more considering she just got groped, by Sesshomaru no less. What she didn't mean to notice was his hands fit her perfectly. "Well...uh...I'm going to um...find something somewhere ELSE to do." Aki said as she quickly left the room.

"They're so soft." Sesshomaru muttered aloud without meaning to, his blush deepened and he went off to find himself something to do to get his mind off of what he was thinking about, it wasn't very good thoughts. Sesshomaru walked down the hall to the door.

"Where ya going?" Takara asked.

"Out." Sesshomaru answered in a monotone, all evidence of what happened just a few minutes before was gone.

"Aki disappeared with Mizuki some where, do you know where?" Takara asked.

"No." Sesshomaru answered, he walked out the door and to the gym located just down the street. When he got there he noticed that Aki was there, in shorts and a tank top, beating the crap out of a punching bag, Mizuki was also there with her, she was hitting it back to Aki. Suddenly Aki stiffened, she didn't see the punching bag coming at her, it hit her square in the chest and sent her flying into Sesshomaru.

"Aki! Sesshomaru! Are you alright?" Mizuki asked as she ran over. Sesshomaru's hand was on the inside of Aki's leg, Sesshomaru was out of it and Aki was nursing a bump on the head.

"Owwww...Yeah I'm fine...but I don't know about him." Aki said as she took his hand from the inside of her leg. "I'll take him back, I'll send Hiei to train you." Aki added, she lifted Sesshomaru up and put one of his arms around her neck to support him without drawing attention.

"Alright, tell Hiei to go easy on me, I'm not as good as he is with hand-to-hand." Mizuki said, Aki nodded and walked off to Kurama's house.

"You idiot, why did you have to come there?" Aki asked. His scent has given him away, he smelled like no one else, and she didn't like to admit it but she liked it. Qucikly she banished the thoughts from her head and walked to Kurama's. She kicked open the door, since she had no hands to open it with.

"What happened?" Takara asked.

"I smelled him and didn't see the punching bag coming at me, so I was thrown into him." Aki answered, then she searched Hiei out with her mind. _Shrimp, go train Mizuki_. Aki said.

_Hn_. Was Hiei's reply, Aki rolled her eyes and dragged Sesshomaru to Kurama's bedroom. Sesshomaru opened his eyes as Aki was about to leave, he caught her arm and looked at her.

"Let. Go." Aki said in an annoyed tone.

"No."

"Now." Aki added.

"No."

"Do it anyways."

"No." Aki yanked her hand away and glared at Sesshomaru. His eyes were empty, Aki wished she could do that, but she knew she couldn't.

"Ho-How would you like to see where I grew up?" Aki asked uncertainly. Sesshomaru blinked, Aki was stuttering.

"Yes."

"Don't let go." Aki muttered, she released the curse and used an attack that had been used on her before, then she invisioned the place where she grew up. In the blink of an eye they were there, where she had grown up, watched people die all around her, her brother tortured her, she had almost died several times, all the memories came flooding back, Sesshomaru didn't see the agony she was in.

"It looks like a nice place to grow up." Sesshomaru commented, Aki said nothing. All of the memories flooded back, with tears streaming down her face from the pain she started to walk to the woods, maybe they could provide some shelter from the memories. Sesshomaru noticed that Aki was staggering towards the woods. "Aki, where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked, masking the concern in his voice.

"To...the...woods." Aki managed, she stopped walking and put a hand to her head and fell to her knees, more memories flooded into her head, the pain was growing to great, Aki screamed, her head was still filling with long forgotten memories. Before he knew what he was doing Sesshomaru ran over to her. "Get...away...from me." Aki managed, while dealing with the pain from the memories, she was desperatly trying to hold the curse in, which was a very difficult task.

"No. I'm not going to leave you." Sesshomaru said, cuts in Aki's face appeared and blood raced down her face to her mouth, Aki tasted her blood in her mouth.

"Dammit! Leave!" Aki growled at him, her eyes slitting and glowing at the same time, the curse craved blood, any blood, his blood, it was either going to get it or it was going to kill her. Suddenly Sesshomaru kissed her. Aki's eyes widened, then she closed them and kissed him back, for now there was only one thing in the world that she cared about, that was him.

Sesshomaru tasted Aki's blood mixed with her tears, he didn't like to see her hurt, and this was the only way that he could think of to make her better, for now at least it was working, and that's all that mattered to him. They parted and Aki looked into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." she whispered and then was out, she was exhausted from fighting the curse and taking in all the memories she had long forgotten.

"I love you to Aki." Sesshomaru said as he stroked her hair, looking lovingly at her calm face, the face that he had come to love and to adore, even if he hadn't wanted to admit it, until now. After about an hour Aki woke up and she noticed her head was in Sesshomaru's lap. "You're finally up." Sesshomaru said.

"Aye, with a throbing headache I might add." Aki muttered. Sesshomaru smirked, then Aki stood and stretched, she had no idea if Sesshomaru had heard her, but she wasn't going to ask and find out, that was the hardest thing she had ever done, and she didn't want to do it again. Suddenly Sesshomaru came up behind her and hugged her. Aki blushed, but didn't object, he rested his head on her shoulder. "I think we should get back, I'm sure that Takara and the others must have felt that energy surge that the curse would have created, besides, I've gotta get outta these clothes." Aki added, Sesshomaru looked at them, they were torn and dirty.

"Yeah, you might wanna, you're revealing a bit too much." Aki looked at her clothes, he was right. Aki blushed deeper and stole his boa to wrap around herself.

"Why were you looking?" Aki asked.

"It's kinda hard when you're such an attractive person." Sesshomaru answered, Aki blushed even deeper, which she didn't think was possible.

"Will you stop making me blush?" Aki growled.

"Nope."

"Do it anyway!" Aki tackled Sesshomaru to the ground, then he rolled over on top of her and smiled evilly. "What're you doing?" she asked, then Sesshomaru started tickling her. "Ah! Ah! Stop! It tickles! STOP!" Aki yelped while laughing.

"Make me."

"Ahahahahahaa! F-F-ine!" Aki said through her laughing fits. Aki got her legs up underneath him and she pushed him away from her and took this chance to escape.

"Hey! Come back here!" Sesshomaru yelled after her.

"No way!" Aki yelled back, she ducked into the ruins of the castle that used to stand there for her tribe. Sesshomaru didn't know his way around here so she had the advantage. Then Aki noticed something that was engraved into the wall, it was something she had seen before. She brushed the dirt off it and then looked at it. Then she knew where she had seen it before, it was the sign of her tribe, well at least the main tribe of the Cursed Dog Demons.

"What're you looking at?" Sesshomaru asked.

"There's the sign of the main tribe, this is the only place in these ruins where you can find it like this, it's all supposed to be warn away, I have a tattoo of it, well it's more like my birthmark." Aki explained, she brushed more dirt off it, then she pressed her wrist to it. Something underneath them rumbled, Aki looked down and jumped back, dragging Sesshomaru with her. They both looked down and stairs started to form.

"That's interesting, even my castle doesn't have this."

"Looks like this one's better." Aki said with a smile, she started to walk down the stair well, she wanted to know what was down there, it was like something was calling to her. "Well c'mon. Let's do a little exploring." Aki said as she disappeared into the darkness of the stairs, Sesshomaru followed. This place seemed to make him want to turn around and never come back, he knew that Aki was drawn to it because this is where her tribe was the strongest. Soon they were underground Aki didn't notice it but there was a shield that she had walked through that didn't let Sesshomaru through.

"Aki." Sesshomaru said, Aki turned around. "There's a shield that I can't get through, I think we should go back." Sesshomaru said.

"In a few, I want to see what's up ahead." Aki said as she walked on, Sesshomaru growled to himself, he had a bad feeling about what was up a head. Soon Aki entered a large dome chamber, there was a necklace on an alter, she looked at it, her curiousity growing.

"Ah, so it's the last of this tribe is it?" A male voice asked from behind. Aki whirled around and came face to face with her father, well it was at least his spirit. "I know what you're thinking, I'm not your father, I'm your grandfather."

"Oh." Aki said.

"Your father would have turned out to be a great person, but then he used his curse, and it consumed him, your mother was the same way. They both used their's for love, you have as well, what I don't understand is why it has not consumed you."

"I have friends who care for me, and they wont let anything happen to me, especially Sesshomaru." Aki explained. Her grandfather smiled kindly.

"He loves you as you love him then."

"Yes." Aki said.

"Take the necklace, it's yours, it will help you find a way to break the curse. Once you take it from the alter I will finally be set free."

"What do you mean?"  
"I'm the guardian of the necklace, since you are of my blood, I'm entrusting it to you to keep it safe. It was the only thing that bound me to this place, once you take it, I will be free to move on."

"Oh."

"Don't be sad, child. Wait, what is your name?"

"Aki."

"Don't be sad, Aki. It will be better, this way, even if someone could get through the shield back there I wouldn't have been able to protect the necklace. Take it."

"Alright." Aki walked over to the alter and took the necklace off.

"Good Bye Aki." Aki smiled and walked back the way she had come, as she did she put the necklace around her neck so she wouldn't loose it, Sesshomaru was in the same spot as she left him.

"What took you so long?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Let's just say I had a little family reunion. Now let's go back." Aki said as she took his hand, together they left the ruins and went back to Kurama's house.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

Aki: I SO can't do romance scenes...

Kit: It wasn't bad.

Shi: Yeah it wasn't bad.

Aki: That's because it was horrible!

Kit: (sigh) we don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sesshy.

Shi: Bye bye

TTYL,

Aki, Shi & Kit


	38. Chapter 38

**YAY! I've been wanting to write my chapter since my last chapter! lol**

**Kitsune**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

** Gardens at Kurama's**

Takara sat near the flowers and put her nose near them so she could smell them, she opened on eye when she heard stifled laughter. She grew annoyed as it picked up and then she looked over to see Kurama and she grew a bit more infuriated.

"And WHAT is so funny?" Takara growled.

"You looked so gentle smelling the flowers, it's like they're your sisters. You re more gentle fighting your sisters than opponents or us. It's just surprising that someone like you would be so gentle to flowers. I mean no offense." Kurama added as an after thought. Takara rolled her eyes and then closed them as Kurama leaned against the tree. Suddenly vines came down from the tree and tied together to make a swing. Takara's fingers were lightly touching the ground and when she opened her eyes they were laughing even if she only provided a small smile. She stood up and sat on the swing, testing it's strength and then she slipped off her sandals and pushed against the ground lightly, moving the swing, Kurama stood behind her now and he pushed her lightly. She smiled a bit more and he began to push harder, By the third push she was almost 5 feet in the air and she was brimming with laughter, it reminded Kurama of chimes on a lightly windy day that never died down. Kurama smiled as Takara continued swining and laughing.

'_How are these girls so childish, they can't have missed out on this much of their childhood._' Kurama said as Takara's laughter echoed through her and he remembered Kinko. Kinko was a bit more...perfect. She didn't seem to have faults. But he knew better than to base things on looks. Takara had stopped and Kurama couldn't help but chuckle as her hair settled down. Her face was still in a childish smile as he kneeled infront of her on his knees and rested his arm on the swing and his other brushed the stray hair that had fallen across her right eye. She blushed as his fingertip brushed her forehead and her heart skipped a beat. He stood up and offered his hand to her as she stood up.

"You want a turn?" Takara said still smiling with a pink tinted blush.

"No thank you." Kurama said as Takara shrugged and brushed her fingers against the vine that she had turned into a part of the seat and it raced back up into the tree. Takara walked on the path as Kurama continued thinking.

"Can we skip training?" Takara asked.

"Sure." Kurama answered without so much as a fuss, it was so willing that Takara stopped to turn around and managed the turn around it was the staying up that got tricky as Kurama ran into her on accident. Too bad there was a pond. Otherwise it would've been quite embarrassingly cute. But of course. The pond just had to be there. And it just had to be slightly deep. The two fell in as Kurama grabbed Takara trying to keep her up but tripping on her so that they fell backwards. The water flew up as Takara's eyes turned aqua and silver, air found itself into their lungs as the water parted while they swam up. Kurama had let go of Takara when they fell in so she could get out on her own but she was unconciously helping him as well as they were pushed out of the pond Takara coughed up some water on the edge as Kurama got out and on his hands and knees caught his breath, he pulled Takara out by the back of her collar and then sat there with her half on his lap, her feet in the pond, catching her breath. The water on their clothes and in their hair evaporated as Takara used fire lightly.

"Why do you have a pond?" Takara asked as she got off his lap, Kurama had only just noticed and Takara didn't seem to care as she stood up and walked to the path sitting back down.

"My mother put it in, don't ask me." Kurama answered as Takar astood up and looked around.

"Kurama, can we go into town? I haven't gotten some clothes in a while, and I don't think I should use all of your moms, besides that...I reeeeeallly want some other stuff that I need." Takara said as Kurama blushed thinking about what she meant and then agreed as Takara smiled, "Thank you." She added as she went in and grabbed a purse that held money in it from her room her and Mizuki's eggs lay surrounded by blankets so they would stay warm and they had lights on them as well. She tied a sweater around her waist, wearing a white tank top and jeans that showed her curves, the tank top showed about an inch of her well toned stomach and she tucked her hair into a bun grabbing a cover for her bun so it would stay up, the fabric covering her bun was light blue and her eyes sparkled a content light pink. Kurama opened the door for her, he had brought money as well, that his mother had been saving up to be able to get Takara things if she needed them. He purse began to vibrate and sing 'Bad Boy' by Cascada, the chorus ran through the calm air.

'_You can be my bad boy,_

_Be my man,_

_Be my weekend Lover,_

_But don't Be my Friend._

_You can be my bad boy,_

_But understand,_

_That I don't need you in my life again_'

Kurama gave her a look, having pin-pointed her as someone with a taste in comforting music not music like that. She fished in her back and pulled out a tri-colored phone and looked at the number then squealed.

"YORICK!" She screamed into the phone. A deep voice on the otherside laughed as She began to rant and rave about missing the person. After about five minutes she hung up after giving her address to the person.

"Who was that?" Kurama asked suspiciously.

"A friend from the past." Takara said hugging the phone to her chest and then putting it in her purse. She unconciously grabbed Kurama's hand so that their fingers laced together. In this town merchants still spread themselves around the street they saw a few booths and went into a few stores, Takara would come out and ask Kurama's opinion on things and then buy things that they both agreed looked good. She bought some bras and underwear while Kurama went to get food. She met him later at the store and sat down with him to eat lunch. They stopped by a few more shops to get some shoes and then Kurama made her go to one of the antique shops while he looked around the booths. he bought a medium sized bag and made Takara sit down, she felt something around her ankle and wrist and when he let her look she saw he had bought her a kemp string anklet with bells and bangle bracelets (about 30 bangles). She blushed at the gift and then smiled as she remembered something.

"Do you like them?" Kurama asked.

"I love them. But now it is my turn to give you a gift. Close your eyes." Takara said as Kurama did as he was told. Takara leaned down, closing her eyes, '_Once for love,_' Takara thought to herself as she kissed Kurama lightly once, '_Twice in place of a hug,_', And she kissed him again, a bit harder, '_Thrice to recieve my good love dove with the one who's heart pulls mine with a tug._' And here Takara kissed Kurama even harder, this time before she could pull back his hand found the back of her head and he pulled her head back slightly so she'd open her mouth and his tongue explored her mouth both began to massage the others tongues until they parted, breathing slightly heavy. Both blushed deeply and started to apologize until they realized they were aplogizing for the same thing. Kurama smiled as Takara took a deep breath and then smiled as well they walked in a comforting silence back to the house, when they got there they put the bags in her room, she put a note up telling about th econversation on the phone and when Yorick would be over. Then they went outside and Kurama led her to the hammock where they lay half in the sun half in the shade for the rest of the afternoon, both falling assleep, Kurama was slightly underneath Takara, Takara was wrapped in his arms and between his legs her back leaning against his chest as they slept. The words they didn't speak floated around them like a dream, if they didn't say them, they would still be true, and if they said them, they'd simply be words, but somehow, both already heard them echoing in their head. Those three words everyone wants to hear.

_**I Love You.**_

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**Kit: Well, It's Shi's turn next.**

**Shi: YAY!**

**Aki: Beeeewwaaaareeee.**

**Kit: Ya, uh, beware, Aki's starting to rub off on her.**

**Aki: It's not THAT bad...-cricket cricket- Okay so it IS but it's not the end of the world! -cricket cricket- Or it very well could be...**

**Shi: -cracking up-**

**Kit: Right, anyways, We**

**Aki: Don't**

**Shi: Own**

**Kit: Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Aki: Or**

**Shi: Sesshomaru!**

**TTYL,**

**Aki, Shi and Kit**


	39. Chapter 39

Shi: Well, I'm glad I finally was able to write something without getting too much writer's block!  
Aki: Beware of her chapter...  
Shi: -rolls eyes- If you guys wanted me to change the scene, I could have...  
Aki: No it's fine... I like it, but then again, I've rubbed off on you too much... XD  
Kit: Yes, you have...  
Aki: Ah well, I can't wait! My turn next! I got a great idea for it!"  
Shi: What is it?  
Aki: You'll just have to wait and see... XP  
Kat: -sighs-  
Shi: -sighs- Anyways, onto the chapter!

* * *

The Slyest Thieves  
Chapter 39  
by  
Shi

Well, while everyone else was doing their own thing, Mizuki and Hiei were still training in the gym. "Come on, Wolf. Can't you give me a decent workout?" Hiei scowled and towered over Mizuki, who lay on the floor breathing heavier than usual.

Irritated, the wolf demon glowered up at the fire demon and hoisted herself to her feet again. "I thought I told Aki to tell you to go easy on me..." she grumbled then sighed, "Ah well..." She made to punch Hiei, but he merely side-stepped and tripped her, causing her to fall to the floor... again. She let out a small growl as she sat up. "I hate hand-to-hand..."

"You're pathetic," Hiei stated bored and started to walk off.

Mizuki's eyes flashed to a glare as she rushed forward and tried to kick the fire demon while he wasn't paying attention, but he merely stretched an arm around and grabbed hold of her foot. "What!" she yelped and tried to pull away, but Hiei's grip was too strong on her foot, so she was basically hopping on one foot in a weird kind of dance. "Hey! Let me go!" the wolf howled angrily at the demon, who acted as if he hadn't heard her. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Hn," Hiei said and pushed Mizuki's foot he held, causing the wolf to fall back onto her back with a grunt. "Just give up, and let's go," he told the girl on the floor.

"No!" Mizuki exclaimed and jumped back to her feet, a scowl planted securely on her face. "Come on, I can do this!"

Hiei let out an irritated sigh and stopped in his tracks, his back still facing towards her as she began to charge him.

In the blink of an eye, both were on the floor, but it wasn't Mizuki atop Hiei, it was the other way around. Hiei had manuevered at the last second and grabbed Mizuki's arm she was using to punch, whirling her around and under him, so now he was perched on top of Mizuki, straddling her waist. One of his hands sat on the ground beside them that held his upper half up off the wolf while his other hand restricted both of Mizuki's above her head.

Mizuki opened her eyes after a few seconds and took in their predicament, then her face burned crimson. "Get off me! NOW!" she shouted up at the fire demon, cheeks flaming angrily in embarrasment.

Hiei smirked, leaning down a little, his face getting closer and closer to the wolf's. "What's the matter? Not comfortable?" he sneered quietly.

"J-just get off!" Mizuki demanded, her order falling upon deaf ears at the time, seeing as Hiei wasn't doing anything Mizuki asked. "Come on!" she screamed and wiggled around some, trying to get away, but when Hiei let out a small moan, she stopped dead, her face burning even more. "HIEI!" she yelled, getting more and more embarrassed the longer this lasted.

Hiei seemed to realize what was going on, and a small blush swept onto his cheeks, but he soon banished it away and scowled down at the wolf. "Let's go back to Kurama's now--," he began to say, but was cut off by a woman who walked into the gym room they were in. The human woman took one look at Hiei and Mizuki and blushed a deep shade of red, and she left the room apologizing profusely, and the duo heard the woman running down the hall.

"Okay, let's leave now. I'm tired of being here," Hiei said and pushed himself up to his feet, then held a hand down to help Mizuki up, but she hmph'ed and stood up without taking his hand for help. With that, she stomped out of the room, not even looking back to Hiei, who sighed in aggrivation and followed after the annoyed wolf.

As they walked down the street, Hiei had an inner battle raging. He could either ignore Mizuki and go on acting like normal, or.. he could apologize... He bit back another sigh as a thought ran through his head, _Women are so hard to deal with... _In resolve, he caught up to the wolf and began walking beside her. "Wolf," he began, but Mizuki showed no outward sign that she had heard him. "Hey, onna," he tried again but got no reply whatsoever. He let out a small growl and stated, "I'm sorry."

Mizuki came to an abrupt halt, right in the middle of the street, and her jaw dropped open as she gaped at Hiei's back as he kept walking, coming to a stop when he realized the wolf had stopped a few feet back. The fire demon looked back at his trainee, one eyebrow quirked curiously. "What?" he asked irritably after they stared at each other a few seconds, people giving them strange looks and walking around them.

"Yo-you apologized," Mizuki gasped and pointed at the fire demon, who scowled as if telling her to forget he had apologized.

"So?" Hiei snapped, turning halfway around to glare at the gaping wolf.

"So," Mizuki said with a quick scowl flashing over her face, "that MUST mean something's wrong! What is it? Are you ill? Did you bump your head on something? What's wrong? What happened?" She asked question after question as she rushed over to him and put the back of her hand on one of his cheeks in order to check for a fever. "You're hot!" she exclaimed, earning them more wierd looks from passers-by, and Hiei gave her an odd look at the statement, and Mizuki blushed, thinking it over, "I mean that it feels like you have a fever!"

"I am part fire demon, remember?" Hiei muttered loud enough so only Mizuki could hear him, and her face flushed a deeper shade as she had forgotten that part.

"Oh.. yeah," Mizuki laughed nervously and moved her hand away, "my bad..." After an akward silence, she coughed and said, "How about we... go?"

"Hn," Hiei nodded, and the two headed off again. There was a small silence, then Hiei spoke, "I'm sorry.. for what happened in.. the gym..."

"Oh, so that's what that whole apology thing was about," Mizuki murmured under her breath. "It's fine," she said and waved it off, "let's just forget about it and go back to Kurama's."

_But how can I forget about my feelings for you?_ Hiei asked himself mentally as he reluctantly nodded and fell silent.

Mizuki's heart skipped a beat when she heard her sensei's thoughts but remained quiet as they came upon Kurama's house. She'd wait until they were somewhere more private to talk about something like that...

When they walked in, Mizuki checked on her egg real quick while Hiei sauntered off to the kitchen for some ice cream, and as Mizuki headed for the kitchen to tell Hiei she was going to go get a quick shower, she heard soft voices from the living room. When she peeked into the room, she smiled when she spotted Aki and Sesshoumaru cuddled up together on the sofa watching TV and chatting quietly. "I know you're there, Mizuki," Aki suddenly growled, "go make out with Hiei or something and leave us alone."

"Eep!" the wolf squeaked in a quiet voice and quickly shut the door, hurrying down the hall. Giggling, she slowed down to a walk and happened to glance out a window that led to the backyard. "Aw," she cooed when she saw Takara wrapped in Kurama's arms on the hammock, both of them fast asleep. With a dreamy sigh, she continued on her way. "Hey, Hiei, I'm going to go take a shower and head to bed," she said after poking her head into the kitchen.

Hiei stayed silent and nodded to the wolf, still eating on his ice cream.

Mizuki left for the upstairs bathroom, after grabbing a change of clothes from her duffel bag, and took a quick, warm shower. When she got out, she dressed and wrapped her wet hair up in a towel for it to dry. After putting some lotion on her face, she went in search of Hiei, only to find him sitting at the kitchen table, his ice cream bowl sitting in front of him with half-melted ice cream in it. He seemed to be thinking about something, his brows furrowed slightly.

Biting her lip, Mizuki took a deep breath and walked silently over to the fire demon. Lightly, she coiled her arms around his shoulders and set her chin atop his head, his spiky hair tickling her face slightly. "Something you want to talk about?" she murmured in a soft tone.

Hiei tensed when he felt arms wrapping around him, and his breath caught in his throat when the wolf's scent delighted his nose. "No," he replied with a small shake of his head, and Mizuki sighed, starting to move away, until she heard the next thing out of Hiei's mouth as he stood up and turned around to face her, "something I want to do..." With that, he leaned forward and laid a kiss on her lips while her eyes grew wide.

"Wow," Mizuki muttered when Hiei pulled away and scowled at the floor off to the side, "that was just... wow..." she rambled, a smile and a blush sweeping over her face.

"Hn," Hiei turned away from her, his eyes shadowed, "if you didn't like it, just say so."

Mizuki grinned and swung her arms around him, "But I loved it!" She giggled and kissed his blushing cheek while he looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" she scowled at him.

"Hn," Hiei smirked, "nothing." Then he turned in her arms and wrapped his arms securely around her waist. He pecked her on the forehead and hugged her tightly to him, burying his head into the crook in her neck and placing small, butterfly kisses up and down the wolf's neck, causing her to shiver in pleasure as she hugged her arms around his neck. "Like that?" he sneered.

"Love it," she groaned when she felt Hiei start to massage her lower back with his hands some.

With a smirk, Hiei moved back up to her face, coming to her lips again for a more passionate kiss as he pressed her as close as he could to him, slowly slipping his tongue into her mouth to deepen the kiss.

"Glad you took my advice," Aki cackled from the doorway, Sesshoumaru's arm wrapped around her waist possessively, and caused the wolf and her trainer to pull away from each other's mouths with their faces flushing crimson.

"Okay, Aki, enough, go have a wild night with your fluffy man," Mizuki retaliated, a triumphant grin spreading over her lips as the two dog demons blushed scarlet and glared daggers at the wolf, who shrugged and said, "come on, Hiei... I'm kind of tired..." A yawn resolved it as she tried to stifle it with a hand, but it didn't help.

Aki and Sesshoumaru scowled at Mizuki one final time then went on their way, Aki telepathically promising Mizuki that she'd get her back later, but Mizuki gave a wide grin and told her "sister" that the dog demon was starting to rub off on the wolf. Then, Hiei and Mizuki made their way to the spare room, where the Robbed Trio had their beds set up. The two cuddled together into Mizuki's futon and fell soundly asleep while Aki and Sesshoumaru were making their way to the kitchen for a midnight snack.

Kurama came into the spare room a few minutes later, a slumbering Takara held bridal style in his arms, and smiled at Hiei and Mizuki then settled Takara into her own bed while he laid down beside her futon and gently threw an arm across her waist, quickly falling asleep as well.

* * *

Shi: YAY! Finished!  
Aki: FINALLY! It's KILLING me! ((dies)) SEE!  
Kit: Calm down...  
Shi: Yeah, chill! Jeez, it hasn't even been that long of a wait this time! -rolls eyes-  
Aki: -glares-  
Kit: Anyway, we no own Yu Yu Hakusho...  
Shi: Or Sesshoumaru.  
Aki: But I thought--!  
Shi and Kit: NO!  
Kit: You do NOT own Sesshy... no matter how much you WANT to.  
Aki: Da--.. -gets warning looks from Kit and Shi- ... rn..? Yeah! Darn! Gr...  
Shi: Anyways, till next time! 


	40. Chapter 40

Aki: THAT WAS FUNNY! GO SHI!

Kit:...I have to admit it was funny, but you need to stop rubbing off on Shi!

Shi: I think I hang out with you guys too much.

Aki: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sesshy...(cries)

Kit and Shi: Drama queen.

Aki: I know right? lol

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

Aki raided the fridge and found a couple of drinks while Sesshomaru was getting the snacks. Aki grabbed milk when she noticed that Sesshomaru had found oreos. "You want milk with your oreos?" Aki asked as Sesshomaru looked at the cookie in confusion. "Yes, that's an oreo. Oh here." Aki muttered, she took an oreo and shoved it in Sesshomaru's mouth.

"Ow..." Sesshomaru muttered, Aki smiled.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked looking at him while pouring milk into a cup. Sesshomaru was chewing slowly, as if to make it last longer.

"Now I'm wishin' they had these in my time." Sesshomaru answered Aki laughed and handed him the glass of milk. "Like they say on TV, milks best friend is an oreo. Or something along those lines." Aki said as she dunked the cookie into the glass of milk, after it had turned soggy she bit it.

"Why do you do that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Do what?"

"Eat an oreo like that?"

"I dunno, I think they taste better this way. That's just me though. Now what movie are we watching?" Aki asked. Sesshomaru thought a minute.

"You choose." Sesshomaru said, Aki rolled her eyes. Then thought a minute before: "Oh! I got one!" Aki said. "Hope they have it!" she added, Aki dashed into the living room like a little kid. "Yes! They have it! Time to watch..._The Lion King_!" Aki put the movie in and 20 minutes into it, they were lying on the couch sleeping.

Aki was on the inside of the couch lying on her side. Her head was on Sesshomaru's shoulder and he was on his back with his arm wrapped around her waist. Aki woke up first, she looked at the clock, it read 12:00. Since she knew it was hot out just from the temperature she knew that she was going to have to leave her coat home.

"Morning." Sesshomaru said as he stretched.

"Morning." Aki said with a bright smile. "What do you want to do today?" Aki asked. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"You know I still have to mark you." Sesshomaru said. He sat up and then Aki sat in his lap. He moved the hair away from her neck then slowly bit into her neck, Aki gasped at the pain that shot through her body. Then she felt Sesshomaru licking the blood away.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Aki said suddenly, Sesshomaru looked at her. "My adopted brother is coming back to Japan from America and I always meet him at a lake, so he doesn't get lost. I'm supposed to meet him there tomorrow and it's far enough away that we might wanna go now, and we always go camping." Aki added, Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Why was he in America?" he asked.

"To stay away from my 'drama' as he calls it." Aki explained, "So wanna come?" she asked.

"Sure, why don't we ask the others?"

"Oh, they've always come, ever since I told them I was going to see my little brother." Aki added. "TAKARA MIZUKI! COME HERE PLEASE!" Aki yelled, she heard both girls groan and then trudge their way into the room.

"Yes?" They asked at the same time.

"It's time to go see Mikey." Aki said with a grin on her face. Takara and Mizuki brightened up. "We leave in 20." Aki answered the question that was hanging the air.

"HIEI!" Mizuki yelled to find him.

"KURAMA!" Takara added into the yelling. Both boys appeared at the door way looking at their loved ones expectantly.

"We're going on vacation." All three girls said at the same time.

"Time to get the sun screen." Mizuki said.

"Find the beach umbrella." Takara added.

"And break out the bathing suits." Aki added last. Sesshomaru, Kurama, and Hiei rolled their eyes.

"Where are we going onnas?" Hiei asked rudely.

"Yes, where are we going?" Kurama asked, but more politely than Hiei did.

"We're going to Suzu Lake." Takara answered.

"That's over 6 hours away though." Kurama said.

"Hey! Start packin' we're leavin' in 20." Aki said.

"Hey Aki, do you know where are swim suits even are?" Mizuki asked Takara and Aki looked at each other and then Aki answered, "Nope...notta clue." Mizuki scowled. "Then we have to do the dreaded swim suit shopping!"

Aki and Takara gulped at this. All three HATED shopping for swim suits, it was the worst kind of shopping for all of them and they didn't want to have to do it again, especially the stuff now, it was all bikini's and slutty things.

"Looks like we'll have to go swim suit shopping as well." Kurama said as he held out his swim suit. "I haven't used it since I was 6 and I'm sure Hiei and Sesshomaru don't have one." Kurama added.

"Ok well pack up and then we'll go and you might wanna get something to save your life while in the car." Takara added.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Aki insists on driving. She breaks all the speed limits and when she stops at red lights...it's not fun." Mizuki answered, both got smacked on the head.

"Shaddup! My driving's not THAT bad! I do admit that I am a speed demon though. ANYWAYS! GET TO THE PACKING!" she growled at them all, Takara and Mizuki tenderly rubbing thier heads where Aki had hit them. After 20 minutes every one was packed and heading to the Shore Shack. Since it was the name of the place that sold swim suits around there.

"Alright. First up is Hiei." Mizuki said after they had picked out swim suits.

"No." Hiei growled at her.

"Please Hiei?" Mizuki asked giving him the puppy dog pout.

"Hn." Hiei muttered and walked into the dressing room to change. He came out in his bathing suit. It was a pair of black swim trunks with a white zig-zag stripe half way down the legs. Mizuki and the others looked at it on him.

"It's looks good." Mizuki said finally. "It matches your hair." Everyone else nodded.

"Mizuki's turn." Kurama said. Mizuki nodded and walked into the dressing room after Hiei was done changing back into his normal clothes, he threw the swim trunks into the bag Aki was holing open this was the bag where they put the stuff they were getting.

Mizuki came out in a pink and silver bikini, since the store didn't have anything else for girls there, much to the girls discomfort. It fit just perfectly. It was mostly silver and it had pink stripes going across horizontally.

"I think it looks good." Kurama commented.

"Yeah, as much as I know you hate pink Mizuki, it looks good on you." Takara said. Mizuki nodded.

"Alright, I'll get it then, since there's more pink than silver." Mizuki added. The others nodded and Mizuki went back in to change back, since she didn't want to be stuck wearing the bikini all the time. When she was done Mizuki threw it in the bag that Aki had been waiting with.

"Kurama...it's your turn." Takara said. Kurama nodded and walked in, then 3 minutes later walked back out in a rose red bathing suit. It matched his hair. "Awesome!" Takara said with a smile. "You should get it, it matches your hair and goes good with your eyes." Aki held the bag over Takara's head and he threw it in, scaring the crap out of Takara.

"Takara." Sesshomaru said, Takara groaned and walked in, then she walked back out.

Takara had gotten a dusty lavender bikini. It didn't show too much and hid everything that should be hidden, it was the only that she found that she actually liked.

"Nice." Aki said, speaking for the first time. Sesshomaru nodded his agreement and then Takara went in to change back. Aki had moved over to beside the changing room and when Takara came out, she held out the bag and Takara dropped it in. "Ok, Fluffy, time to change." Aki said as she shoved him into the changing room and waited.

"Aki, don't you think that was a little harsh?" Kurama asked, Aki shrugged.

"Nope." she answered, Kurama sighed and thought _Will she ever stop being Miss. Violent?_ "Nope." she answered his mind's question. Sesshomaru came out in an amber suit, it had two orange stripes going vertically down his legs, on the front and back. "Hmm. It looks good." Aki said. Sesshomaru nodded and changed back into his clothes, being more comfortable and used to them.

"Alright your turn Aki." Takara said. Aki looked at the changing room that Sesshomaru had just come from he threw his bathing suit in and looked at Aki.

"Do I hafta?" she asked reluctantly.

"Yes." everyone answered.

"Fiine." Aki muttered and walked into the changing room with her bathing suit. A couple minutes later she said "I'm not coming out."

"Aaaaakiiii..." Takara warned.

"Nope."

"Now." Mizuki said.

"No way."

"One." Takara began.

"No way in fucking hell!"

"Two." Mizuki added.

"Oh god dammit! You two and you're 'I'm going to count to three' thing." Aki growled as she walked out, when she was in full view of everyone she crossed her arms over her chest with a scowl on her face.

She was in a midnight blue bikini with a periwinkle blue Hawiaiian pattern on it. They looked at what she was wearing, Sesshomaru soaked it all in, just to make sure he knew what she looked like because he knew that she was going to wear a shirt over her bathing suit.

"You look awesome Aki." Mizuki and Takara said.

"Yes you do." Sesshomaru agreed.

"Yeah flatter me all ya want, I'm changing now." Aki growled and walked back into the changing room, she came out and threw it into the bag that Hiei was reluctantly holding. "I'll go get the car." Aki mumbled grumpily, she walked outside and went to get the car.

"That comes to $127.60." the lady behind the cash register said, everyone gave over the money and went out to the car.

"We finally ready to go?" Aki asked as she started the car up again, it was of course blue.

"Yes, we're ready." Hiei muttered. Aki nodded and then pulled out into the street with a squeal of the tires. 8 hours later it was getting dark and Aki had been stopped at ALL the red lights on the way, no matter what she did.

"What the fuck?" Aki growled. She had been sitting at this red light for about 20 minutes.

"C'mon!" Takara growled, she was sick of being in the car.

"Change darn it!" Mizuki growled.

"Hn." Hiei muttered.

"This is going to be a while." Kurama said. Aki was leaning on her arm rest and had one hand on the wheel, she was half asleep, suddenly Sesshomaru smacked her lightly.

"It's green." he said.

"Yes!" Aki, Takara, and Mizuki yelled in joy, Aki was about to floor it when it turned red again.

"AHH! WHAT THE FUCK! IT'S PISSING ME OFF!" Aki growled. After another 20 minutes Sesshomaru smacked her again, this time she didn't even bother to look, she floored it, unfortunatly it was up hill, when they hit the top they were launched into the air.

"WHOA!" all the people in the car yelled. They landed and Aki stopped, everyone was panting and glaring at Aki.

"What?" she asked, she didn't have a clue.

"HOW THE HELL DID WE END UP IN THE AIR!" they asked.

"I floored it, I wasn't going to sit at that fucking thing for another 20 minutes! I mean seriously! That's just outrageuos! Now, moving on." Aki said as she put the pedal to the floor. Everyone was thrown back and soon Aki was at the lake. "Finally! Damn, that last red light was the longest I've seen!" Aki muttered. She walked up to a boy looking at the moon. "Hey Mikey." Aki said with a smile.

"Aki! It took you a while." Mikey said.

"Yeeeaaah...sorry about that, I got stuck at every red light on the way here and it was really pissing me off. The last one we were sitting at for 40 minutes." Aki explained with a smile. "Anyways, we have three people for you to meet." Aki said. "Mikey, this is Sesshomaru, Hiei, and Kurama." Aki said pointing at each.

"Hello, I'm Mike." he said introcuding himself. Compared to Aki he was so small, everyone thought that Aki would smuther him if she hugged him. Mike had short spikey red hair and lots of freckles, he had blue eyes and was like a tooth pick though Aki was the same. She looked like you'd be able to take her on and win, but she was more than a handful.

"Hey Mikey, it's been what? A year?" Takara asked.

"How've you been?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes, I've been good. The camps all set up, all you've got to do is put your stuff where you want it, though since I didn't think that I need more than 4 places the boys are going to have to sleep with a girl." he said, sorta embarrassed, Aki put her arm around her cousin's shoulders and smiled at him.

"Ah don't worry, that's not gonna be a problem. Alright! Last one to get there gets the rocks! Wait! You put your stuff where you want it right Mikey?" Aki asked her cousin.

"Yes, I knew that this was going to happen." he added.

"ALRIGHT! GO!" Aki yelled, she dashed off with Takara and Mizuki right behind her. Aki got the spot on the far edge, Mikey was next to her, Takara and Mizuki on the other side. Mizuki was on the outside of that and Takara was in between Mikey and Mizuki, meaning she was on the rocks.

"Dammit." Takara muttered.

"That's what you get for not being faster, and Mizuki lead you on didn't she?" Aki asked.

"Yeah she did." Takara muttered, glaring at her silver banged friend.

"Sorry Takara, but I slept on there last time, I'm not going to do it again. What Aki said was fair though, since we were all in the same spot at the same time." Mizuki added. Hiei walked over and sat down next to Mizuki and Kurama walked over to Takara.

"Uh...Aki, can I talk to you for a second?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Aki asked she and Mikey walked to the other side of the camp.

"Do they know about me being a demon?" he asked.

"Takara and Mizuki do, I'm sure that Hiei can tell with his Jagan, Kurama with his nose, and I'm sure Sesshomaru being who he is knows that I wouldn't have a little human as my brother." Aki explained.

"Ok."

"Now! Who wants smores!" Aki asked as she produced chocolate, gharam crackers, and marshmallows.

"Oh! I do!" Takara and Kurama said with childish enthusiasum.

"Hn." Hiei muttered, Mizuki along with him because she was making fun of him and his 'hn'. Sesshomaru just gave Aki a blank look.

"Oh just try one. Mikey, can you get the fire going?" Aki asked.

"Sure." he answered as he set to work. "I'm guessing that we're all demons?" Mikey asked. "Well that one over there has to be, considering people don't have silver hair. If that one has a Jagan then he must be a demon considering that humans can't withstand the pain of getting one, and you just seem to wise to be a human." Mikey said pointing to each.

"Mikey's also a demon, though he dosn't have the curse because he was a skip in our family." Aki explained. "Ok, here's your sticks, and marshmallows." Aki handed everyone their sticks and they held them over the fire to roast, once they were a golden brown they made it into a smore. Sesshomaru looked at it skeptically at first then ate it.

"It's good." Sesshomaru muttered.

"What? Did you think I was going to make you eat something that would kill you?" Aki asked with a laugh.

"Is that before or after this?" Sesshomaru asked as he touched his mark on her, she winced, it was still sore. Aki rolled her eyes as he let go.

"Before." Aki answered.

"Yes."

"..."

"Do I wanna know?" Mikey asked.

"Nope." Takara answered. "Well we should get some rest, after all, if we want a fire tomorrow to dry off we might want fire wood, so we'll gather that before hand."

"She's right." Hiei muttered.

"Alright. Takara kill the fire." Aki said.

"Gladly." Water came out of no where and snuffed the fire out. They all laid down. Hiei had his arms wrapped around Mizuki's waist, she was smiling as she fell asleep. Takara's head was on Kurama's chest and he had an arm around Takara's shoulders, and the other was ontop of Takara's hand which was on his stomach. Aki was on her back and Sesshomaru's head was on the flat part of her chest, near her collar bone, his arms were around her waist and she was stroking his hair, soon everyone was asleep, all but Mikey that was, he looked at each girl.

"Glad you could find someone you love sis." Mikey said with a smile as he fell asleep.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_Morning_

"Wakey wakey." Mikey said as he gently shook each couple. Mizuki and Hiei opened there eyes and sat up yawning. Takara grumbled but woke up, and Aki growled and almost punching him. "Whoa!" Mikey said as he dodged her hand. "Hey!" he growled.

"Whoops." Aki yawned as she sat up. Sesshomaru had been up for a while, but hadn't wanted to move, for fear of waking Aki, which wasn't a good thing. "Alright...what's the problem here?" Aki asked in an annoyed tone.

"There's no fire wood?" Mikey answered.

"No."

"Uh...you're hungry?"

"No."

"Then I don't know."

"I'm up before noon!" Aki growled as she laid back down. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and lifted Aki back up.

"Looks like it will have to continue being a problem." he said. Aki sighed and then sat down on his lap.

"Fiine." she muttered.

"All right, Kurama and I will go find the wood." Takara said. She and Kurama walked off into the woods.

"Hiei and I will go get some breakfast." Mizuki volunteered. Hiei muttered something and Mizuki sent a glare at him. "You ARE coming." Mizuki said as she started to drag him away towards a spot that looked promising for fish.

"See, look! I don't have to be up!" Aki muttered as she tried to lay back down.

"Nope. You're staying up." Mikey said as he took her pillow. Aki grumbled something under her breath then stood up.

"Here, let me help you." Aki said to Mikey.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You know you want to go swimming so I'll help you!" Aki lifted Mikey and threw him a good distance into the lake. "That's what you get for waking me up." she muttered.

"Here, let me help you to wake up." Sesshomaru said, suddenly Aki was flying through the air, and into the water.

"Ahh! Just wait un-!" Aki was cut off because of the splash she was causing, just as Mikey came up he was bombared with a title wave of water.

"Damn." he muttered. "She must have gotten some height." he added. Aki came up and glared at Sesshomaru.

"Ooooh! Just wait until I'm warm again! This water is fucking cold!" Aki growled at Sesshomaru.

"Chill Aki." Sesshomaru called.

"I AM CHILLED! CHILLED TO THE GOD DAMN BONE!" she growled at him as she got out of the water, she was shivering, so Sesshomaru wrapped her in his boa. Mikey changed into a warm outfit and looked at Aki, she looked like she was going to be sick, well getting thrown into the lake after just waking up could have that affect on someone.

"Thanks Aki, thanks Mikey. You two made the fish come our way so we have a lot of food." Mizuki said.

"T-t-t-t-that's n-n-nice." Aki muttered as her teeth chattered.

"Good, now we don't have to get more for later." Takara said as she and Kurama came and started to make a fire. Takara started it easily and Aki moved closer.

"You look frozen." Hiei said, pointing out the obvious. Aki shot a glare at him.

"No shit." she muttered, slightly warmer, her teeth weren't chattering anymore.

"I don't think we should go swimming until it's warmer." Kurama said. Everyone nodded.

"I'm going to change, no one follow me." Aki growled as she stood and grabbed her clothes, she disappeared into the bushes to change, she hung her wet clothes and sat down, still cold and wrapped in Sesshomaru's boa.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ _

_2:00_

At 2 every one changed into thier swin suits and went swimming.

"Is it as cold as it was before?" Takara asked, picking on Aki about earlier.

"Shaddup." Aki growled, she ducked under the water and swam up behind Mizuki, she un-did the back of Mizuki's bathing suit, it had two clasps, one for the halter and one for the bottom so nothing fell out. _Hahahahahaha, revenge is sooo much fun._ Aki thought to herself as she noticed Mizuki was getting ready to swim away. Aki smirked and slowly came out of the water behing Mizuki.

"Hey! Hiei! Come in the water!" Mizuki started to swim back towards shore, leaving her top behind. Luckily she didn't notice. Aki laughed and grabbed the top that was floating in the water and swam to shore. Mizuki stood and then noticed her top was gone, Hiei had seen it all and was blushing as red as Kurama's hair. She quickly ducked back down into the water and was looking for her top.

"Where's my top!" Mizuki asked as she looked around frantically. Aki walked out of the water and grabbed a towel.

"Lookin' for this, Mizuki?" Aki asked as she held out Mizuki's top, just out of her reach.

"Ah! Aki give it back!" Mizuki yelped in surprise.

"Hmm. No I don't think I will. Didn't I promise I'd get you back?" Aki asked with a smirk and a raised one eye brow.

"Yes...but this is just...grrr! I don't know what to call it!" Mizuki growled.

"Aki give her the top back." Takara said in a disappointed monotone.

"No. I'm going to go hang it on that bush over there. Touch it and the wards I'm putting around it will kill you." Aki added as she put the top down.

"I thought she was just mean to me! I guess that I was wrong." Mikey said.

"You don't know the half of it." Sesshomaru muttered, coming up behind Mikey. Mikey jumped nearly a foot out of the water.

"Aki, what did Mizuki do to deserve this?" Kurama asked, he had noticed that Hiei was blushing, but didn't say anything.

"I told her to have a wild night with her fluffy man." Mizuki answered, she was blushing because she realized that Hiei had seen her topless.

"Yes she did." Hiei confirmed, the blush gone from his face, but the pictures still running rampid through his mind. Aki laughed, she had just went into Hiei's mind.

"I think that's torture enough." Aki muttered, she threw the top back to Mizuki and walked back into the water. Mizuki quickly redressed her nakedness and went to go get Hiei.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ _

_Night_

At night fall everyone got out of the water and changed into their clothes, Mizuki made dinner and they ate in silence. Until...the dreaded...

"Ah-choo!" Aki said as she sneezed. "Dammit." Aki growled, as she shivered, she reached over and stole Sesshomaru's boa.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I think I'm getting sick." Aki said, she looked at Mizuki. "Don't even think it." she added.

"Alright alright." Mizuki said with a sigh.

"It's probably from this morning." Mikey said as he put his hand to her forehead to feel her temperature. "Yeouch! She's hot." he said, Takara and Sesshomaru felt Aki's forehead.

"Yeah...she's sick." Takara confirmed. "No more swimming and you're sleeping in." Takara added. Aki yawned and finished her food with a nod.

"I'm going to sleep." Aki said as she walked over to her bed and wrapped herself in the sleeping bag and Sesshomaru's boa.

"I feel sorry for Aki." Hiei muttered.

"Why?" Mizuki asked.

"There's nothing to give her for that cold out here, so she's going to have to get over it herself." Hiei explained.

"He's right. There's no plants out here that have anything I can use." Kurama confirmed.

"Poor Aki." Takara said, everyone looked over to Aki, she was already sleeping and even in the boa and sleeping bag she was shivering, after everyone ate they all went to bed and Sesshomaru pulled Aki close, to protect her and keep her warm.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

Aki: Well that's pretty damn long!

Kit: That's the longest chapter you've written!

Shi: Wow Aki.

Aki: I'm awesome! Anyways, Mikey's supposed to be weak, after all...that's how he is in real life.

Kit: Yeah...he got beat up by a 5 year old.

Shi: O.O

Aki: Yeah and they're supposed to be spending a whole week at the lake.

Kit: Ok I'll remember that.

Shi: Wow...6 days left.

Aki: Yeah ok, now bye bye!

TTYL,

Aki, Shi and Kit


	41. Chapter 41

**Yo pplz I'm sorry it took a bit but my computer was bein an ass again and deleted this chapter when I was nearly complete -siiiiigh- Asshole. lol**

**anyways, you came to read so carry on,**

**Kitsune**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Camp-Day 3**

"Don't tell me..." Mizuki started.

"I 'hink I caugh' wha' see ha..." Takara said as sniffed. She had forced Mizuki to go with the guys the other day while she stayed behind and took care of Aki.

" 'M sowwy." Aki said as she also sniffed, "Ahh! I meed a missu'!" Aki yelled as Sesshomaru found a box of tissues in his bag.

"Here." He said as he thrust the tissues into Aki's chest.

"Hank oo." Aki said as Takara took a tissue as well.

"I'll stay with these two." Mizuki said.

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"...or maybe not..." Mizuki muttered.

"We don' wan' yoo 'o ca'h wha'eve' we 'ave. Go 'ake a 'ike wi'h teh guys or sun'hin. Say 'i to da p'ants fo' meh!" Takara said waving them off as she and Aki went back into the tent. Later that day (around dinner time) they all came back to find Takara and Aki asleep already. Mizuki took their plates out and covered them up. She fell asleep next not feeling very hungry and then the guys fell asleep after her.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Camp-Day 5**

"AGHHH!" All three stuffy girls yelled.

"Why 'ant yoo dust bake a pant gwow fastah ten nomal?" Mizuki asked still stuffy.

"I makes ta'-" Takara started out.

"I'll explain, you keep quiet and heal." Kurama said as Takara saluted half-heartedly and continued lounging in her chair, the girls all wore masks that covered their mouths and noses so they didn't get the guys sick and they were sitting in chairs, except for Aki and Sesshomaru, Aki was leaning her head on his chest while they layed down listening to the others, "If you grow a plant faster than normal the healing ability decreases as it's life increases, if I were to grow a plant to help you fast, it would have th eequivalent healing as a drop of cough medicine." Kurama explained.

"Damn." Mizuki muttered.

"SEE SWO'E!" Aki and Takara yelled at the same time.

"Shut up." Mizuki muttered as Takara and Aki glared at her.

"Anyways, maybe we should call this trip off." Hiei said as the girls and Mikey counted in their heads '1...2...3...'

"NO! We get this trip once a year! We do NOT cut these trips short!" Aki yelled. Takara and Mizuki sighed as Kurama chuckled and Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Stubborn Onna..." Hiei muttered.

"Why don't we go up to the hill and watch the sunset?" Kurama offered.

"That sounds good." Mike said smiling.

"Ya!" Mizuki said.

"That'd be nice." Takara said smiling as well.

"Sure." Aki said as Hiei and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Kay, then lets go." Kurama said as Takara went to stand up but he swung her into his arms bridal style and she let out a small cry of alarm. Sesshomaru looked at Aki who was chuckling at Takara and Kurama. He grabbed Aki and swung her into his arms as well and she blinked in surprise before wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her head against his chest.

"Awww." Mizuki mumbled as Hiei saw what she was looking at. He suddenly grew self-concious of their hands and then blushed exceptionally light, he suddenly stopped and swung Mizuki into his arms as well as Mizuki giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Aishiteru(1) Hiei." Mizuki mumbled as they came up to the hill.

"Aishiteru." Hiei mumbled nuzzling into Mizuki's hair and taking a deep breath. Mike smiled at the scene infront of him and then sat next to Aki who pulled him into a hug. She was leaning against Sesshomaru and hugging Mike at the same time. Takara and Kurama were leaning against one of the trees, Takara putting her head on Kurama's shoulder. Hiei and Mizuki were laying on their stomachs watching the sunset, when Hiei wrapped his arm around her waist and she let her hand rest on his shoulder.

"Aki...?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hm?" Aki asked.

"Aishiteru." He mumbled into her hair as he hugged her.

"Aishiteru Sesshy." Aki replied smiling with her eyes closed.

"Takara-" Kurama started.

"Ya, I know, Aishiteru as well Kurama." She said as he smiled and they pressed their foreheads together.

"Yes, Aishiteru Takara." He said as he hugged her. The Sunrise was a soft shade of pink mixed with amber and some light splashes of blue and dark splashes of blue in a random sequence.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Camp-Day 7-Last day**

"How're you girls feeling?" Kurama asked.

"Shitty." Aki mumbled.

"I second that!" Takara yelled.

"Same here." Mizuki mumbled.

"We should go back Onnas." Hiei said.

"NO!" They all yelled.

"Alright, tomorrow, straight away in the morning." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes!" They yelled.

"Get some rest, We'll be back in a little while." Mike said as they left for the day.

"Let's clean up." Mizuki said as Takara and Aki agreed. They cleaned the camp area and packed the clothes that they had worn the past days.

"What do you guys want for lunch?" Takara asked as Aki finished folding Sesshomaru's clothes and packed them away.

"Soup." Mizuki and Aki chorused. Takara agreed and fixed the lunch, having enough for dinner later she packed it away. They walked around the lake, leaving a note incase the boys came before they got back. Takara held a handful of water in her hands and closed her eyes.

"We haven't practiced in a while." Aki said.

"Alright, why don't we practice?" Takara asked.

"I dunno, That's not the most wise descision, I mean, we are weak from being sick, maybe we should wait until we go home." Mizuki said.

"Please Mizuki! I feel fine! Besides, this is the closest Lake around and I won't have fresh natural water access for a looooong time if we go back." Takara said clasping her hands infront of her and under her chin giving the puppy dog pout.

"Ya and sinces she's stronger around here I have more of a challenge, pleeeeease Mizuki?" Aki asked also giving the puppy dog pout. Mizuki gave a defeated sigh.

"Alright, fine. I'll ref." Mizuki said putting her hands in the air as a sign of defeat.

"YA!" They yelled at the same time. both ripped their masks off and Mizuki caught them. Takara took a deep breath as Mizuki counted down. Aki's eyes were dancing in the sunlight as they fell into their own positions. Aki stood with her left hand towards Takara and the right bent up towards the sun. Takara was crouched low and her left hand came to her chest and stood up straight next to her shoulder and chest, her right arm near the base of her stomach.

"-1...Gonna regret this...FIGHT!" Mizuki shouted as Takara brought up a wave of water and Aki jumped out of the way. Aki's hair whipped around her and she looked behind her to see the wind slicing the grass behind her, she dodged the blades and chanted a mantra.

"Les congés d'Automne - Momification!(1)" Aki shouted as the leaves from the trees wrapped around Takara. Takara's eyes widened in panic as the leaves encased her.

'_Stay calm Takara. Leaves. An Element, what can I do? I KNOW!_' Takara's closed eyes snapped open as the leaves flew away and Aki laughed.

"Nice one sis." Aki said with a small wink.

"Ya, you too. Defend yourself!" Takara yelled as the leaves stiffened.

"AH SHIT!" Aki screamed as she began evading the majority of the leaves. After the attack both girls were breathing heavily but Aki was officially wearing scraps, "Bitch." She mumbled as she closed her eyes.

"Bark...Bark..." Takara replied weakly, '_Damn, I'm using up most of my energy!_' Takara thought.

"Eau d'Enfer - Mort Innocente!(2)" Aki yelled as the water came at Takara.

"WELL FUCK YOU TOO!" Taklara screammed as she did several in sequemnce backflips to avoid the razor-like waterfall.

"Heh. THEN DON'T USE ANYMORE BLADES!" Aki shrieked.

"FINE!" Takara answered.

"Feu Essoufflé! (3)" Aki shouted as a ball of flame rammed into Takara's stomach, it tore the middle of her shirt off but didn't burn her stomach.

"AHHH that hurts!" Takara shrieked as she clutched her stomach.

"Come at me then!" Aki yelled.

"Fine!" Takara yelled back as the wind stirred and the water crashed over Aki she took a deep breath when the water was away form her face and then the wind blew at her and she froze.

"Nice job. But please thaw her carefully when you do." Mizuki said, "Match set! Takara is the victore!" Mizuki shouted as Takara warmed her hand with fire and carefully thawed Aki.

"DAMMIT! YOU LIL BITCH!" Aki yelled as Takara laughed nervously.

"Sorry Aki I got a little carried away. I'll heal your wounds." Takara said as she made the water come to her. Aki rolled her eyes as the water ran over her wounds and Takara smiled when she was finished, "Now you just need to fix your clothes." Takara said.

"Ya, great." She murmured as she mumbled something and her clothes returned back to normal.

"Mizuki do you wanna go against one of us?" Takara asked.

"No thanks." Mizuki replied, '_Not wasting any energy that could be helping me get better._' She added to herself as she handed them their masks. They put them back on and Takara smiled at Aki.

"Guess I'm on my game today huh?" She asked with her right hand in a fist.

"...ya, guess you are..." Aki said as if in thought. '_But I think you're getting stronger as you relax and admit your feelings for Kurama and the others._' Aki thought to herself.

'_We've all gotten so much stronger. I wonder if it has anything to do with admitting our feelings._' Mizuki thought.

'_Aki's spells are more sufsiticated, they're deffinetly 1st level Mage material and Mizuki's Psychic abilities are starting to kick in even more, I think she's even getting the knack of Telekinesis. But I kinda feel inferior to them. I mean, I can only work with and produce some Elements but that's not the hardest thing in the world. Maybe I should be working on my hand to hand techniques a bit more._' Takara thought as they walked. They walked in a comfortable silence and then came back to the camp.

"Hi guys!" They called as they waved at the boys who were coming back. They looked pretty battered for a hike.

"What did you-" Mizuki started.

"They were training..." Mike provided.

"...Oh." All of the girls said at the same time. They rolled their eyes and Takara made sure if there were any open wounds (luckily there were none). They ate dinner and then got up the next morning and piled into the car. Kurama was driving. Takara was in the passengers seat and Aki sat on Sesshomaru's lap, Mike sat in the middle and Mizuki sat on Hiei's lap.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Kurama's**

"So how did you all enjoy your camping trip?" Rada asked as she set bowls of oatmeal out for them all.

"Ya, a lot actually!" Takara said.

"Hn." Hiei muttered in agreeance.

"I see you three got sick however. Have some of this tea and then I'll make you some chicken noodle soup for lunch." Rada said.

"Thank you Rada-san." Mizuki said.

"Oh please, just call me Rada. OH! That's right, I almost forgot. A woman named Genkai called. She said that Koenma's workers had finished the temple and that when you got back you could move back in. Some things were saved, but not much." Rada said as Aki nodded.

"Thanks Rada." Aki added.

"You welcome dears. Well, I need to get going, I have some shopping to do for Suiichi's cousin's baby shower." Rada said.

"Have fun mom." Kurama said.

"I will!" Rada sang as she left and Kurama laughed.

"When are you going to move back into the temple?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Prolly sometime this week if we can get everything together." Aki replied.

"Ya, Grandma needs help maintaining the temple." Takara said.

"And the new store they put in for funds." Mizuki added in.

"Ya, that too." Takara said.

"You better go rest, I'll go into town later and get some medicine." Kurama said as the girls finished their tea and oatmeal.

"See ya later boys!" They called as they went to the guest room and fell asleep.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**Translations-In French, Translated to English-: (1) Autumn leaves - Mummification!**

** (2) Water of Hell - Innocent Death! **

** (3) Breathless Fire!**

**Japanese to English- (1) I Love You**

**Kit: So how'd I do?**

**Shi & Aki: Remember to review for Kitsune she would like the insperation as well as ourselves!**

**Aki: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho-**

**Shi: -sob-**

**Kit: Or-**

**Shi: Sesshomaru!**

**Aki: -sob-**

**Kit: -laughs- Anyways, We'll**

**TTYL,**

**AkiShiKitsune's**


	42. Chapter 42

Shi: Okay, here ya go!  
Kit: Yay!  
Aki: -is suspicious- Why did you ask us about the flowers and chocolates stuff?  
Shi: You'll see when you read this, lol. Hurry up and read, I gotta go to bed! XP  
Aki: Okay... fluff...hm...  
Kit: Oh, and we no own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
Aki: -gets hopeful upon not hearing Sesshoumaru-  
Shi: Or Sesshoumaru.  
Aki: Darn...

TST  
by  
Shi

Mizuki was the first one to wake. She stirred with a yawn later that afternoon and sat up to see Aki and Takara still snoozing away. The wolf chuckled and pushed herself nimbly to her feet, making her way silently from the room. She stifled a yawn as she walked down the hall heading for the kitchen. "Hey guys," she greeted and snatched an apple from a basket of fruit that sat on the counter.

"Hello," Kurama returned kindly, a smile brightening his face. Hiei and Sesshoumaru just nodded in acknowledgment and kept silent. "Are Takara and Aki still asleep?" the redhead asked conversationally.

Mizuki replied, "Yeah, they're sleeping like logs.. as usual. I wouldn't expect them up until about 7 or 8." She grinned at the simultaneous sighs she got from the three boys, seeing as it was only 2 o'clock at the moment.

"How's your cold?" Kurama inquired setting down his cup of tea after taking a sip.

"Hm?" Mizuki had to think for a minute before she recalled she had a cold, just like her sisters, "Oh.." She inhaled deeply through her nose then smiled a wide grin, "It's almost gone! I'm still a little stuffed up, but.. meh... I feel a lot better than I did before," she laughed along with Kurama, who chuckled.

"That's good," Kurama said then stood up. "You can take this medicine though if you like. It helps with congestion," he suggested and handed her a bottle of some liquid.

"Great," Mizuki grumbled, glaring at the bottle.

"What's wrong with you?" Hiei asked monotone, noticing her face. He sat at the table, his head propped up on one of his hands, and his lazy gaze swept over the wolf.

"Nothing," Mizuki sighed dramatically then uttered, barely loud enough for a demon to hear, "stupid medicine.. I hate taking this yucky-tasting stuff..."

Hiei smirked, "Hn," and fell silent again while Sesshoumaru sneered at her silently and Kurama chortled.

"Hm," Mizuki suddenly hummed, her brain beginning to work good now that she was awake and more alert. A grin came over her face all of a sudden. "I've got an awesome idea!" she exclaimed to the boys, a smile reaching from ear to ear on her face.

Sesshoumaru just looked at her sideways then rolled his eyes and ignored her while Kurama gave her a questioning look. "Oh Kami, she's got an idea," Hiei sighed.

Mizuki glowered at him and shrieked an indignant, "Hey!" She hmph'ed and crossed her arms over her chest, turning away from the three guys.

Sesshoumaru and Kurama sniggered at Hiei, who glowered at them then at Mizuki. "Why are you always so difficult?" the fire demon asked in frustration.

"Hn," Mizuki replied stiffly.

Kurama was silently chuckling, a hand cupped over his mouth to stiffle the sounds of laughter, but he was failing pretty bad, and Sesshoumaru just smirked at Hiei.

"That's my line," Hiei stated angrily.

"Hn," came the wolf's short reply.

"Stop it," Hiei demanded, getting annoyed.

"Hn," Mizuki continued to repeat the same thing over and over again after anything Hiei said.

"Alright already, I'm sorry I said anything.. Now what was your idea? Spit it out," Hiei growled irrately.

Mizuki giggled and spun on her heel to face the three guys again, a big smile plastered on her face. "I think that Kurama and Sesshoumaru should go buy flowers and chocolates and set them beside Takara and Aki's beds before they wake up! It'd be so romantic!"

"Hmph, why would we do something like that?" Sesshoumaru asked in a monotone voice, eyes resting lightly shut as he sipped on his cup of green tea.

"Because," Mizuki whined, "girls like to feel special.. They like to be appreciated!" She stomped her foot, as if to make a point, and waited for one of the guys to say something.

"How would you know?" Hiei asked boredly.

Mizuki heaved out a sigh, "Hello? I AM a girl?" She watched with a raised brow as Hiei blushed lightly, "Yeah... THERE you go," she laughed when she saw he got it.

"But we don't know what kinds of flowers or chocolates either of them like," Kurama answered logically.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, and you two call yourselves their boyfriends," Mizuki rolled her eyes, and Sesshoumaru and Kurama flushed lightly. She giggled, "Nah, I'm just kidding. I can't expect you guys to know everything about us. Anyways, I know what they like, so don't worry about it! Come on! Get up and get ready! We have to do this and get it done before they wake up!"

Sesshoumaru and Hiei studied her cautiously momentarily, only standing up after Kurama had. Then they all headed to grab their coats and leave, Mizuki ushering the not-as-enthused boys before her. Kurama was pretty cooperative, but Hiei and Sesshoumaru were harder to get moving.

As they made their way down the street, Mizuki chattered on about different things with Kurama, but Hiei and Sesshoumaru kept pretty silent. "Oh, look, there's a flower shop!" Mizuki said excitedly and pointed out a small flower shop they were coming upon. "Come on, let's go inside!"

The three boys followed the excited wolf into the flower shop, and Mizuki immediately began running around looking at all the flowers. "Oh, oh! Kurama, Takara LOVES roses! You should get her a bouquet of red, white, and yellow ones! Those are her favorites!" she said, dragging Kurama over to a wall that had lots of different roses. "And Sesshoumaru," her voice trailed off as she glanced around, the dog demon's arm already grasped in her hands, "ah! Sesshoumaru! Aki just adores lillies! I'd say a dozen white ones..." She pulled Sesshoumaru over to a stand of lillies and grinned up at him.

Sesshoumaru sighed and nodded, "If you think she'll like them..."

"I know she will," Mizuki grinned madly. Then, she wandered back over to Hiei. "Hey," she said to him.

"What?" Hiei asked.

Mizuki kissed Hiei's cheek and giggled at the blush on his face, "Nothing. Just wanted to say hey."

"You're a weird one alright," Hiei smirked and wrapped an arm lightly around her waist, "but that's what I like about you," he whispered the last part into her ear, tickling her human-appearing ear. She had almost forgotten to shift to her human form on her way out of Kurama's house, but the guys had stopped and reminded her.

A light blush swept over the wolf's cheeks, and she giggled. Her and Hiei just stood there talking to one another about whatever popped up until Kurama and Sesshoumaru had bought their flowers. "Okay, on to the chocolates!" Mizuki exclaimed, and they were off again, on their way to a candy store that was closeby.

"Oh wow.. look at all the chocolates," Mizuki murmured drooling slightly. She loved chocolate! But she shook her head and said, "Okay... Aki loves milk chocolate with caramel candies.. These right here, Sesshoumaru," she told the dog demon and pointed to a case. Sesshoumaru nodded and went over to look while the wolf turned to Kurama, "and Kurama, Takara favors dark chocolate, so anything like that over there she would probably like," she pointed Kurama in another direction and sent him off to pick out some candies.

"Aki and Takara owe me big time for this," Mizuki grinned and decided to buy herself a chocolate-chip cookie while she was there. "Hey, Hiei, I'm getting a chocolate-chip cookie, you want one?" she offered heading for the counter, but Hiei shook his head and leaned against a far wall, apparently – but not necessarily – bored. He was actually watching every move Mizuki made, seeing what she would stop and look at.

"Mm, cookie!" Mizuki cheered as she leaned against the wall beside Hiei. "I love chocolate," she sighed happily after taking a bit of chocolate-chip chewy goodness, a bright smile on her face.

Hiei eyed her out of the corner of his eye then smirked. He leaned over and bit into her cookie just as she did. He snatched a bite away and kissed Mizuki on the cheek lightly then leaned back against the wall.

"I asked you a minute ago if you wanted a cookie," Mizuki rolled her eyes as she spoke, smile still intact and in place.

"I didn't want one of those cookies, I wanted part of your cookie," Hiei smirked, "it's sweeter that way."

"Aw," Mizuki cooed, causing Hiei's smirk to fall away and a blush to dust his cheeks as he grumbled something incoherent, and the wolf laughed and tore off more of her cookie to hold it up to Hiei's mouth. "Here," she said, but the fire demon blushed deeper and kept his mouth shut. Mizuki sighed and put the piece to her mouth, about to eat it. It was halfway in her mouth when Hiei leaned back over and kissed her, carefully biting off half of the piece of cookie. He drew back and chewed on the gooey cookie, a smirk on his face. Mizuki just laughed.

"Ahem," Kurama cleared his throat from his spot beside the tall dog demon, both holding a bag of chocolates each. Hiei and Mizuki blushed deeply and tried to stammer out something, but the yoko chuckled and held a hand up to calm them down. "Let's just head home before Takara and Aki wake up," Kurama said.

With that, the four returned home. Luckily, Takara and Aki were still sound asleep, so Mizuki quickly got things set up. She placed the bouquets and chocolates beside both girls' beds and slid out of the room giggling silently. Then, she went to join the guys downstairs to pass the time until the two girls woke up.

And, finally, at about seven o'clock, as Mizuki had predicted that afternoon, Takara woke up and yawned, stretching her muscles as she looked around groggily. "Mm.. What time is it?" she grumbled.

This question woke Aki up, who had barely been awake in the first place. "I d'no... Jus' forget it.. 'M still tired..." She rolled over, and her hand landed on something beside her futon. "Hm?" she slowly sat up and looked down. "What?" she blinked owlishly.

"Hey, what are these flowers and chocolates doing here?" Takara asked confused and picked up the items in question. She plucked the card from the flowers and read it in a murmur, " 'A small token of my affection... Love, Kurama.' ... Aw, that's sweet..." She picked up the chocolates next and smiled, "Yay!" Then, she turned to Aki and said, " Look what I got!"

Aki glanced up at Takara from her own bouquet of white lillies, a card in her hand that read 'Don't you like lillies? If not, kill Mizuki, not I... Sesshoumaru.' The box of chocolates sat in her lap as well. "Mizuki?" the dog demoness guessed with a roll of her eyes.

"Mizuki," Takara laughed, "but oh well... this is nice to wake up and find something like this lying next to you as a surprise!" She stood to her feet and headed for the door. "I'm going to go downstairs and thank them. You coming?"

"Yeah," Aki answered thoughtfully and pushed herself to her feet, fighting off the light blush that was trying to invade her cheeks.

Together, the two went downstairs to see everyone.

Shi: Shorter than I would've liked, but meh... if you can be patient, I'll write it longer...  
Kit: I dunno.. we'll have to see.  
Aki: I just want it to be my turn, dangit!  
Shi: -rolls eyes-  
Kit: Anyway, go to bed now, Shi. You've got school tomorrow!  
Shi: Stupid school... ah well.. ttyl!  
Kit and Aki: ttyl!


	43. Chapter 43

Aki: MY TURN!

Shi: Jeez Aki, hyper much?

Kit: I gave her M.D.C.R. (Mountain Dew Code Red)

Aki: WEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Shi: KIT! WHAT'RE YOU? STUPID? 

Kit: SORRY! 

Aki: We Don't Own Yu Yu Hakusho or (sniffle) Sesshy...

Shi: TO THE-

Kit: CHAPTER!

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

Aki walked into the living room after Takara had, she covered her mouth as she yawned. Sesshomaru was sitting down and resting his eyes. Kurama was watching the gardening channel, and Hiei and Mizuki were shoveling spoon fulls of ice cream (Hiei: SWEET SNOW! ) into each others mouth.

Takara walked over to Kurama and sat down next to him.

"Arigato Kurama." Takara murmered as she leaned her head onto his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her waist in response. Takara smiled and snuggled closer.

Aki walked over to Sesshomaru and bent down so she was even with his eyes. Sesshomaru didn't do anything so Aki just stared. Sesshomaru opened one of his eyes and looked at Aki.

"Yes?" he asked. Aki sat down next to him, his eye followed her and never left her eyes.

"Thanks, and yes, lillies are my favorite. White ones are the best." Aki said with a smile. Sesshomaru looked at her and then smiled himself. A couple minutes later everyone heard a light snoring and followed their ears to Aki, whose head had fallen onto Sesshomaru's chest.

"Aki..." they all said with slight laughs. She was out cold.

"Hiei, go wake Aki." Mizuki said as she put their dishes in the sink.

"Hn." Hiei muttered, but he listened to Mizuki and walked out to go wake Aki. "It's sweet snow onna." Hiei said, just loud enough for her to hear, Aki's eyes opened. They were set in a glare.

"Ice cream." Aki growled.

"Sweet snow."

"Ice cream."

"Sweet snow."

"Ice cream!"

"Sweet. Snow."

"DAMMIT HIEI IT'S ICE CREAM!" Aki growled at him, it wasn't a good idea to argue with Aki when she still had part of a cold and she had just gotten up. Hiei almost jumped but held back from it since everyone was looking at him.

Just then Koenma appeared behind Hiei.

"Yo." he said, Hiei jumped and landed behind the couch, he peeked out and noticed that everyone was looking at him like he was crazy. "Nice reflexes. I have a mission for 2 of the Robbed Trio. Aki and Mizuki." Koenma said. Mizuki walked in the room at the mention of her name.

"Did someone say my name?" she asked.

"Yes, you and Aki are going to go on a mission." Koenma said.

"Wait...why aren't I going?" Takara asked. Koenma turned to her.

"You've been on a recent mission and these two haven't. They need their practice, I'm sure. Hiei and Sesshomaru will go on another mission and you and Kurama will stay here and do whatever." Koenma said.

"Oh thanks." Takara muttered.

"So what's the mission Pacifier?" Aki asked looking at Koenma. Koenma glared at her but said nothing. Mizuki rolled her eyes.

"Lord Koenma, what's the mission that Aki and I have to under go?" Mizuki asked more politely. Koenma leaned over to Hiei.

"You've got the good one." Koenma muttered. "You have to steal something back for us. It was stolen and we couldn't do anything about it since it's out of our jurisdiction. They're in this world." Koenma explained. Aki smirked.

"Finally! Some action! Well c'mon Pacifier! Spill ALL the info.!" Aki said with an excited gleam in her eyes. Koenma ignored her and turned to Sesshomaru.

"You of all people just have to have the loud annoying one, don't you?" Koenma asked. Sesshomaru was stone faced and wasn't listening. "They're in this town somewhere and they're a very strong gang, stronger than most demons."

"How do you mean?" Mizuki asked, she was always into the details. Aki rolled her eyes and let out a growl, Mizuki shot her a look that said 'Will you shut up and listen? We need to know this'. Aki shut up but glared at the back of Mizuki's head.

"I mean they're 'S' ranked demons. You two should be enough to handle them though." Koenma said.

"What!" Everyone in the room, besides Hiei and Sesshomaru yelled.

"They're 'S' ranked demons but I'm sure that Aki and Mizuki can handle them since they've shown to be more powerful than an 'S' ranked demon." Koenma explained.

"Awesome!" Aki yelled as she danced around the room, gloating.

"But...wouldn't Takara be more qualified to do this than me?" Mizuki asked.

"No. You're the same. Aki and her curse out rank you though, but that's only when she releases it. Now they're hiding some where in the city so you better get looking." Koenma said.

"Aye aye Pacifier!" Aki said with a salute, she grabbed Mizuki and dragged her away.

"AH! NO! DON'T LET ME BE ALONE WITH HER!" Mizuki yelled as she was dragged away. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo!" Mizuki screamed, her voice faded into nothing.

"You sure it's a good idea to leave her alone with Aki?" Hiei asked.

"No, that's why you two are going to look after them." Koenma said.

"We're going to what?" Sesshomaru asked. "Don't you trust Aki?" he asked again.

"It's not that I don't trust her, it's that I don't trust her curse." Koenma explained. "If you refuse this mission then you both will be made sure not to see either girl again or to ever come back here." Koenma added.

"You are one fucked up little guy." Takara growled in a low tone, she and Sesshomaru were both close to killing the small demon lord.

"C'mon. Let's get this over with." Hiei muttered, he and Sesshomaru walked off after the girls. Takara looked at Koenma like she was ready to lunge. 

"Later." Koenma said as he blinked out. Takara growled and then walked back to the guest room to start packing their things.

"Can't wait until he's stupid enough to say something like that in front of Aki...he'll be dead for sure." Takara muttered just as Kurama walked in the door.

"Packing already?" he asked, Takara jumped, she hadn't heard or smelled him walk into the room.

"Yeah, we're probably going to leave soon, after all we can't rely on your mother forever. We also can't really train here so it'll better at Genkai's." Takara explained.

"Aki! Stop! Ow! That was a rock! AKI!" Mizuki yelped as she was being dragged along. Aki let go of Mizuki and she stood to brush off all the dirt. She felt Aki stiffen up. "What's wrong?" Mizuki asked, forgetting about being dragged.

"Don't you feel like you're being watched?" Aki asked. Hiei and Sesshomaru ducked behind a wall so they couldn't be seen, they heard slow footsteps coming towards them, they stopped and the boys looked at each other.

"Do you think that they've found us?" Hiei whispered.

"Wook dey'eh hiding!" Mizuki mocked in baby talk. Hiei and Sesshomaru looked up to see Aki and Mizuki hanging over the wall.

"Awww was da wittle babies afwaid?" Aki asked mockingly. Sesshomaru and Hiei glared at her but stood up. "So what're you two babies doing here?" she asked.

"We were told to watch you both so you didn't get into any trouble." Sesshomaru explained. Aki sighed.

"Doesn't Koenma trust us?" Mizuki asked.

"It's not that, he does trust you, it's that he doesn't trust Aki's curse." Hiei explained, all eyes were on him, and all of them were glaring. "What?" Hiei asked. Aki's eyebrow twitched and Hiei looked at her warrily.

"It seems that a lot of people know about my curse." Aki muttered. Mizuki looked at Aki, her voice was in a monotone, which it almost never was. Something was bothering her.

"Aki what's wrong?" Mizuki asked. Aki looked at her.

"Nuttin! Now c'mon! We're going to kick some ass!" Aki yelled, once again she grabbed Mizuki and started dragging her away.

"There they go..." Sesshomaru muttered. "We better follow." he added after he had started to walk along after them. "You should really learn to keep those little facts to yourself as well." Hiei looked at Sesshomaru out of the corner of his eye.

"There's a law against speaking the truth?" Hiei asked.

"No, but there should be one against speaking it at the expense of some ones feelings." Sesshomaru answered.

"You're no better at it than I am." Hiei muttered, Sesshomaru ignored him and kept walking on. Aki and Mizuki were no where to be found. "Where'd they go...?"Hiei asked.

"Uh..." Sesshomaru said as he looked around. "Ah fuck it...AKI!" 

"WHAT!" Aki's voice yelled back. "Ah shit." A crack sounded and then there was a crash. "Oooowwwwww...I think I broke something." Aki muttered.

"Again." Mizuki, Hiei, and Sesshomaru said at the same time. Aki's eyes half closed and she glared at them.

"Thanks I sure feel loved." Aki muttered as she pushed the branch off of her stomach where it had landed. Then she stood and brushed off all the dirt that had gotten on her. "Now, if I were a gang type thing that had stolen something from the underworld...where would I be?" Aki asked.

"I dunno." Hiei said. Aki ignored him.

"At their headquarters where ever that may be." Mizuki said.

"And where would that be?" Aki asked again.

"In a dark alley way where no one would dare go?" Mizuki suggested. Aki thought about it.

"Wouldn't they be trying to hide though? Which means they'd be in the opposite place, so they could be anywhere in Tokyo." Aki said as she thought about it. "I've got an idea. But first...we've gotta ditch the idiot twins." Aki muttered only so that Mizuki could hear her with a devious smile on her face. "Distract them." Aki muttered. Mizuki nodded.

"Look! A unicorn with blue fur! And a mane! And a tail!" Mizuki said as she pointed behind them.

Out of stupidity the boys turned and looked, when they saw that there was no such thing they turned back around and Mizuki and Aki were gone.

"We're idiots." Hiei and Sesshomaru muttered together.

"Mizuki's hid their energy." Hiei said.

"Aki's hid their scent." Sesshomaru said. 

"Looks like your two little girls ran off." A deep voice muttered. Sesshomaru and Hiei turned around to faced the person who spoke.

"I think we lost them Aki. Can we stop now?" Mizuki asked, she was tired from running while masking their energy signals. She didn't know how Aki could run and keep their scents masked so easily.

"Yeah we can stop." Aki said as she sat down. Mizuki plopped down next to her.

"So what's you plan?" Mizuki asked. Aki told Mizuki her plan and then they started to gather the things they needed. "Ready?" Mizuki asked. Aki nodded.

"Look at what I just stole." Aki said. Mizuki looked at what was in Aki's hand. It was a pebble.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mizuki asked with mock amazement.

"Yes, it's the teleprtation stone that Koenma uses. I just stole it." Aki explained just as some gang-looking people walked by.

"Did you just say that was **_the teleportation stone that the little whelp Koenma uses_**?" Mizuki asked a bit louder so they could easily hear.

"Yes, that's just what I said! Why is it that I always have to repeat myself around you? What are you! DEAF!" Aki growled. Mizuki blinked.

"Aki, I thought we were acting." Mizuki muttered just loud enough for Aki to hear.

"Oh...whoops...my bad." Aki said with an idiotic grin on her face.

"I was just making sure! No need to snap." Mizuki said as she acted. The people came over and looked them up and down like they were a piece of meat. Both girls didn't like it but they ignored the feeling.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" the leader asked. Aki raised an eyebrow.

"What if I did?" she asked.

"Then you two are coming with us." he answered.

"I don't see why we have to go with you. It's our loot, I'm sure that you're just going to take us some where, and do unmentionable things to us." Mizuki said as she crossed her arms over her chest and tried to act snooty. Aki rolled her eyes.

"Do you know who you're talkin' to lil' girlie?" the second in command asked.

"No. So why don't you enlighten us." Aki said in a dull monotone.

"We're S-class demons that shouldn't be messed with." the leader answered, Mizuki and Aki scanned the small crowd and then looked back at the leader.

"Ha! Prove it!" Aki said as she took her usual stance. Mizuki also got ready. They didn't make any moves. "Oookkk...?" Aki asked.

"They're waiting for us to make the first move." Mizuki whispered.

"Their mistake then." Aki muttered, she and Mizuki charged into the ring of demons and started kicking butt.

"Aki! Look out!" Mizuki yelled when she noticed that they were going to hit her with a bat at the base of the head.

_Don't worry, I know, you have to pretend to get knocked out too or else we'll never get inside._ Aki explained telepathically to her 'sister'.

_When did you become so smart?_ Mizuki asked in a teasing way. Aki was hit in the base of the head but she wasn't out.

_When I was stuck with the two of you._ Aki muttered.

_You know you love us. Ok. Any ideas on how I can get knocked out? _Mizuki asked. Aki was silent for a moment.

_These guys are walking over there, posistion yourself so that you're up against a wall. Well about 5 feet in front of a wall, then let yourself get thrown into it._ Aki suggested.

_Alright._ Mizuki ran and did what Aki suggested.

"C'mon little girlie, just give up." the leader said. Mizuki glared at them all, then one of the demons kicked her, she let herself be hit and then thrown into the wall, she acted like she was out cold.

_They're such idiots. Now, all we have to do is be out until they take us to their hideout._ Aki said, then she felt something being tied around her. _What! NO! I'M NOT GOING TO BE TIED UP AGAIN! _Aki's mind went into a rage and Mizuki tried her best to get into Aki's thoughts.

_Aki! Aki! Stop! Calm down! You'll get out of the ropes and then you can kill them all._ Mizuki said. Aki calmed down but she was still pissed off.

Soon they found themselves being pushed into a sitting position and Aki's eyes opened. Mizuki's eyes were also open, but hers weren't in a glare.

"What're you glaring at?" the leader of the gang asked.

"You and your pathetic little friends." Aki answered.

"Aki, chill." Mizuki whispered.

"Hahahahahaha. You think that two little girls can take on more than one S Class demon?" he asked.

"I know it." Aki answered. "It seems that you're a snake demon. Isn't that right?" Aki asked. "Which means if it gets too cold or too hot, well I'm sure you can figure it out. Now, what do you want for this stone?" Aki asked. While she was distracting the leader Mizuki was slyly making her way into his mind, he and Aki kept talking.

_I'm in._ Mizuki said.

_Ok, now look for something invovling the underworld._ Aki said as she continued to talk to the leader.

"Boss, something's not right. That one's eyes are fogged over." the person who tied up Aki and Mizuki said.

"What's with your friend?" the boss asked.

"Well first of all, her eyes do that when she's scared, it also makes it so she's in her 'happy place'." Aki explained. "Now what about this very rare and special thing you stole from the underworld?" Aki asked.

"Found it!" Mizuki suddenly said.

"Good job. Now, let's shed these damn ropes and beat the shit outta these guys!" Aki said, she broke free and then turned to the boss. "You're a complete idiot."

"Yes, I mean honestly, who would think that I would go to my 'happy place' when I don't have one?" Mizuki asked. "You ready Aki?" Mizuki asked.

"When aren't I, Mizuki?" Aki asked, Mizuki opened her mouth. "Answer it and I kill you." Aki added, Mizuki closed her mouth.

"Wait, Aki, and Mizuki? Aren't you two from the Robbed Trio?" the boss asked.

"So you know us?" Mizuki asked.

"Well it's not going to save you." Aki said. "Get ready!" she yelled, preparing to kill.

"No, they've just gone for some sweet snow." Hiei muttered as he drew his katana. He could have sworn that he heard Aki yell ice cream.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked as his claws started to glow.

"I want to kill you." the man answered.

"Why?" Hiei and Sesshomaru asked at the same time.

"You are both powerful demons that have come into my territory. It's only natural that I kill whoever tries to take over." he answered. Hiei sheathed his sword.

"I'll leave this to someone who gets it." Hiei muttered. In a second Sesshomaru killed the demon. "That was fast."

"He was a weak insignificant ingrate." Sesshomaru muttered.

"DIIIIIIE!" Aki growled, she had long since killed the boss of the gang and she and Mizuki were slowly making their way along to the room where the thing they needed to get was.

"Aki! Right here!" Mizuki said as she dodged an arrow. Aki nodded and kicked the door in, after she and Mizuki were in she created a shield and they looked at what they had come for.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Aki growled.

"Koenma! You little pacifer sucking idiot!" Mizuki growled.

"He sent us for a...baby blanket!" they both growled.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

Aki: XDDD Anyways i don't feel like doing a lot of AN's so! nya:P

Kit: WHAT!

Shi: A BLANKET?

Aki: Yup! Anyways!

Kit: Later!

Shi: Bye bye!


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey people! Kit here!**

**I hope you enjoyed Aki's little twist...I'll admit..it struck me by surprise and made me laugh like there was no tomorrow. I swear! I was CRYING! lmao.**

**Aaaaannnnnyways, I gots ta get onto my chapter don't I?**

**(Aki: HELL YES!) AKI! LANGUAGE! -wacks Aki-**

**( Aki: I'M GONNA SEVERELY HURT YOU IN MY NEXT CHAPTER! ...SEVERELY!)**

**...uh huh.**

**(Aki: DON'T PULL THE PUTTMAN ON ME!)**

**...uh huh.**

**(Aki: GRRRR!)**

**(Shi: Uhmm...sp onto the chapter right Kit?)**

**uh h- Hmm? Oh right. Ya. ONTO THE CHAPTER**

**(Aki: DISCLAIMER DAMMIT! -gets whacked again- GOD FRICKIN! -stops- -grumbles-)**

**We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or **

**(Aki: DON'T SAY IT! -claps hand over Kit's mouth-)**

**(Shi: Sesshomaru.)**

**(Aki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)**

**. MEE MOO MAMER! (See You Later)**

**TTYL,**

**Kitsune**

**PS: **'_this is someone on the opposite line of a phone._'

(This is a translation)

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Kurama's**

"GOD! FRICKIN! WHERE ARE THEY!" Takara yelled as a crash resounded through the hallway, "I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"TAKARA STOP DESTROYING MY MOTHER'S HOUSE!" Kurama yelled.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"STOP LYING!"

"I DIDN'T!"

"TAKARA!"

"I DIDN'T THOUGH!"

"TAKARA AISUZU!"

"DON'T USE MY LAST NAME MR. MINAMINO! Oh god...Takara Minamino...uuuugghhhh..." Takara muttered to herself.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY NAME!" Kurama called.

"NOTHING! OUCH! GODDAMMIT!" Takara yelled as she came out in the hall hopping on one foot.

"What'd you do now?" Kurama asked.

"Stepped on a nail..." Takara said tears in her eyes as Kurama came over and took her foot, "ACK!" She yelled as he looked at her foot and she grabbed his shoulders.

"AH! CLAWS! CLAWS!" Kurama yelled as Takara loosened her grip and he sighed with relief.

"Uh..Kurama...it'll be fine, it just hurt for a minute. ACK!" Takara said as he held her foot up off the ground and walked to the kitchen with Takara behind him hopping along, "THIS ISN'T EASY!" She yelled as he stopped and sat her on a stool in the kitchen, propping her foot on another stool.

"Sit-"

"Ah-"

"Stay..."

"B-"

"STAY!"

"Meep!"

"Good girl."

"Annoying Kitsune."

"Wouldn't talk."

"SHUT UP!" Takara yelled slightly flustered.

"Here's the bandages." Kurama muttered as he produced the first aid kit and took out some bandages, Takara saw the sewing kit in it.

"Stick a needle in me again and I'll kick your ass." Takara growled as Kurama laughed.

"I don't think it's that deep. I'll just put a band-aid on it and call it good." Kurama said as he found the spot and put a band-aid on the puncture.

"Arigato." Takara mumbled as she sat up and then stood on the tip toe of her left foot and regular on her right foot. (the nail went into the heel of her left foot). She went back to the room and a several minutes after Kurama had settled onto the couch reading a book, he was startled by a victorious scream, "MUAHAHAH! FOUND YA YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Takara yelled.

"Takara...is everything okay?" Kurama asked.

"Everything's perfecto!" Takara answered as the phone rang, "I'll get it!" She said as she got the phone of of the reciever, "Moshi Moshi, Minamino residence, Aisuzu, Takara speaking." Takara said.

'_A BLANKET! A GODDAMN BLANKET! THAT'S WHAT WE HAD TO GET!_' Aki's voice shouted.

'_Maybe it has some magic abilities in it?_' Takara heard Mizuki in the background.

'_NO! HE MADE US GET A GODDAMN BABY BLANKET BECAUSE HE'S A SPOILED LITTLE BASTARD THAT THINKS THE ROBBED TRIO IS A JOKE! HE JUST WANTED US TO GET A BLANKET! WE COULD'VE BEEN GETTING ANOTHER ARTIFACT! IN FACT! WE SHOULD ROB THE PACIFIER SUCKER'S VALUABLE WEAPONS SO HE CAN'T USE THEM ON ANYONE!"_

_'AKI!'_

"Alright, Aki, could you start from the beginning?" Takara asked.

'_NO! I MEAN ALL THE PACIFIER SUCKER WANTED US TO GET WAS A BLANKET! A BLANKET! TAKARA IT'S A GODDAMN BLANKET! A GODDAMN BABY BLANKET!_'Aki screamed into the phone as Takara sighed. She was holding the phone away from her ear as the ranting continued. Her chin resting in her hand as her elbow rested on the table that held the phone receiver.

"Aki?" Kurama asked.

"Yes."

"Mission go bad?"

"Sorta."

"Sorta?"

"Item was nearly invaluable."

"Oh...then why would Koenma have them go after it?"

"Personally valuable."

"Oh." And he decided to stay out of it.

"Aki, I'm going to talk to you later. See you later." Takara said boredly as she turned the phone off and sat on the back of the couch, sliding down so her back was on the seat and her feet hung over the back slightly.

"What are you doing?" Kurama asked.

"Sitting."

"Oooook." He muttered as he leaned down and kissed her and she blushed lightly but kissed him back. The door opened and Kurama sat up as Takara blushed a bit deeper, the phone in her hands rang and she felt relieved to have something to be doing, flipping her legs so she landed on the ground she answered the phone.

"Moshi Moshi-" Takara started.

'_Ya ya, Moshi Moshi to you to! Is Takara or Mizuki or Aki there?_' A slightly worried voice asked.

"Takara speaking." Takara answered

'_THANK GOD! Takara this is Condoleezza, I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in so long but I needed to do background info. so I pulled Anima out. I made a miscalculation, The Baby is going to be born on August 13th and since this is July 30th...You gotta get ready, NOW!_' Leezza sounded frantic.

"Alright, alright, Leezza, relax. Send Anima over. I'll get the things packed up." Takara answered as Condoleezza sighed.

'_¡¿Qué soy un Mensajero maldito! ¡¡No puedo hacer todo esto! ¡¡Tengo el trabajo también usted sabe!_' (What am I a goddamn Messenger! I can't be doing all of this! I have work too you know!) Leezza screamed.

"¿Por favor Mi Señora Encantadora Leezza?" (Please My Lovely Lady Leezza?) Takara asked as Leezza sighed on the other side.

"I'll see what I can do." Leezza muttered.

"Grasias!" Takara said as the line went dead. She saw Hiei and Sesshomaru standing there annoyed then shrugged and ran to her room. The phone rang.

'_¿¡POR QUÉ HACEN TENGO QUE CONTINUAR ESTA MISIÓN MALDITA? ¿¿POR QUÉ ES MI AMOR LEEZZA NARRACIÓN DE MÍ SE SUPONE que yo VOY CON USTED! ¡¿QUIÉNES SON USTED? ¡¿POR QUÉ DE LA MAÑANA yo ELEGIDO! ¿¡HIZO USTED ME ELIGIÓ? ¡¿ME ELIGIÓ ''LEEZZA? ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS CONTINÚA? ¿¡LO QUE ES ESTA MISIÓN? ¡¿POR QUÉ CONSEGUIMOS A UN BEBÉ! ¿¡CUÁNDO ES ELLO PRINCIPIO? ¡¿CUÁNDO DEBERÍA yo ESTAR ALLÍ? ¿¡CUÁNDO ES LA FECHA LÍMITE? ¿¡ES THER E UNA POSIBILIDAD DE MUERTE? SI "yo"_'(WHY DO I HAVE TO GO ON THIS GODDAMN MISSION? WHY IS MY LOVE LEEZZA TELLING ME I'M SUPPOSED TO BE GOING WITH YOU! WHO ARE YOU? WHY AM I CHOSEN! DID YOU CHOSE ME? DID LEEZZA CHOOSE ME? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHAT IS THIS MISSION? WHY ARE WE GETTING A BABY! WHEN'S IT START? WHEN SHOULD I BE THERE? WHEN IS THE DEADLINE? IS THER E A CHANCE OF DEATH? SHOULD I-) A girl, Takara was supposing it was Anima, screamed.

"Alright, ANIMA! 1), My name is Takara, 2) You're supposed to go on a mission with us, 3) We did not choose you, so thus, I have no idea WHY you were chosen. 4) I'm barely sure, 5) The Baby will save or destroy the universe, 6) it starts the 13th of August at 12 AM, 7) Get here ASAP, 8) the Deadline is the 13th of August, 11:59 PM, 9) No there shouldn't be and 10) RELAX!" Takara said as she sighed, "I will see you soon, get the information of our whereabouts from Leezza." Takara sighed as the door slammed open. She left into the room and packed up their mission things.

"TAKARA SHE'S STILL RANTING!" Mizuki screamed, her voice sounded like it was on the brink of tears.

"AKI ELYSIA AISUZU! UNHAND ANY PERSON IN YOUR GRASP, SHUT YOUR TRAP, AND GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Takara screamed as the boys growled holding their hands over their ears.

Aki looked at Hiei who was being held in the air by his collar thanks to her, her other hand was pulled back ready to punch. She growled as she dropped him and kept her mouth closed, stalking to the room. Mizuki was giggling until Takara screamed again.

"MIZUKI KORAY AISUZU! ASS! HERE! NOW!" Takara shouted as Mizuki shushed and ran to the room to.

"Yes Takara?" Mizuki asked slightly afraid as Aki and Takara laughed, Takara winked and produced Mizuki's dragon egg, "I thought you got rid of these!" Mizuki shouted as Aki clamped her hand over Mizuki's mouth and shut the door.

"Shh, she's been incubating them without us knowing, the little rascal." Aki said laughing as Takara stuck her tongue out.

"Anyways, they need another heat since it's getting colder out and the incubator is failing. What do you say Mizuki?" Takara asked as Mizuki's eyes followed the egg being waved infront of her face.

"Mmhmm." Mizuki said slightly happy but quite a bit annoyed that her sister had gone against her wishes. She was handed the green egg again and (having grabbed a sweatshirt after arriving at the house, which was incredibly A/C'ed) put it under her sweatshirt near her stomach, she pulled her arms into the sweatshirt and held the egg there, the egg gave off slight warmth as well and Takara and Aki smiled at eachother. Takara handed Aki the blue one and she held it to her chest as Takara picked up her own and placed the egg in her sweatshirt pocket. Aki found a baby carrier laying around and put her egg in it, putting a sweatshirt on over it.

"What are you up to?" Kurama and Hiei asked at the same time as their women came in Mizuki smiled and wink at Hiei as she sat on his lap. He was sitting in the La-Z-Boy. Takara smirked and stole a kiss from Kurama on her way to the kitchen to satisfy a low growl coming from her stomach. Aki came out as Kurama stood up, Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow in her direction as she walked over smiling and set her head on his lap as he continued reading. The doorbell rang and everyone froze, any demonic resemblances being reduced to their human features. The abnormal colors turning dark and becoming human like and they watched Kurama go to th edoor and open it.

"Konnichiwa, I am Minamino, Kurama, may I help y-,"Kurama was cut off as a girl with blonde, more like white hair in a ponytail walked in, she had exceptionally light blue eyes and she was a head under Kurama. She wore a pair of form fitting denim boot-cut jeans and a tight blak v-neck shirt.

"My name is Anima, where is Aisuzu, Takara?" The girl announced.

"She would be here. But you will be outside. Come back and start and continue your introduction correctly and then we will speak." Takara said with her arms folded on her chest. Kurama was still holding the door open as Anima huffed and left. Kurama closed it and agian she knocked.

"Konnichiwa my name is Anima, I am looking for one Aisuzu, Takara, would she be here?" Anima asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes she is, I am Minamino, Kurama, may I ask why you wish to see Takara?" Kurama asked.

"I have...business...with her. May I come in?" Anima asked in an annoyed fashion. Takara was still standing where she had been earlier as Kurama aloud Anima to come in. Mizuki and Aki were looking from Anima to Takara to eachother to the boys back to Anima and over again.Takara's face was blank but she looked ready to snap referring to her red dusted eyes. She continued to stand straight as Anima bowed to her.

"Konnichiwa Anima. Welcome to the Minamino household. We move out tonight so do not get attached. The tough girl over there is Aki, her mate is Sesshomaru. That is Mizuki, the oldest of the Robbed Trio-"

"Hi!"

"And Hiei, I am Takara and this is my man Kurama. Comprende?" Takara finished.

"Yes. May I ask to where we are moving?" Anima asked standing with her arms to her side.

"Have you ever heard of Genkai, the woman who owns the temple a bit of a ways away?" Takara asked as Anima nodded her head, "That's where we'll be moving, make youself comfortable." Takara said bowing lightly to Anima as she turned back to the kitchen. Mizuki and Aki stood up.

"Sorry but we have no clue why you're here. I'm Mizuki, it's a pleasure to meet you Anima." Mizuki said shaking the girl's hand.

"Ya, I'm Aki. This is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru." Aki growled as a solid thunk was heard after she back handed him in the back of his head and he turned around. He stood up and shook hands with the much smaller girl who looked ready to pee her pants from fright.

"Hey, no worries, they're both toughies but lovies. AH!" Mizuki said as sh educked to avoid two blows coming at her. Sesshomaru and Aki glared at the smaller girl as she pulled Hiei over, "This is Hiei." Mizuki added as she stepped harshly on his foot.

"GEH! Hello." Hiei growled out after being stepped on.

"I'm Kurama. I'd stay and chat but Takara kinda left, and I wanna see what's eating her." Kurama said as he pointed to the back door that closed as everyone looked at it. Mizuki gave a thoughtful expresion and then watched Kurama leave.

'_I think he's trying to make her really happy.'_ Mizuki said to Aki in her mind.

'_I think they're ALL trying to make us happy._' Aki replied as she watched th edoor close again and a small surprised laugh sounded from the backyard and Aki and Mizuki smiled.

"Uhm, I came about the mission Leezza has set us up for." Anima said.

"Oh that's right, she had sent us news in our dreams that the mission would be recalculated. So when is it?" Mizuki asked.

"August 13th." Anima answered.

"Ohhh." Aki mumbled.

"Uhm, Leezza said she'd be over tonight sometime..." Anima trailed off.

"Alright, thanks." Mizuki said as she went to the kitchen and opened the window to tell the couple outside something but decided not to bother them since they were actually not spending their time frolicking, two or three swearwords entered the house from both sides before Mizuki shut the window.

"What was that about?" Aki asked.

"Kurama wants Takara to go back to school..." Mizuki muttered as Aki made a hissing noise as in he hit a soft subject.

"SHUT UP KURAMA! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Takara screamed.

"I'm only saying Takara! You should really go back to college!" Kurama yelled back.

"I DON'T WANT TO!" Takara yelled.

"Takara you sound like a two year old!" Kurama shouted.

"I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT GOING BACK TO SCHOOL!" She shouted as another door slammed shut. Kurama growled and followed behind her a loud crash came from the hallway and Kurama slowly retreated back to the living room sporting a black-eye.

"What was that crash?" Anima asked worriedly.

"I fell into one of the tables. No big deal." Kurama answered as Mizuki gave Hiei an ice pack who handed it to Kurama. Aki sat on the couch and popped in a movie.

"What are we watching?" Seshomaru asked wrapping an arm around Aki's waist, pulling her up, sitting down and then pulling her onto his lap.

"Romeo and Juliet." Aki replied, they were laying on the couch and she put her head on his chest, breathing in his scent and listening to his heartbeat as they watched the movie. At the part where Romeo kissed Juliet an idea suddenly went off in Aki's head, "You know what youd look good in?" Aki asked Sesshomaru.

"No, what?" Sesshomaru asked, clueless.

"Tights." Aki answered as she laughed at his face and kissed him on the lips, "Kididng, relax. Although with those legs and that butt..." She trailed off as Sesshomaru warningly growled and she hopped up and ran off, Sesshomaru ran after her, threatening to kill her as she laughed.

"Well...that kinda blew off the mood." Mizuki mumbled as Hiei 'hn'ed again. Anima had fallen asleep in the La-Z-Boy and Mizuki was sunk into the chair, still watching the movie. Aki and Sesshomaru came in and hopped on the couch, well, Sesshomaru sat, Aki flopped.

"Well, uhm, should we get ready to go to Genkai's temple?" Anima asked.

"GYAH!" Mizuki yelled as she sat straight in the chair, Anima and Kurama jumped and stared at her in surprise. Sesshomaru, Hiei and Aki all gave her a questioning look as Mizuki laughed nervously, "Girl can't have a shiver? I should get another sweater." Mizuki said as she walked off to the room she heard tape being put on boxes in. Aki followed after agreeing on Anima's statement that she needed to pack.

"What the hell was that about?" Aki asked as she slid the door closed behind her.

"The egg hatched!" Mizuki said as she took the sweatshirt off, bracing the small hatchling in her arms, "Get it's teeth out, PLEEEASE." Mizuki growled in pain as Takara wiped some sweat off of her brow and nipped her finger so it bleed. She made a small chirping noise to draw it's attention and held her finger out of it's reach. Aki checked Mizuki's stomach which only had a mark but the skin wasn't broken.

"So now she has to make a bloodseal right?" Aki asked.

"That's why I'm holding my blood away from her dragon." Takara confirmed as she put her finger in her mouth to get the blood off.

"A bloodseal? How do I do that?" Mizuki asked.

"Pick an area on you body-" Aki started off.

"And keep in mind that a mark about this big-" Takara continued holding her hands together in about the size of a Tennis ball.

"Will appear where you're making the bloodseal." Aki finished.

"After the bloodseal, your dragon will be able to start learning the languages you know. So that it can communicate." Takara said.

"In your case, it'll learn Spanish and English." Aki explained.

"So basically, make a cut or something, let your dragon suck some blood from you, and voila. All done." Takara finished.

"That easy?" Mizuki asked.

"That easy." Aki and Takara finished as Mizuki sighed and made a cut on her ankle and her dragon waddled over and lapped it up. Mizuki hissed as her skin made a sizzling sound and a small burn mark spread from the cut to form a heart with a katana stabbed through it.

"Aki go get the bandages." Takara muttered as she saw the dragon finish lapping at the cut.

"Kay." Aki muttered as she left and Mizuki fell to the ground on her butt, she was about to wrap her hands around the burn but Takara grabbed her hands.

"Don't." She muttered as she watched the burn bubble for a minute. Mizuki was about to yelp but Takara covered her mouth with her hand. Aki came in and tossed the bandages and a bit of gauze over. Takara wrapped the burn up and Mizuki sighed with relief as she cooled it with some water. Takara got up, looked at the boxes and sighed, grabbing her sweatshirt she put it on and put her egg in the chest area, with her hands inside to hold it up.

"So that means ours should hatch anytime now right?" Aki asked.

"Ya, Mizuki, you know how to take care of a dragon right?" Takara asked.

"Uhm...A book would be helpful..." Mizuki said hopefully as Aki laughed.

"She's totally got you pinned." Aki said as she spotted Takara staring at a small box marked 'Books'.

"Ya, anyone can pin me down as a bookworm." Takara said laughing as she maneuvered over to the box and opened it to reach her hand in and then freeze, "Akiiiii..." Takara said as if in pain.

"What?" Aki asked.

"C'mereeee." Takara said nearly squeaking. Aki walked over as Takara carefully stood up and squeezed her eyes together in pain, her brow knitting in concentration at not screaming. Her back was facing the door and Aki pulled up Takara's sweatshirt to see a red hatchling latched onto her boob through her tanktop, "OW OW OW!" Takara yelled as Aki tried to get the dragon to let go. Kurama...who was heading towards a good shower heard Takara yell and came in without knocking. Luckily, sevral boxes blocked Mizuki's dragon from view of Kurama and Takara's back was turned towards him. Although what he saw was Aki lifting up Takara's shirt and grabbing her boob (which in reality she's grabbing the Dragon).

"I'm just...gonna...go..." Kurama said as he closed the door again. Takara screamed in pain as Aki pulled the Baby Dragon off.

"FUCK!" Takara yelled squatting down and holding her boob, she looked at her shirt, "Ewwww...egg shell and stuff...ewwww.." Takara mumbled shivering, "I'm gonna clean up and then we'll make our bloodseal." Takara said as the Dragon chirruped. Takara looked down the hall to see Kurama, JUST about to go into the b-room. Takara lept over his head as if they were playing Leap Frog and won as the door closed just as Kurama's face stopped an inch from the door.

"Gosh darn it Takara!" Kurama yelled.

"I'll be out in five minutes!" Takara called as she tied her hair in a bun quickly and peeled off the sweatshirt, shirt, shoes, socks, pants, and underwear and bra to get in the shower she washed her body quickly and then got out. She grabbed a towel and slipped Kurama's slippers on (they were right next to the door), "S'cuse me!" Takara said as she opened the door and stepped out, dressed only in a towel.

"Takara-" Kurama started.

"I'll bring the towel over as soon as I get dressed, chill." Takara said as Kurama sighed and went in anyways. Takara walked into the room and Aki was holding a blue dragon in her hands.

"Look! It hatched!" Aki said as she held her dragon up.

"Aww. Did you do your bloodseal?" Takara asked.

"Not yet, I'm doing mine after you." Aki replied.

"Lemme change first." Takara said as she found her box of clothes, dropped the towel and changed.

"GOD TAKARA!" Aki yelled as she and Mizuki swiveled around.

"Not like you haven't seen it before." Takara replied in a monotone.

"But still! Have some decency!" Mizuki called.

"Dude, we go on missions where our clothes fall off as it is. I really don't care at this point." Takara said, "Besides, you sure you don't enjoy the fan service?" Takara teased Aki as she wrapped her arms around Aki's neck and Aki growled.

"Get off me!" Aki yelled as Takara laughed.

"No worries, at least I was wearing a bra and underwear." Takara said as Aki hit her forehead with her hand.

"I'll kill you in your sleep." Aki growled.

"Uh huh." Takara replied as she looked for a shirt and pants. She found a pair of boot cut jeans before she heard her name. She got the pants on and then walked out with the towel. Aki failed to notice her leave without the shirt and just the bra and so didn't stop her while Mizuki was still turned around. Takara walked to the bathroom and knocked.

"Takara?" Kurama asked.

"Bingo Foxy." Takara replied as he opened the door and froze.

"Uh..wha..da..who..wuh..WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" Kurama yelled.

"No need to...oops... Ah well. And it's called a bra." Takara said smirking malevolently as she gave him a peck on the lips and dropped the towel in his hand. Kurama ducked back into the Bathroom a deep deep deep red. Takara laughed as she grabbed a shirt that hugged her figure. She put another different sweatshirt over it and slipped Kurama's slippers on, "Okay, Bloodseal right?"

"Chiirrruuuu." Her dragon chirped as she took the sweatshirt off, layed down on the bed and made an incision 3 inches above her hip bone. Her dragon lapped up the blood that oozed out and a small popping and burning came from her skin.

"Ahhh, shiiiiit." Takara growled as she grit her teeth. A full bloom rose with a stem formed from the burn as Takara growled. Aki bandaged it as Takara swore under her breath from th epain. The Dragon chirped apologetically and Takara pat it on the head in reassurance, "Can you make the incision where you want the mark?" Takara asked.

"No, I can't reach." Aki answered as she pulled her shirt over her head and lay on the bed on her stomach.

"Kay, where do you want it?" Takara asked as Aki's Dragon stood by.

"Shoulder Blade." Aki answered as Takara drew her nail across Aki's shoulder blade. Aki bit her tongue to avoid yelling as her Dragon lapped the spilling blood up. A skull started to form, as the skul formed a darker shade of the burn made it look as if it were on fire a Dragon that resembled her own lay down hlding the skull. Takara covered Aki's burn and srapped it as Aki pulled her shirt down carefully.

"These burns will stay right?" Mizuki asked.

"Ya, and they'll heal in about a weak, we just gotta change the wraps everyday around 6 or so, maybe after dinner." Aki replied as her Dragon purred as Aki stroked it under it's chin lovingly. The phone rang and Takara ran to grab it just as Hiei's fingers tapped it.

"Moshi Moshi, Minamino Residence, Aisuzu Takara speaking." Takara said as Hiei glowered at her, she stuck her tongue out in return.

'_Moshi Moshi Takara, it's Genkai. Do you wna tme to pick you up or is Kurama driving you here?_' Genkai asked.

"Would you be able to pick us up? Kurama is taking a well needed break. We have another peson as well who'll be staying there. Her name is Anima. She's involved in our next mission." Takara said.

'_Alright. There'll be room for boxes and girls. I'll be over in a half an hour._' Genkai said.

"Alright. see you then Grandma." Takara said as the line went dead.

"You're leaving soon?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Half an hour." Takara answered.

"Hn." Hiei said as Takara rolled her eyes and went to tell the girls.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Half An Hour Later**

"Make sure he's not dead in there for me would ya?" Takara asked as Hiei walked to see if Kurama was okay.

"Can you walk alright Mizuki?" Aki asked when Hiei was out of the room. Mizuki had already said goodbye and they were getting her in the car now. They got her in and she took her backpack in her hands.

"I'll be fine later tonight." Mizuki answered the question as a small chirp came from the bag. Takara and Aki tensed invisbly and Sesshomaru and Anima gave Mizuki a look. Aki got in the passenger seat with her own blue bag. Anima got in the middle and Sesshomaru gave Aki a small kiss on the cheek goodbye.

"Hn. Onna!" Hiei called as Takara started getting in the car, "Your Aite is asleep." Hiei said as Takara's cheeks birhgtened up to a light red.

"He is not my Aite!" (companion or mate) She exclaimed as the girls and Genkai laughed. She sighed and told Genkai to wait as she walked into the house to Kurama's room. He lay on the bed sleeping soundly and Takara leaned over stiffly, avoiding bending at her hips. She put a light kiss on his forehead and left a note saying goodbye. She went to the car and got in and said goodbye to the other boys.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Temple**

"YUKINA!" Aki and Takara yelled as Mizuki's head snapped to look over as the shy Koorime was tackled by Aki and Takara. She laughed to herself as she remembered that Yukina could very possibly become her sister-in-law. Not that Hiei knew she had figured it out.

"Hello Aki, Takara, and Mizuki!" Yukina said happily.

"Are you going home?" Mizuki asked as she walked over gingerly.

"Yes, I'll be back in the morning." Yukina said smiling.

"Nah, stay home tomorrow. It'll just be hectic over here." Takara said as she and Aki let go of Yukina who smiled again.

"If Genkai-sama is alright with it." Yukina said as Genkai nodded.

"Why DON'T you stay home. We don't have much that these capable girls can't do." Genkai said as the girls smiled.

"Oh, Yukin,a meet Anima, Anima, meet Yukina. Yukina is our local healing mistress. She works at the temple. And Anima is one of our missionary co-workers. She's going on a mission with us soon." Aki explained.

"You and the boys are going on a mission soon?" Yukina asked.

"Nope, just Anima and the Robbed Trio. The boys don't know we're telling them we're going on a day trip so please don't say anything about or on the 13th of August." Mizuki said.

"I won't." Yukina answered.

"Thank you Yukina!" Takara said as she put her backack on and grabbed a box and started up the stairs, "Alright ya know what!" She yelled as two more boxes floated towards her. Aki chanted something and three other boxes floated up while Mizuki used her Telekinesis to lift up three boxes and Anima took one of the two last ones while Genkai took the last two. They went up to the Temple and the girls all set their certain boxes in their rooms. When Genkai went to cook dinner with Anima the girls let their dragons out of their bags and started setting up rules.

"_What did you name your dragon Takara?_" Mizuki Telepathically asked.

"_Watashi No Kodomo._" Takara answered.

"_My Child?_" Aki asked.

"_Yup._" Takara replied as Mizuki chuckled.

"_It's nice, what's it's nickname?_" Mizuki asked.

"_Kodomo._" Takara said, "_So what did you guys name yours?_"

"_I named mine Ketsueki Gen'ei._" Aki answered.

"_Blood Illusion?_" Mizuki asked.

"_Ya, I like it. What about you Mizuki, what'd you name your Dragon?_" Aki asked.

"_Tsukiyo No Utsukushisa._" Mizuki replied

"_Moonlight Beauty, huh?_" Takara asked.

"_Yes._" Mizuki asnwered.

"_Pretty._" Aki said as Takara and Aki sent Mizuki a smiling face.

"GIRLS! DINNER!" Genkai yelled. aki, Mizuki and Takara went to the dining room with big appetites. They ate the food and took two sandwiches a piece to their rooms to 'eat' while they unpacked.

The sandwiches were really for the dragons and they all happily ate themThe girl sunpacked everything that night nd made their beds and all.

"_Looks like tomorrow we'll have to go to the pet store._" Mizuki muttered telepathically.

"_I'll make a list, what do we need to get?_" Aki asked.

"_Beds..._" Takara said as Aki jotted down.

"_Some toys..._" Mizuki added.

"_Pillows in case..._" Aki mumbled.

"_Blankets if they get cold..._" Takara said.

"_Food and Water bowls..._" Mizuki muttered.

"_That it?_" Aki asked.

"_If we need anything else we can get it while we're out._" Takara said.

"_Let's go to bed now, we can ask to do errands for Grandma in the morning to avoid the boys and get the things._" Mizuki said as well.

"_We'll have to take the Dragons to make sure they stay outta trouble._" Aki added as the girls agreed.

"_Anyways, Goodnight Shimais._" Mizuki said. (Shimais means Sisters).

"_Nigh Night Shimais._" Takara added as well.

"_Night._" Aki plainly replied as they fell asleep.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**Kit: Okay, the majority of why Takara was so involved in the beginning was because she used to be like the Secretary for jobs when they were at home. She always answered the phone to receive their jobs so she always rushes to the phone out of habit.**

**Aki: So how do you like our names for the Dragons? I think Aki'll nickname her Dragon Gen'ei, she's a girl!**

**Kit: And Takara's is a boy, he'll be nickname Kodomo.**

**Shi: Mizuki's is a girl too! She'll be nicknamed Tsuki.**

**Aki: Gen'ei is blue with some dark spots and her eyes are silver. **

**Kit: Kodomo is all red and the scales will become spikes are a darker red and are in a full trail to the tip of his tail, where they go around in a circle with four scales and his eyes are a light pink.**

**Shi: And Tsuki's scales are an emerald color while her eyes are like the moon. Each dragon stands only to our mid-shin at least. The tallest is to our knees, that'd be Gen'ei standing at one foot.**

**Aki: And the shortest is Kodomo who stand to Takara's mid-shin. Which is about six inches.**

**Kit: Tsuki is in between and stands three inches taller than Kodomo, so about nine inches.**

**Aki: Kodomo is three feet long now, the longest dragon.**

**Shi: Gen'ei is only two feet long, the smallest dragon.**

**Kit: Tsuki is inbetween again laying at two and a half feet long.**

**Aki: Gen'ei's wing span is one foot and six inches. **

**Shi: Tsuki's wingspan is one foot and nine inches long.**

**Kit: While Kodomo's wingspan is only one foot.**

**Shi: Soooo...**

**Kit: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...**

**Aki: -stops both- Don't say it!**

**Shi: Or...**

**Aki: DON'T SAY IT!**

**Kit: Ses-**

**Aki: DON'T SAY IT!**

**Shi: -sho-**

**Aki: DON'T!**

**Kit: -maru.**

**Aki: NOOOOO!**

**Kit: Anyways, Gotta go. Hope you liked this!**

**TTYL,**

**Aki-Shi-Kitsune's**


	45. Chapter 45

Shi: Mkay, it was a while before I found time to write, but then I got this done in a day! Go me!  
Kit: Cool!  
Aki: Yeah, awesome!  
Kit: Now who's this character you wanted to add?  
Shi: 9-9 Someone...  
Aki: Oh THAT's helpful... -annoyed sarcasm-  
Shi: Hahaha! Just read and find out!  
Kit and Aki: Okay.  
Shi: Oh and we no own Yu Yu Hakusho or--  
Aki: Do NOT say it, Shi.. -glares-  
Shi: But, Aki, I have to! It's part of the disclaimer!  
Aki: Do NOT sat it! Do not, do not, do no--  
Kit: Or Sesshoumaru!  
Aki: WAHH! Why'd you say it!  
Shi: Hey, I didn't say it!  
Kit: I said it! You just told Shi not to say it.. you never said anything about me. XP  
Shi: Phew..  
Aki: -glares- Hmph, whatever.. onto the chapter.  
Shi: Right!

--------------------------------

Mizuki awoke in the middle of the night, unable to sleep for some reason... She tried everything she knew to fall asleep. She snuck into the kitchen at around 1:30 in the morning to get something to eat and drink, and when that didn't work, she flicked her lamp on to draw for a little while. Drawing didn't help, nor did writing or reading.

Soon it was 3:46 in the early morning, and she'd pretty much given up on sleeping, so she decided to go out to the forest with Tsukiyo for company. She trained a little and wandered through the trees without really worrying if she got lost.

Her dragon was perched atop the wolf's head as Mizuki kept on walking further and further into the underbrush. Soon, she stumbled upon the edge of the forest and of Genkai's land. A clearing stood before her now, and beyond that one could see the peaks of buildings in the distance. It would have been a very beautiful sight, but it was littered with soda cans and other trash.

Mizuki scowled and with a 'tsk' set to work. She moved Tsukiyo to sleep in the hood on her black hoodie, threw her hair into a fast ponytail, and began to pluck the garbage from the ground. "Stupid littering humans," she grumbled as she worked, "Look at this mess! It's everywhere! Someone should have the decency to clean this up..."

She glanced up at the sound of a stick being stepped on and snapped, and looking across the field and towards the city, there was a small boy, looking barely five years old.

The little boy stared at her in awe, seeing her ears and tail. He didn't seem to really be afraid at all, which surprised Mizuki some.

_That boy is human,_ Mizuki thought with a frown, _but what is he doing out here at this time of night unsupervised?_ She stood to her full height and stretched out her back some, setting the garbage bag she had found in a trash can not too far from the clearing. "Well, hello, there," Mizuki cooed and squatted down in front of him. She had always been a sucker for little kids. Somehow, the little boy had grown on her in an instant

"Hewo," Jamie said in reply shyly, a toothy grin on his face. Then, he pointed up at her head, to her ears that twitched now and then at a distant sound.

Mizuki giggled. "What? These?" she asked and patted her ears with her hand, "They're really fuzzy and soft. Wanna feel?" she asked, and when the boy nodded excitedly, she chuckled and leaned down more so he could reach her ears.

The boy giggled and petted her ears, enjoying himself.

Mizuki laughed and picked him up. "What's your name, little one?" she asked the small child.

"Jamie," he answered grinning ear to ear.

"Well, Jamie, where do you live?" she asked heading for the city. She intended on returning him to his family.

"I don't know," he replied, and Mizuki sighed, knowing that made her mission even harder, but when she started towards the city and the houses, Jamie squirmed and said, "No! My mommie told me to stay hewe!"

"What?" Mizuki frowned. _Could he have been abandoned?_ The wolf pondered over that momentarily then decided she'd just have to delve into the boy's memories. So, she did it very quickly, but the short time spent was very informative. He had indeed been abandoned.. and not too long ago either...

"I can't go.. my mommie is coming back," Jamie insisted and wiggled out of Mizuki's grip, almost falling, but the wolf grabbed him and set him on the ground, not releasing her gentle grip though. She didn't want him to run and hurt himself.

"Okay, okay, sh," Mizuki shushed comfortingly. "Sh, it's okay... We won't go anywhere just yet."

Jamie stopped struggling after a moment and sniffled, rubbing his eyes ruefully.

"Aw, I bet you're tired... Do you need a nap?" Mizuki asked with a knowing smile.

"Y-yeah, but I gotta wait fow my mommie to come get me," he mumbled upset. He seemed to be really tired and was getting irritated.

"Okay, we'll wait right here," Mizuki gripped the boy's hand in a soft grasp and lead him over to a tree, where she sat down at the base with her back propped against the trunk, "you can take a nap, and I'll stay with you until your mother comes back, okay?"

Jamie sniffed noisily again and nodded. He came over and curled up against Mizuki, who put her arm around his small body, and within minutes, he was asleep, softly snoring. Meanwhile, the wolf sighed, knowing she'd have to get back soon, but she couldn't just leave him... She sat in thought for a few minutes while Tsukiyo moved from her hood to curl up in her lap.

Mizuki was minutes from sleep, her head nodding forward once and a while as she came closer to slumber, but Jamie's voice caught her attention and woke her up again. He started crying all of a sudden and buried his face in Mizuki's side, his sobs muffled.

"Hey," Mizuki whispered, "hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?" she asked the small boy and picked him up to craddle and rock him.

"My mommie's not comin back fow me, is she?" Jamie inquired in a small voice and hugged Mizuki's neck, hiding his face in her collar bone.

Mizuki nervously asked, "How long has it been since your mom left you here?"

"Fouw ow five days," Jamie sobbed in answer.

Mizuki sighed heavily, "No, probably not..." She didn't want to upset the boy, but she couldn't really lie to him...

In result, little Jamie tightened his grip on the wolf and cried harder. Mizuki could feel his tears falling onto her, and her heart pretty much broke. She hugged the little boy and tried to calm him some, but in the end, he just cried himself out.

"Hey, I have an idea," Mizuki said to the boy, who wiped his eyes fiercely and sniffled before looking at the wolf demon. "Why don't you come live with me? I'll take care of you!"

"Weally?" Jamie's dreary mood seemed to lift some.

"Of course! I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it," Mizuki smiled brightly.

"Okay," Jamie chirped and hugged Mizuki, who hugged him back and laughed.

"Oh, I never even told you my name, did I?" Mizuki asked with a thoughtful look on her face as she set Jamie down beside her, and the little boy shook his head. "Well, my name's Mizuki."

"Zuki!" Jamie exclaimed, a huge grin plastered on his face.

Mizuki chuckled and said, "Come on, we'd better be heading back. Tsukiyo, back in the hood for now, okay?" she spoke to the dragon as she picked her up and placed her in the hood. She then hoisted Jamie up into her arms and headed back to Genkai's temple, retracing her steps.

They returned to the temple around about 8:30 or so, and Mizuki strode into the kitchen to be ambushed by Aki and Takara, who were both suprisingly awake.

"Where have you been!" Takara shouted as she and Aki cornered Mizuki against the wall of the hallway.

"We woke up at 6 this morning, and we couldn't find you anywhere! What's the deal!" Aki put in her bit before letting Takara take over again.

"We've been worried about you! This is not like you at all!" Takara yelled, the hanyou and dog demoness up in the wolf's face.

"Eep! Aki, Takara, chill!" Mizuki shrieked, Jamie looking near-tears and terrified in her arms and Tsukiyo scrambling around in her hood. The little dragon had been woken abruptly and rudely and was thrashing something awful, and the wolf demoness could feel Tsukiyo's claws through the hoodie. "You're causing a panic! And you're making little Jamie cry!" Mizuki screamed over Takara and Aki's yells.

Aki and Takara fell immediately silent and blinked owlishly. "Hey, Mizuki..." Aki began.

"Is that a human boy?" Takara finished as she and Aki watched the little boy hug tightly to Mizuki and start to cry.

"Um.. yeah?" Mizuki answered nervously.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A HUMAN BOY WITH YOU!" Aki and Takara shouted, starting off to rant again.

Mizuki eep'ed again and shrunk as far back as she could, a sweatdrop rolling down her head as she hugged the upset Jamie to her chest.

"That's enough!" Genkai shouted, tired of hearing the girls' shouts while she talked with Anima. This was her temple, and she would not stand for those girls to be yelling like that.

Takara and Aki reluctantly fell silent and glared dangerously at Mizuki, who coughed in the too-thick silence and said, "So... Takara, Aki, meet Jamie!"

Jamie sniffled and looked at the two with watery eyes, mumbling, "Zuki, I'm scawed..."

"Aw, come on, don't be scared... These are my sisters! They were just worried about me is all," the wolf told the small child then turned her attention to her sisters to say, "I really wasn't expecting you two to be up and around this early..."

"Well, we got into bed earlier last night, so we couldn't fall back asleep after sleeping all night," Aki stated crossly and folded her arms over her chest.

"And just what, pretell, are you doing with a human child?" Takara asked the wolf suspiciously.

"Just hear me out, okay?" Mizuki asked anxiously, and when the two nodded, she sighed in relief. "Let me get Jamie something to eat real quick and get him to bed for a nap." She entered into the kitchen and asked Jamie what he liked to eat.

"Camel!" Jamie exclaimed brightly.

"What?" Mizuki was at a loss... Had the boy just said 'camel'?

"Camel!" Jamie cheered and pointed to a basket, so Mizuki took him over to it and let him point out what he was wanting. "Camel!" he said again and picked up a bright red apple.

Mizuki giggled, "A camel, huh?" At the boy's nod, she smiled, "Alright then. Let me peel and slice it for you." She then set him on the counter and let him watched while she took out a knife and sliced up the apple, removing the peeling and putting the slices on a plate. "Here you go," she said and picked the boy up while balancing the plate of apple in her other hand. She sat down at the table and put Jamie in her lap, setting the plate in front of him.

Jamie munched happily on his apple until he was done, then he yawned really big and curled up against Mizuki saying, "M tired, Zuki..."

"Okay, time for that nap," Mizuki cooed and pushed her chair back to stand up. She made her way out of the kitchen and down the hall to her room, Takara and Aki trailing along quietly behind to see what was up. "Here.. sleep good, don't let the bed bugs getcha," the wolf said and grinned as she tucked the boy into her own bed.

Jamie giggled and yawned again, falling asleep within the minute. Mizuki smiled softly down at the boy then sighed and left the room, shutting the door silently behind her. She found Takara and Aki in the hallway and knew they were about to go off in another rant, but she shushed them and motioned for the three of them to go somewhere else to talk.

When they were far enough away, Mizuki sighed, "Okay, go."

"What is up, Mizuki?" Aki started it up.

"Yeah, this isn't like you! You're usually really responsible!" Takara scolded.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I found him at the edge of Genkai's property in the city's park..." Mizuki explained.

"What were you even doing out this morning? You'd been gone for a while! Your scent was a few hours old!" Aki snapped, irritated.

"Well, I couldn't get back to sleep when I woke up for some stupid reason or another at midnight, and I tried everything to fall asleep, so I got Tsukiyo and went out for a moonlit walk at about 3 or so.. I wandered to the very edge of the grounds and found a littered clearing that I started to clean up then I ran across little Jamie," Mizuki said in explanation and fidgetted in her nervousness.

"Why did you bring him home with you! He's HUMAN. You KNOW you shouldn't have done that!" Aki shouted.

"You should have dropped him off somewhere, at one of the human's house in the city! They could return him to his family! You just kidnapped a child, Mizuki Koray Aisuzu!"

"But he'd been abandoned!" Mizuki screamed, tears in her eyes. "He was left there! His mother just abandoned him! How could I just 'drop him off somewhere'!"

Takara and Aki were a little surprised at the outburst. They sighed, and Takara said, "Okay, Mizuki, calm down.. we're sorry, but..."

"Do you think you'll be able to keep him?" Aki asked quietly, staring at the floor.

"I'd like to... he's just the sweetest little thing," Mizuki gave them a weak smile.

"But you know you can't, right?" Takara spoke just as softly as Aki had, watching Mizuki carefully.

"Why can't I?" Mizuki bristled, a glare forming on her face as she scowled in defiance.

"Because... you're a demoness.. he's a human. You might get in trouble with Spirit World or something," Takara muttered.

Just as Mizuki was about to say something, Aki spoke up, "Plus, we're demons and theives... it would be a dangerous environment for him to grow up in... Be the sensible wolf we know you are."

"I don't want to be sensible though," Mizuki said childishly, her cheeks puffed out and an angry look on her face. "I've been sensible and responsible for a long time now... I can be responsible for Jamie, too," she said hopefully.

Takara and Aki looked at each other then sighed, "Mizuki," Aki murmured.

"If you're sure.. we can try it out, okay?" Takara mumbled barely loud enough for the wolf to hear.

Mizuki gave them a wide grin and ran over and hugged them screaming out, "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Aki rolled her eyes, "just remember this is a test run... if it doesn't work out, we take him to the orphanage in town, got it?"

Mizuki sighed, "Fine.. but I don't count on taking him to the orphanage!" She grinned and ran out of the room and upstairs to feed Tsukiyo and check on Jamie.

"Is this really a good idea?" Takara asked the dog demoness.

"Probably not," Aki answered with a sigh, "come on, let's just go feed our dragons... they're probably awake and annoying somone, haha." The two then left to feed their dragons then grab Mizuki and head to the pet shop for the things they needed. They'd have to go by and get some stuff for the human boy as well...

----------------------------------------------------

Shi: Well?  
Aki and Kit: ...  
Shi: Wow, they're speechless, I think..  
Aki and Kit: ...  
Shi: Oooookay... Review!  
Aki and Kit: ...


	46. Chapter 46

Aki- Why am I always being picked on?

Kit- Because it's funny.

Shi- yes it is.

Aki- well after this chapter I'm going on strike!

Kit- Define strike...

Shi- Don't tell me you're going to stop writing!

Aki- Yes I am! I'm sick of being made fun of so either stop it or else I'm not going to write anything!

Kit- wow...this isn't the Aki I know...

Shi- I know!

Aki- Yeah well I'm just sick of it! Anyways we don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sesshomaru, which I know even though I don't want to admit it.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

Aki muttered, Mizuki had gotten a little human boy and he was annoying, sometimes he was nice though, but other times it was like having Tekatoki as a kid again, just wanted to strangle the life outta him.

"Zuki! I'm hungry!" Jamie said, he was sitting right next to Aki who was trying to watch Riddick (I don't own that either). Aki's eyebrow twtiched. The yelling and her acurate hearing wasn't a good combo.

"Grrrr! Mizuki! Get this little bundle of energy tied up or something! He's interupting the best movie in the world!" Aki growled.

"Aki, give him a chance! He's really nice!" Mizuki said with a cheerful smile on her face, she handed Jamie his 'camel' which turned out to be his favorite food.

"Yum!" he said excitedly.

_Takara, please! Talk some sence into Mizuki! This...THING...has got to GO!_ Aki growled mentally to Takara who was outside training, away from the kid.

_I've tried! I can't get anything into that thick head of hers!_ Takara responded. Aki sighed, stood, and left the room after turning off the TV and DVD player.

"Mutt!" Hiei growled at Aki, Aki glared at him.

"Don't call me that stupid!" Aki growled, she was really starting to get annoyed. She was getting sick og being called names.

"Haha! Mutt mutt!" Jamie said as he laughed. Aki growled loudly, from deep within her chest.

"Alright that's it! Either call me by my name or don't talk to me!" Aki growled, then left the room, picking up Hiei and throwing him across the room, zipping by Jamie and into the kitchen. Several crashes were heard.

"Jeez Aki." Mizuki muttered. "How's that camel Jamie?" Mizuki asked, turning back to her cheery disposistion.

"Yummy!" he said with a gleeful smile.

"Will you shut the fuck up?" Aki growled at someone from the other side of the temple.

"Jeez, she's really mad isn't she?" Takara asked as she came in from training, she and Kurama were covered with sweat from their workout.

"Yeah, and I haven't figured out why." Mizuki answered, "She threw Hiei into the kitchen."

"Noticed." Takara commented. "Anyways I'm going to go take a shower." Takara said. She walked off into the other room to take a shower.

"Later." Aki muttered, she was in her trench coat and all her new guns lined the inside, she was back to her original outfit.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked coming up from behind her.

"Out. Back, Later." Aki added in an annoyed monotone, then left, leaving everyone wondering why she was so annoyed.

Aki walked through the streets and looked for a choice place to sit and gather info. She walked into a cafe named 'The Black Stairs'. _Odd name..._ Aki thought as she entered. The smell of it smelled like demons and a few select humans, quickly she masked her scent and aura. It was a simple matter, considering that she had gotten better at it.

She sat down at the only clean chair in the place. No one seemed to notice her.

"Yer sitten' in me char." A deep gravly voice said from behind.

"It don't see your name on it." Aki said with a smirk. "Aren't there other places to sit?" Aki asked.

"Yer sitten' in me char." he said again.

"Trample off." Aki said, he was a moose demon and she could tell, even without the smell.

"What was thart?" he asked.

"I said, 'trample off.' " Aki answered. Suddenly the table in front of her shattered. "It seems you're not such a weakling."

"Whar're ya talin' 'bout? Yer nothin' but a herman."

"I think you mean human." Aki said. "That's grave mistake Mr. Moose. I'm actually a demon, and considering you're nothing more than a stray moose demon I suggest," Aki began with a smirk. "ya trample off."

She dodged a slow punch. Before he could take his arm back she grabbed it and flipped him over onto the near by table, making it shatter from the blow, the moose was out for the count. Everyone in the cafe looked at her. She let her scent and aura go, people all around her gasped.

"It's Aki from the Robbed Trio." she heard a few muttered.

"It's a fake imatation, she wouldn't be able to flip a full grown Moose Demon with all those guns and ammo in her trademark trench coat lined with titanium.

"So, I'm a fake immatation am I?" Aki growled. "Once again, a grave mistake. What're you? A...Goose Demon? Pah! You're not even worth it."

"Let's see you fight me." a deep man's voice said, the man stepped out from the shadows. He was wearing all black, his face was shrouded in darkness by the hood he wore on his head.

"You seem familar." Aki muttered. "What's your name?" Aki asked with her red eyes showing an interest.

"Connor Tyr." he answered as he pulled back his hood.

"You!" Aki growled. She posistioned herself in a good stance.

"Yeah, it's me. Long time no see, Aki of Dokija." Connor said. Murmmers burst out among the crowd. They didn't know that Aki was from Dokija, it was her closely guarded secret.

"Connor Tyr, Raccon Demon, instead of a fedish for good food you have a fedish for people's secrets and information that doesn't concern you. If I remember right, you must be in your what, 900 hundreds? Considering you were in your 400 hundreds when you sold the information concerning my tribe to the people who utterly wiped it out, save for me and my brother." Aki growled.

"They offered an even better price than your tribe did to keep it a secret." Connor said with a shurg.

"Ass." Aki growled.

"I'd prefer nosy ass, but considering it's coming from you, Aki of the Robbed Trio, I'll take it as a compliment." Connor said. Aki growled again and pinned him up against the wall, with a gun to his head.

"You must know my accuracy with a gun then, right?" Aki asked with a raised eyebrow and a gun to Connor's head.

"Yes I know it. I also know that you wont shoot people in public." Connor said with a confident smile.

"Looks like Little Connor hasn't been doing his homework." Aki said in a mock sad voice. She leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "I've realsaed my curse, I also have my mothers and my fathers. Would you like to try which barrel the bullet is in? Get it wrong you die, get it right I live." Aki said.

"There's no point, I'll die anyways." Connor said.

"Definetly." Aki agreed, she fired and that barrel was empty. "So you know, only one was empty and all the others are loaded, looks like you get to die by my hand." Aki said. She pulled the trigger again and warm blood ran down her hand and dripped from her wirst to the ground.

Connor's head hung limply and Aki let him drop to the floor. She pocketed her gun and walked out of the cafe, not even bothering to clean his blood from her hand. Aki stalked off back to Genkai's temple.

"You've been gone for a while." Takara said, her hair was damp, she had been out of the shower at least 20 minutes.

"So?" Aki asked.

"What were you doing?"

"I was...doing a little...clean up." Aki said, looking for something she could call what she just did. "Dokija Case Closed." Aki muttered to herself.

"What was the last part? I didn't catch it." Takara said.

"It wasn't any of your business." Aki said.

"Anyways dinner is done." Takara walked off into the freshly cleaned kitchen to sit down to eat.

"Mutt!" Jamie said as he walked from the bathroom. Aki growled, then snapped at him, adding in a bark and baring her fangs at him. Jamie 'eep'ed and ran into the kitchen.

"I'm not a mutt." Aki muttered then walked to her room to plop on her bed and just curl up until tomorrow. Today just wasn't a good day for her.

"Zuki!" Jamie said as he ran into the kitchen. He burried his face in her chest, making Hiei have thoughts of doing that himself. Hiei blushed as red as Kurama's hair next to him, then banished it from his face.

"What's wrong Jamie?" Mizuki asked, the concern evident on her face.

"Mutt scared me!" Jamie said as tears welled up in his eyes. Mizuki frowned and picked Jamie up, then set him in Takara's lap.

"I'll be right back." Mizuki said with a slight huff as she went to go see Aki. "Aki, I need to talk to you." Mizuki said from outside Aki's door.

"What do you want 'Zuki'?" Aki asked, referring to Jamie's nickname for her.

"What did you do to Jamie?" Mizuki asked as she opened the door and walked into Aki's room.

"I growled, snapped, and bared my fangs at him." Aki answered.

"Why?"

"He called me a mutt."

"You can't deny what you are."

"I am not a mutt!" Aki growled, her eyes flashing a deeper red. "You people may think I'm worthless and that I have nothing to my name, but I do! I'm not worthless and I do have benefits to being cursed! Who saves your asses all the time?" Aki growled, her eyes slowly loosing the pupils.

"That's no reason to scare Jamie!" Mizuki growled back, both girls were unmatched when they lost their temper.

"He shouldn't be calling me a mutt!"

"He will call you what he wants to! He's only a little boy!"

"A little HUMAN boy, Mizuki! You led THAT out!"

"So what?"

"HUMAN Mizuki! You're going to get attatched and then before you know it he'll be growling old while you haven't aged a day! What do you think that's going to do to him? As he growled you're not going to! Mizuki, that fucks people up! Like...like...oh who cares! The point is humans and demons just aren't good together!"

"What do you know about that! You who likes to distance herself from everyone else because of a stupid curse!"

"Do you, Miss. Know-It-All, have ANY idea how much of the time I have to pracitclly bite my tongue in half to keep it in check? I can never have kids because of it! If I do then they're going to be rabid killers killing everyone they see!"

"No I don't! At least I have friends and a family!" Mizuki growled, then slammed the door as she left to go back to the kitchen. Aki groaned and fell back onto her bed, she grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

"I'm going to have to apologize some time..." Aki muttered to herself.

Mizuki sat down at the table, the whole temple had heard Aki and Mizuki's screaming match. Everyone was looking at her. Jamie was passed out cold.

"Eat!" Mizuki growled at all of them. Everyone started to eat dinner without a word. Mizuki was lost in her thoughts, thinking about how she was going to apologize to Aki. She knew that both she and Aki were going to need a couple days to cool off.

_Why me? _Mizuki asked. She ate her dinner then went to bed. Aki was still awake when Sesshomaru came into her room with some food.

"Do I smell chocolate?" Aki asked as she sat up.

"Yeah, I went back to the store earlier to get you more, since I knew you were having a ba-horrible day." Sesshomaru explained.

"Thanks for reminding me..." Aki muttered, and took a chocolate. "Have some. I know you wanna..." Aki said in a teasing voice.

"No, I got them for you." Sesshomaru said.

"Fine. Be that way." Aki said as she ate more, soon enough all the chocolate was gone and Aki was asleep with her head on Sesshomaru's lap. Sesshomaru moved so that Aki's head was on the bed, he put her head on the pillow, then crawled in next to her, he fell asleep with his hands around her waist and his head on her neck.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

Aki- I feel much better!

Shi- O.O

Kit- O.O I sure hope so!

Aki- Anyways please review!

Shi- (snaps out of daze) Yeah! Why haven't we been getting reviews?

Kit- Great Aki, you got her started!

Aki- I'll shut her up. (Hands Shi picture of Hiei without shirt) There we go!

Shi- (drool)

Kit- Why didn't I think of that?

Aki- You're stupid that's why!

Shi- (Drool)

Kit- HEY!

Aki- Anyways we don't own Riddick, Yu Yu Hakusho or Sesshomaru!


	47. Chapter 47

**Kit: Hey peeps! We aren't getting reviews!! WTF?! Oh yea...maybe cuz we didn't updated since Chap. 39...**

**Shi: Oopsies...**

**Aki: Oops..-cough-**

**Kit: Right well, n e ways onto the chapter, let's see how much I can get done.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Morning**

Aki opened her eyes blearily to see Sesshomaru's eyelids infront of her, she studied his face as the light from the window spread across the bed and onto his calm face, his eyes slowly began to open but before they were fully opened Aki nuzzled his nose and than pressed her lips against his softly, he returned the soft nudge of her lips against his and left his eyes closed to enjoy it even more.

"Good morning to you too." Sesshomaru said as Aki chuckled a bit. They got up and went to the kitchen...all was quiet...for now...

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Hiei & Mizuki**

Hiei's eyes stared back as Mizuki woke with a start, having seen his eyes blearily, Hiei kept her from falling out of the bed.

"I really need to get used to that." Mizuki muttered placing her hand on her chest gently as her heart hammered against her rib cage, "Good morning Jaganshi." She said as she gave him a kiss and he returned it. Jamie ran in smiling.

"Mizu!!" Jamie yelled happily as he bounced in the bed and Hiei got out with a grumble. Mizuki sighed as she sat up then she saw Jamie and she smiled happily as his smile spread to here own face. She picked the boy up and carried him to the kitchen where Aki and Sesshomaru could be seen on the outskirts of the forest, walking around and soon disappearing from sight. Mizuki ignored them and saw Hiei making coffee and some hot chocolate for the 'munchkin' and the others.

"Where's Takara and Kurama?" Mizuki asked.

"Hn."

"Helpful."

"I know isn't it?"

"Oain in the...Jamie, can you go wake Kurama and Takara up?"

"What if they try to hurt me?" Jamie asked fearfully.

"Then I'll hurt them, now scoot." Mizuki replied as she shoved Jamie very gently on the shoulder towards the door. Jamie went to the foxes room for last night's visit and then checked Genkai's room and then to Anima's. Genkai and ANima were woken but Takara and Kurama were no where in sight.

"Mizu! Foxy and Treasure aren't here!" Jamie announced as Anima took a cup of coffee and handed another cup to Genkai.

"Wha-Genkai, where are Takara and Kurama!?" Mizuki asked as a the sound of a small bell tinkling was heard from another area of the temple.

"If I were to guess?" Genkai asked.

"YES!" Mizuki yelled.

"Over there in the shop." Genkai replied as Mizuki walked over to the door to see Kurama at the register and Takara dressed as a priestess. She wore sandals and hand her hair in a ponytail, and she was sweeping the floor, the bell hand been the door when Takara had opened it to sweep the dust outside. Turning the sign around to say open, Takara sat in the chair next to Kurama and Mizuki sighed in relief as she began to make some breakfast.

"Aki and Sesshomaru went into the forest." Hiei informed Genkai as Genkai nodded.

"You are aware that today is August 12th correct?" Anima asked as Mizuki nodded, remembering Condoleezza's visit a while ago.

_"The kid will along the Kekai area." Condoleezza said._

_"How does a human survive that way?" Anima asked._

_"After all, half demons have trouble surviving there." Aki added in._

_"Might as well ask Takara." Leezza replied._

_"You have to have a small piece of priest or priestes blood, in other words you need some holy blood, even a drop works. My mother was a Priestess and my father a Fox demon, that's how I was able to survive on the border. So the kiddo has to have some Priest or Priestess blood in their system." Takara explained to Anima since Aki and Mizuki already knew of her heritage._

_"The it is supposed to be a he by the way." Leezza added._

_"It's an it right now." Takara and Aki replied at the same time in the same monotone._

_"Right. well then, here are the coordinates and I'll have some weapons shipped to you tomorrow. I have to go now, I think that Kinai is gonna hurt me if I'm not there for my shift again." Leezza said._

_"Alright, see you later." Mizuki said finally speaking._

_"Byez." Takara said happily._

_"Adios." Aki muttered._

_"Hasta luego, Amour!" (See you later, Love!) Anima cried dramatically as Leezza waved goodbye and in a small poof, was gone. _

"Takara?" Mizuki asked as Takara looked excused herself from the first customer.

"Yes?" Takara asked.

"Today is the 12th so we need to get ready." Mizuki replied.

"Alright. I'll be in in a few minutes." Takara answered as she walked back to the customer, finished helping the customer and then told Kurama what was going on. Sesshomaru and Hiei were forced to help Kurama run the store, mainly, Kurama interacted with any customers and Hiei and Sesshomaru only rung the things up and said the totals.

Inside the house Aki, Takara, Mizuki, and Anima were getting ready for the next day. Aki went to her room and pulled her weapons and ammo out of a box in her closet. She slipped on a pair of jeans and a skin tight blue t-shirt. Her trench coat went on over it and she put her guns and ammo in their designated places. Slipping on her sneakers and placing barettes in her hair to keep it in place she went out back to wait for the others.

Takara pulled a box out from under the bed and slipped on a pair of black skin tight jeans that flared out after her knees. She got on a skin tight white tank top and then put on a red kimono top afterwards. Slipping on her two inch black heels she pulled the twais out of the box and put them on the holster that went around her waist and slid down on the right a bit. Tieing her hair in a bun with chopsticks, one piece of hair being left out, she looked in the mirror and took notice of her hot pink eyes, she was excited. She went out to the backyard and joined Aki.

Mizuki pulled out a fighting kimono and some short shorts that would go on underneath the kimono from out of a box that she had pulled out from the top of her closet. She tucked on a pair of boots that left her footsteps silent but still went with her outfit and tied her hair in a neat ponytail. she thought back to a couple battles and laughed at herself as she thought about how sloppy she and the girls used to be compared to now. She tied her katana and sheath around her waist and walked out to the backyard, joining the girls.

Anima pulled a pair of hand scythes out of a box and hooked them into a pair of sheaths on her belt, exchanging her PJs for a pair of loose jeans and a black v-neck shirt and tieing her hair up in a loose bun she walked out to the backyard after yanking on a pair of sandals that hooked around her ankles to stay on.

When all four were gathered they came up with several ways to form attack plans while going in and then while going out, it was agreed that Takara would carry the baby, having more ability to keep her arms steady while carrying something that wasn't being fired. After a while they went in for dinner.

"It's been a while since we've seen you three in those outfits." Kurama said remembering the first time he fought Takara.

"Yea, it has, hasn't it?" Mizuki mumbled more to herself as she remembered fighting Hiei for the first time.

"Are you going tonight?" Hiei asked.

"We need to get there soon so, yes." Aki answered.

"What time are you leaving?" Sesshomaru asked.

"10:00 PM." Anima answered.

"To the dot huh?" Genkai teased.

"Speaking of which, we better get our packs ready. Thank you for dinner Yukina." Takara said after glancing at the clock and then bowing to Yukina in thanks.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**10 pm**

"Good-bye girls. Good Luck." Kurama said.

"Thanks, we can use it." Mizuki said smiling.

"Speak for yourself." Aki said in a monotone.

"Play nice." Sesshomaru said giving Aki a farewell kiss.

"Hm...rather stay here but fine." Aki replied as they broke apart.

"Stay safe." Hiei said to Mizuki.

"Thanks Hiei, I will, don't worry, and we're bringing our uh..pets with us so no worries." Mizuki said as their dragons appeared, they were only about 6" taller now (Dragons grow pretty fast), their scales shone brighter and they lookd a bit more fierce and were just starting to breath some fire.

"I thought you-" Kurama was cut off as Takara silence him with a deep kiss.

"Bye Amour." She said as Anima waved goodbye and each dragon jumped into their master's arms and the girls were teleported to certain coordinates. Kurama fell over.

"Wow..." He muttered...well it was the first tongue.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**12 am**

"Suppose we should start it off now." Anima said as the girls finished their lattes and they began walking around trying to track down the child. They were on the outskirts of Makai, in a small town that seemed to be stuck in the years gone by already. They were in the square of the town, heading north and then circling around searching the child. Mizuki was using an aura search, Takara was doing a regular search, Aki was using her senses and Anima was doing a digital search.

"There." Mizuki finally said as she pointed to a house another couple streets ahead, Takara looked to Aki for conformation. Aki stretched her senses and scowled at Mizuki as she walked towards the house, leaving the others to guess Mizuki had been right.

'_knock knock knock._'

"Hello?" An elderly lady asked.

"Is there a newborn child in the household?" Anima asked.

"No, I'm sorry." The woman replied.

"Alright, thank you ma'am." Anima said as they waved and left.

"She had to have been lying!" Mizuki yelped.

"No, we're senseing the aura and scents and etc. in the castle." Aki muttered.

"What castle!?" Mizuki yelled annoyed that she hadn't seen the castle.

"The one behind the house we were just at." Takara replied pointing at the castle.

"Oh..." Mizuki mumbled.

"Yeaaahhhh." Anima, Aki, and Takara said at the same time as they headed towards the castle, they hid in the bushes and Mizuki and Aki used their powers and sense to plan out the area of the castle with the number of guards.

"Looks like they're celebrating the babies arrival." Anima said.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this. I mean that baby will never know their parents and the parents will be so heartbroken and-" Takara started.

"Takara it's all a lie." Anima interrupted.

"They're giving the baby all this fuss because they want it to be happy so they don't have to deal with anything off schedule." Aki explained.

"But-" Takara started.

"Takara think about it, wouldn't you do the same thing to avoid being possibly killed?" Mizuki asked as Takara nodded sadly.

"Alright, so we can still use plan A. So that's what we'll use." Anima said to herself as the girls looked at each other and then calmed themselves, focusing on their hair and outer appearance. Anima's hair shortened to her chin and turned a light natural red, a mix between red and brown, her eyes turned to a softer pale blue and her clothes turned into a flowing brown skirt and a white long sleeved shirt with an apron on the skirt and her hair tied in a bonnet.

Aki's hair turned a dirty blonde, coming to her midback and her eyes became a slight hazel color. Her height dropped and cracks from her bones could be heard as she fell to 5'6", her pants became a navy blue ankle length skirt that she scowled at and her shirt turned into a long sleeved pale blue peasant blouse, her coat became a medium blue toned cloak that tied around her neck and covered her clothing.

Mizuki's hair turned dusty brown and fell to her shoulder blades. Her eyes became a light green and her kimono turned into a light red short sleeved peasant blouse and a redish brown ankle length skirt, a blood red cloak settled on her shoulders.

Takaras hair was cropped to flip around her chin and turned black, her peasant blouse was short sleeved like Mizuki's and white while her skirt was ankle length and black, her cloak was a dark green as it settled around her shoulders and her eyes turned a puppy dog brown. Aki began to laugh when she saw Takara.

"Othello board!" Aki said pointing at Takara and laughing harder at her reference to an Othello game board (usually covered with a dark green felt) and pieces (black on one side and white on the other).

"What are you laughing at Icy?" Takara answered as Aki stopped laughing and made to punch Takara. Anima got between the girls laughing nervously.

"Okay so, no more fighting but you two actually have the right idea." Anima said as a light clicked on.

"We do?" Aki and Takara asked at the same time, "I mean...Of course we do!" They both said at the same time as Anima laughed lightly, "So..what's our right idea anyways?" They asked at the same time again.

"We'll use new names for our disguises, don't wanna be caught do we?" Anima asked retorically, "So Aki will be Icy," Grumble, Grumble, Growl at Takara. Takara's laugh, "Takara will be Othello," Hiss at Aki, Aki's laughter, "I'll be Mary, and who will you be Mizuki?"

"Kasei." She answered after a moment's pause to think.

"Okie dokie then, you guys will be noblewomen, and I'll be your servant, we're part of a new tribe in towards the south." 'Mary' said as the others nodded. The 'noblewomen' tightened their cloaks around their forms and Anima tightened her bonnet and her apron, securing them onto her head and body. They stepped onto the path and were kept out of the castle by the guards.

"Who goes there!?" The guard asked, the 'noblewomen's' faces were cloaked by well..the hoods of their cloaks, and they could not be seen.

"You have no right to talk to miladies! You are speaking towards Lady Othello, Lady Kasei, and Lady Icy! Bow down if you wish to speak to them!" 'Mary' yelled to the guards who stood a good head taller than she.

"I bow down to no one I do not know or recognize as a lady." The guard answered.

"You will bow down to these ladies, guard." A familiar voice said, "They are the ladies of a new village in the southern region." A teenaged Koenma said as he came up to the guards, a cheery little grim reaper (A/N: Never noticed how ironic that title SOUNDS) attached to his arm. She curtseyed to the ladies in front of them as the ladies nodded their heads and Mary fell into a deep curtsey.

"Please stand." Koenma said a small sweatdrop appearing on his head at how deep her balanced curtsey was. She stood up bet kept her head bowed slightly. The ladies curtseyed politely to Koenma and the guards fell onto their knees in a bow allowing the ladies and their servant to come into the castle.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Inside**

"Ladies." Koenma said nodding.

"Koenma." Mary, Othello, Icy, and Kasei said at the same time.

"Girls! It's great to see you! I thought I might have missed you when I was escorting someone! I was deffinetly wrong!" Botan said happily.

"Botan." All four said as they were squished and a light clicked on in the Robbed Trios (empty) heads.

"YOU THOUGHT WE WERE DEAD?!" The Robbed Trio screamed as Botan 'eep'ed and hid behind Koenma who laughed nervously.

"It was an honest mistake girls." Koenma said.

"Are you WILLING us into our graves EARLY?!" Icy yelled.

"HAVEN'T YOU HEARD THAT THINKING SOMEONE'S DEAD DRIVES THEM INTO THEIR GRAVE EARLY IF THEY AREN'T DEAD?!" Kasei yelled.

"I can see this is a touchy subject." Mary said as she tried to calm her ladies.

"We don't wanna die THAT early!" Othello screamed.

"HOW BOUT NOT AT ALL!" Icy yelled back as Botan tried to help Mary calm the ladies down.

"I believe I hear the newest arrivals over there dear." A motherly voice said as the girls panicked, Botan latched herself to Koenma's arm, Icy, Kasei, Mary, and Othello straightened their outfits. Kasei, Othello, and Icy took their hoods down to reveal their faces as the woman and man came in to see the ladies talking with Koenma calmly.

"Congratgulations on your first heir milady." Mary said in a low curtsey as the other lady bowed her head.

"Forgive me for not curtseying but I am still sore." The woman said as Othello looked at Kasei, feeling guilt rise within her stomach.

'_It has to be done Takara._' Kasei said in her mind.

'_But she seems to really care for the child, can't we just see how it goes?_' Othello replied.

'_And loose our chance to take the child and let the world fall into chaos? Oh sure why not!? Takara look at the man, what aura do you see? You must see an aura, even if it's the balance of elements._' Kasei said as Othello saw the man, Fire was his ruler and Othello sighed knowing full well that a Fire imbalance equalled Evil.

'_I see it._' Othello replied as she sighed and shut off the link between them. She faked a smile at the man and woman and nodded her acknowledgement to them with a light curtsey.

"You certainly look wonderful for having had the child not a week ago." Icy complimented as the woman smiled.

"Thank you, Lord Koenma, would you like to show them to the child's bedroom?" The lady asked.

"Of course I will milady." Koenma said motioning to the girls to follow him. They walked up the stairs and found themselves outside a pink door. Icy refused to touch the door. Soft sleepy gurgles came from inside and Botan opened the door. The ladies walked up and crowded around the child's crib. The child was a girl and she wore a dress with some booties on. Her Hair was wispy but obviously a dusty red color. Her eyes were hazel but resembled Amber as well. Takara picked her up and set her on the table as Koenma and Botan left 'not knowing of their plan'.

Takara dressed the baby in a coat and a hat along with a pair of gloves, hiding her arms within her cloak and pulling her hood over her face they took to the front door. They got to the door just as a loud scream from the child's previous room came through the castle.

"Move it now!" Kasei yelled as they began running towards the gate. Takara was in the back between Icy and Kasei and behind Mary, as they were running, their usual features came up to the surface.

"It's the Robbed Trio!" One guard yelled.

"And they've got our ladies child!" The other yelled as they ran towards the Trio. Only their facial features had goe back to normal, they still remained in the clothing with their hair down The child gurgled in Takara's arms as she dodged a spear. Mary grabbed the guard's arm and twisted until he let go.

"Takara keep running home we'll be there soon!" Aki yelled.

"Right!" Takara answered as they continued fighting and she headed towards the house, Using the elements to remind her where to go.

Aki kicked the 1st guard in the gut and Mizuki jumped up and spin kicked the man in the head in mid-air. They smiled, giving eachother a high five. Anima was hanging from a tree branch on her stomach after being thrown up ther eby the 2nd guard and Aki kicked his knee out while Mizuki hit a pressure point that knocked him out. Aki grabbed Anima and carried her as they ran away from the courtyard.

'_Takara where are you?_' Aki asked as they ran.

'_Sitting, I needed a rest. It's not as easy running while carrying a child you're not trying to shake._' Takara replied.

'_Alright, I can see you, we're behind you._' Aki replied as Takara turned around to wave. Mizuki stood next to her as they smiled, Mizuki looked at the child who was sleeping in Takara's arms.

"Alright we better get going, Good morning sleepy head." Aki said to Anima as she woke up. Aki stood Anima on the ground.

"Yea, c'mon, let's go, let's walk though so we don't make the baby wake up." Takara said as they began to walk to the temple, Mizuki and Aki walked in front and behind her while Anima walked by her side. When they were outside the temple the next afternoon, they let out a sigh of relief, no one had followed...well, they hoped, they were to tired to view with their sense as they walked up the steps and into the house. Kurama came up to the girls offering lunch which they happily agreed to.

Lunch was a bunch of simple beef sandwichs but their stomachs were all satisfied with the food within them now. The child woke up and began to cry as Takara cradled it and shushed it, it began to quiet down and she handed the child to Mizuki for a few moments while she boiled water, found a bottle that she filled with milk and set the bottle in the water.

"You are aware what a baby in the temple will mean correct?" Genkai asked.

"Someone will need to take responsibility for it." Aki said, "And it deffinetly ain't gonna be me!"

"Take the baby already onna!" Hiei yelled over the baby's crying as Takara made a drop of milk spill onto her wrist as she checked the temperature. She took the baby and as soon as she was in her arms her crying ceased.

"Well...that's a bit odd." Takara said as she offered the bottle to the baby who greedily took it in her mouth. Takara hummed as she cradled the baby in her arms.

"OH MY GOD! A BABY HATES ME!! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!" Mizuki yelled as Aki smacked her upside the head and Hiei spotted Jamie.

"Onna, you might wanna look out." Hiei said seeing Jamie running towards her.

"Huh?" Mizuki looked i the direction he was and fell out of her chair by the force of the collision with Jamie, "Hi Jamie!" Mizuki said happily.

"Zuki!" Jamie yelled happily as Takara, Kurama and Mizuki laughed. Hiei cracked a VERY small smile that he immediatly banished from his face. The baby in Takara's arms gurgled and began to fall asleep. Takara set the bottle on the table.

"I think Takara has to take up the responsibility as 'mother' to the baby, she doesn't like me and Aki will kill her." Mizuki said as Takara looked up.

"Anima hasn't tried." Takara offered.

"Can't I'm not gonna be around here in another day or two." Anima answered as she shrugged. Takara sighed.

"That leaves Kurama, Sesshomaru and Hiei...who know absolutely nothing about children, and Genkai who refuses to go through that again." Takara mumbled to herself as she sighed, "Guess I have to." Takara added out loud so the others could hear.

"Maybe ya should name her so we don't go around calling her baby all the time." Aki suggested as Takara agreed.

"I'll think about her name tonight." Takara replied as the shop bell rang and she walked to the shop to greet the customer who turned out to be a mother and began a conversation on what's what while in motherhood. Takara learned some very useful things needless to say. The lady left with a small bag of good luck tokens after buying one and then handing it to Takara. Takara smiled and thanked the woman since the pendant was a good luck charm for mothers. When the woman left she checked the shifts, noting it was ironically, her shift, "Hiei! It's your shift too!" Takara called out as Hiei 'hn'ed and went into the shop to help out.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**That Night**

"Who's taking baby watch?" Anima asked.

"Kurama and Takara." Aki and Mizuki said at the same time as Takara and Kurama shrugged during dinner.

"Why not." Kurama said as Takara fed the baby in her arms.

"Come up with a name yet?" Genkai asked.

"No not yet." Takara answered.

"What about Genkaku?" Anima asked.

"That fits a boy better." Takara answered.

"Somuko?" Kurama asked.

"Boy." The Robbed Trio replied in-synch.

"Shukumei?" Hiei offered.

"That's not bad." Takara said jotting it down.

"Hoseki?" Sesshomaru put in.

"I like that one too." Takara replied jotting it down under Shukumei.

"Koun Na." Genkai said.

"It makes sense..." Takara said writing it down under Hoseki.

"What about Bitoku?" Aki offered to the list.

"Boy." Takara answered.

"Hito?" Mizuki said.

"Boy." Takara answered.

"Well do you have a name Takara?" Kurama asked.

"Mm..I was thinking about Megami." Takara replied adding it to the list. She looked it over and began Eenie Meenie Minie Mo. She switched the list around to read Megami, Shukumei, Koun Na, and then Hoseki. The name ended up as Shukumei Hoseki Aisuzu.

"So what'll we nickname her for now?" Aki asked.

"Shuku?" Takara asked.

"Sounds good to us." Mizuki replied. They checked the clock to see 10:00 and went to bed. Takara tucked Shuku into the crib. Kurama was supposed to take first wake up, which he did. Then Takara took the wake up and Kurama was dead asleep by the next time. So in all..Takra got the full night to get up every two hours to feed Shukumei. In the morning Takara was on the couch holding Shukumei in her arms, both were asleep and bags were under Takara's eyes as Kurama worriedly woke her up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sleep through Shuku's crying!" Kurama said.

"I hate you." Takara replied moodily as she carried Shuku into the kitchen and began to make some breakfast and a bottle for Shuku.

"I deserve that." Kurama mumbled.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**Kit: Ok, all done!**

**Aki: FINALLY!**

**Shi: YAY!**

**Kit: Where've the dragons been...?**

**Aki: Uhh...**

**Shi: The groomers?**

**Aki: Daycare Center?**

**Kit: Don't look at me, I don't know. **

**Aki: Anyways, we don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Shi: Or Sesshomaru.**

**Aki: I can wish.**

**Kit: Yea you can. lol Anyways, Bye! Please review and read on later!**

**TTYL,**

**Aki-Shi-Kitsunes**


	48. Chapter 48

Shi: Yay! I got this done in one night!  
Aki: Wow, you're getting faster at this!  
Kit: Wow is right... It took me a while to get my chapter done, but she just suddenly finishes her chapter in one night!  
Shi: I know. XD I'm just awesome like that, lol.  
Kit: Anyway, once again...  
Aki: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
Shi: Or?  
Aki: -grits teeth- Or Sesshoumaru...  
Kit: Woah, she actually admitted it without complaint this time!  
Shi: Yeah, thanks, Aki!  
Aki: Yeah yeah yeah, now get on with it already!  
Shi: Gotcha!

Takara was really stressed with Shuku that next day, and she kept biting people's heads off. Kurama kept trying to talk to her, but she just scowled at him and walked off, shushing the child.

Mizuki sighed as she drug herself into the kitchen that morning. She had woken up a few times to Shuku's crying, but Takara hurried to quiet the child. "Here, Takara, let me take care of Shuku for awhile, and you go get some rest," the wolf stated, worried about the heavy bags under her sister's eyes.

"I'm fine," Takara snapped and checked the milk in the bottle to see if it was cooled down enough for Shuku, who was cooing up at her from her right arm, which she was cradled in to.

"Are you sure?" Mizuki inquired and stepped toward the hanyou before her.

"Yes, I am sure," Takara snarled, baring her fangs at Mizuki, who stopped short in surprise. At seeing Mizuki's face, the hanyou sighed as she began to feed Shuku. "I'm sorry, Mizuki... I, I shouldn't have snapped, but really it's fine... Besides," she paused with a small sigh as Jamie ran into the room and launched himself into Mizuki's arms, "you have Jamie to take care of."

"Well, let Kurama take care of her for a little while then," Mizuki frowned and hugged Jamie to her, and the little blond looked curiously between Mizuki and Takara. "You need some rest."

"Nah, don't worry about me," Takara yawned as she rocked and bounced Shuku some in her arms, "I'm just fine..."

"I can watch her, really. I can get Hiei to watch Jamie for a while, or I'm sure Jamie would behave and could help me watch her," Mizuki kept on, and it was annoying Takara.

"NO!" Takara growled then sighed, "I mean it, Mizuki... I'm fine, I promise... Listen, I'm supposed to help out in the store today, but could you take my place? You'll be working with Kurama. If you really want to help me, you can do that, alright?"

Mizuki conceded defeat and dropped the subject. She started to prepare her and Jamie some breakfast. "Just don't wear yourself too thin," the wolf warned Takara over her shoulder as the hanyou made to exit the kitchen.

Takara smiled over at Mizuki and promised, "Right, I won't. Just chill, Mom." She and Mizuki shared a quick laugh at that, then they went their separate ways.

Aki came in to snatch a banana from the basket on the counter. She nodded to Mizuki, but her eyes narrowed when she spotted Jamie, who exclaimed, "Hi, Mutt!"

Mizuki noticed this and sighed. "Hey, Aki, I'm sorry..."

The dog demoness cast a curious, confused look at the wolf in question.

"I haven't really acted like a parent since Jamie came to live with us... And I'm sorry..." Mizuki muttered then turned to face Jamie, who quirked his head to the sight slightly in confusion. "Jamie, you need to quit calling Aki Mutt, alright? That's mean. Call her by her name, okay?"

"Why?" he asked cluelessly, "Hiei does it all the time, too," he added with a sniffle, afraid he'd made Zuki mad. If he was going to get in trouble, Hiei should, too.

Mizuki laughed and walked over to kneel beside the chair the young boy sat in. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "Silly, I'm not mad or anything, and I know Hiei has been calling Aki Mutt as well. I'll talk to him about it. I didn't know you would look up to and idolize Hiei so much," she giggled and ruffled the human's hair.

"Hiei's so cool, though," Jamie said in his defense, a small grin on his face.

Aki and Mizuki laughed at that, just as Hiei waltzed into the room. He looked at the three and asked, "What?"

"Aw, Hiei, you're Jamie's hewo!" Aki cooed then burst into a fit of giggles.

Hiei glared at the dog demoness. "What in the world are you talking about, Mutt?" That got Aki to stop her laughing and she gave an indignant yelp at such name-calling.

"See? See, Zuki? He said it! He said it," Jamie exclaimed pointing to Hiei with one of his small fingers.

"What is going on?" Hiei demanded moodily. He hated being out of the loop on things like this...

"Hiei, you need to stop setting bad examples for Jamie," Mizuki scolded lightly, a small grin on her face as she spoke.

"What for? I, wait," he paused, remembering what Aki had said when he'd first entered the room, "what? I am NOT that kid's hero! What kind of lies are you spewing in here?" he asked scowling.

"No lies, just the honest truth," Aki sneered, leaning casually against the counter.

"Hiei!" Jamie said and wriggled out of Mizuki's arms to run over to Hiei and latch onto the fire demon's leg. "You're not supposed to call Aki Mutt anymore... It makes Zuki mad," he explained in a childlike manner.

"Oh really," was all Hiei said for a moment, and there was silence.

Jamie made a face up at Hiei, with his lower lip puckering out and his sparkling blue eyes clouding up with tears. He wanted Hiei to pick him up and hold him.

Hiei glared down at the human boy in an attempt to scare him off, but when the boy didn't run off to Mizuki in tears, he looked at Mizuki with begging eyes. He looked to her desperately, wanting her to come over and pick the brat up, but the wolf just shook her head grinning and motioned for him to pick little Jamie up. "Go away, brat," Hiei told the boy in another attempt to get Jamie off of him, but the human looked up at him with those large, puppy dog eyes, pleading with him. With a defeated sigh, Hiei bent over and picked Jamie up, uncomfortably situating Jamie in his arms.

Jamie smiled and hugged Hiei's neck, and Hiei blushed when he heard Mizuki and Aki chorus, "Aw..." Then, Mizuki pulled a camera out of nowhere and snapped a picture of the sight. "Onna," Hiei said in warning, eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

Mizuki laughed and said, "Sorry, Hiei, it was just so perfect!" Then she turned to a serious note and said, "Now, no more calling Aki Mutt, either of you.. got it?" she asked addressing Hiei and Jamie. When the two nodded, Mizuki said, "I expect you to at least try and set better examples for Jamie, Hiei, seeing as he looks up to you and all."

Hiei groaned and glared down at the blond in his arms, but his glare withered slightly when he saw Jamie yawn some and snuggle into Hiei's shirt. "Aw, he's ready for a nap," Mizuki cooed, "Hiei, why don't you go tuck him into bed. And would you mind watching him later today? I told Takara I would take her shift in the store today..."

"Hn," Hiei nodded and spun on his heel, heading upstairs to put Jamie to bed for a midmorning nap.

"Well, I guess I better get going. We open in just a few minutes," Mizuki said and bid farewell to Aki as she left the kitchen.

Kurama was just opening up the store when Mizuki arrived. "Hello, Mizuki," Kurama greeted her with a smile.

"Hey," Mizuki chirped back in reply. They worked in the shop all day until closing time. Aki had decided to bring them something to eat at lunchtime, so they were good. When Mizuki entered into the living room, she saw Hiei sitting on the couch with Jamie asleep and leaning against the nearly asleep fire demon as the ending credits of a movie scrolled over the screen of the television. She grinned and tiptoed over to sneak up on Hiei, then she sat down on his other side and kissed him on the cheek before snuggling into his side.

"Hn," he smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks for watching Jamie for me," Mizuki whispered.

"No problem... I think the little brat's actually starting to grow on me," Hiei chuckled quietly after he spoke. He leaned down to kiss the wolf on the top of her head then shifted around some so that he was laying on his back with Jamie snuggled into his side and Mizuki laying on top of him. With his free arm, he picked up the remote to the television and clicked it off. He set the remote down and wrapped that free arm around Jamie, his other arm still secured around Mizuki.

Mizuki giggled and rose up enough to peck Hiei on the lips, then she snuggled as close to him as she could and whispered, "I don't think anyone will mind if we sleep here tonight... Besides, if we moved Jamie upstairs, he'd just wake up... So, night."

"Good night, Wolf," Hiei whispered back softly and grinned as he and Mizuki fell asleep together...

Aki: Arg! The fluff!! -hides in her mushroom chair-  
Kit: o.O?  
Shi: -rolls eyes- Drama Queen...  
Aki: AM NOT! -huffs and pouts-  
Kit: -laughs-  
Aki: ANYWAY, my turn now!! YAY!  
Shi: See you guys next chapter!!


	49. Chapter 49

Aki- HIYA!!!

Shi- Did someone give her vault or someting?

Kit- Nope, she had nothing...

Aki- SHUT UP! Anyways We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sesshomaru, but I can wish for Sesshy.

Shi and Kit- ONTO THE CHAPTER!

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

It was the middle of the night when Aki woke up. She didn't know why she had woken up, but whatever it was that had woken her made her realize Sesshomaru wasn't in bed.

"Where'd he go?" Aki asked as she looked around in the dark of their room. "Ah well..." Aki added as she stood up her stomach growled. "Looks like I'm hungry."

Quietly she slipped out of the room and walked down into the kitchen. There she found Takara asleep at the table and the baby crying. It had finally gotten to the point where Takara had fallen asleep from exhaustion and wouldn't wake until she was revitalized.

Aki grimaced at the shrill noise from the baby, it was hurting her highly sensitive ears. Aki walked over and nudged Takara.

"Hey, Takara, wake up. Shuku is crying..." Aki said as she poked Takara over and over again. Aki sighed and looked around for what Shuku was crying for. "What does this thing want!?" Aki growled. "Takara! This is your job! Wake up!" Aki growled at her friend.

Aki looked around the kitchen and her eyes landed on the microwave. Wasn't that where they put the bottle to heat it up? In not even two bounds she covered the distance between where she was and the mirowave. Aki pushed open the button and there was the bottle.

Taking it out of the microwave she thought about what she had to do to make sure that Skuku could have it. _This is not something that the Robbed Trio should do! This was not in the job description! _Aki growled to herself. _Oh yeah! I know what I have to do!_ She squirted the milk or whatever it was in the bottle out onto her wrist, she didn't even notice, which was a good thing. Then she shoved it in Shuku's mouth and propped it up on Takara's arm so that she didn't have to stay there.

After having done that Aki walked to the fridge and took out some Kool Aid that Mizuki had made for Jamie, and poured herself a glass. She was always a sucker for Cherry Kool Aid. She also grabbed herself a cherry popsicle and started to eat it, savoring the flavor. After that she went back to her room and grabbed a book that she had taken out of the libary.

"Wait...I finished this book..." Aki muttered as she looked at the title. "Damn...I need something to do..." Aki muttered. "Where's Sesshomaru anyways?" Aki asked.

"I didn't think you were ever going to ask." Sesshomaru said as he hung upside down outside the window, Aki jumped and looked over to him.

"You seriously need to stop doing that. Here eat this." Aki said as she shoved the rest of the popsicle into Sesshomaru's mouth. "That's a good look for you, now where are those tights?" Aki asked as she looked around. Sesshoumaru glared at her and she smiled. "You know I'm kidding. I wanna save that sight for later on." she added as she laughed.

"If you wanna see it that bad, no ones awake." Sesshomaru said.

"SESSHOMARU!" Aki yelled as she ran from the room and slammed the door behind her. Outside her room she was as red as the carpet she was standing on. She slid down to the floor and burried her face in her knees.

_That was the MOST embarrasing thing that he's EVER said._ Aki said to herself.

"Wow. I've never seen her move that fast before." Sesshomaru muttered, he climbed back onto the roof and looked at the stars.

"Aki?" Kurama asked as he came out of the room next door. Aki looked up and Kurama noticed she was blushing. "Why are you blushing?" Kurama asked.

"You DON'T wanna know." Aki answered as she stood and towered over Kurama. "I'll be back before sun rise, I'm going to go for a walk." Aki added as she walked down the hall.

"Uh...ok...?" Kurama asked as she left him in confused silence. "I'm goin' back to bed..." he added and walked back into his room.

When Aki got outside she masked her scent, aura, closed her mind and as she went she covered her tracks and stayed in the shadows so no one could see her. Sesshomaru was still on the roof and he didn't see her. After Aki had gotten some distance from the temple she felt her curse surfacing. She had to release it once in a while or else it'd get out of control. At the moment she didn't care if any one knew that she was doing this, all she wanted was to get rid of this stupid curse for the time being.

Sesshomaru was still on the roof when he felt the energy spike. He thought that it felt familiar, but could be sure because it vanished to quickly. Too quickly for him to get a lock on it and tell where it was coming from, but as long as it didn't come this way they were fine. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone sneaking around the back and he looked that way, but they were gone.

_Something's not right here..._ Sesshomaru thought to himself. Before he could go investigate he saw Aki come out of the woods and walk up to the door and inside. _When did she leave?_ he asked, either way he went inside and found her in the living room lounging on the arm chair.

"Aki." Sesshomaru said as he walked over. She was sleeping. "Aki wake up." Sesshomaru said as he shook her awake.

"Huh..? Wha...? I'm up..." Aki muttered as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Where did you go?"

"Somewhere, can I go back to sleep now?" she asked as her eyes drifted closed.

"No you can't. There's something going on. I saw someone sneaking in the shadows." Sesshomaru added.

"What?!" Aki asked as she sat bolt up right on the chair and almost hit Sesshomaru on the head. Aki and Sesshomaru heard a crash, it had come from the kitchen. Before Sesshomaru even saw her move Aki was already on her feet and running into the kitchen.

Sesshomaru was behind her, when he stepped into the kitchen he saw that Takara was awake. She was at sword point to a man in a mask.

"If this is all the Robbed Trio has to offter then you've gotten weaker." the man said. Aki growled and the reached into her coat to pull out a gun. "Don't do that, your friend just might die." he said as he put a clawed hand around Takara's throat.

"Shoot him, I'll be fine." Takara said.

"Yeah, like I'm seriously going to believe that." Aki muttered.

"What's going on?" Mizuki asked as she walked into the room, she was half asleep, without warning he grabbed a gun and shot it at Mizuki, she was suddenly awake, but wasn't moving.

"Mizuki! Move!" Takara yelled at her friend. Mizuki was frozen as her life flashed before her eyes, the good times and the bad times. The she felt something splatter on her face and then opened her eyes that she had closed, but didn't know when.

"You were supposed...to move..." Aki muttered, she was standing in front of her friend to shield her from the bullet. Where it had hit her no one noticed, but they did notice that Aki was bleeding pretty bad. Just then Hiei entered the room, from his room where he had been sleeping.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Bastard..." Sesshomaru growled at the man.

"Heh, I never leave home without it." he said holding up a small hand pistol. "If you don't take that bullet out of your friend soon she's going to die." he added. "Now I'll be taking her and now farewell!" he added as he grabbed Shuku and then disappeared with a smoke bomb. Everyone was looking at Aki, her eyes drifted closed and then she collapsed to the floor.

"Aki! Aki! Open your eyes!" Takara said as she ran over.

"Good thing...I'm used to bullet wounds..." Aki muttered as she pushed herself onto all fours. Aki looked at Mizuki. "When someone...shoots at you...you're supposed to...move." Aki added.

"I'll remember that the next time someone shoots at me to try to kill me." Mizuki said sarcastically. "Now where were you shot?" Mizuki asked.

"I think she was shot more than once." Hiei said.

"No. It was a...hunting bullet. When it's...shot it comes apart...into many little...pieces...like a BB gun." Aki explained.

"How are we going to get the bullet out?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know." Takara answered. By then Aki was out cold, since there were many wounds, and they were all deep and in a place that had lots of blood flow she was loosing blood and fast.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it soon, she's out cold." Sesshomaru ordered. They were talking to much and not doing enough action.

"We've also got to get Shuku back, who knows what they'll do with her?" Takara asked.

"Okay, Kurama, Takara, and Genkai on the case with Aki, Sesshomaru can stay, and Hiei and I will go after this baby snatcher." Mizuki said.

"I vote we kill it." Hiei said, Mizuki's jaw dropped and she smacked Hiei.

"HIEI! I will NOT kill an innocent child! Now get movin'!" Mizuki ordered. Hiei rubbed the sore spot and then he walked out the backdoor, from there they would start the serach, leaving nothing unturned.

Takara looked at Sesshomaru, he looked almost frantic, though he wasn't going to freak out, or else he'd loose his reputation.

"Any ideas on how to lift her?" Kurama asked.

"Someone grab her arms and someone grab her legs?" Takara suggested.

"Luckily she doesn't have that coat of hers." Genkai muttered, both agreed and then Takara grabbed her legs and Kurama grabbed her arms, then they gently turned her over, that way she didn't have to deal with the pain, and she wasn't bleeding as bad.

They took Aki to her bed room and then set to work with removing the small bullet particles.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

_3 Hours Later_

Takara, Kurama, and Genkai came out of Aki's room, she was sleeping and by then Sesshomaru had paced a rut that was up to his shoulders. Genkai was mad since her perfect lawn had been destroyed by a single rut that went from one end of the stairs to the enterance.

"Sesshomaru, STOP pacing!" Takara ordered, Sesshomaru looked up, his eyes were asking how it went. "She's still living, but she's out cold, she shouldn't be up for another few days." Takara said, just then Aki jumped out a window and landed next to Takara. "Speak of the devil, quite literally." Takara added, earning a smack from Aki. "Ow."

"Serves you right." Aki muttered. "Nice rut ya got goin'. Has the rut started yet?" Aki asked, referring to the deer mating season.

"AKI!" Sesshomaru and Takara yelled, but refrained from hitting her, from how hard Aki hit Takara, it was obvious she was still weak, considering that Takara usually almost fell down.

"You should be in BED, not OUTside." Takara said.

"Oh bite me. It's my injury and I will deal with it as I see fit." Suddenly Sesshomaru scooped Aki up and took her to her room. When he got there he noticed that her wound had opened again.

"What're we going to do with you, Ms.I-Have-To-Open-My-Wounds-Every-Time-They-Heal?" Sesshomaru asked sarcastically.

"I know! You can make me a nice big juicy steak!" Aki said hopfully.

"No, hard foods for you." Kurama said.

"What!?" Aki asked.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Aki: NO STEAK! T.T

Kit: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sesshy.

Aki: Yeah so later!


	50. Chapter 50

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed Aki and Shi's chapters as much as I did. I got writer's block for a while there so I wasn't able to write this till now. Sorrrryyyy. lol**

**We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sesshomaru (Aki: -noooo-)**

**lol -wink- ttys**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**The Store**

"What's wrong dear? I thought Priestess' were supposed to be happy." A man asked after Takara heaved a small sigh while resting her head on her hand.

"Right, I'm sorry sir. I shall do better in the future." Takara said bowing to him and forcing a false smile.

"It's alright dear, here, this is my card. Come by sometime soon." The man said after Takara bagged his purchase. She accepted the card and read it 'Mysteries are the deal, and demons are my forte, come on by to talk about problems-A joker of all trades: Maj Ic; 009-0567'.

"Who was that?" Kurama asked as he came in with lunch for the two of them.

"Maj Ic." Takara answered, "How's Aki?"

"Good, still wants to get up and run around-"

"And eat solid foods." Takara interrupted.

"Yes, and eat solid foods." Kurama said laughing.

"How's Sesshoumaru?" Takara asked.

"Worried. Though he would never admit it. It's pretty obvious from the dent in the floorboards where he's pacing...again."

"Have you seen the dragons?"

"No I haven't, but the food i keep leaivng them at the edge of the woods is going like there's no tomorrow and there're a bunch of scorch marks around the area." Kurama said as he took a seat next to Takara and they ate the soup together. The door chimed and Takara looked up to see a demon who looked a little worse for the weather. Takara rushed over to them and turned the sign over to read closed , locking the door she bent down to the person. She pulled the hood away from their face, "Jin! Kurama, get the first aid kit, NOW!"

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Living Room**

"What happened?" Takara asked someone.

"We ran into troouble on the way here." A man replied.

"I can see that." Takara replied sarcastically.

"OW!" The man yelped. Jin saw nothing but black for a few minutes, finally realizing it was the back of his eyelids he opened his eyes and sat up. BIIIIG mistake. The sudden rush of blood to his head made him have to immediatly lay back down again.

"Jin, you're up!" Touya said as Takara turned around and walked over to Jin from the kitchen table. She checked his bandages and temperature before helping him sit up slowly.

"Well?" Takara asked.

"Well wha'?" Jin asked in reply as Takara's eyebrow twitched, "O'...OOOO'. I uh...," Jin looked over at Touya. Touya made a 'cut it' motion as Takara quickly looked at him and he stopped just in time. Jin looked back at Takara "Weh ran inta some trouble." He said simply.

"Blasted...stupid...MALE DEMONS!" Takara said storming out of the room in annoyance.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Kurama asked from the doorway.

"It is not the Robbed Trio's business." Touya replied simply.

"What DID happen?" Kurama asked.

"Ambush'd." Jin replied suddenly serious.

"They were looking for the child." Touya said as he stood up and held his hand to his forearm that was bound with some blood starting to peak out at the top of the bandage.

Takara hadn't really stormed down the hall. Infact she stayed just out of sight of the demons in the kitchen and living room, around the corner. Aki came up near Takara and Takara gave her a 'quiet' sign. Aki listened and they stayed in the area that the boys couldn't see in and listened to the conversation. At the end Aki whispered something to Takara and Takara whispered something back. They went to their rooms to pack their mission clothes and weapons in small bundles. Takara grabbed a first aid kit as well and they came to the living room.

"Kurama, can you look after the shop? I think fresh air would be good for Aki so we're taking a walk in the park." Takara said smiling as she hid the kit and her bundle in the sleeves of her gi and hid her crossed fingers in the sleeve of her gi as well. Aki wore a hoodie and had her package taped to her stomach in order to hide it. It was covered by her shirt that showed it slightly but the hoodie was baggy enough to throw off suspicion.

"Sesshomaru already knows." Aki added in. Which was the truth, although, they didn't exactly say that they had knocked him out and left him on the bed in order to keep him from stopping them (he had seen through the 'guise easily.)

"Alright." Kurama agreed as the girls left and Takara left a note on the table without the boys noticing. The note stated simply: '_We won't be back for a while. We'll come back with the others. Taking great care of Aki, no worries Sesshomaru. Take care of Jin and Touya, make sure Jin's ribs fully heal before you look for us, same with Touya's leg. Love- Aki and Takara_.'

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Forest**

"Come on now Kodomo. Atta boy." Takara said as she held Kodomo in her arms, a soft purring emanted from his throat as she nuzzled it.

"Here Gen'ei, c'mon girl. Good girl." Aki added as Gen'ei jumped into her arms. Aki changed into her mission clothing behind a tree while Takara played with Kodomo and Tsuki.

"All set?" Takara asked as Aki nodded, "What?" Takara asked as Aki continued staring at Takara.

"The clothes...what if the guys see 'em." Aki replied.

"Maan." Takara muttered as she summoned a bit of fire and watched the clothes burn. When they were gone the fire left and a breeze scattered the ashes around so that no one could tell anything had ever been there, "Good?"

"It'll do." Aki replied as the dragons followed them, Well, kind of followed. Gen'ei was in Aki's arms, Kodomo was in Takara's arms and Tsuki was riding on Takara's head, "Mizuki's over there."

'_Mizuki, get rid of the shrimp, tell him you'll be home soon._' Aki said through telepathy.

'_Alright, done. Where are you?_' Mizuki asked as Aki sent her a mental image, '_Be right there._' Mizuki said as she made her way over.

"What's up?" Mizuki asked as Tsuki 'attacked' her by glomping her (much like Jamie was doing to Hiei at that exact minute as Hiei walked into the house).

"Did you find Shuku?" Aki asked as Mizuki shook her head.

"We were going to grab you guys and have you help out." Mizuki answered.

"Well we got new arrivals, Jin and Touya, they were ambushed on their way here. The people were looking for Shuku, and they must've thought those two were hiding her." Takara said.

"So the boys are tied up..." Mizuki trailed off.

"But the Robbed Trio isn't." Aki said with a sly smirk as they nodded and began to wlak off towards the castle talking about their plans. The plans including a few things about burnt bun (the dragons would play the ever crucial fire breathing part in this area), some frogs, and ravenouse hyena...they decided on rope, weapons and stealth instead. Too bad...the frogs had relaly seemed to be an entertaining idea.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**Kit: Too tired, I kno this took forever and sorry, I was procrastinating and writing more on my other stories than this one, oops.**

**Don't own InuYasha or YuYuHakusho. **

**TTYL,**

**Aki-Shi-Kitsune's**


	51. Chapter 51

Shi: Alright, so here we go! The next chapter!!

Aki: YES!

Kit: Yay!!  
Shi: Heh, well it's kinda short... writer's block decided to pay me a little visit... lol. xP  
Kit: Ah man, that stinks.  
Aki: Yeah it does.. stupid writer's block!!  
Shi: Anyways, on with the chapter!

Aki: And no we don't own Yu Yu Hakusho..  
Kit: Or Sesshoumaru.  
Aki: -pouts-

So, Mizuki, Takara and Aki, Now, the Robbed Trio was on the case, and they were going to get things done... somehow.

"Do we even know who kidnapped Shuku? Or even if we're going in the right direction?" Mizuki asked suddenly. All three stopped short then looked to one another and sighed while sweatdrops rolled down their heads. "I'll take that as a no," the wolf muttered. "Okay, so how do we go about this?"

"I don't know. I don't see why we're even going after the kid. It's been nothing but trouble since we got it," Aki stated carelessly and looked around unexcited.

"Aki," Takara sighed, "she's very important.. We have to keep her out of evil's hands."

"Hey, for all we know, that guy that took it wants nothing more than a family and to love the brat." Aki said and shrugged it off easily.

Mizuki rolled her eyes and ignored her sisters' arguments. Instead, she focused on trying to catch the infant's scent. Suddenly, a small cry caught the trio's attention, immediately cutting off Aki and Takara's argument. They looked to one another quickly before bolting towards the noise. They hid amongst the trees and peaked out to find Shuku in the arms of her kidnapper.

The guy was getting angry because he could not get Shuku to stop crying. The wailing was getting to be too much for him, and he wanted to silence the child. There were limited means of doing such a thing, however. Usually, he would just slit someone's throat if they did not obey him or if they annoyed him, but this child was supposedly special, and his clients were paying him a great amount of money for him to turn the little brat into them. He just couldn't wait to drop the kid off, get his money, and be on his merry, quiet way.

Meanwhile, Shuku would not stop wailing. She cried and screamed and kicked and squirmed and made as much noise as she could so the guy would know that she was not happy. She wanted to know where Takara was. She definitely didn't want to be with this guy.

"Shut up, Brat!" the guy, Hule, exclaimed angrily, holding the child by the foot and letting Shuku dangle dangerously about five feet from the ground. This caused Shuku to squall all the more.

Takara glowered at the man from behind the trees. She didn't like the way he was treating Shuku. The hanyou was about to waltz right out there and let that bounty hunter know what she thought about his "parenting skills," but before she could, Mizuki grabbed hold of her arm. The wolf shook her head silently and mouthed for Takara to wait a little. The hanyou reluctantly did so, her fists clenched tightly as she surfed through the guy's mind to see who it was she was meeting.

Aki kept a look out for the clients Hule was to be meeting in the area at that time, and Mizuki was thinking up something to do about getting Shuku back. Meanwhile, Takara could not handle just standing there and watching Shuku being treated the way she was by Hule. She shrugged Mizuki's hand off her shoulder and gave the wolf a look that plainly said Takara wanted to just run in there and get Shuku away from the guy.

_Just let Takara run out there, Mizuki,_ Aki said telepathically to her sisters, mostly Mizuki, _after she does that, she can run back to the temple and me and you can fight him off, maybe kill him. It's not like the world will miss another bounty hunter._

Takara looked pleadingly at Mizuki, silently asking if they could do such a thing.

_You're still pretty badly injured, Aki,_ Mizuki trailed off, unsure. She didn't want to waste time in saving Shuku, but Aki was still injured.

_Forget my injuries. They're fine,_ Aki snapped back, glowering at Mizuki slightly.

_Come on, Mizuki, you know she's too stubborn, _Takara sighed, using all her self restraint to keep from jumping out there with her sisters' support or not.

_Well,_ Mizuki pondered over everything for a moment until she continued, _why don't we let Takara run in there and grab Shuku then all three of us head back to the temple?_ _I think we should avoid a fight as much as possible..._

_You're always looking for a peaceful way out, aren't you?_ Aki asked with a small sigh. Her and Takara exchanged a look and nodded.

_Sorry, but that's just the way I am right now... Takara's energy is zapped from lack of sleep, and you, Aki, are still fairly injured. We should avoid a fight,_ Mizuki said in a reasoning tone.

"You stupid child! Shut up!" Hule boomed angrily and held the baby up to his face to scream at the small girl, who continued to wail and cry.

_She does kind of have a point,_ Takara muttered back in defeat, barely keeping herself standing by her sisters.

_Well, she may have a point, but that guy is not going to let us snatch Shuku back without giving us some trouble,_ Aki said, stating a point of her own.

_I'll handle whatever he tries to pull. Just as long as you two go ahead of me and hurry back to the temple,_ Mizuki told the other two, watching everything carefully in case of movement or anything suspicious. She could tell Aki was about to comment on something, but the wolf cut her off, _And yes, Aki, I promise that if he shoots at me, I'll be sure to remember to move..._

Aki sniggered at the wolf silently, deciding not to comment. Instead, the dog demoness and the hanyou silently agreed.

Mizuki mouthed the numbers as she held up a finger at a time until it got to three. That was Takara's cue to go, and she rushed out and snatched Shuku before hurriedly turning around and heading back to her sisters.

"What the..?! Hey, come back here!" Hule shouted in outrage and pulled out his gun, eyes looking around wildly for the hanyou. Then his eyes landed on all three of the Robbed Trio. "Give me back the brat!"

"She's not a brat!" Takara exclaimed angrily over her shoulder as she, Aki, and Mizuki bolted back towards the temple.

Hule growled and aimed his gun straight at Takara's back. Mizuki noticed this and screamed, "Hey, fast right!" Takara and Aki both turned on a dime, as did Mizuki, not even bothering to turn around to see what the wolf was talking about, and because the bounty hunter hadn't been expecting it, his bullet whizzed straight, only successful in hitting a tree, the sounds of splintering wood echoing. Hule was even more annoyed now as he kept sight of the Trio. Instead of shooting, he decided he would have to get close range if he wanted to retreive Shuku, who was whining at Takara and still crying a little.a, and Aki were off in search of Shuku. Hiei and Mizuki had had no luck before when they searched.

Shi: Anyways.. yeah. That's it, haha.  
Aki: Well, aren't you articulate tonight?  
Shi and Kit: -looks at one another- -bursts out laughing- HAHAHAHAHA!  
Aki: What?!?!  
Kit: Wow, big word... "articulate"... -sniggers-  
Shi: -laughs-  
Aki: Why I outta...!!!!!!! ARG!!!   
Shi: Sorry, it was just so perfect... xP  
Kit: Yepp! xD

Aki: Whatever. -rolls eyes- You two are just jealous.

Shi and Kit: Of what?  
Aki: My awesome funny one shots!  
Kit: -rolls eyes-  
Shi: -laughs-


	52. Chapter 52

Aki- YES YOU TWO ARE SO FREAKING JEALOUS!

Shi- Aki, are you sure?

Kit- Is she ever sure?

Aki- HEY! JUST REMEMBER THIS IS MY CHAPTER AND I CAN DO WHAT I WANT IN IT! In other words, I could kill you off...

Kit and Shi- We'll shut up now.

Aki- Good. We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Shi- Or Sesshomaru.

Kit- But she can dream.

Aki-...(twitch) Do you HAVE to rub it in?

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Takara, Mizuki, and Aki were still running though the forest. Hule had stopped following them. All three girls were getting a strange feeling though.

"Okay! That's it!" Aki growled as she stopped running. Mizuki and Takara looked at Aki. "I'm not running any more! Something isn't right here." Aki added.

"Aki, we can't afford to get caught." Takara said.

"If we get caught, then we'll break our way out of there like we always have before! There's no way I'm just going to run like a dog with it's tail between it's legs." Aki added.

"Aki, you ARE a dog demon." Mizuki said.

"Does it look like I have a tail?" Aki asked as she turned around.

"At the moment? No." Mizuki answered, earning a glare from Aki.

"Go jump off a bridge why don't you?" Aki asked. Mizuki and Takara rolled their eyes.

"Well, I seen that you've stopped running. Good, it would have been a pain to track you three down." Hule said as he walked into the clearing where Aki, Mizuki, and Takara had stopped. All three girls looked at the bounty hunter. "Now, hand over the brat." he added.

"No way!" Takara and Mizuki growled at the same time. Aki rolled her eyes.

"Give the brat to me and I wont have to kill you." he added.

"HA! See! Look! He's threatening me! I'm not going to let him get away with that!" Aki growled at Takara and Mizuki.

"Aki! Stop!" Takara said.

"Fine.." Aki muttered, then she turned back to Hule with a smirk on her face. "Any idea who we are?" Aki asked.

"The Robbed Trio, I know. Any one else would have been intimidated by you three, but I'm not. I know that you survive because of pure, dumb luck." Aki's eyebrow twitched. Mizuki glared and Takara let out a little growl.

"Aki, you go with Takara and I'll kill this guy." Mizuki said as she stepped in front of Aki.

"Hey! Mizuki! I wanna kill him!" Aki pleaded.

"No. Aki go with Takara, if he beats me he's all yours." Mizuki added. Aki looked at Mizuki.

"Fine. C'mon, let's go." Aki added to Takara. Mizuki drew her katana and looked at Hule. "Shall we?" she asked.

"Sure. I need some practice." Hule said. Mizuki growled, then in one swift motion charged at Hule. Hule parried with his gun. They were like Aki's but hers were better made. This guy liked to do things half-assed unless he was pushed.

Mizuki took one hand off the hilt of her sword and tried to hit him with her claws, Mizuki managed to get his arm fairly good.

"You're not as weak as I thought." Hule said.

"There's a lot about us that you don't know." Mizuki said. She kicked Hule with her foot, right in the knee cap. Hule staggered a minute, Mizuki thought that she was going to be fine, then he drew another gun and aimed it at her, before her mind registered what was happening Aki kicked Hule in the head.

"Hey, D.A., you're supposed to move." Aki said with a little smile.

"Thanks Aki. Didn't I tell you to go with Takara?" Mizuki asked.

"When do I listen? I was watching from the shadows, Takara is at the temple now, Kurama's watching her." Aki added. Suddenly Aki felt a pain in her leg, she looked down, Hule's nails were digging into her leg.

"You have come to your death. You should have stayed away. Now you will die." Hule said, he yanked Aki's leg out from underneath her, before anything else happened, Aki put her hands on the ground, and kicked him in the chin. Then she flipped back to Mizuki, she was wincing.

"What's wrong?" Mizuki asked.

"I just tore open the wound." Aki answered.

"Go back, I can take him." Mizuki said.

"No, I'll be fine." Aki said. "Besides, it's not wise to corner me." Aki added.

"Don't." Mizuki warned. "I can't stop you when you're like that and you know it." Mizuki said.

"Stop talking. You're both going to die here." Hule said. He closed his eyes, suddenly a whole bunch of imps were all around them. They were the deadly kind.

"Any ideas?" Mizuki asked.

"Hack 'n' slash!" Aki answered, she pulled out a gun.

"How much ammo you got?" Mizuki asked.

"Enough." Aki answered, her gun was fully loaded, and she was aiming it at the bigger imps. Each time she pulled the trigger an imps head was blow off. Mizuki was slashing at the imps, the more they shot and slashed, the more imps appeared. "Don't tell me they're the kind that multiply the more you kill them!" Aki growled.

"They are. Aren't they wonderful. In just this many it's more than enough to kill you both. You should start to feel the effects, Aki." Hule said. Aki growled at him. He was right.

"Mizuki. I have to." Aki said.

"No! Aki, don't you dare! We can take them." Mizuki said.

"You might be able to. I've got a fever and the poisons from spilting them is getting into my wound." Aki explained. "It's the only way, once you've got a clear path, run like hell." Aki added.

"No! Aki! Don't. There's still something that we can do." Mizuki said as she put a hand on her friend shoulder.

"What?"

"I've been working on an attack, I just need something to protect me while I'm doing it." Mizuki said. "Can you put up a sheild?"

"Yes, I don't know how long I can hold it though." Aki answered. "You've got half an hour at the most." Aki added, Mizuki nodded and sat down on the ground after she sheathed her katana. A sheild formed around the two girls.

Mizuki shut her eyes and closed her mind to everything. Her consiciousness left her body, she was looking for Hule's mind. She found Aki's, she was frantic, Mizuki didn't think that Aki could feel fear, but then she found that she could. Aki's worst fear was death. Mizuki left Aki's mind and found Hule's.

Mizuki smirked a little. His defenses were pathetic, he obviously hadn't come across many phsycics. She looked for his powers in his mind. She knew that she didn't have a lot of time left, Aki was weak enough as it was, and this was making it even worse.

Suddenly she came to a tightly sheilded area in Hule's brain. '_This must be the power section._' Mizuki thought. She carefully made her way into it so that she didn't alert him and get his attention. Soon enough Mizuki was in his mind. Since she was new with this kind of assault, she knew that she was going to have to find the weakness in the attack and then take it out like that.

'_Where is it?!_' Mizuki's time was running out. She didn't have a lot of time. Time passed differently when in someone's mind than it did when out of it. Mizuki felt a sharp pain in her arm, her mind went back to her body and looked at her arm. An imp had bit into it. Mizuki looked to her left, Aki was kneeling down on the ground, one knee in the dirt, the other was what she was leaning on.

"Aki! Are you okay?" Mizuki asked.

"I'll be fine. Find anything useful?" Aki asked, Mizuki couldn't see her friends face.

"No, I didn't have enough time." Mizuki answered.

"Heh, sorry, I couldn't hold it any more, I held it for an hour before the sheild disippitated." Aki said.

"Why hasn't Sesshomaru or the others come?" Mizuki asked.

"Dun-." Aki began, suddenly Mizuki smelled blood, it was Aki's. "Damn it." Aki muttered, her hands has clenched so much that they began to bleed.

"What's wrong?"

"The curse, it's trying to surface. I've been keeping it under control since the sheild disippitated, but it's getting harder and harder. The blood lust is getting to me." Aki explained, for the first time Aki looked at Mizuki. Aki had the look in her eyes that said she wanted blood, and lots of it.

"I guess we have no other choice." Mizuki said.

"The first clear path you see, run. Don't try to do anything, just run." Aki explained.

"But are you sure YOU want to do this?" Mizuki asked.

"No, but I have no choice do I?" Aki asked. She stood up and her eyes lost their pupils. Her fangs and claws were getting longer. Soon her claws were a good four inches and her fangs were two inches. Aki was looking through the imps and to Hule.

Mizuki didn't like seeing her friend like this, but she had no choice, or else they'd die. Mizuki didn't make a sound, all she did was stand behind Aki and hope that Aki wouldn't notice her. Aki turned to her friend.

"Scared aren't you?" Aki asked, but it was a different voice. Mizuki's eyes widened. "Pathetic." Aki added. This voice was deeper than Aki's usual one. "Alright you third rate, dumb ass bounty hunter! Prepare your bowels to be spilled across the ground!" Aki said with the delight evident in her voice.

"You kill me! You've been stuck in this trap for over an hour and you still haven't figured out that this will be your last breath." Hule said.

"HA! You're the worst bounty hunter that I have seen! Enough! Time to die!" Aki said, she lunged through the imps and slashed Hule's stomach open with one swing of her dagger-sharp claws. "Heh, that was fun. Maybe we can do it again some time." Aki said, she was smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Aki! Snap out of it!" Mizuki yelled at her friend. Aki's features went back to normal and Aki fell down to her knees, she was gasping for breath. "What the heck was that?!" Mizuki asked.

"I don't know." Aki answered, then she fell to the ground, burrying her head in the dirt. Mizuki lifted Aki up and put Aki's arm around her shoulders, Mizuki was dwarfed by the 6 foot demoness. Slowly Mizuki made her way back to the temple.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Aki- DONE!

Kit- Damn, that was fast.

Shi- Yeah it was! I just got done with mine!

Aki- Hey, I like to type, and when I get going I don't stop!

Kit- She's right, I've seen her do it.

Shi- Well, I suppose we should send this now huh?

Aki- Yup, bye people!

Kit- Later!

Shi- See ya!


	53. Chapter 53

**ok ya'll i'm back, i know my last chapter was well...VERY horrible. But I am going to try to make up for it, I swear.**

**Anyways, onto the chapter.**

**TTYLKitsune (we don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sesshomaru by the way.)**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Temple**

"Is she going to be okay?" Sesshomaru asked for the 50th time that hour.

"For the LAST time this hour Sesshomaru- YES DAMMIT!" Takara yelled after she shut Aki's door behind her.

"When will she get up?" Sesshomaru asked for the 25th time that hour.

"Again- I. DON'T. KNOW!" Takara yelled getting frustrated as Shuku's wail came from the room Kurama was in as he took care of Shuku and Takara quickly walked to the room to look in at Kuram who was gently lifting Shuku out of the crib that Genkai had found in her attic and onto the changing table Kurama had brought from his house.

Shuku was still crying lightly as Kurama finished changing her and then picked her up and rocked her in his arms as Takara leaned in the door way and watched as Kurama hummed softly and put Shuku back to sleep.

"She only does that for you and I." Takara said in a whisper so as not to wake Shuku.

"That's because everyone else other than Mizuki is scary and intimidating." Kurama replied whispering as well. He set Shuku back in her crib as Takara looked in at the sleeping human.

"How's a human going to be raised in a demon household?" Takara asked.

"Jamie seems to be doing fine." Kurama said.

"He's different to begin with." Takara said in a monotone that made Kurama chuckle as she referred to the 'monstrosity' (as he had been nicknamed) as being a retard in some way.

"But we all seem to be doing alright with both humans." Kurama replied.

"But what happens when they get older and they want a bunch of friends over, what if some of them find out what we are and-" Takara started rattling off as Kurama pressed his index finger against her lips.

"Shh, we'll think of that when the time comes. For now, lets just enjoy the innocence of their youth." Kurama replied as he kissed Takara on the forehead and Takara sighed softly and wrapped her arms around his neck at the same time. They stayed like that for a minute, until a crash echoed through the house and both pair of eyes snapped open. They sighed.

"Enjoy the innocence of their youth ay?" Takara asked as Kurama chuckled softly, "Trade ya." She added as Kurama nodded and left the room while Takara grabbed her book from the changing table drawer and sat in a chair next to the crib to read.

Mizuki sat up in her bed at the sound of the crash. 'Jamie..' she thought as sh erushed out of the room to see Hiei with a gash across his cheek and Jamie behind him.

"Jamie, come here NOW." Mizuki said as Jamie ran over to her and Mizuki ran into Shuku's room. Takara sat peacefully reading a book, "How can you be so calm right now!?" Mizuki asked yelling as Shuku began to wail. Takara quickly got up and picked Shuku up and comforted the baby.

"Why, what's going on?" Takara asked clearly confused as a loud crash was heard again and Takara looked at Jamie, "Oh my god, if that wasn't...and... GO! Go see if Aki is alright and I'll take care of the kids, assign Sesshomaru to Aki's room and help Kurama and Hiei." Takara added as Jamie ran over to her and hugged her Hakama. Mizuki ran out of the room sealing it with a spell as she ran off.

"Hiei, are you alright?" Mizuki asked as her ankle length skirt flared out around her and her sweater swept behind her to reveal her tank top.

"I'm fine onna, check the other one." Hiei said.

"Jamie's with Takara, tell Kurama the door is sealed." Mizuki said.

"Hn." Hiei replied as he charged at the demon in the living room. Both Touya and Jin were fighting as well while Genkai was being strangled so that she couldn't focus her Reiki.

"Sesshomaru! Is Aki alright?!" Mizuki asked, nearly falling as she managed to get into the room in time to avoid a tentacle shooting at her.

"Aki's fine, she's still asleep. Seal the Window with the basic protection spell Aki showed you last week." Sesshomaru ordered.

"One step ahead of ya." Mizuki said as she pulled out a caligraphy paintbrush dipped in ink from her hair, she scrolled the character for 'Protect' on the window, "I'm going to help the others, I'm sealing the door for protection as well." Mizuki added as Sesshomaru nodded his consent.

"Make sure th-that the a-a-n-nnoying th-thing is o-okay." Aki mumbled blearily.

"I already did, don't worry, stay here and relax, we've got it under control." Mizuki added with a wink as she closed the door and scrolled the character for protection on the door and the character for lock on the door knob as a tentacle grazed her back but made her breath catch in her throat at the surprise of the scratch on her back.

"Mizuki!" Hiei yelled as Mizuki fell on her knees in the hall. Suddenly she was back on her feet.

"Fine! I'm Fine!" Mizuki yelled.

"Mizuki- DOWN!" Touya yelled as Mizuki did a back bend and a razor sharp icicle lodged itself through the tentacle, cutting the tip off as Jamie's cry was heard in the other room.

"THE WINDOW!" Mizuki suddenly cried as Kurama's head whipped around towards the direction and he ran out of the house turning into Youko.

"KURAMA!" Takara screamed.

A tentacle slammed through the window of the room. Jamie had handed Takara the baby carriage that she was able to strap to her front. Shuku was crying while Takara tried to shush Shuku and still keep Jamie behind her. She looked around trying to find anything sharp and leaned on the support of air, without much practice lately it would surely drain a decent percentage of her energy if she used to much.

Focusing on the tentacle she muttered a simple incantation and the air split as the tentacle fell to the ground limp and then tried to grab Takara who had Shuku strapped to her. Takara tried to shake the tentacle as it wrapped around her foot.

"KURAMA!!!" Takara screamed as the owner of the tentacle let out a shriek and Youko appeared, slicing the tentacle into pieces.

"Jamie, tell Mizuki-Sakura tree within Reikai." Youko said as he picked Takara up bridal style and she dropped the baby carriage and simply kept a hold of Shuku as they took off. Jamie got out of the room and ran to Mizuki managing to avoid the tentacles as Mizuki was shoved away from Shuku's door. Sesshomaru was slammed through Aki's door and into the next wall by a tentacle as Jamie came through.

"Mizuki! A man with silver hair took Takara and Shuku! He said Sa-" Jamie started as Mizuki clampe dher hand on his mouth and avoided a tentacle that tried to crush her.

"Whisper it in my ear Jamie." Mizuki told the boy as he whispered what Youko had told her, "Good boy now go hide." Mizuki added as Jamie nodded and hid. Mizuki ran to Aki's room where Sesshomaru was beginning to turn demonic. Using her telekinesis, Mizuki managed to lodge a few pieces of glass into the tentacle, and one or two into a VERY annoyed Sesshomaru's leg by accident. And possibly one into Aki's arm as well. Mizuki could've sworn she DID hear Aki yell out at one point.

Suddenly the demon withdrew and headed elsewhere while Hiei rushed to find Mizuki and Jamie. Jin and Touya ran over to Genkai to see if she was alright and after checking on Aki and Sesshomaru and meeting up with Hiei, Mizuki looked for Jamie who was completely fine aside from a little shaken.

"Sakura tree within Reikai. Which one though?" Mizuki asked Hiei after Jamie had told the others what Youko had told him.

"Well there could be the oldest Sakura tree in the middle of the Takumi forest." Genkai said.

"Or the first tree which WAS a Sakura tree in the middle of Koenma's garden." Hiei muttered.

"And there's always the trees that Takara was involved with." Mizuki said.

"Like the Tournament tree. She added a Sakura tree to it didn't she?" Touya asked as Mizuki nodded.

"There's also the Sakura tree in our Reikai backyard." Mizuki said as Jin sighed.

"Looks l'ke a' spl't up." Jin muttered as Mizuki agreed.

"I'll go to my Reikai house." Mizuki said.

"I'll join you." Touya volunteered.

"I will go to Koenma's." Hiei said as Jin volunteered to go with him.

"I'll head to the Tournament Tree." Genkai said as she grabbed the (surprisingly) unharmed phone and dialed a number, "Yusuke, you're going on a trip to visit the oldest Sakura tree, here are the directions..." Genkai said as she told Yusuke where to go and why while the others got ready to leave and did leave. When she hung up the phone, Genkai told Sesshomaru to stay there with Jamie and Aki. Which he half grudgingly did.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Sacred Sakura Tree (Planted by Takara)**

"Think they'll figure out where we are?" Kurama asked as Takara sat in a corner of the tree house (more like the room that was actually carved into the tree) and acted as Shuku's bed for the time being.

"No." Takara said bluntly.

"Are you serious?" Kurama asked his voice slightly raised.

"My sisters are mindless zombies when it comes to remembering what shit I planted. Not that I'm any better on Training dates but hey, we all get mixed up. Besides- that's the point, so that we can't be found till we want to be." Takara said.

"1) I didn't mean that well, and 2) If we keep swearing like that around Shuku she's goign to be one corrupted little girl." Kurama said as Takara smirked.

"Corrupt, corrupt, corrupt." Takara said in a menacing voice as she looked at Shuku with a kind face much unlike the voice she was using.

"She's gonna be one fucked up kid." Kurama muttered as Takara gaped.

"You just got done telling me about the swearing!" She said in disbelief as Kurama cracked up at the look she was giving him.

_CRASH._

"Ah shit." Takara muttered as the wood cracked on the branches above the tree house.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**Kitsune: 'Kie doke, I hope that was better than my last one. Well, please do tell and here we go to Dani/ Shi/ Mitzuki! Take it away chica!**

**lol Remember: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sesshomaru!**

**TTYL,**

**Aki-Shi-Kitsune's**


	54. Chapter 54

Shi: Alright, took me a few days, but I finally started on it and even finished it! All in one night! Go me! Anyways.. we don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sesshy.. but, we do enjoy writing this fic, so review and tell us what you think!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yusuke grumbled as he read the directions he'd been told by Genkai until he saw the aging psychic waiting at the base of a towering, old Sakura tree. Uneasily, he glanced around as he made his way over to Genkai. With a small shudder, thoughts of the Dark Tournament flashed through his head. He was half expecting a demon to jump out at him at any minute. It wasn't unreasonable, however, because he saw a few dead demons laying on the ground. Apparently, Genkai had to do something to keep her busy while waiting on Yusuke.

"There you are," Genkai stated in aggrivation as Yusuke stood in front of her, "what took you so long, Dimwit?" she snapped.

"Oh nothing much, you hag, I just had to cross the country and an entire ocean to get here!" Yusuke growled in response. "Now, what's up? Why are we here?" he asked glancing around.

"The temple was attacked earlier, and Takara and Kurama fled with Shuku to some Sakura tree. Takara sent the message, but there are many possible Sakura trees, so we split up in groups: Mizuki and Touya heading for the Trio's Rekai house, me and you here, Hiei and Jin to Koenma's garden, and Sesshoumaru is staying behind at the temple to take care of Aki and Jamie."

"Oh," Yusuke said once he blinked and comprehended everything. "Well, should we start looking then?"

"I think that's the best idea you've ever had," Genkai sneered and spun on her heel, stalking off to look.

Yusuke took a moment to process that then he glared at the psychic. "Hey!" he exclaimed, "You old hag! What do you mean by that?!" He chased after her, yelling and scowling, but Genkai gave him no notice, ignoring him.

Meanwhile, Hiei and Jin waltzed into Spirit World and made a beeline for Koenma's garden. Hiei pushed through any guards they met and didn't let anyone stop him, and he kept silent.

Jin followed after Hiei and anxiously laughed and apologized to the ones Hiei ran into or pushed out of the way. "You real'y t'ink 's a good idea ta be plowin' t'rough everybody?" the wind master asked the small fire demon as he caught up to Hiei.

"Hn," Hiei replied nonchalantly and continued on his way until the two were in the middle of the garden, where there stood a proud, tall Sakura tree.

"Woa'," Jin whislted as he looked up, attempting to see the tree's peak. It was useless, however, seeing how tall the tree was, "now t'at's a big tree alrig't..."

"Yes, it's tall, I see that," Hiei glared at the wind master as he spoke, "just start looking." He stomped off, using his Jagan to check the Sakura tree out.

Jin sighed. Hiei could be so hard to deal with at times. "Alrig', alrig', no need ta get yer turban in a knot," the wind master grumbled, earning another scowl from Hiei. "Er.. yea', so.. I'll j'ss go take a peek in t'e 'igher branches," he mumbled and used his mastery over the wind to fly up and search through the tree limbs.

"What in the world are you doing?" Koenma snapped, walking up to Hiei with an impatient look on his face. "This is my private garden," he told the fire demon, as if it explained everything.

"Hn, if you must know, we're looking for the half breed, Youko, and the human faucet," Hiei said in reply, not sparing even a small glance at the Prince of the Spirit World.

"And why would you be looking for them? Let alone here in my garden?" Koenma inquired and tapped his foot impatiently on the ground.

Hiei didn't answer or even acknowledge he had heard the prince, but Koenma did get his answer, along with a good scare as Jin floated down and spoke brightly, his ears twitching as he landed behind the prince, "Oi, Koenma! I can tell ya t'at!"

Koenma jumped a foot into the air in fright when he heard that. He flung himself around to face Jin. "You scared me, you idiot! Don't do that!" he shouted at the wind master, whose ears flinched at the shrill sound of the voice and made Jin wince.

"Ya didn' have ta shout, mate," Jin muttered and rubbed his ears, "mah poor ears..."

"Alright, sorry, but what are you two doing here?" Koenma asked again.

"We're here lookin' for Takara, Youko, an' Shuku," Jin said.

"Why?" Koenma inquired as his brow twitched.

"Cause, t'e temple was attacked, an' t'e t'ree took off ta some Sakura tree... So we gotta look for 'em," Jin explained and shook some leaves out of his hair that he'd managed to attract while flying through the branches.

"Apparently, they're not here, either," Hiei stated suddenly, disgruntled at having wasted his time looking.

"Oh," Koenma blinked, "alright then. That's fine. But, really, Hiei, did you have to push past all of my security? Whatever happened to saying please?"

There was a short silence until Hiei said, "You're joking, right?" Jin started to chuckle, and Koenma just sighed and told the fire demon to forget it. Then, the prince tromped off, already tired of dealing with, by then smirking, Hiei and the wind master.

Mizuki and Touya soon arrived at the Trio's house in Reikai to look around. As they wandered over the grounds and towards the Sakura tree in the backyard, Mizuki let out a soft sigh.

"What's wrong?" Touya asked the wolf demoness upon hearing her sigh.

"Hm?" Mizuki seemed to come out of a daze and looked at the ice demon, "Oh, sorry, just thinking about some old memories," she stated with a serene smile on her face. "I've missed this place."

"It's a very beautiful place," Touya nodded as he spoke, looking at all the types of plants and the house that sat proud on the level green grass.

"Haha, yeah," Mizuki giggled and ran forward a few feet before twirling around a few times, her arms thrown wide. "Boy have I missed it..." She took a deep breath through her nose then stopped and looked alert.

"What is it?" Touya asked, on the alert when he noticed Mizuki tense and her smile fall to a frown.

Mizuki held up a hand as a silent sign to be quiet for a minute, and he remained quiet, watching as the wolf demoness sniffed at the air. Apparently, she had caught a scent. "What do you smell?" Touya whispered, ready to fight at a moment's notice.

Mizuki grinned, "I smell them," she said, "Takara, Youko, and even little Shuku! They _are_ here! Come on!" she exclaimed and grabbed a surprised Touya's arm and began to yank him towards the backyard Sakura tree. However, halfway to the tree, she stopped again as she sensed something else.

Not expecting it, Touya ran straight into her. "Oh, sorry," he apologized, but when he saw the look on her face, he asked, "What do you sense?"

"Well, let's just say that we're not the only ones who found them," Mizuki mumbled, and Touya nodded, understanding when he too felt the enemy.

The sound of tree branches splintering and breaking, falling with heavy thuds to the ground came from the tree. Mizuki and Touya looked to one another and took off to the tree without another word as Takara's energy spiked, showing that she too realized the enemy had found them, and found them quickly too...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shi: Alright, I know, short.. and I'm sorry! I'll try to work on it and see if I can't make my future chapters longer... lol. Anyways, see you guys next chapter!


	55. Chapter 55

Aki- My turn!

Shi- Yeup!

Kit- I think we should be afraid, she's had egg nog. From upstate...

Shi- ?

Aki- it means that it has alcohol in it, but not enough to get to drunk.

Shi- Oh...WAIT WHAT!?

Kit- Just get on with the chapter.

Aki- OKAY!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Aki was sitting up in her bed, she had been awake since the demon attacked them and Mizuki had accidently lodged a peice of glass into her arm. When no one was looking she had taken it out, cutting her hand on the sharp peice of glass.

Slowly Mizuki's abilities were developing. Takara and Mizuki had more psychic abilities than Aki, but Aki didn't care, she packed one powerful punch without. Even in this state she was sure that she could leave a bigger hole in the ground than either girl.

"Ak!" Jamie yelled as he ran into the room where Aki was resting. "Ak!" Jamie yelled again, he jumped up on the bed and looked at her. He wasn't unsettled by her red eyes, most everyone else was though.

"What do you want?" Aki asked coldly.

"Where did Zuki go?"

"To find Takara and Kurama."

"What about the crying thing?"

"That too."

Sesshomaru walked in the door with food for Aki, she was glaring at Jamie and Jamie was looking at her curiously.

"Go. Away." Aki ordered.

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"I told you to."

"Why?"

"I don't like you."

"Why?"

"You're annoying."

"Why?"

"You ask too many questions."

"Why?"

Aki looked at Jamie, hate was glowing in her eyes. Then she turned to Sesshomaru. "Hey, wanna get him away from me before I kill him?" Aki asked.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked with a slight smirk.

"WHY TO WHAT?!" Aki growled.

"Everything." Jamie and Sesshomaru answered. Aki fell back down and burried her head in her pillows.

"God. I hate. You. Both." Aki muttered through the pillow. Sesshomaru walked over to Jamie and looked at him.

"Go find something to do. Don't come in here unless I tell you to. Understand?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"Aki needs to rest and that takes time and quiet."

"Why?"

"There's a hole in her stomach. She can't waste too much energy or else she might die."

"Oooh. Why is there a hole in Ak's stomach?" Sesshomaru scowled at the curious little boy. Rin didn't even do this.

"Okay, you know what?" Aki asked as she got out of bed. "Since you don't seem to get the picture of GET OUT, then I'm going to show you the meaning." Aki said. She walked over to Jamie and lifted him off the ground, then kicked him out. "Annoying little whelp..." Aki muttered.

"You shouldn't get out of bed." Sesshomaru said.

"I will if I wanna, since when do I listen?" Aki asked.

"Good question. Here, eat." Sesshomaru handed Aki some food. But she was already asleep. She looked like a regular person while she was sleeping. Like she hadn't been through any of the harsh things that she had faced. There wasn't even a scar to show for what was going on. Quietly Sesshomaru left the room, Aki couldn't lie on her sides, or her stomach, or else the wounds might reopen. She had figured that out on her own.

"Silver, I'm hungry!" Jamie said with a small stomp of his foot. Sesshomaru looked down at the little human, there was nothing the same between him and Rin.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked in a monotone as he went to take care of Aki's food.

"A camel camel!" Jamie answered, Sesshomaru was dumbfounded. What in the seven hells was a 'camel camel'? He knew that 'camel' meant apple to him, but did he want two?

"A what?"

"That!" Jamie said, a commercial for caramel apples came on T.V. "I want a camel camel!"

"We don't have any. Have an app-I mean camel." Sesshomaru tossed Jamie an apple. Jamie threw the apple back, hitting Sesshomaru in the head.

"I want a camel camel!" Jamie yelled at him. Sesshomaru growled and threw another apple at him. Jamie missed the apple and it fell to the floor.

"You WILL eat what there is to eat here you else you WILL go hungry, do you understand?" Sesshomaru growled, making Jamie jump. Jamie nodded his understand and picked up the apple from the floor, after dusting it off he took a bite, then hid behind the couch, away from Sesshomaru. He walked back to Aki's room to make sure that she was still sleeping.

"Meanie..." Sesshomaru heard Jamie mutter. Sesshomaru growled at Jamie, he yelped and then was silent. Sesshomaru walked back to Aki's room, muttering.

" 'Camel camel' how the hell am I supposed to know what that is?" Sesshomaru asked himself as he opened Aki's door.

"What about caramel apples?" Aki asked as she sat up. Caramel apples were one of her favorite fall treats. "AH! I SPEAK BABY!" Aki yelped. "NOO!!!"

"Glad to see you can go into hysterics, it means you're getting better." Sesshomaru muttered. Aki sat up.

"Can't I be entitled to freak out?" Aki asked.

"No."

"Fuck you."

"Only if you're going to do the fucking." Sesshomaru retorted, making Aki fall out of bed.

"WHAT?!"

"Can't I be entitled to a joke?"

"Nope."

"Screw you."

"No thanks. Not even if you're the one doing the screwing." Aki added. She got back up into bed and smiled at him.

"Thanks. I feel loved." Sesshomaru muttered.

"You should." Aki yawned. "I'm goin' back to bed, this stupid wound is making me sleepy..." Aki added, then she was asleep again. Sesshomaru left and left Aki to her nap.

He went out in the living room, Jamie was watching T.V. It was the...POWERPUFF GIRLS!

" 'Fighting crime, trying to save the day!' " Jamie sang alone. Sesshomaru tuned him out and went to go outside to practice, there was no way he was going to listen to the annoyingness that was Jamie.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Mizuki and Touya ran out from the bushes and into the fight, Kurama was still in his human form, Takara was holding Shuku in her arms, trying not to let these annoying demons have her.

"Hey guys! Need some help?!" Mizuki asked as she ran into the fight. Takara and Kurama were momentarily surprised, then both smiled.

"Yes!" Kurama answered.

"It took you long enough!" Takara added.

"It's not my fault that you just HAD to plant so many Sakura trees." Touya said. Soon enough the demons were all killed. Their dead eyes were staring at the sky, it was the last thing they saw before they were killed.

"Glad you found us. Where is everyone else?" Takara asked, then Mizuki swatted her upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?!" Takara growled at Mizuki.

"Taking off like that! You should know that the enemy is going to keep tabs on you, they have powerful demons, and then they have the weak ones that you can't detect! That's how they found you dimwit!" Mizuki growled at Takara. "You're stupidity endangered not only you, but Shuku as well!"

"Jeez, you sure hit harder than I last remembered..." Takara muttered.

"I don't think we should get in the way..." Touya muttered to Kurama, he nodded and they watched the girls.

"No, I haven't gotten weaker, you have, since you haven't been practicing." Mizuki said. "You and I are going to train while Aki gets better. Whether you like it or not." Mizuki added.

"Then who is going to look after Shuku?" Takara asked.

"Kurama will do it. While you're training he will look after Shuku, then the next day you get her. So that Kurama has a break."

"Why doesn't he have to train!?"

"He's not the one getting weaker!"

"Oh fine..." Takara sighed in defeat, she knew that she wasn't going to win this with her.

"Good, now let's get back. I left Jamie with Aki and Sesshomaru." Mizuki added.

"The kid's dead Mizuki." Kurama said.

"How do you know?!" Mizuki asked, she was on the verge of panic.

"You left him with Aki and Sesshomaru, both hate kids." Kurama answered.

"It was the only choice I had, since Miss. Run-Away over there just HAD to leave!" Mizuki said. "I know them, Jamie's not dead. Now c'mon, let's get outta here before they send more demons after us."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Aki opened her eyes, on her window sill there was a bird, whether it was a crow or a raven she didn't know, but it was a big black bird. The look in it's eyes told her that it was smarter than it seemed. Aki had no clue how long she had been asleep, but it was definatly this bird that woke her.

"What are you doing here?" Aki asked. The bird cocked it's head at her. It didn't answer. "I guess you are just a stupid bird." Aki muttered.

The bird jumped over to her, it landed on her pillow in front of her eyes. It lowered its head so that it's eyes leveled with hers. She knew then that it was a raven and not a crow. The bird of death as she had sometimes called them.

The look in the birds eyes said that it was there because it was drawn to her.

"Weird bird." Aki muttered, she moved her arm and it jumped back over to the window sill. "Huh. It wont go away. If it dies, it ain't my fault.

_Granddaughter._ Something said, Aki sat bold up right and looked at the bird.

"Did you say that?"

_Yes, this is your grandfather. I have come back you help you._

"With what?"

_Your curse._

"I know all about it, what els-?" Aki began to ask.

_No, you don't know all about it, you have hardly come to understand it. If you did understand it all, you would have gotten out of that bed already with your newly healed stomach._

"How are you going to teach me?" Aki asked.

_When no one is looking and you have the necklace with you I can come back to the land of the living in flesh and blood. Then and only then will I be able to teach you._

"So, why are you a raven?"

_It is the easiest form to use. _

"Wait, so you're going to teach me how to use the curse, but I thought that the some how the necklace could break the curse."

_No, unfortunatly, while I was in the after life I did a little research, I found that the necklace is just something that was a treasure, I never actually found out what it was for, but I'm sure you will Aki._

"You remembered." Aki said with a smirk.

_I may be old, but I don't forget that easily._

"Uh-huh, sure." Aki said.

_I don't, I clearly remember the day you were born, but I wasn't there when they named you._

"Uh-huh. Well, I'm going to get back to sleep, I'll be out in the woods tomorrow, you can find me yourself." Aki added, then closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Aki- Okay, that's it, I'm done.

Kit- We don't own

Shi- Yu Yu Hakusho,

Aki- Or Sesshy.

Kit- Yeah, that's about it.

All- BYE!


	56. Chapter 56

**Shi- Takara is in for a maaaajor training session.**

**Aki and Kit- Aw shit...**

**Shi- MUAHAHA**

**Kit- Annnyways, we don't own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Aki- Or Sesshomaru.**

**TTYL**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Living Room**

**Scene-courtesy of Aki who came up with the scheme**

The guys were officially bored having put up thousands upon thousands of Protection marks, symbols, and then some. They sat on the couch lazily, Kurama was holding Shuku who gurgled every now and then while Jamie sat on Hiei's lap who was between Kurama and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru began flipping through the channels and then stopped on a very old TV show.

The character was named She-Ra, she had a sword, magical abilities, and she was out to save the world from some poorly dressed Mad-Scientist woman who wore nothing but her lab coat, bra, and undies. Or at least, that's what it looked like. Everyone of the characters was a female and they wore extremely skimpy clothing. Hiei didn't even bother covering Jamie's innocent eyes up as they watched for every boob close-up and booty shot.

Aki came into the house from watching Takara and Mizuki training and spotted the back of the couch. She grabbed an apple and walked over silently to stand behind the couch and watch the TV a loud moan came from the TV perking her interest to see just what the hell a baby and young child were being allowed to watch.

The moan in fact had been She-Ra's yell being caught as she was shoved into a rock. Now, the TV was hooke dup to Dish Network which included a pause feature and Aki just happened to make herself known on a VERY nice boob shot. Sesshomaru paused the TV and despite their efforts none of the men could tear their eyes from the TV while Shuku gurgled at Aki. She stood in front of the TV earning the attention of the offenders who blushed madly and began stammering. Aki pointed to each in turn.

Shuku. "Lesbian-in-the-making," Kurama, "Pervert," Jamie, "Pervert-in-the-making," Hiei, "Pervert," Sesshomaru, "AND YOU! PERVERT A MILLION TIMES!!!" Aki yelled. **Credit Ended**

"Your boobs look an awful lot like She-Ra's." Sesshomaru said, not even meaning to as he realized what his mouth had said.

"SESSHOMARU TAISHO!!!" Aki screeched as she grabbed a newspaper and rolled it up.

"SHIT!" Sesshomaru yelled as he hopped the couch and Aki ran after him, swatting him in the head with the newspaper.

"BAD BAD BAD! BAD BOY SESSHOMARU! BAD!!" Aki screamed as Sesshomaru suddenly made a loud sexually-related moan as Aki screeched to a halt in her tracks and Sesshomaru continued running away, "SESSHOMARU!! YOU HORNY BASTARD!!!" Aki screamed.

"Uhm...I'm not sure I wanna ask..."Takara muttered as she held Mizuki's foot in her hand from Mizuki trying to kick her. They had paused the fight for a minute when Aki had run out faster, meaner, and a WHOLE lot scarier than any place or person (Yes including the Devil himself) in hell.

"Go inside...and LOOK at the TV." Aki growled as Takara looked at Mizuki who nodded. They went inside and screamed in horror. Takara grabbed Shuku and whacked Kurama in the head so hard he got a goose egg. Mizuki grabbed Jamie by the arm and Hiei by the ear and dragged both to their rooms. She locked Jamie in his room and started screaming at Hiei in their room while Takara screamed at Kurama and lectured him in their own room after putting Shuku in her room.

"MIZUKI!! I'VE GOT STEAM TO BLOW OFF!!" Takara screamed while Kurama tried without success to justify the ordeal.

"I DO TOO!" Mizuki yelled while Hiei tried to do the same as Kurama, "HAVE A TALK WITH JAMIE!!" Mizuki yelled at Hiei as the two girls stormed outside, their auras flaring.

"Whoo boy, didn't expect that..." Aki muttered to herself as she looked at the woods, smacks and cracks were heard from the practice mats, accompanied by many femine grunts and yelps. Aki looked back and forth at tearing up the soon to be real fight and going to the woods. She chose woods. The girls wouldn't kill each other just yet.

Soon both Mizuki and Takara were to tired to get up from laying on the ground and they lay there watching the clouds as a cold wind swept up brushing their hot yet sweaty faces. The sweat was not helping them against the cold, in fact, they immediatly ran into the temple and got into two of the five showers in the household and ran hot baths to warm up.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Woods**

"Grandpa?" Aki asked quietly as she looked around, the necklace around Aki's neck growing cold.

"I'm here Aki." The raven said as it stood on a branch at eye level to Aki, "Sit down indian style. I need to explain this curse in full from my perspective for you to understand what I'm going to be talking about." Aki did as she was told and sat to listen to her grandfather.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZDinnertime**

"AKI! DINNER! IT'S STEAK AND A-1 SAUCE!" Takara yelled out the kitchen window as a cold wind swept up again. It was getting colder. She shivered in her sweater and closed her eyes to focus on her surroundings. Aki sat meditating in the woods only a few yards away, maybe about the length of a football field. Takara opened her eyes and sighed. Mizuki came out with a flashlight.

"Let's go look for her." Mizuki said as Takara shook her head.

"She's meditating. She'll be okay. I'll keep tabs on her through the next couple days." Takara added as she rubbed a muscle that Mizuki had managed to leave a bruise in.

"Alright." Mizuki agreed as they went in for dinner and explained Aki's where abouts.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Morning**

Mizuki looked at the ceiling of her room. Her body ached all over from the training yesterday.

"I. Hate. You." Takara said from the floor where she had collapsed only five minutes ago. She had come in that morning to strangle Mizuki for the pain and soreness coursing through her body but just before she had reached Mizuki, her legs had given out and she fell to the floor. This 'I Hate You' was the 10th so far.

"Mizuki! Have you seen...Takara...phew, you're alright." Kurama said with a sigh of relief as Takara managed to stick her index finger in the air

"Define...alright." Takara muttered as her hand went limp and hit her in the face, "Ouch...stupid bitch." Takara growled at her hand as Mizuki started laughing.

"OW! Sore!" Mizuki yelped as Kurama cocked an eyebrow.

"Ha...ha.." Takara managed.

"Over do it much?" Kurama asked.

"OH! BY THE WAY! How the hell did you find that She-Ra show anyways!?!? I mean really! Besides that you let Shuku and Jamie watch it! ARE YOU COMPLETELY MENTAL!?!" Takara and Mizuki yelled at the same time both somehow finding the strength to sit up and yell before flopping back exhausted.

"Well, at least I know I'm safe...Hey Hiei! Sesshomaru! Wanna watch She-Ra again!? The girls are to sore to move!" Kurama yelled.

"SURE!" Sesshomaru and Hiei yelled all to eagerly.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Mizuki yelled.

"IF I HEAR THAT SHOW I AM PERSONALLY KICKING YOU ALL IN THE BALLS! When I get mobility back..." Takara muttered at the end. The TV Clicked on.

"HIEI..." Mizuki growled loud enough for them to hear.

"KURAMA..." Takara growled as they heard the guys channel surfing.

"SESSHOMARU!!!" Both screamed as they heard She-Ra's battle cry on the TV.

"Yes, I'm calling to order three jock-straps and three cups, actually make them four each." Kurama said into the phone, "Can we get rush delivery on those? Yes? Okay, alright, thank you. That's settled." Kurama said after setting the phone on the ringer and sitting down to watch the best sexual-without-being-very-sexual-at-all cartoon.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZA/N:**

**Kit: -Laughs- That was fun to write.**

**Shi: XD I'm sure.**

**Aki: Yup, She-Ra is my idea. All praise Aki for She-Ra.**

**Shi and Kit: -praise Aki- lol**

**Kit: Again, we don't own**

**Shi: Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Kit: Or**

**Aki: Sesshomaru.**

**TTYL,**

**Aki-Shi-Kitsunes**


	57. Chapter 57

**Shi: Dun, dun, dun! And here we are! The Slyest Thieves, Chapter 57! Almost to 60 you guys... drop a review, ne? Oh, and we no own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sesshoumaru..! **

"I can't believe they are still watching She-Ra," Mizuki seethed angrily from her bed, slowly exercising some of her sore muscles. She sat up and moved around some before testing her body by standing to her feet. She was a little wobbly, but other than that, she wasn't that sore anymore. "Here, let me help you onto the bed," she said to Takara and knelt down. She winced but managed to help the hanyou up on the bed.

"Thanks," Takara mumbled, not able to move her arms or legs too much. "Hey, you seem to be able to move pretty easily. Mind going in there and getting Kurama, Sesshoumaru, and Hiei? They've really tested my patience and pushed me too far past my limits!" She scowled at the door as the TV could still be heard in the room.

"Sure thing, don't worry about that," Mizuki grinned and quietly slipped out of the room and snuck into the living room. When she saw them sitting on the couch and She-Ra still playing, a death glare formed over her face. "Alright, that's enough of that!" Mizuki shouted and ran over to click the TV off and spun on her heel to glare at the ones on the couch.

Shuku gurgled at Mizuki happily, wanting the wolf to hold her, but the rest of the guys watched Mizuki fearfully. "What in the world do you think you're doing?! Sesshoumaru, Hiei, Kurama, you perverts! I can't believe how irresponsible the three of you are!" Her face was turning red in anger, and Jamie slid off the couch and tried to tiptoe out of the room, but Mizuki's voice boomed, scaring him stiff, "Don't go anywhere, Jamie, I want you to see what happens when you do something like these three did!"

"And what can you possibly do? You're still sore from training," Sesshoumaru said matter-of-factly.

"Oh but I'm fine enough to do this," she growled and rushed forward, surprising the three. She grabbed Sesshoumaru's boa and wrapped it around the dog demon, the yoko, and the fire demon, gently taking Shuku from Kurama and setting her on the floor. Then she tied the boa together, the trio struggling to get away. "Jamie, would you be a good boy and open the door?" she asked the young human boy, who nodded and hurried to open the door. "Thanks," she smiled at him then glared at the three demons. She tugged at the end of the boa and spun them around a few times before throwing them as far as she could outside.

Sesshoumaru, Hiei, and Kurama flew through the air screaming, crashing through the branches and trees of the forest until they landed about two miles into the forest. Groaning, they struggled to sit up. "I thought it was safe, Fox," Hiei grumbled, scowling at the dizzy redhead.

"Well, they both seemed too sore to move earlier," Kurama muttered in his defense.

"Enough talking," Sesshoumaru growled, "help me get this untied!" He angrily shifted around, trying to wriggle out of it to no avail.

Meanwhile, Mizuki sighed and turned back around to pick Shuku up and rock the giggling child. "See what happens when you don't listen, Jamie?" she asked the little boy, who nodded frantically.

"Yeah, I got it, Zuki, I got it. I promise I'll be a good boy," he said, eyes averted guiltily to the floor.

"Good," Mizuki said then shifted Shuku over to one arm and bent down to pick Jamie up with her other arm. "Haha, now, let's go see how Takara's doing, alright?" She smiled at Jamie to show she wasn't upset with him, and he immediately perked up and hugged her neck, chattering away.

"All taken care of," Mizuki grinned as she entered her room to see Takara sitting up on the bed.

"Oh really? What did you do? I heard something, but what in the world did you do?" Takara asked with a grin on her face to match the one on the wolf's face.

"I tied Sesshoumaru's boa around him, Kurama, and Hiei and threw them a couple miles into the woods after yelling at them," Mizuki smirked and sat on the edge of the bed, setting Jamie down on the floor and rocking Shuku, who was reaching out to Takara.

"Haha, go Mizuki!" Takara cheered then winced, "ow... okay, no cheering..." Both demonesses looked to one another for a moment then laughed.

"Kara, are you okay?" Jamie asked from beside the bed, looking at Takara with worry.

"Wha? Oh, I'm fine, just a little sore is all," Takara said,waving it off to be nothing.

"Now, now, Shuku," Mizuki murmured to the crying infant, "Takara can't hold you right now.. She needs to rest some more." No matter what she did though, Shuku wouldn't calm down and continued to reach for Takara.

"I can take her," Takara said and held her arms out as a sign for Mizuki to hand Shuku over. At the iffy look on the wolf's face, the hanyou added, "I promise. Just hand her to me and go get her a bottle, would you?"

Mizuki heaved a sigh in defeat and set Shuku in Takara's arms. "Alright, be back in a minute. Come on, Jamie, you can help me," she told the little boy with a smile and pulled him into her arms. With that, the two left the room.

Takara sat there and shushed and rocked Shuku until Mizuki and Jamie returned. "Thanks," Takara muttered and accepted the bottle from her sister. Then, she began to feed the baby.

Just then, there was the sound of the three boys tromping back inside the house, Hiei and Sesshoumaru grumbling under their breath as they went while Kurama just sighed and collapsed onto the sofa. Meanwhile, the fire and dog demons headed for the room where Takara and Mizuki were. "Onna!" Hiei shouted as he banged the door open and stormed inside, followed by a glowering Sesshoumaru, both sporting leaves sticking from their hair and and mud and dirt smudged on their face and clothes. "What did you do that for?" the fire demon seethed angrily.

"For watching She-Ra," Mizuki growled, turning to glare at the two boys.

"And for letting the kids watch it with you," Takara added testily as she rocked Shuku in her still sore arms.

"Big deal, it's just a show," Hiei scowled at the two girls, arms crossed defiantly over his chest.

"Don't you 'big deal' me, Hiei!" Mizuki demanded, matching Hiei's glare. "You should know better than that! All three of you should!"

"Calm down, wench," Sesshoumaru slid into the conversation, glaring at the wolf with his own scowl.

"Calm down?" Mizuki snarled, and Takara chuckled, muttering to Sesshoumaru that he shouldn't have said that when Mizuki was already furious at him. "_Calm down!?_ How dare you tell me to calm down! This is you're own fault, and you two should act like the adults you _should be_ and realize your mistakes!" Mizuki hollered, flailing her arms angrily, her aura immediately flaring to visibly lick at the ceiling.

Hiei and Sesshoumaru eyed Mizuki carefully. They didn't want to admit it, but they were afraid of the wolf. They'd never seen her this mad before.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Aki grumbled as she stomped into the room, irritated at her meditation being interrupted early.

"Hiei and Sesshy are making Zuki mad," Jamie told the dog demoness.

Aki's brow raised in amusement as she smirked and looked at her raging sister then at Hiei and Sesshoumaru. "What did you guys do to make her so mad? I haven't seen her this mad in AGES," she sneered.

"We did nothing," Sesshoumaru said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah right," Takara broke in with a glare at the two boys. "Hiei, Sesshoumaru, and Kurama turned She-Ra on when they realized that me and Mizuki were too sore to get up earlier," she stated moodily, "and they let the kids sit there and watch it! They didn't even care! So, Mizuki went out there and kicked them out into the forest about a mile or two in."

"Oh really?" Aki asked, looking to Mizuki for confirmation, and the wolf nodded. The dog demoness chuckled, "Man, you guys sure know how to tick them off, haha. If I were you, I would run and hide until Mizuki cools down," she advised grinning.

"I will not run from that wench. She is nothing to worry about," Sesshoumaru said airily, and beside him, Hiei nodded.

"Are you sure about that?" Aki asked grinning and winked at Mizuki and Takara without the two guys seeing it.

"Yes," the fire and dog demons answered simultaneously.

"Really now?" Mizuki snarled and bolted forward, claws at the ready.

With identical yelps of surprise, both Hiei and Sesshoumaru bolted from the room, barely ahead of a raging wolf, who chased them outside and around the temple a few times while Takara and Aki laughed at them.

**Shi: Alright, probably not the best, but it's all I can come up with right now.. I'm sure Aki and Kit's will be better, lol. xP**


	58. Chapter 58

Aki- Once again, it's my turn!

Shi- We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho,

Kit- Or Sesshy.

Aki- ONTO THE CHAPTER!****

_**XXXXXXXXXX **_

Aki watched Sesshomaru and Hiei run in the door, Mizuki hot on their trail. Sesshomaru went into the bathroom and locked the door, Hiei ran into the attic and locked the hatch after him.

"Way to go. Even I have to give you credit." Aki said with a smile.

"Thanks. Anyways, what's with you meditating a lot now? You didn't do it before." Mizuki said.

"Oh, nothing." Aki answered.

"Aki, we know it's not nothing, with you, nothing is nothing." Takara jumped in. Shuku had fallen asleep and Takara took out the bottle and put it on the table.

"You'll find out soon enough. It's my little secret for now. I'm going back out, this time, make sure that you keep the fighting down." Aki added, she walked out of the temple and went deep into the woods.

"Is it me, or does she seem to know something about something, that we don't?" Mizuki asked.

"Yeah, it seems that way." Takara answered. "But it's Aki, we shouldn't pry." Mizuki nodded. "Why don't we watch a movie?"

"Not She-Ra." Mizuki said.

"No, not She-Ra." Mizuki helped Takara into the living room, and put in a movie, they ended up watching Cars. (We Don't Own That Either.)

"Sheesh, could they make any more noise?" Aki muttered to herself, now she had to start all over again. Even though the meditating was trying on her patience she could feel the results in her curse, she could feel it settling down.

"The noise should not bother you." her grandfather said. He looked just like her father, but older, and wiser, you could see it in his eyes. Unlike most demons from her tribe, his eyes were a green. "You should be able to block it out from your mind."

"Easy for you to say..." Aki muttered.

"Well, since you can do it most of the time, I think it's time we move on."

"To what?" Aki asked.

"To fighting with it, let it be one with you, make you stronger, without letting it control you."

"How do I do that?"

"For each it is different, but with you, I think it would be best for hand-to-hand." he answered. In this form he had his body and was able to touch and feel, the raven would always stay close because when Aki left her grandfahter's spirit would once again inhabit his body. Her grandfather took a stance, one foot behind him, the other in front, one arm up with a closed fist, and the other by his side, that hand was open, it was an odd stance to Aki. "Attack me."

"What?!" Aki asked, slightly alarmed.

"Attack me or else you will never learn to master this curse that has been bestowed upon our tribe."

Aki punched out at him. In the blink of an eye his left arm came up and pushed Aki's arm off course, then he shifted his weight to his back foot and threw Aki into a tree. Aki, still being slightly wounded didn't have all of her lightning quick reflexes back and hit the tree full force. Unfortunatly the tree didn't give way, instead it stood firm.

"Damn old man," Aki said. "You pack a pretty powerful punch don't you?" Aki asked.

"I was once the strongest." he answered.

"Doesn't surprise me." Aki said. "Now, before I attack you again, why are your eyes green?"

"Because, before I died I was able to become one with my curse." he answered. "That is the goal of all the members of this tribe. I am the only one who has mastered it. You are going to be the second."

"Then my eye color will change?"

"Yes, to what color they're supposed to be."

"Well, I suppose it's something to look forward to."

Aki closed her eyes and concentrated. She attacked her grandfather again, this time she was faster, he dodged her punch and Aki brought her arm back, and hit him in the back, he staggered a moment, giving Aki the opportunity to kick him. Her leg was met with his arms. He was kneeling on one knee, and his arms were up, to stop the kick from connecting. He pushed her leg away and went to land a hit but Aki had moved from the spot and was behind him.

"You're getting slow, old man." Aki said, she was behind him now, she round house kicked him, and sent him flying into a tree. Straight through the trunk, and into another tree. The second tree didn't give way, but there was an indent of his body shape.

"I'm not getting slow, you're getting faster." He brushed the dirt from himself. "It seems that you're getting the hang of it. You are truly my granddaughter. My son was an idiot and didn't see what potential you held. I'm sorry that you were sired by such a fool." he put a hand on Aki's shoulder.

"Don't be." Aki said. "It's in the past. Now, since I didn't grow up around my family, where they'd tell the history of the tribe, why don't you tell me?" Aki asked. In truth she didn't want to open her wound more than she had to, small rivers of blood were already starting to fall from the wound.

"Sit down then, I can smell the blood on you." he added, Aki did as she was told and sat at the base of the tree. "Now, long before my own time our tribe didn't have this treacherous curse, we were just like any other tribe, but we were the most powerful, we demanded that other tribes move from the area so that we could inhabit it. Someone, someone with magic, learned of this. They came to our tribe and told us that if we didn't take back our order, then they'd curse us. We thought so highly of ourselves, that we didn't heed their word." he explained. Aki was listening intently. "When we didn't take back our order, they cursed us. They immediatly began to kill everyone, but there was one person who was able to stop and surpress the curse, though if these people ever awakened it, then they wouldn't be able to control it. Through the generations the curse grew stronger, and so did our ability to surpress and control the curse. We also grew stronger, we had to, in order to survive. Some times, when our tribe let the curse go, before they were totally in control, they went mad and couldn't stop killing, and torturing. As in the case with your mother and father. Your brother on the other hand was just twisted. Aki, you are the one that carries all the curses, including your brothers."

"Wait, so I even have yours?" Aki asked.

"Yes. You're goal is to harmonize all these curses, and control them to your will, not their will. If these curses had their way, they would consume you and you'd become a mindless killing machine, and since you are a full demon, you wouldn't die unless you were killed. That is not something that I will let happen. Since I was the last guardian of this necklace, I have entrusted it to you, for one reason, and only one reason."

"What's the reason? I'm the last living tribe member?" Aki asked.

"No, because you are the rightful heir to this necklace, through out the generations our tribes girls have all tried this on, but it didn't fit on their necks as it does for you. This necklace is a tool to help harmonize these curses. That's all for today. I will tell you what else you need to know some other day. Now go, get something to eat, and rest, you're going to need it, tomorrow I'm not going to hold back."

"Same here old man." Aki said with a small glint in her eyes, her grandfather's body disappeared and his soul went back into the raven, the raven lightly landed on Aki's shoulder and she walked back to the temple where she knew food was waiting. Before Aki walked inside the raven flew off to go find food.

When Aki walked in Takara and Mizuki were passed out on the couch, Skuku was starting to wake and Takara was still out cold. Aki, took the bottle from where it was on the couch's arm and stuck it in the baby's mouth, she quieted and Aki raided the fridge.

"Where have you been?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Outside." Aki answered. Sesshomaru sat down at the table and watched as Aki raided the fridge, she pulled out some steak and A1. After throwing the steak in the microwave and getting a steak knife and a fork Aki waited over by the microwave, waiting for it to warm up. "So, how'd you like Mizuki's pissed off personality?" Aki asked as she sat down and started to eat.

Sesshomaru was silent and Aki rolled her eyes. "Fine, don't answer me, but just remember, I may be the only one who can save you from her. After all, neither of them would mess with me." Aki said.

"We'll see." Sesshomaru said, then he noticed something. He looked closer.

"What?" Aki asked.

"There are flecks of color in your eyes." Sesshomaru answered.

"Yeah, it's called the iris." Aki said.

"No, they're not just red." Aki's head shot up.

"What?" Aki asked.

"There are flecks of silver in your eyes." Aki was up and running to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror. He was right! "What's the big deal?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked down the hall.

"It means that I'm actully getting some where with my training." Aki answered. "I'm going back out." Aki added, Aki didn't even bother finishing her steak before she left the house. Sesshomaru watched her go and decided to follow her. "Where are you, you infernal bird?!" Aki growled to herself, the raven landed on her shoulder.

_Yes?_ her grandfather asked.

"I want to train more."

_No, you're tired. Go rest._

"No! Train me! I want to be able to have a different eye color instead of this red one! I'm sick of just looking at someone and having them flinch because my eyes are cold and red!" Aki growled at her grandfather.

_You're not going to listen are you?_

"Not a word."

_Fine then._ The bird left her shoulder and landed on a branch. Her grandfather appeared and was in his fighting stance. Aki took one of her own, then she decided to go on the offensive.

"You're goin' down old man!" Aki said, her tone was playful, but she was also dead serious at the same time, she was going to have a new eye color, and she wasn't going to have to deal with people looking at her like she was a monster. Aki jumped to avoid an attack from her grandfather, as she came down she drop kicked him.

"Who is that?" Sesshomaru asked. Time seemed to freeze. Aki stopped her attack, and her grandfather looked at Sesshomaru, both demons were looking to Sesshomaru, suddenly her grandfather disappeared and Aki and Sesshomaru were left alone.

"That was my grandfather." Aki said. "He's the one who was teaching me to control my curse."

"Where'd he go?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He's only able to appear when I'm alone." Aki answered, suddenly the raven landed on her shoulder, Aki looked at it out of the corner of her eye.

_You have mastered it._ the crow said, Sesshomaru heard it too.

"You mean that I don't have to worry about the curse getting out of hand?" Aki asked.

_Yes. Now, since I am done, my time here is short. This raven will remain loyal to you, if you need anything from me, tell this raven and he will come tell me. I will send Aetwen back with advice or the answer to your question. Good bye for now, granddaughter. _The raven turned to Sesshomaru. _Take care of her Sesshomaru._

"How could I do anything else?" Sesshomaru asked. The raven seemed to smile at that. Then Aki felt her grandfather's soul depart from the raven. "He seems like a good man." Aki looked at Sesshomaru with a smile, her eyes were no longer red, they were now silver, they looked like liquid moonlight.

"He is." Aki said. Then Aki's eyes closed and Aki started to fall forward, she had pushed herself a little to hard and now she was sleeping. Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the gronud and took her back to the temple to rest.****

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

Aki: All done!

Shi: Jeez Aki!

Kit: She's always the fastest one with TST.

Aki: and I'm damn proud of it!

Shi: You're too proud Aki.

Kit: You'd think so.

Aki: Stuff it will you?

Shi and Kit: With what?

Aki- MARSHMALLOWS!

Shi- I can live with that.

Kit- So can I.

All- Well, come back next time!


	59. Chapter 59

**Welcome to #59 of TST We hope you've enjoyed thus far and hope you enjoy the 60th special chapter that Shi will be doing! Thanks fer sticking with us!**

**TTYL,**

**Kitsune**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Living Room-Next Morning**

"YO! Aki, you wanna train with us?" Takara asked as he leaned over the back of the couch so that her feet dangled over the ground and her face was a mere 2 inches away from Aki's.

"Sure. Why not." Aki replied.

"Hey when did you eyes change?" Takara asked when Aki opened her eyes.

"WHOA YOU'RE CLOSE! And Last night, long story. I'll tell ya while we're training." Aki said.

"They're pretty." Takara added as Aki smiled.

"Thanks." She replied. The girls ate a quick breakfast while Mizuki slept for a little while longer. Hey, would you wanna wake up the girl who had previously tried to kill Hiei when he came into their room? I don't think so.

"So what happened last night?" Takara asked as she and Aki stretched. Takara had DEFFINETLY

learned her lesson.

"Well, my grandfather appeared." Aki started.

"Huh? I thought you were the last living-hold on," Takara said as she did a back bend for 30 seconds, "Memember of your clan." Takara finished.

"I am." Aki replied.

"Then how-Ohhh, so that was part of the power I felt last night." Takara said.

"Anyways, grandfather showed up and explained my clans history and my future pretty much. He taught me how to use the curses to my advantage." Aki replied.

"Awesome, so you'll be an even bigger challenge for me today huh?" Takara asked happily as Aki marveled at how the person who was like her sister, but not actually connected to her via bloodlines, could take this in so well. And still be optimistic of the opportunity.

"Yup, and now, I'm gonna push you to be as strong as you can." Aki growled teasingly, while still meaning it at the same time.

"Good, I can use all the pushing I can get." Takara answered as Aki rushed at her.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**2 Hours Later**

Takara's breathing made her teeth open and close every time she inhaled and exhaled, her hair was falling out of the bun she had put it in and she had a couple of developing bruises.

Aki...she had only one scratch on her cheek and her breathing was normal.

"Wake up Mizuki?" Aki asked.

"Wake up Mizuki." Takara said as she fell on her ass onto the mats to lay down to breath for a few. Aki snorted and walked into the house, grabbed Mizuki's work out clothes that were on the chair and grabbed Mizuki out of the bed and threw her in the warm bath that she had drawn for her.

"KYAH! What the heck!?" Mizuki asked as the water splashed around her.

"You didn't wake up."

"YOU DIDN'T TRY!"

"The water could've been could."

"But I could fry."

"Poet, and you didn't know it."

"I should cry."

"Okay now it's getting old."

"HAHA!" Mizuki laughed as Aki smiled, "Hey, what happened to your eyes?" Mizuki asked as she took off her wet clothes and Aki handed her a towel.

"I'll tell ya during practice." Aki answered as she handed Mizuki her clothes and then went out to train.

"Kay." Mizuki replied as she got her training clothes on.

"Mizuki's turn." Takara muttered as she rolled off the mats for a break.

"You look beat." Mizuki said as she stepped onto the mat.

"You could say that." Takara replied.

"What'd you do to her? Take a rug beater to her while she was asleep?" Mizuki asked.

"Pretty close to it..." Takara muttered as Aki and Takara laughed and Takara sat up to watch.

"Kara! ShuShu is crying!" Jamie said.

"Go on Takara." Aki said as Takara nodded and got up to take care of Shuku.

"So what about your eyes?" Mizuki asked as she stretched.

"My grandfather came in a raven that will stay loyal to me and allow me to talk to him, but when my grandfather came he explained the history of our clan and the curses heritage. And he helped me to accept the curses to be able to convert their energy into my own for strength in battle." Aki explained to Mizuki.

"Wow! That's totally awesome! I'm so happy for you Aki!" Mizuki said, "You know what we should do?" She asked as she dodged a kick.

"What?" Aki asked as she swept under Mizuki's legs but Mizuki did a back flip, landing on her right foot first and then her left foot and stabilizing her self.

"We should go to a Karaoke bar tonight to celbrate. You know you love to sing when we get started." Mizuki said.

"Sure, why not, we'll ask the guys in like 3 hours, noon." Aki said as a squeaked 'Eep' came from the house and a crash came from the kitchen.

"Kara! Are you okay?!" Jamie asked.

"I'm good!" Takara replied as Aki and Mizuki looked at the house in surprise and saw Takar ahop up from the floor. Aki and Mizuki burst out laughing. Takara came out soon and they did a triangular switch for the next 3 hours. Every 20 minutes the girls switched (I.E. Aki vs. Takara then Aki vs. Mizuki then Takara vs. Mizuki and back to Takara vs. Aki).

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Lunch Time**

"Good Afternoon." Takara and Mizuki said happily as Aki came in with her eyes closed and her arms behind her head.

"Morning." Kurama returned as Hiei scuttled behind the taller man at the sight of Mizuki.

"Oh come on, are you gonna be afraid of me forever?" Mizuki asked as she leaned on the island and looked at Hiei with a cocked eyebrow.

"No, I am not afraid of you onna." Hiei replied.

"Really?" Mizuki asked as Hiei went behind Kurama again.

"Kay, maybe I am." He muttered.

"And how long is this going to last?" Mizuki asked.

"Couple days...at most..." Kurama replied chuckling.

"Annyways, does anyone wanna celebrate tonight?" Takara asked.

"What are we celebrating?" Sesshomaru asked as he gave Aki a kiss on the cheek in greeting and she returned the greeting.

"Aki's mastery of her curses." Mizuki started as Takara knocked Sesshomaru with her fist lightly in the back of the head.

"Duh. And I thought you were the smart one." Takara said as Sesshomaru glared at her and she smiled. Aki laughed at the scene as Hiei and Kurama gave clueless looks. Aki explained what happened again and Kurama congratulated Aki while Hiei nodded in approval.

"So how are we going to celebrate?" Kurama asked.

"Karaoke bar!" The girls yelled at the same time.

"I know a good one around here." Hiei stated.

"Oh my god, everyone run! It's the apocalypse! Hiei knows a good social gathering sight!" Aki and Takara yelled putting their hands on their cheeks and dropping their jaws to mimic the kid from Home Alone. Mizuki burst out laughing as Takara and Aki giggled together and Hiei scoffed.

"I think we're all in girls." Kurama said as Aki 'yahoo-ed' and everyone laughed. They ate lunch and Takara began to call around in her room for a babysitter while Mizuki pulled out her clothes for an outfit for that night. Aki was getting ready as well and helping Sesshomaru comprehend what the Karaoke bar was.

"SCO-ORE!" Takara yelled once she got off the phone.

"Who's babysitting?" Kurama asked from Hiei and Mizuki's room.

"No one!" Takara said laughing nervously as Mizuki shut the door.

"Who's babysitting?" Mizuki repeated the question.

"Jin and Touya." Takara replied as Mizuki burst out laughing.

"At least there are contact numbers." Mizuki said.

"I just hope they know how to use a phone." Takara replied as Mizuki laughed.

"They can get us telepathically if there are any troubles ." Mizuki said as Takara nodded in agreement, "What about this?" Mizuki asked as she pulled out a leather mini dress and Takara gave her a look that said 'that was a one time only deal', "Right, so we'll put it in the maybe pile." Mizuki said as Takara rolled her eyes.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ6:00 PM**

"Jin, Touya? What are you guys doing here?" Kurama asked as Jin and Touya appeared at the door and Takara stood beside Kurama.

"They're our babysitters for the night." Takara answered as she pulled them in.

"I told you half an hour ago to get ready!" Kurama said.

"I've BEEN getting ready." Takara replied, "Kurama will tell you the contact numbers and stuff." Takara said as she ran back to her room. Hiei cam out in a jersey and jeans while Kurama was wearing a white turtle neck with a sleeve less pull on black vest and a pair of grey jeans. Sesshomaru came out in a turtleneck and a pair of jeans as well.

"C'mon girls!" Kurama yelled after telling Jin and Touya the contact numbers and when to feed Shuku and taught them a bit of 'Jamie-ese'.

"Coming!" Mizuki yelled back as she came out putting a bobby pin in her hair that looked slight messy but was purposefully done that way and she had smokey eyeshadow on. She wore a pair of black hip huggers and a red tank top with a white open jacket with a pair of neat sneakers. Takara came out with her hair in a bun with chopsticks and dramatic eye shadow, a tight turtleneck, an ankle length skirt with a pair of two inch heels and a hip-length sweater. Aki stuck her head out of her room.

"Help?" She asked as Takara and Mizuki walked back to her room to help her out. She came out with a blue short sleeved shirt and a pair of boot-cut blue jeans. The girls had worked to french braid her hair and pulled down a few strans to compliment her face. She wore a pair of black box-cut boots and had a belt tied around her waist that showed off her curves.

"Okay, good now." Aki said as she grabbed her coat and put it on.

"Bye guys! Take care, and if you need us, we're on speed dial." Mizuki said pointing to her head.

"Alright, have fun guys!" Touya replied as he and Jin waved them off.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Live The Song Karaoke Bar- 7pm**

"Whoa." Aki muttered as she looked at the inside of the Karaoke bar.

"6 tickets please." Takara asked as she walked in front. The hostess smiled and gave them six song tickets.

"You may ask your waiter or waitress for more tickets at anytime." The hostess said perkily.

"Thanks Mizuki said happily as she followed behind Kurama and Takara asked Aki where she wanted to sit.

"Uhh, well, how bout in front of the stage?" Aki asked.

"Okay." Takara replied as she headed over.

"Who's singing first?" Mizuki asked.

"Boys and girls do rock paper scissors, then the victors face off." Aki said as everyone agreed Sesshomaru won the boys R,P,S and Takara won the girls, R, P, S.

"Rock, Papers, Scissors, Shoot." Aki said as Takara threw down paper and Sesshomaru threw down rock.

"Takara's first!" Mizuki said as Takara tore off a ticket and got on the stage.

"What'cha singing Takara?" Aki asked.

"You'll see." Takara answered grabbing the microphone gently and slipping in her ticket, then surfing the list for her song.

"Everytime we touch." Mizuki and Aki said at the same time as the song started.

"_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me,_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why._

_Without you it's hard to survive._" Takara sang as the lights came to the stage and some of the crowd began to clap and whoop. She moved her hips from side to side as her skirt swished around her ankles, "_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling,_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_I need you by my side._

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so._

_I can't let you go._

_I want you in my life._" Takara continued as Aki and Mizuki looked at each other.

"Sounds like she's been practicing." Mizuki said.

"Yeah, she's gotten even better. Probably helps that for some of her spells she has to sing." Aki said as Mizuki nodded in agreement. Takara began twirling every now and then but looked at Kurama everytime she sang as she smiled at him while singing.

"Kiddo, I think she means for this song to be for you." A waitress said smiling as Kurama blushed.

"_Your arms are my castle, You heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._" Takara continued.

"Fitting song." Hiei muttered as Mizuki snickered but agreed.

"_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly._

_Can't you hear my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_I need you by my side._

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so._

_I can't let you go._

_I want you in my life._" Takara sang loud and proud but the sound was pleasant as she kept her voice on the right notes. All attention was on the stage due to the sound and the lights as she continued.

"_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast._

_I want this to last._

_I need you by my side._" Takara finished as she stayed on the stage until the last note played with her head down until the last note where she looked up smiling. The end off the song brought a loud applause and Takara smiled as hard as possible as she put the microphone back up.

"Great job Takara!" Aki and Mizuki said as her table clapped together when she sat down, she stood back up and bowed laughing as the applause died down and she looked at Kurama and blushed and looked at the setting in front of her.

"Ohhh, that waitress was right-OW!" Mizuki yelped as Takara and Kurama looked up to see Mizuki wincing from pain and Aki (who was across from her) whistling. Takara sweatdropped. They listened to a few more songs from other people and when there was a pause in the people going up after they had ordered dinner, Aki and Mizuki did RPS, Aki won this time, and the boys did RPS again, Hiei won this time. Aki face Hiei in RPS and Hiei won with Scissors.

"Wonder what Hiei will sing." Mizuki muttered.

"Crawling." Aki said identifying the song.

"_Crawling in my skin,_

_The wounds they will not heal,_

_Fear is how I fall,_

_Confusing what is real._" Hiei sang to the music gripping the microphone in both hands and keeping his eyes squeezed together until the second vers where he held the microphone gently and opened his eyes, relaxing to sing the softer part of the song.

"Your boy isn't half bad." Takara finally said what was on eveybody's minds.

"Yeah, actually, I have to admit, he's pretty good.

"_There's something inside me that pulls,_

_Beneath the surface_

_Consuming, Confusing,_

_The lack of self-control I fear is never-ending,_

_Controlling, I can't seem,_" Hiei sang as Mizuki's jaw went slack and Takara sang the song in her head, Kurama was surprised at how well Hiei sounded and even Sesshomaru and Aki liked the sound of his voice with the song.

"_To find myself again,_

_My walls are closing in,_

_**Without a sense of confidence,**_

_**And I'm convinced that there's just too much,**_

_**Pressure to take,**_

_I've felt this way before,_

_So insecure._" The Karaoke machine gave off the automated echo in the song as Hiei carried on the rest of the vocals.

"_Crawling in my skin,_

_These wounds they will not heal,_

_Fear is how I fall,_

_Confusing what is real._

_Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me,_

_Reacting against my will I stand beside my own reflection,_

_It's haunting how I can't seem..._" Hiei continued and made Mizuki shiver just a bit.

"_To find myself again,_

_My walls are closing in,_

_**Without a sense of confidence,**_

_**And I'm convinced that there's just too much,**_

_**Pressure to take.**_

_I've felt this way before,_

_So insecure._

_Crawling in my skin,_

_These wounds they will not heal,_

_Fear is how I fall,_

_Confusing what is real._

_Crawling in my skin,_

_These wounds they will not heal,_

_Fear is how I fall,_

_Confusing what is real._

_There's something inside me,_

_That pulls beneath the surface,_

_Consuming, confusing, what is real,_

_This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending,_

_Controlling, confusing what is real._" Hiei finished as everyone clapped happily at the performance from both good singers.

"GREAT JOB HIEI!" Mizuki cried happily as she hugged Hiei before he sat down and Hiei blushed lightly as a giggling waitress walked by.

"That was an awesome job Hiei." Aki agreed.

"Hey, you know you did good if Aki said you did good while singing one of her favorite songs." Takara said laughing.

"Favorites?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hoooo yes." Mizuki muttered.

"Try we heard it every morning." Takara replied.

"It's a good song!" Aki said in her defense.

"It is a good song, I have to admit." Kurama said.

"Okay, one more song before we eat." Mizuki said as she and Aki played RPS and she won. Sesshomaru and Kurama went against each other and Sesshomaru won again, Mizuki faced Sesshomaru and won their match and whooped and got on stage.

"Five bucks says the song is I Wish by Rascal Flatts." Takara said to Aki.

"Deal." Aki replied as she shook on it. The Rascal Flatts song began playing and Takara smirked.

"Fork over the dough." Takara said as Aki sighed but gave her 5 bucks anyways.

"_I hope the days come easy and moments pass slow,_

_And each road leads you where you want to go,_

_And if you're faced with a choice, and you must choose,_

_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you,_

_And if one door opens to another closed._

_I hope you keep walkin' till you find the window,_

_It it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile._" Mizuki sang to the usually deep song and brought it up to a female alto's voice. She kept her eyes closed as she sang and swayed back and forth.

"Been practicin'." Aki muttered.

"Her alto voice is getting better." Takara said.

"Is she not an alto?" Kurama asked.

"Nah, she's usally a soprano." Aki replied.

"Pretty voice either way." Takar added as Aki agreed.

"_But more than anything, more than anything,_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish._

_I hope you never look back, but you never forget._

_All the ones who love you, and the place you left,_

_I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,_

_And you help somebody every chance you get,_

_Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,_

_And always give more thank you take._

_But more than anything, Yeah, More than anything,_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to._

_Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting to where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish. Yeah._

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting to where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish._" Mizuki finished off as many of the people in the bar clapped and Mizuki curtsied and got to her table after putting the microphone back.

"Great job Mizuki." Hiei complimented as Mizuki smiled and sat down.

"Thanks." Mizuki replied.

"Your alto voice is coming along really well." Takara complimented.

"I think that one mission where I had to pose as Mr. Misaro made my voice find a deep pocket." Mizuki said laughing.

"Mr. Misaro? Doesn't he own a bank?" Kurama asked.

"Uh, well now, where IS that food." Takara said nervously.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm mad starved." Aki said as the waitress came as if on que and Kurama glared at Takara who had changed the subject.

"Thank you." Aki said to the waitress as she nodded and left to leave the customers to eat. Takara got up, excusing herself to go to the bathroom and check on Jin and Touya via telepathy. Aki looked at the tickets while eating and kept thinking about which song to sing.

"How are they?" Mizuki asked when Takara came back and Takara chuckled.

"Touya didn't know how to heat a bottle so they put it in the microwave on its own." Takra said.

"No..." Mizuki said in shock.

"Don't worry, Jamie grabbed the bottle before the guys could put it on." Takara replied as Mizuki sighed with relief.

"You left the kids, with those two idiots...I can't believe you." Hiei muttered.

"Well, at least we know Jamie knows how to make a bottle. He did it all on his own while touya monitored hiim using the stove." Takara replied.

"That's great." Mizuki smiled as Takara agreed and picked at her food before shoveling a forkful into her mouth when Kurama started to ask about the Misaro Mission.

"The food here is really good." Mizuki commented and Takara nodded.

"It reminds me of the food in Greece." Aki said as she smelled the wine they had ordered.

"Whys that?" Kurama asked, "Wait, you went to Greece?" Kurama asked.

"Because it tastes like the same oil and vinegarette and the wine is the same." Aki explained, "And yes, we had to live in Greece for about two months for an undercover assignment."

"What was the assignment?" Hiei asked.

"Why don't we talk about that another time. It's time to sing! Okay, we've got three more people to go, Kurama , Aki, and Sesshomaru, so have at it!" Takara said as Aki, Kurama, and Sesshomaru played RPS. Sesshomaru won with a sigh as Takara, Mizuki, and Aki cheered him on.

"Whaddya think he'll pick?" Mizuki asked as Aki thought a minute.

"Animal I've become." Aki replied as Takara choked on her wine and Kurama had to slap her back as Aki grinned.

"Kinda an odd song for his voice but, Guess we'll see." Mizuki replied as the beginning of Animal I've Become began to play.

"_I can't escape this hell,_

_So many times I've tried,_

_But I'm still caged inside,_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare,_

_I can't control myself._" Sesshomaru sang as he held one hand around the microphone and put his other hand around his hand on the microphone. His hair had been tied back with a small ribbon to keep it out of his face and it swished behind him as he looked at Aki while she blushed and looked at the table.

"_So what if you can see, the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change, this animal that I've become,_

_Help me believe it's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal._

_**This animal, this animal.**_

_I can't escape myself,_

_**I can't escape myself,**_

_So many times I've lied,_

_**So many times I've lied,**_

_But there's still rage inside,_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare,_

_I can't control myself._

_So what if you can see, the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change, this animal I've become,_

_Help me believe, it's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame, this animal I've become,_

_Help me believe, it's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal._

_Somebody help me through this nightmare,_

_I can't control myself,_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare,_

_I can't escape this hell._

_**This animal, This animal, This animal, **_

_**This animal, This animal, This animal, This animal.**_

_So what if you can see, the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change, this animal I have become,_

_Help me believe it's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become,_

_Help me believe, it's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal,_

_**This animal I have become.**_" Sesshomaru finished as Mizuki and Takara looked at each other and then to Aki who was a bright bright crimson and looking at the table. Mizuki and Takara giggled like school girls as Aki galred at them.

"Knock it off you two. I know what you're laughing at!" Aki said as Takara and Mizuki snickered but otherwise remained quiet and Hiei and Kurama made eye contact and gave eachother the 'do-you-know-what's-going-on' look.

"Lets order dessert and then stay true to our girl-boy-girl-boy thing going on and have Aki go up." Takara brought up.

"Geh! No! I'm good, here Takara, you can have my ticket." Aki said.

"Sorry but I'm QUITE close to intoxication. If I get up there and get into a song: Bye bye top." Takara replied as everyone looked at Kurama and Takara looked at him out of the corner of her eyes as she leaned back.

"Wha? HEY!" Kurama yelled at the immediate thoughts that ran through everyones heads '_He'd lke that..._'.

"Anyways, everyone but Kurama's gone, go ahead sing after we order dessert Aki." Mizuki said.

"Ugh, none of you are gonna let me back out huh?" Aki asked.

"DEFFINETLY NOT!" They all answered as she sighed in annoyance.

"Fine then..." Aki muttered as they ordered the sundaes and waited for an opening on the stage. Aki walked up and took a deep calming breath.

"_You'd said we'd never get this far,_

_You said you words, we've played our parts,_

_Said your two cents now,_

It's my turn,

So, sit down, shut up, 

Are you ready?" Aki sang using a medium pitch as a femine perspective on the song Are You Ready.

"_So, you think you know how this story goes,_

_Are you ready for this?_

_Sit down, are you ready for this?_

_Shut up, are you ready for this?_

_Stand up, are you ready for this?_

_Restrain,_

_Are you ready?_

_I thought you'd never come this far,_

_I thought your words meant something more,_

_Said my two cents now, _

_It's your turn,_

_So stand up and scream,_

_Are you ready?_

_So you think you know how this story goes?_

_Are you ready for this?_

_Sit down, are you ready for this,_

_Shut up, are you ready for this,_

_Stand up, are you ready for this,_

_Restrain,_

_Are you ready?_

_Are you ready?_

_Are you ready for this?_

_Sit down, are you ready for this?_

_Shut up, are you ready for this?_

_Stand up, are you rady for this?_

_Restrain,_

_Are you ready for this?_" Aki finished as everyone in the bar whistled and clapped and gave standing ovations and she sat down blushing.

"Great job Aki." Kurama said.

"Your turn next." Aki replied as Kurama sighed.

"Kill me where I sit." He muttered.

"You'll do fine Kurama." Takara said putting her hand on his and smiling. Their dessert came and needless to say, Takara, Aki, and Mizuki had all picked alcoholic desserts while the guys had pick beverages that were alcoholic (The beverages deff. had more)

"Kay Rama, your turn to sing." Takara said when they had all finished and he got up and got on stage. One of Takara's favorite songs came up and a tint came to her face.

"_So they say that a man can't live in this world,_

_If he's wearing his heart on his sleeve,_

_I can._

_And they say that man, can't understand,_

_What a woman needs when she cries,_

_I can,_

_I can._" Kurama watched Takara as her face began to turn completely red.

"_And I can see you standing in the yard,_

_Tending the roses in your garden,_

_The sun is shining through your cotton dress,_

_And I will freeze this moment here in time,_

_I could live forever in your garden,_

_Ah yes,_

_Yes, I can._" Kurama continued as one of the waitresses in the back sighed.

"I love working here. Especially at night." One waitress said as she watched Takara blushing and smiling and Kurama singing while looking at her.

"Love is so precious. I can understand why you like working here. I like it too." A waiter said as he watched the scene as well and looked around their table at the couples.

"It's not precious, it's beautiful." The waitress replied as she hugged a plate to her chest and closed her eyes listening.

"_Fool doesn't know, _

_What he's missing the most,_

_It's a bitch of a place to be in,_

_Here I am._

_How would I know I could give up the ghost,_

_And still hold all your dreams in my hand,_

_Here I am,_

_Here I am._

_And I can see you standing in the yard,_

_Tending the roses in your garden,_

_The wind is blowing through your golden hair,_

_And I will freeze this moment here in time,_

_I could live forever in your garden,_

_Ah yes,_

_Yes I can._

_And I can see you standing in the yard,_

_Tending the roses in your garden,_

_The sun is shining, through your cotton dress,_

_And I will freeze this moment, here in time,_

_I could live forever in your garden,_

_Oh yes,_

_Yes, I can._

_And I can be your man,_

_Mmm, yes I can._" Kurama finished as Takara fiddled with her fingers and Kurama came down. Takara hopped up and wrapped her arms around Kurama's neck while nearly toppling him as she half tackled him.

"That was so sweet, thank you." Takara whispered in his ear as she pulled back and gave him a kiss on the lips and people whistled as the couple burned bright red.

"NOW is time to leave." Kurama muttered as they payed the bill and left while everyone whistled and clapped for the group. Takara, Aki, and Mizuki began to dance to their own song.

"_If you see!_" Takara started

"_If you hear!_" Mizuki continued.

"_There is no reason to fear!_" Aki continued.

"_Cuz I'll be,_" Takara.

"_Around the corner,_ " Mizuki.

"_Waiting to be free!_" Aki.

"_Lets say,_"

"_Goodbye,_"

"_By why does it end this way?_"

"_Come back!_"

"_To me!_"

"_I can make you see!_"

"_How much you mean to me!_"

"_And I'll hold on tight!_"

"_And never let you go!_"

"_Cause through all of these years!_"

"_And all of the wars._"

"_Every incarnation._"

"_Brings us back together!_"

"_And we stay,_"

"_Forever connected!_"

"_So if we say goodbye!_"

"_It will be a lie!_"

"_Cause I'll be right around the corner!_"

"_Waiting to be freed!_" All three sang.

"_But come back,_"

"_And you'll see,_"

"_A better future to be!_" They finished. They had sang on the same pitch but in the same pattern through the whole song.

"What song was that?" Kurama asked.

"Our own." Aki answered.

"We used to sing all the time." Mizuki replied.

"We even had a group over in France while on a mission." Takara said, "Wow...thrid or fourth mission I've brought up tonight. I reeeeealllly can't be trusted when intoxicated."

"SHE'S AN NTWI!!" Aki yelled as everyone looked at her. "Not Trust-worthy When Intoxicated. Duh." Aki said as everyone mouthed 'ohh'.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Temple**

"Home at last!" Mizuki said as Takara went to Shuku's room to check on her. Mizuki went to Jamie's and Aki saw Touya and Jin on the couch passed out. Aki covered them with the blanket and then left for the bathroom to change, as Takara and Mizuki went to their bathrooms and they got changed into PJs and went to sleep.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**Kit: Well that's it, We don't own-**

**Shi: My Wish by Rascal Flatts**

**Aki: Are You Ready by Three Days Grace**

**Kit: Everytime We Touch by Cascada**

**Shi: Crawling by Linkin Park**

**Aki: The Animal I've Become by Three Days Grace**

**Kit: Yes I Can by Styx**

**Aki: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Shi: And we don't own Sesshomaru.**

**Kit: _I_ however do own the very last song and if anyone wants to use it please ask first. **

**TTYL,**

**Aki-Shi-Kitsunes**


	60. Chapter 60

**Shi: Okay, here we go! Chapter 60! I made it extra long! Nine whole pages as a matter of fact! XD **

The next day was a lazy day because it was pouring outside with the occasional bolt of lightning or clap of thunder. So, most of the gang just felt like sitting around and doing nothing, seeing as the adults had hangovers and the two human children seemed to be afraid of the storm. In order to amuse themselves, they decided to sit down and watch a movie.

Takara had Shuku in her arms, cuddling the infant, and was being held in Kurama's lap on the recliner. Aki and Sesshoumaru were sitting side-by-side snuggled up on the couch, their arms around each other, and Hiei was acting as a pillow on the love seat, with Mizuki laying down and resting her head in his lap and Jamie curled up into Hiei's side. The movie they were watching? Pirates of the Carribean: Curse of the Black Pearl.

"You know," Takara said, loud enough for everyone to hear, "I've been thinking... Mizuki, Aki, we should write a book!"

Aki and Mizuki both looked at their hanyou sister, as did Kurama, Sesshoumaru, and Hiei. Takara just laughed and said, "What? Can't a girl shout out a random thought now and then?"

Aki rolled her eyes and replied, "Yeah, a girl can, but you have too many random thoughts." She smirked at Takara, who huffed indignantly and argued that she didn't. The two were just playing around; it was one of their favorite past times. If it wasn't between two of them, then all three would be tossing insults back and forth, but Mizuki didn't feel like arguing today. She loved it when it was rainy, and she was so comfortable laying there, feeling Hiei run his fingers through her hair.

"Must you two always bicker?" Sesshoumaru growled, still trying to get over his hangover from the previous night's fun.

"Yes," Takara and Aki replied and scowled at Sesshoumaru.

"Come on, don't argue now," Mizuki groaned, her head pounding slightly still as she tried to curl up into a ball and hide from the arguing, friendly or not.

"Alright, everyone, calm down," Kurama sighed, always the peacemaker.

"We are calm!" the Trio shouted at the redhead, who winced, his own head aching all the more.

"Sorry," Kurama grumbled moodily and rubbed his forehead in an attempt to sooth the migraine.

Shuku had begun to cry when the three had shouted, and Takara immediately started rocking the child again. In a soft, quieter voice, she apologized to Kurama and kissed his forehead, grinning slightly.

"Get a room," Aki called over to them, grinning ear to ear.

"We will when you do!" Takara replied with her own big smile and watched in amusement as Aki's face became a rosy color and Sesshoumaru smirked down at the dog demoness.

Mizuki moaned and sat up in favor of cuddling into Hiei's other side, burying her face in Hiei's shirt. "Hiei, does Zuki not feel good?" Jamie asked in worry and looked up at the fire demon.

"No, Zuki doesn't," Hiei answered quietly and petted Mizuki's head, smoothing back her hair.

"Poor Zuki," Jamie muttered and crawled over to hug Mizuki, who smiled softly and hugged the little boy to her.

"Haha, yeah, poor me," Mizuki giggled and kissed Jamie on top of the head.

"Why do rainy days always make me so sleepy?" Aki asked absently, not really expecting an answer to her question.

"I don't know," Sesshoumaru said and softly kissed her lips.

"Shuku, sh, it's okay," Takara muttered as she tried to keep Shuku from screaming. "I think someone's hungry," she muttered as Shuku's face scrunched up. "Who'll get up and fix a bottle?" she asked the others in the living room.

"Not me," Aki said matter-of-factly, and Sesshoumaru shook his head.

It seemed no one would, and Takara sighed, starting to get up, but Mizuki grinned and said, "I will. You just relax, Takara."

"Thanks, Mizuki," the hanyou said with a smile.

"No problem," the wolf said over her shoulder as she left for the kitchen. Jamie ran after her and clutched at Mizuki's pant leg. "Oh, are you scared of the storm?" the wolf asked as she stopped and squatted down. At Jamie's shy nod, Mizuki giggled some and picked him up, keeping him tucked safe in his arms. "There's nothing to be afraid of, I promise."

When the bottle was made, Mizuki tested it. Then, satisfied with it, she picked Jamie up and headed back for the living room, where she found Takara explaining something to the guys as the wolf handed the hanyou Shuku's bottle. "What are we talking about?" Mizuki asked as she cuddled back up to Hiei, who wrapped his arms around her and Jamie.

"I said that we should go on vacation," Takara said grinning.

"That would be really nice," Mizuki replied. She always loved to travel. That's one part of their jobs as thieves that the wolf missed, was going to new places and seeing new things.

"It would, wouldn't it?" Takara giggled.

"Alright, then that settles that," Aki shouted excitedly and jumped up to her feet to sway momentarily. She had got up too fast and was dizzy. Luckily, Sesshoumaru hurried to catch and pull her into his lap, nuzzling his face in her hair.

"Settles what?" Kurama asked frowning slightly.

"We're going on vacation!" Aki exclaimed, and most winced as their head pounded with an extra thud or two after the shout. "Oh... sorry, eheh.." Aki apologized with a sweatdrop.

"Where would we go on vacation to?" Kurama inquired carefully.

The Trio looked at one another and excitedly exclaimed, "America!!!" The guys winced, and Jamie laughed at the looks on everyone's faces while Shuku grabbed a stray strand of Takara's hair to tug on it. Carefully and smiling, Takara gently pulled the hair from Shuku's grasp.

"Why America?" Hiei snorted, having to put his two cents in.

"Because," Aki shouted in a huff, "because we've always wanted to go to America!"

"Yeah! We love to travel, actually!" Mizuki cried and sat up to scowl at Hiei lightly.

"There's no point even trying to argue," Kurama sighed heavily, "is there?"

"Nope!" Takara replied brightly and grinned as Kurama and the other two guys sighed again.

"But what about communication? How can we travel through America when we know no English?" Kurama asked, always the rational one.

"Well, me, Takara, and Mizuki can all speak it quite fluently," Aki shrugged, "That's how long we've wanted to go to America. We learned English YEARS ago," she stated.

"How about you, Jamie?" Mizuki asked the little boy, "Would you like that?"

"Yeah, Zuki! That sounds like lots of fun!" Jamie shouted, a grin growing on his face.

"Alright, well, first you have to get Hiei to say yes," Mizuki told the human boy with a mental smirk. There was no way Hiei could say no to Jamie. The fire demon was really just a big softie on the inside.

"Can we, Hiei? Can we go, please? Please? I'll be good, I pwomise!" Jamie began to yell promises and hugged Hiei's neck. "Please! Me and Zuki really wanna go! Pretty please?" he begged and clung to Hiei, who was getting uncomfortable in this situation.

Hiei awkwardly patted Jamie on the back and muttered, "Calm down, brat..." But Jamie didn't listen. He kept on until he was near tears and everyone else in the room was silently laughing behind their hands. "It's alright, just calm down..." Hiei grumbled, but when the little human kept on and on, the fire demon sighed, finally caving in, "Sh, it's okay... If you and Zuki want to go then I don't have a problem with it..."

"Yay!" Jamie cheered. "Thank you, Hiei!" Then the little boy kissed Hiei on the cheek and crawled over into Mizuki's arms and said, "Zuki! Hiei said we could go! He said we could go!"

Everyone finally burst out laughing, especially at the way Hiei's face was red after Jamie had kissed him on the cheek like a little boy would do with his father. Hiei grumbled incoherently under his breath and avoided eye contact for a few minutes.

Mizuki giggled, "Really, Jamie? That's great! Thanks, Hiei," Mizuki grinned and leaned over to kiss him fully on the lips, making his blush deepen just a bit.

"Haha, what about you, Fluffy? Would you mind?" Aki asked, eyes glinting at the prospect of a vacation as she looked pleadingly at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sighed, not able to say no when Aki had that puppy-dog look on her face. He could tell by her eyes that she was excited, and he couldn't seem to make himself say no. Instead, he conceded quicker than Hiei, "Fine. Whatever you want."

"Yippee! Thanks, Fluffy!" Aki shouted and hugged Sesshoumaru tightly around the neck and kissed each cheek then his lips. "I love you! Thank you so much! I'm so excited now!" She laughed at the small blush that appeared on Sesshoumaru's cheeks, but he was glad she was happy.

"So, Kurama," Takara snickered, "are you going to be the spoil-sport of the whole thing or are you going to be all for it with the rest of us?" She smirked at him as she absently rocked the slumbering Shuku.

"Well, seeing as I am already out-voted," Kurama gave an overly-dramatic sigh, "I suppose it doesn't matter, but I wouldn't have a problem with it. If you would enjoy that, then I'm all for it." To be honest, he hoped he would earn himself a kiss like Hiei and Sesshoumaru both had, and he wasn't disappointed.

"Aw!" Takara squealed and kissed him deeply, careful not to squash Shuku between the two. She and Kurama ignored the cat-calls they received, though they did have the grace to blush as they pulled apart. "You're awesome, Kurama." she told him with a big grin.

"I know I am," Kurama chuckled and tightened his hold slightly on the girl he loved.

"Okay, so it's settled? We're going to America?" Aki asked excitedly.

"Yeah, guess go," Takara laughed and snuggled into Kurama's embrace.

"Alright!" Aki cheered, "Hey, Mizuki, ready to play Travel Agent?" she grinned at the wolf, who only smiled back and nodded. Everyone else besides Takara looked confused, and all three demonesses laughed.

"Mizuki's like our very own travel agent," Takara said grinning ear-to-ear, "whenever we need to plan a trip to go undercover for a mission or something, Mizuki always manages to get us reservations at hotels and things like that."

Mizuki nodded proudly, "Yupp, I'm just cool like that!" The Trio laughed again, and Mizuki carefully wiggled out of Hiei's grasp and set Jamie on Hiei's lap. "I'll go get things planned, alright?" Without even waiting for an answer, she kissed Jamie on the top of the head and Hiei quickly on the lips then was off, heading for her room to get her laptop out.

It was late into the night when Mizuki finished up. Yawning, she printed out the tickets for the airplane. She loved how everything could be done online nowadays. All she and the others had to do was get passports that next day, or in, Mizuki's case, a few hours. She felt proud though, because she managed to finagle reservations at a five-star hotel in New York when they arrived by plane just a few days later. And she had made excellent plans, spacing everything out.

Now, Mizuki wasn't a control freak who had to ALWAYS have a plan. She's easily flexible too, but it had been easier for her and her sisters in previous years to at least have a plan to fall back on in case something went wrong. So, now she gathered up all the paperwork and put it in a manila folder, tucking it in the drawer of her nightstand.

It was then that her stomach growled at her. With a soft laugh, she slipped out of her room and into the kitchen to grab a snack, which was an apple. She walked around and hummed quietly as she munched on the apple. That is, until she heard soft, frightened footsteps hurry down the hall. The wolf's curiosity was peaked, and she silently poked her head out the door to see Jamie run around the corner, jumping at the sudden clap of thunder. _Hm, I didn't even realize the storm was still raging outside... I thought my Internet connection seemed a little slow... _Slowly, she snuck out and followed after Jamie, curious as to see where he was going.

Jamie whimpered when a flash of lightning brought him to a temporary halt, but as soon as Mizuki was about to hurry over and hug the boy and tell him everything was okay, he was on the move again. He ran to Hiei's door and hurried to push it open and get inside, closing the door only just, so that there was a crack left.

Mizuki tiptoed over to spy through the crack. She watched with a small grin as he clambered up the bed. Jamie shook Hiei's shoulders enough so that the fire demon came awake immediately, suddenly very alert and ready for any danger, but upon seeing Jamie, Hiei groaned and flopped back down onto the bed.

"Yes?" Hiei asked quietly, barely above a whisper.

"I'm scared," Jamie muttered fearfully, whimpering when another clap of thunder was heard. "The storm is scary, and Zuki's too busy..."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Hiei grumbled, eyes kept shut, as if he was trying to stay asleep. No matter what, he couldn't ignore the frightened boy beside him.

"C-can I," Jamie stuttered, "sleep with you tonight?" he asked finally.

Hiei sighed and looked at the boy with tired crimson eyes. "No, you have your own bed. Go sleep in it," he ordered sternly, hoping the boy would do as he was told.

Jamie didn't however. The little human sniffled, tears collecting in his eyes as he tried the puppy-dog look, but it wouldn't work seeing as Hiei refused to meet his gaze, knowing what the boy was up to. "Please? Only for tonight? I promise I'll be a good boy from now on and not bother you at night... but please?" he asked in a watery tone that said he was about to cry.

"Don't cry," Hiei moaned and ran a tired hand over his face in an attempt to wipe away his sleepy demeanor. It didn't work, and he heard Jamie sniffle again. "Alright, alright, sh... Come here," he gave in and held the sheets up to let Jamie crawl in beside him.

Jamie hurried under the covers, afraid Hiei would change his mind before he got settled. However, the sheets fell back over his small, human frame.

Hiei wrapped his arm around the boy and pulled him close to himself, so he could make sure Jamie stayed warm. "There. All settled in?" the fire demon asked Jamie, who nodded against his chest. "Everything's okay now," Hiei whispered, "no more nightmares or scary storms.. Just close your eyes and rest..."

Jamie seemed to drift right off to sleep after that, and with a childlike sigh, he unconsciously snuggled further into Hiei's hold. With a small smile, Hiei hugged the boy tighter and leaned down to kiss the top of his blond head.

Mizuki's lips grew into a smile. She was glad Jamie had Hiei to come to, though she wished he would have come to her, even though she was busy. She would have dropped whatever it was to spend time with him, but she sighed, knowing it was good for Jamie to idolize Hiei, seeing as the fire demon would be sure to be a good role model.

"No need to stand out there all night," Hiei whispered suddenly, eyes staring straight at the wall. He knew she was there, and to be honest, he felt a little embarrassed, but it was Mizuki. He knew the wolf wouldn't tease him.. not too much anyway.

"Sorry," Mizuki apologized in a quiet tone, a wide smile stretched over her face as she stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. She padded over to the bed and stood somewhat awkwardly until Hiei looked at her with a curious glare.

"Why're you apologizing?" Hiei asked, barely loud enough for the wolf to hear him over the storm outside. "And what are you doing just standing there? You can get in, too. There's plenty of room," he smirked at her and carefully rolled over so that he brought Jamie onto his chest. Then, he slung the covers back on his side and waited for Mizuki to climb in beside him.

Mizuki's smile widened, and she climbed into the nice warm bed and huddled beside Hiei as he threw the covers over her and himself. He hugged Jamie carefully between him and her and wrapped his arms around the wolf's waist. Cautiously, so as not to wake Jamie up, Hiei leaned over and started kissing Mizuki, first on her lips, then landing soft kisses everywhere on her face that he could reach: on her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, and even her eye lids.

The wolf let out a content growl, kind of like a purr, in pleasure at the wonderful feeling of butterfly kisses on her face. "M.. I love you, Hiei," she mumbled as his lips found hers again. He softly nibbled on her bottom lip.

Hiei then drew back to say, "Love you, too, wolf," then he continued to plant butterfly kisses on her face until she drifted off to sleep. When he made sure both the wolf and Jamie were asleep, that was when he let himself fall asleep, a tiny smile tugging at his lips.

The next morning, Aki went bounding through the temple screaming, "Mizuki! Do you have the plans made up yet?! Are we ready to go!? Come ON! Mizuki, don't ignore me! Where are you!? You're not in your room! What about the vacation!?"

Hiei scowled at the door as Mizuki jumped awake, her hair pointing every which way as she looked around frantically. "What!? What is it? I'm up! I'm up," the wolf groaned and fell back onto the pillow when she realized it was just one of her sisters who just so happened to have had a lot of sugar already that morning.

Aki grinned and bounded into Hiei's room. "Aha! Here you are! So, what about that vacation? When're we leaving? Come on! Get out of bed already, you lazy bum! Move! Let's goooo!" Aki whined and stamped her foot impatiently.

Hiei glared at the dog demoness and retorted scathingly, "Shut up, Mutt! It's too early."

Jamie gasped as he sat up from the bed and stared at Hiei with wide eyes. "Hiei! You're not posed to say that, member!? Zuki said not to say it anymore! Zuki, Hiei called Aki, Mutt!! Zuki, did you hear him?" Jamie chattered to the wolf.

Mizuki sighed, giving up on going back to sleep, and sat up with a stretch and a yawn. "I heard him, Jamie," she hushed the boy with a small smile and a ruffling of his hair, then she turned on Hiei and said, "Hiei, you know you aren't supposed to call Aki that. You're setting a bad example for Jamie. He looks up to you! Be a good role model!"

"And that means I have to do what you say?" Hiei snapped, not much of a morning person.

"Yes," Mizuki stated, "he comes to you for everything, Hiei! He seeks acceptance and relief with you, and you should realize that he looks up to you, that you have an obligation to be a good role model! Like you were last night! I know you care about Jamie from what I saw last night!" she shouted, not being a morning person either.

Aki watched the yelling match like a volley as Hiei and Mizuki tossed insults out to each other. She tried to enter into the conversation by saying, "Uh, hey, Mizuki, what about," she was quickly silenced by the death glares the two sent her. Huffing, the dog demoness stomped off, slamming the door.

"So what? I don't even know why the little brat looks up to me! Why should I change for him!? He's only a human! It's not like he'll outlive me or anything!" Hiei yelled with a vicious scowl. Mizuki was stating that he was going soft. He couldn't afford that, no matter how much he may like it. He had to have his enemies think he's heartless, so he couldn't be brought down or put those he cared about in danger.

"Don't say that around him!" Mizuki roared, face turning red in anger, eyes blazing furiously. "You know you care about him! Why can't you show your soft side? Just a little!?"

The sound of a sharp sniffle caught both demons attention, and they quickly turned to look at Jamie, who was cowering in a corner of the bed, hugging a pillow tightly in his arms, eyes squeezed shut as he cried, little tears running down his cheeks.

"Jamie," Mizuki crawled over and reached out to touch him, but the little boy flinched away. "Jamie, what's wrong?" she cooed gently, eyes softening as she looked helplessly back at Hiei, who shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to do.

"M-my mommy and daddy used to f-fig-fight lots," Jamie sobbed, "like Zuki and Hiei are doi-doing right now... Are you go-going t-t-to lea-leave me t-to?" he asked, fearfully, afraid of being all alone again.

"Aw, Jamie," Mizuki was near tears. She didn't want Jamie to feel that way, "of course we're not going to leave you! Why ever would you think that?" she asked softly and hesitantly gathered the fragile boy into her arms, slowly rocking him back and forth as he cried into her nightshirt.

"Cause you and Hiei're fighting... just like my mommy and daddy," Jamie wailed, clinging tightly to the wolf's shirt with his little fists.

"Oh, little one, I'm sorry," Mizuki sighed and hugged the boy tight, wishing she could cry herself. Just hearing the boy cry was bringing tears to her eyes, ripping her heart to pieces. "Sh... I'm sorry... It's alright... we're not going to leave you..."

Hiei scooted over to run a comforting hand up and down the human boy's back. "It'll be okay," he murmured awkwardly, not too sure of himself, "Zuki and I are sorry... We promise to get along better," he said quietly. "And we won't leave you," he added, more sure of himself.

"Promise?" Jamie peered up from puffy red eyes at Hiei and sniffled, staying snuggly in Mizuki's warm, comforting embrace.

"Promise," Hiei murmured with a small smile on his face, sticking out his pinky to Jamie, who, after a moment, carefully extended one of his little hands and wrapped his pinky finger with Hiei's as the fire demon stated, "Pinky promise."

Mizuki snickered slightly. She couldn't help it. Hiei was just acting so mushy. It was completely adorable! It made her giggle, and when Hiei noticed she was laughing about him, his face turned crimson, and he tried hard to avoid her gaze as he let his pinky finger slip from Jamie's.

Jamie sniffled again, a happy smile forming on his face. He clumsily wiped his tears away with the backs of his hands before grinning up at Mizuki and kissing her cheek. Then, he wriggled out of the giggling girls arms to race over to Hiei to give the fire demon a kiss on his cheek and a hug, making Hiei's face turn a shade darker in its red color.

A hesitant knock at the door came, and the three looked to the doorway to see Takara poking her head in. "Uh, is it safe now?" she asked uncertainly.

"Haha, yeah, of course," Mizuki laughed and climbed out of bed, "tell Aki that I have everything we need. We just gotta pack, but that can wait until after breakfast I would think." She pecked Hiei on the lips before hoisting Jamie into her arms.

"Oh, breakfast is ready," Takara added, as if she just remembered that little fact. She and Mizuki laughed at that.

"Alright, let's go eat then," Mizuki said with a grin. She was leaving the room and noticed Hiei still sitting on the bed, seemingly in deep thought. She made her way back over to the bed and took hold of Hiei's hand. "Hey," she said as he looked up at her, "you coming?"

Stiffly, Hiei nodded and stood up. "Come on, the brat's probably starving," he smirked at Jamie, who pouted at being called a brat, but he knew Hiei was only kidding. Hiei always called him brat, a term of endearment, he supposed.

"Yeah, I am! Can we go to breakfast now?" Jamie whined slightly, looking at Mizuki with begging, pleading eyes as his stomach let out a growl of hunger.

"Sure," Mizuki laughed while Hiei's lips quirked up in a quick smile and he ruffled the boy's hair. Together, they followed Takara to the kitchen, where Aki sat, bouncing in her seat.

When Aki caught sight of Mizuki, she was instantly on her feet. "So, what of the vacation? Are we going or aren't we?" she whined like she was five years old, but hey, who could blame her? She was really excited about the prospect of a vacation.

"We're going, don't worry," Mizuki assured her and rolled her eyes, setting Jamie down at the table, "just let me go get my folder and I'll fill you in when everyone's in here." With that, she slipped out of the kitchen, heading straight for her room. The manila folder sat where she had left it in the drawer. Snatching it, she returned to the kitchen.

Aki was tying Sesshoumaru to a chair and Kurama and Takara were going ga-ga over Shuku and feeding her a bottle when the wolf demoness walked in. "No, we all gotta stay here! Or else we won't know what we're doing for vacation! Now, stay!" she barked at Sesshoumaru, who blinked then scowled at the dog demoness, letting a small growl work its way out of his throat. "Bad Fluffy!" Aki scolded and lightly banged Sesshoumaru on the head with a rolled up newspaper, causing Sesshoumaru to growl again. Before Aki could hit Sesshoumaru with the newspaper again, Mizuki started talking, opening her folder and flipping through it, a smile on her face. She always loved doing things like this: planning and getting everything prepared. She could probably be a great travel agent if she wanted, but meh, she had more fun as a thief, or ex-thief now.

Shi:Wow... not as long as I was going for, but still.. wow.. I think this might be the longest chapter I have ever written... for ANY Story... lol. Well, thanks so much for reading! Don't forget about the lonely little review button here at the bottom of the screen! xD


	61. Chapter 61

Aki- Okay, I would have done this a while ago, but since I was in trouble, then couldn't get on, and some other thing, I'm JUST getting to it.

Shi- Wow, I didn't think that anything would stop you from writing TST!

Kit- I know!

Aki- It's REALLY hard to write when you don't have a freaking keyboard!

Shi and Kit- Yeah...it might be.

Aki- Anyways we don't own,

Shi- Yu Yu Hakusho,

Kit- Or Sesshomaru.

Aki- ONTO THE CHAPTER!****

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

Aki was waiting for them all to finish their breakfast, her new raven, Aetwin, was sitting on her shoulder, watching, just like Aki.

"C'mon! Can't you people eat any faster!?" Aki growled. Already she had drank and whole 20 oz. bottle of vault, had a power bar, chocolate, and cookies, she was wired and they all knew it.

"Aki! Unlike you we don't have sugar highs at the moment. Since we don't have sugar highs, I suggest you try to find something for you to do while we eat, at a NORMAL pace, like NORMAL people." Mizuki said, she was still mad at Aki for waking her up.

"You're not normal! You're anything BUT!" Aki said, her silver eyes were looking at everyone. "DO I HAVE TO EAT IT FOR YOU?!" she growled.

"NO!" everyone answered, minus Shuku, since she couldn't talk, yet.

"Arrrg!" Aki growled, then walked off, leaving everyone to eat, in peace.

"Thank you!" Takara muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Aki yelled.

"Damn..." Takara muttered. Kurama rolled his eyes, he really wished that they'd just get a long for once.

"Aki! SHUT UP!" Sesshomaru growled after her, suddenly Aetwin flew into the room. He was looking at something on the ground.

Aetwin cawed, then dove to the ground where he was getting his breakfast. He came back up and there was a mouse in his claws, since he knew that they didn't want to see him eat his meal, he took it outside, then tore at it with his razor sharp beak.

"I guess there are mice here..." Kurama muttered.

"D.A." Hiei muttered, Mizuki sent him a glare, but Hiei ignored it.

"Zuki, what's 'D A' mean?" Jamie asked.

"Uh...I think I'll let Takara explain that one." Mizuki said as she quickly shoved a big piece of breakfast sasuage into her mouth.

"Huh!? Hey!" Takara growled, then sighed. "Ask Aki, it's one of her favorite sayings." Takara said, pushing it off to the hyper dog demoness, who was probably off bouncing off the walls, wrecking everything in the room.

"Okay!" Jamie finished his breakfast, put his plate, fork, and anything else that he used in the sink and ran off into the living room. "Ak! Ak!" Jamie said as he came into the room.

Out of the corner of her eye she looked at Jamie.

"What?" Aki asked.

"What does 'D A' mean?" Jamie asked. "It is like some sort of seceret place?!" Jamie was excited now.

"Nope, not anything like that. It stands for dumb ass. Now, go tell Hiei that he needs to go to 'D.A.A.' He knows what it means, and I don't want to hear you say, D.A., D.A.A., or dumb ass, unless someone tells you it's okay, got it?" Aki asked.

"Got it!" Jamie said, he ran back into the kitchen. "Hiei, Aki says that you need to go to D.A.A." Jamie said as he stopped beside Hiei. Unfortunatly, Hiei was taking a drink, and Mizuki was right across from him. Hiei spit out his milk and it covered Mizuki, head to toe. Jamie's eyes went wide, then he burst out laughing.

"AKI!!" Hiei growled, he walked from the room and Mizuki was sitting there, blinking.

"This is just...wonderful..." Mizuki muttered.

"I remember that last time that happened! It wasn't Hiei though, it was me!" Takara said as she started laughing. Mizuki rolled her eyes, then went to change.

"It seems as though you three have all sorts of private jokes." Kurama said.

"We do." Takara smiled at him. "We better go make sure that everything we need is packed." Takara added, then walked to their room, leaving Kurama alone with Shuku, who was sitting there giving him this look that said, 'What the hell are you waiting for?! The end of the world?! Because if you don't feed me, that's exactly what you're going to get!'

"Jeez! Don't give me that look!" Kurama said, he gently stuck the bottle in Shuku's mouth, and held it there. Sesshomaru was looking at Kurama like he was crazy.

"The baby is giving you 'a look'?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes! The kid is giving me a look! It's the evil look too!" Kurama answered, Sesshomaru got up and left the room, leaving Kurama alone with Shuku, who was giving him 'the look'.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL HIM TO SAY THAT TO ME?!" Hiei growled at Aki, furious that she had told a child to say that.

"Because, I knew that it'd be the only way for me to get you people moving. You're taking too freaking long!" Aki answered, she was amazed at how mad Hiei had gotten, she hadn't gotten this reaction before. Then something came into Aki's mind. "Ooooh, so, the great fire demon Hiei, is trying to set an example for little Jamie?" Aki asked with a sly smirk.

"Hn." Hiei answered with a glare.

"Oh, he is!" Aki said with a smile. "I just can't wait to go into Reikei, and spread the word, Hiei, wielder of the Black Dragon, has a soft side, for a little human boy."

"You wouldn't." Hiei said in a cold tone.

"Why wouldn't I?" Aki asked.

"Even you care for the little whelp, and you know it." Hiei answered.

"Yeah, I care enough to knock him out with a cast iron frying pan." Aki said.

"Okay! C'mon! We're leaving!" Takara and Mizuki yelled.

"DUDE! I just remembered something!" Aki exclaimed, she ran past Hiei and into the kitchen where everyone's things were in their suit cases.

"What did you remember now?" Sesshomaru said.

"Mikey is in America!" Aki answered.

"Who?" Kurama, Hiei, and Sesshomaru asked at the same time.

"My cousin, when we went camping...remember, bone heads?" Aki asked.

"Oh yeah. The one who was a tooth pick and looked like you could flick him and you'd break a bone." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeup! That's the one and only Mikey!" Aki said.

"Don't remember." Sesshomaru teased.

"Yeah, and I don't remember you either." Aki retorted.

"Oh yeah, he does doesn't he. Where does he live in America?" Takara asked.

"Well, last time I knew, he lived in New York, a small town some where near the edge of New York and Pennsylvania." Aki answered.

Sesshomaru, Kurama, and Hiei all looked at them like they were nuts. Kurama and Hiei didn't know much of this, and Sesshomaru, since he was from the past, had absolutely no clue what they were talking about.

"Well, that should narrow things down a bit..." Mizuki muttered. "Anyways, later on, we'll find exactly where, for now, let's just get our things, get on the plane, and get there."

"I got my stuff." Aki said, she held up a suitcase in one hand.

"Aki, what's in there?" Kurama asked.

"This and that." Aki answered. "No, I didn't bring my guns, I really don't need them anymore." Aki added before any one asked.

"We'd get in a lot of trouble if there were guns in there, glad you learned something." Kurama added. Aki rolled her eyes.

"This is the first time that we have traveled and not gone on a mission, I know not to bring my guns with me on the plane, they get sent there before hand." Aki added.

"Not this time." Hiei muttered.

"Eep! We're gonna miss the plane if we don't hurry!" Mizuki said. Everyone ran out into the car, shoved their things in the trunk, and piled in the car.

"I'll drive!" Aki said, before any one could object, Aki swiped the keys from Mizuki's hand, and was in the drivers seat, starting the car.

"BUCKLE!" all three boys said, remembering the last time that Aki drove.

"We know." Takara and Mizuki said. Sesshomaru was in the front next to Aki, Takara was in the middle, Hiei was on the left, with the window, Kurama was on the right, and Mizuki was sitting on Takara.

"Okay, so why are you sitting on Takara, Mizuki?" Aki asked.

"Because, she's comfier than Hiei." Mizuki answered, making Hiei roll his eyes.

"Well duck down then, I can't see out of the rear review mirror." Aki ordered, Mizuki did as she was told and they were off.****

_**XXXXXXXXXX **_

Aki, Takara, Mizuki, Hiei, Kurama, and Sesshomaru all relaxed, they were on the plane now, and off to America. Aki was half asleep while watching 'The Grinch', Takara was watching Shuku, who had been sleeping when they got on the plane, Mizuki was playing 'Go-Fish' with Jamie, who at first didn't want to get on the plane, it had scared him, but when Hiei went up, Jamie was right there behind him, Hiei was playing chess with Kurama, and Sesshomaru was waiting for whoever won, he had called winner.

"This movie is so stupid..." Aki muttered, she was half asleep, and watching a movie, how she did it, no one knew.

"Aki, shut up." Hiei growled at her, it was his turn, and Kurama had just given him a hard choice.

"Make me, Frosty." Aki growled back.

Mizuki, Hiei, Kurama, Takara, and Sesshomaru all looked at Aki, " 'Frosty'?" They asked.

"Yeah, for a fire demon he sure is freaking cold hearted." Aki explained.

"Not always." Mizuki defended.

"Most of the time. That annoying little whelp is his soft side though, so aren't you Mizuki." Aki added, her eyes were now closed. "Anyways, I'm goin' to sleep, wake me when we get there."

"What is with Aki and sleeping on trips?"

"AH!" Aki sat up straight, everyone jumped.

"What?!" they asked, ready to kill something if they had to.

"I left Aetwen at the temple..." Aki answered.

"That's it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah. Ah well, I'm sure he'll be fine. I just hope that I don't need to talk to my grandfather any time soon..."****

_**XXXXXXXXXX **_

The plane landed about 12 hours later, Aki was the only one up when it landed because she had been sleeping for a while after they took off. Sesshomaru was the second to wake, and then Jamie, Shuku, Takara, Kurama, Hiei, and Mizuki.

"We've landed?" Mizuki asked drowzily.

"Yeah, we're here." Hiei answered.

"That was fast." Mizuki stretched and yawned. Jamie was no where to be seen. "Where's Jamie?" Mizuki asked as she looked around.

"I don't know." Hiei answered.

"Don't worry, he's out here." Aki called in, she was on the stairs, walking down to the run way. Mizuki and Hiei grabbed their things and walked out, they had been on a small plane, with only them.

"Is he alive?! Is he breathing?!" Mizuki asked, not trusting Aki with Jamie.

"He's fine." Takara said as Mizuki walked out, and ran down the stairs, Jamie was holding Shuku, gently.

"Zuki! She's so cute, and so light!" Jamie said with a wide grin of pleasure on his face.

"You know, you looked like this at one point." Mizuki said as she gently ruffled Jamie's hair.

"Really Zuki?! I was once this small?!" Jamie asked, it amazed him how something that was a human could be so small.

"Yes you were, at one point in your Mommy's stomach you were, well, smaller than an ant." Mizuki added.

"Wow..." Jamie whispered.

"Here Jamie, I'll take Shuku now." Takara said, after Takara had taken Shuku, Hiei lifted Jamie up and put him on his shoulders. By now Jamie was gleaming with delight, Hiei smirked, he had no idea that kids liked to be payed attention to so much, and how they could idolize someone who was nothing like them.

_You know, he thinks of you like your his Dad._ Mizuki's thoughts chimed into his head.

_Why?_ Hiei asked.

_I don't know, but we might as well adopt him, I'm sure that we could manage. _

_But what if we bring trouble with us home one night, and he gets hurt?_

_We wont let that happen, even Aki wont, she's become attached, she's the most child-like one of us, she sorta thinks of Jamie as a play mate. _

_Alright, when we get back, we'll adopt Jamie._ Hiei said. Mizuki smiled.

_You think of him as your child, don't you?_ Mizuki asked.

_How could I not? _

_Heh, ya big softie. _Mizuki smiled, when no one was looking Mizuki leaned over and gave Hiei and light kiss on the cheek, Jamie smiled and so did Hiei. Out of the corner of her eye Aki had caught Mizuki leaning over to give Hiei a kiss.

"Okay, well, let's get inside, and find Mikey." Aki said.

"How does he know we're here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You didn't actually think I was sleeping without a reason did you?" Aki asked.

"You do it all the time." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Damn, anyways, I was sleeping because talking to someone in their mind, over a huge distance kills my energy, since I'm not naturally born with that ability. I told him to meet us here." Aki explained.

"Leave it to Aki to do something without telling us." Takara said with a laugh.

"Here are our bags." Kurama said, their bags were coming down the carousel, He grabbed his and Takara's, Aki grabbed hers, and Sesshomaru grabbed his. Mizuki grabbed hers and Jamie's while Hiei grabbed his own.

"Aki!" Mikey yelled as he ran up, Aki dropped her bags.

"Mikey!" Aki said, she grabbed her cousin in a hug, her face said that she was happy. Sesshomaru was glad to see that Aki was happy, she was only this truly happy when one of two things happened. 1- She saw her cousin, and 2- she was with Sesshomaru.

"Long time no see." Mikey said, he was turning blue. "Aki...can't...breathe..." Mikey said, Aki let go and Mikey sucked in a big gulp of air. "Thank you." Mikey said.

"So, where are we going?" Kurama asked.

"We're going to, Binghamton." Mikey answered. "That's where I live."****

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

Aki-Done. Review.


	62. Chapter 62

**Kit: Okay, so we realized that we missed all the girls birthdays...sooooo...we're gonna make them soon.**

**Aki: Aki's Birthday is September 18th (FAVORITE NUMBER! OH YEAH!)**

**Shi: Mizuki's is November 1st (Pretty Leaves)**

**Kit: And Takara's is October 30th (Mischeif night!! yay. )**

**All: Okay so, we don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sesshomaru, Read on please!**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Binghamton**

"Big house..." Takara and Mizuki said at the same time as they got out and stood on the sidewalk looking at Mikey's house. They had ridden in a taxi van with Mikey, Aki, and Sesshomaru in the back )Aki and Sesshomaru purposely squishing eachother on the turns), Takara, Kurama and Jamie sat in the middle, while Kurama held Shuku, and Mizuki and Hiei sat infront with the driver. Just enough room. Yay.

"Yeah...really big.." Aki muttered as Sesshomaru helped her out and then helped Mikey out by keeping the seat down so he could step over it.

"Not really." Mikey replied looking at the three story house.

"20.00 dollars." The driver said as Mikey paid him when everyone was out and had grabbed their belongings. The house was a dusty grey and had a fence around it, Mikey opened the gate and everyone walked up to the door, Aki opened the door after getting on the porch and walked in, putting her belongings in the living room as everyone came in and followed her lead.

"Mikey!" A girl yelped as she glomped Hiei (Who was nearly the same height as Mikey).

"Geh!" Hiei grunted as he stepped forward to steady his balance. Takara and Aki were cracking up as Mizuki's eyebrow twitched. Mikey came in and his own eyebrow began to twitch at seeing the girl hugging Hiei. The girl had silver dyed hair with gold streaks every now and then, to her midback. Her eyes were a hazel color with thick lashes surrounding them and a pair of red sunglasses adorned her face. She was the same height as Mikey and Hiei and she wore a pair of hip hugger jeans and a halter top that produced the evidence of her curves and flat stomach. Her feet only had socks on...which would probably be due to the fact that she had been sliding around on hardwood floors out of boredom.

"Sara..." Mikey trailed off as the girl looked at him, then at the guy she was hugging.

"If..you're there...and I'm here..then who-AAHHHH!!" Sara screamed, letting go of Hiei to fall straight on her butt, "Who the hell is in our house!?" Sara screamed as Mikey sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"That's Hiei. Hiei, Sara, Sara, Hiei." Mikey said introducing the two as Sara stood up and rubbed the base of her neck.

"Hi, sorry about that, you and Mikey are the same height and uh...didn't really notice your hair..beleive it or not." Sara said laughing nervously.

"And this is Mizuki," Mikey added as Mizuki waved a bit annoyedly at Sara while linking her arm with Hiei, Sara laughed nervously again as Mikey pointed to Jamie, "That's Jamie, And that's Kurama, The baby is Shuku, and that's Takara, that's Sesshomaru, and this is my cousin Aki." Mikey said as Sara waved and everyone but Shuku bowed to Sara who raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" She mumbled looking confused.

"Their from Japan." Mikey said as Sara made an 'Ohhhh' face.

"Konnichiwa." Sara said as she bowed and everyone else cocked their eyebrows.

"Three years of Japanese in college does pay off." Sara said laughing as Mikey rolled his eyes and laughed.

"So what do you wanna do guys?" Mikey asked as Aki, Takara, and Mizuki looked at each other.

"AMUSEMENT PARK!" They yelled as the boys all looked at each other with confused faces at the new language.

**Park**

"Cool! Face Painting!" Takara yelled out happily.

"Nani?" Kurama asked in Japanese.

"RIDES!" Aki shrieked.

"Nani?" Sesshomaru replied.

"AHH! ROLLER COASTERS! YAY!" Mizuki nearly flew off the ground jumping from excitement so much.

"Nani?" Hiei asked. The girls all repeated themselves in Japanese so that the guys would understand them.

"COTTON CANDY!" Sara yelled happily as the girls all looked at her and nearly screamed No before realizing she wasn't even there. The girls grabbed their designated others and then grabbed a map they decided on a meeting place, a cafe by the park where they would meet an hour later.

**Aki**

"I'M GONNA HURL!!!" Sesshomaru yelled in Japanese as Aki laughed shrilly at the twists and turns the roller coaster was taking.

"HAVE FUN WITH THAT!" Aki replied

"MESO NO INU!!" Sesshomaru yelled as Aki cackled.

**Mizuki**

"C'mon Hiei, it won't be that bad. Or do you wanna stay on the kiddy rides?" Mizuki teased as Hiei's eye twitched. Jamie and Shuku had been left with a baby sitter at the house and the fact that she was using the term Kiddy rides, with HIM in the sentence stepped over the short/ sensitive stomach subject lines. He grabbed her hand, looked at the roller coaster infront of them and before he knew it he was on the roller coaster.

"NOROU SORU WA GA!!!!!" Hiei screamed as the roller coaster started and Mizuki screamed happily.

**Takara**

"C'mon Kurama!" Takara said as she dragged Kurama over to the face painting booths and they got different designs. Takara's was a black decoration across the right side of her face. Simple loops that twirled around neatly around her face as they worked their way down to her jaw and came back to stop just before her ear.

Kurama's paint was a rose that fell into a golden heart with a few coins scattered around to represent a treasure. After paying and checking out eachothers paintings Takara laughed and hugged Kurama at the thought of his own painting.

"Arigato Kurama!" Takara said as Kurama laughed.

"Nai Mondai." Kurama answered

**Sara**

"WHOO! LOOK! Aki!" Sara said as Mikey blinked before being dragged to a laughing Aki as Sesshomaru came out of the bathroom, turned a sickly green and hurriedly walked back in. Mikey gave a small nervous laugh.

"What happened?" Mikey asked almost afraid to ask.

"Roller Coaster." Aki answered wiping a tear from her eye.

"Oh, weak stomach?" Sara asked.

"Tch, long ride or so he says." Aki said laughing. Mikey sighed and went in to check on Sesshomaru. By the time Sesshomaru had stopped hurling chunks it was time to meet the others at the cafe. They turned the corner and saw a small line forming around an arcade.

"What's going on over there?" Sara asked as she looked in and saw a blur of black/silver hair and gold hair swishing around.

"Think we found Takara and Mizuki." Mikey muttered as they crossed the road and made their ways in by shoving a few (a bunch more like) people aside. Mizuki and Takar awere dancing to the song Ishballan Cafe on DDr on the Level Light and the one winning...well..that was down right impossible to tell.

"WHOO HOO! Lookit those hotties work it!" Someone yelled as Mizuki and Takara continued to dance, they mimicked eachothers moves while Mizuki seemed to jerk a bit more than Takara's fluid movements. Both were sweating up a storm and eventually began to slow.

The girls stood in the middle of the platforms before the pattern came up again.

Left.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Top.

Bottom.

Right.

Bottom.

Left.

Top.

Top.

Top.

Right.

Right Top.

Right Bottom.

Left Right.

Left Bottom.

Left Top.

Top Bottom.

Right Left.

Left.

Right. Hold.

Left Right.

Left Right.

Left Right.

Top.

Bottom.

Left Right. Hold.

End.

Mizuki and Takara's shirts were soaked and they were breathing heavily as their scores tallied up.

Winner: Player 1 & Player 2

"GO YOU!" A girls overly peppy voice rang out as the girls laughed and everyone cheered as they got off and Kurama and Hiei gave them waters.

"See you two found the DDR machines." Aki said, Mizuki and Takara coughed into their hands and looked to the side laughing nervously.

"Well, lets go eat." Mikey said to change the subject as Takara and Mizuki's stomachs both screamed at the same time.

"Race ya." Aki said as they all started running, Aki got there first, Mizuki got there second and Takara got there third, while Sara, who had joined in, got there last. The waitress looked slightly surprised at Takara and Mizuki who were sweating the most having been excercising. The boys came walking behind them as the waitress asked how many were with them.

"8 people. The slowpokes are catching up." Aki said as she jabbe her thumb over to the boys who were now across the road and waiting for a car to go by. They crossed the road and came in while the waitress seated them all.

"What to have, what to have." Aki muttered as she looked to see if there was a steak on the menu. Takara got Kurama settled on a meal before turning to her own and Mizuki was looking for something for herself before turning to Hiei. Aki found a steak on the menu to go with some red wine, while Mizuki decided on a fruit bowl with a glass of champagne, Sara got a chef salad with a coke, and Takara settled on a cheeseburger with a red cherry martini. Sesshomaru ended up with a hamburger and a green apple martini, Kurama ended up with a seafood plate and a glass of champagne himself, Hiei got a glass of ice cream with a sprite and Mikey got a bowl of soup with a glass of pepsi.

"Mmmm, looks good." Mizuki said as she saw her fruit bowl come out.

"Can't wait to try this martini." Takara said as she gazed at the martini's coming out.

"Watch her get addicted." Aki said as the girls laughed.

"Watch Aki be right." Takara returned as they laughed again. They were speaking in Japanese so the guys were chuckling as well but poor Mikey was the only one who didn't understand a thing. Poor Mikey. Behold the loneliness.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

** What?**

** FEMALE DOG! (In other words, he's calling her a bitch)**

** DAMN IT!!!!!**

** Thanks Kurama!**

** No Problem**

**Kistune: Sry just had to tease Mikey towards the end. Hope ya'll liked it. I nearly had the fright of my life with this chapter.**

**Aki: Yeah, we all thought her CPU had been fried and since she's computer illiterate her dad had to see what was wrong with it.**

**Shi: It was such a very simple problem that we were all kinda surprised that Kit hadn't found it in the first place.**

**Kitsune: A wire was loose. Yes. I know. Shut up lol. N e ways, we don't own Sesshy or the Yu Yu Hakusho gang.**

**TTYL,**

**Aki-Shi-Kitsune's**

**Plz Review**


	63. Chapter 63

Shi: Okay, moving right along to the next chapter!  
Aki and Kit: YAY!  
Shi: -rolls eyes- Anyways, we no ownie no Yu Yu Hakusho or Sesshy...  
Aki: Are you still in a good mood? -eyes Shi suspiciously-  
Shi: Yeup! How did you know!? XD  
Kit: She's SO hyper...  
Shi: -shakes head- No.. not hyper.. HAPPY!

Aki: -sighs-  
Kit: Yeah.. right.. well, your happiness has made you hyper! Lol.  
Shi: I s'pose so.. but did you guys know that I just LOVE Sundays!?  
Aki: Um.. -coughs-  
Kit: Uh, Shi, it's Monday, not Sunday...  
Shi: Yeah but I'm in such a good mood from something that happened on SUNDAY! DUH!  
Aki: Okay...  
Kit: Yeah.. weird...  
Shi: -rolls eyes- ANYWAYS, onto the chapter!! xDDD

--- ...

"Oh man, yesterday was so much fun!" Mizuki crowed the next day as she, Takara, and Aki were doing a little training in the backyard to keep limber. Hey, vacation or not, the Robbed Trio had to stay in shape!

"Oh yeah!" Aki concurred brightly as she did a few back flips and stretched out her arms and legs. "What should we do next?"

Takara looked thoughtful for a moment then shrugged. "Can you think of anything, Mizuki?" she asked, knowing what her friend would say. And sure enough, Takara had guessed right.

Mizuki's eyes lit up, and a wide smile covered her lips. "Yeah! Let's go to Times Square and see a Broadway play! Please!?" The wolf demoness began to jump up and down excitedly. A few years back, she had been hooked on plays, and Broadway was supposed to be really good, so why would she NOT want to go?

The other two demonesses rolled their eyes and looked at one another, both expecting the same answer. "Better be careful, Mizuki," Aki warned, "you're getting too predictable." She laughed and stuck her tongue out at the wolf, who chuckled also and did a few back hand springs.

"So, is that a yes?" Mizuki asked after a moment's silence, a hopeful smile on her face.

Takara and Aki sighed, and the half demoness said, "Yeah, that would be a yes.. jeez.. hyper much today? I think that champagne yesterday got to her," she uttered under her breath to Aki, who snickered.

Mizuki whooped with excitement and hurried her sisters through a fast half an hour of training, then the wolf bolted inside. She ran through the house screaming, "Everyone get ready! Come on, let's go!! Let's go, let's go, let's go! I'm going to go order the tickets, but you guys have got to get ready!"

"What's wrong with her?" Kurama asked in worry as he watched Mizuki raced up the stairs to get her laptop. He winced when Mizuki tripped twice. Several loud thuds were heard, soon followed by the wolf exclaiming, "I'm okay, I'm okay!"

Aki shrugged and plopped down beside Sesshoumaru at the table, grabbing an apple to munch on. "We decided to go see a Broadway play, and Mizuki's been wanting to do that for a while."

"She gets kind of excited sometimes," Takara laughed and sat down in Kurama's lap.

"Sometimes?" Hiei asked from the windowsill, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"All right.. all the time," Takara admitted with a grin. "Oh, look what Mizuki did.. She went and woke Shuku up," she sighed and stood up, "I'll go see to her."

"Where's Jamie?" Mizuki asked as she rushed back down the stairs, a cute little outfit for the boy to wear to Times Square.

Sesshoumaru jerked his head in Hiei's direction. And there, in the fire demon's lap, was Jamie. The human boy was curled up and fast asleep, clutching to Hiei's shirt tightly with his little hands.

"Aw!" Mizuki cooed. Could you blame her? It was a very adorable sight. She handed the outfit to Hiei and said, "when he wakes up, get him changed into this, okay?" She didn't even give him a chance to decline as she ran off again upstairs, leaving Hiei sitting there in confusion with a little boy's outfit held in his hand.

The fire demon sighed and set the outfit on the table within his reach. He shook his head. "She's definitely a strange one," he murmured.

"All three of them are strange," Sesshoumaru corrected the fire demon.

Takara and Aki scowled at Sesshoumaru, who began to feel uneasy with the two staring at him that way. "We may be strange," Takara began, eyes narrowed at the dog demon, and Aki picked it up from there by shouting, "but we have way more fun!" The half demon and dog demoness looked to one another and laughed, both ruffling Sesshomaru's bangs that hung slightly in front of his face.

When the dog demon growled, the two sisters laughed loudly and bolted off, leaving a trail of dust for anyone to follow.. if they dared.

The boys sighed collectively, relishing in the silence that had settled in the room. It seemed like they didn't get a lot of quiet lately, so they had to treasure it when it came.

The silence was always short-lived, however, as Mizuki stampeded down the stairs and waved some tickets high above her head. "We've got tickets!" she exclaimed brightly.

She hurried everyone to get ready. She begged and pleaded for everyone to hurry, even going so far as to latch onto Hiei's leg to try and hurry him. "Hurry! Please! We can't be late!! PLEASE!?"

"Um, Mizuki?" Aki asked rolling her eyes. When she had her sister's attention, she said, "We have five HOURS until we need to leave."

Mizuki blinked owlishly and looked at everyone, who all looked at her with weird expressions on their faces. "Uh, eheheheh.. oh yeah.. my bad.." she muttered, her face tinting red in embarrassment as she let go of Hiei's ankle and stood up. She cleared her throat before slowly sliding out of the room. There was a sound of feet running up the stairs and into a room, followed by a muffled scream of frustration.

Takara and Aki sighed while the guys looked up at the ceiling warily.

"She tends to do that when she feels embarrassed," Takara explained with a shrug.

So everyone dawdled around for the next five hours, most cuddling up with someone else to chat and watch Open Season, to which the girls, Jamie, and Mikey all cracked up at while watching it. Kurama politly chuckled. Sesshoumaru and Hiei were actually biting their lips to keep from showing the grin that was warring its way onto their faces.

Soon, the time came, and Mizuki was bouncing around all over again, very much excited. It was a miracle they made it the 4 hours it took to get to Times Square all in one piece. The group walked up to the entrance but was halted by a policeman.

"I'm sorry, but the shows for tonight have been canceled for safety reasons," the man informed them, standing resolutely in the doorway.

Mizuki whined and tried to talk the policeman into letting them in, but the officer was starting to get annoyed. Hiei, embarrassed to know the wolf demoness who was acting so childish, sighed and picked Mizuki up, throwing her over his shoulder and walking back down the street as she complained to him.

The group sighed and rolled their eyes, following the fire and wolf demons. It was kind of a let down, but no one felt the let down more than Mizuki, who pouted all the way back to the house. Then she stomped off up to her room to beat up on her pillows.

"Hiei," Jamie tugged lightly at Hiei's sleeve, and when he got the fire demon's attention, he asked, "is Zuki upset?"

"Yeah," Hiei answered as he ruffled the boy's blond hair, "Zuki isn't in such a good mood right now."

Jamie wiggled out of Hiei's grasp then, and the fire demon had just enough time to catch Jamie and set the human boy down on the floor. "I'll go make Zuki happy then!" the boy shouted, flashing everyone a toothy grin before running off up the stairs.

---...

Shi: Okay, so that's not that much.. but it's all I could squeeze out. I'm not really in the mood to write. I can NOT concentrate on anything for more than a couple minutes. Ask Aki.  
Aki: -sighs- Sadly, it's true.. I don't know what's with her today.  
Kit: It's Christmas! She's been running around all day I think, haven't you, Shi?  
Shi: Actually, I have. I'm the errand girl on holidays.. when the family's over visiting, they ask me to go to the car and get something or to do this or that.. really annoying and tiring.. haha.  
Kit: Lol, sounds like.  
Aki: Jeez.. I'd tell them to go do it themselves...  
Shi: -rolls eyes- I know you would, lol. Anyways...  
Aki, Shi, and Kit: MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!


	64. The Ending Ends

Aki- Okay people, I am sorry to annouce this, but this is the last chapter of TST, there WILL be a sequel, but we're not to sure of when it'll be out, up or whatever.

Kit- Yeah, we finally figured that we were kicking a dead horse.

Shi- Anyways, we don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Sesshy, BUT Aki FINALLY got her Sesshy Plushie for X-Mas.

Aki- I WUV MY G-MA!

Kit and Shi- And this is the result, a happily obsessed Aki.

Aki- Now I get to sleep with him! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!

Shi- You're worse than me with Hiei!

Kit- Yeah, ONTO THE CHAPTER!****

_**XXXXXXXXXX **_

The girls watched as Jamie ran off to cheer Mizuki up. Hiei was watching him as well he still had no idea of their plan to adopt Jamie, but when the time came, he would, and Hiei hoped that he'd be happy. If he wasn't then they wouldn't adopt him.

"Zuki!" Jamie yelled as he glomped Mizuki, Mizuki didn't react. "Zuki, you okay?" Jamie asked. Mizuki didn't answer. Jamie moved his fingers over Mizuki's sides, and Mizuki started to laugh.

"Ah! Jamie! Stop it!" Mizuki yelped through her laughs. Jamie didn't let up, he was going to make sure that Mizuki was happy, after all, that's what she had done for him, it was the least that he could do.

Hiei walked over and lifted Jamie from Mizuki, who was gasping for breath. "Should we tell him now?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah, I think we should." Mizuki said, Mizuki took Jamie and set him on her lap, then Hiei sat down next to her. "Jamie, Hiei and I have something to tell you." Mizuki began.

"You're not going to leave me are you!?" Jamie asked.

"No, even I've gotten too found of you." Hiei answered, Jamie vixibly relaxed. "Mizuki and I want to adpot you." Hiei said, Jamie gave him a confused look. So Mizuki took over.

"Hiei and I want to be your new parents, we'll take good care of you." Mizuki added. "It's your choice." Mizuki added.

"Will things be different?" Jamie asked.

"Not really, Hiei and I might just be a little more protective, and strict, that's all." Mizuki answered.

"Yay! Zuki's going to be my mommy!" Jamie yelled as he launched himself at Mizuki, tackling her to the floor in a hug. Hiei smiled at the scene. "Hiei's going to be my new daddy!" Jamie tackled Hiei to the ground in a hug and Mizuki laughed, and she saw the ghost of a smile on Hiei's lips. "I'm gonna go tell Kara and Ak!" Jamie jumped up and ran off.

He found Takara in Shuku's room putting her to sleep, without warning Jamie tackled her in a hug to the floor.

"Huh!?" Takara asked in surprise at the sudden weight, and tilt of the floor.

"Zuki and Hiei are going to be my Mommy and Daddy!" Jamie said, his face lit up in delight. Takara looked over her shoulder at the little boy sitting on her back.

"That's great Jamie!" Takara said. In a flash Jamie was back up and moving, going to find Aki.

When he found her she was in the living room, playing on the PS2 Mikey had bought. She and Mikey were playing Sly 3, the two player part, he tackled Aki and just when she was about to win, her finger hit the controler and instead, Mikey won.

"Damn!" Aki cursed, she looked at the little boy clinging to her arm, a look of pure joy on his face. "Thanks." Aki added. "Now what the hell do you want?" Aki asked, irriated that she had lost because of the little whelp.

"Zuki and Hiei are going to be my Mommy and Daddy!" Jamie answered. Aki looked at him, she didn't really care at the moment, then it hit her.

"Whoa, wait, repeat that whelp." Aki ordered.

"Zuki and Hiei are going to be my Mommy and Daddy!"

"Seriously?"

"Sewiouswly."

"Congrats, lil' whelp! I know what it's like not to have a Mommy and Daddy, it's not fun. I'm sure that Hiei and Mizuki will be good to you, it's obvious that their both big softies. If ya want a tip or two, come to me, I'll give ya some." Aki said with a little wink. Jamie grined at her and nodded, then ran off to find Sara.

"Sawa! Sawa!" Jamie yelled as he ran arond the house, looking for her.

"Yeah?" Sara asked as she stepped out of her bedroom with laundry in her arms. "Whoa!" Sara said, Jamie had jumped on her, she dropped the laundry, then landed in it. "What's up, little dude?" Sara asked.

"I'm going to have a Mommy and Daddy! Zuki and Hiei are adopting me!" Jamie said.

"Wait, they weren't your parents already?" Sara asked, completly dumbfounded.

"Nope!" Jamie answered, he ran off in search of Hiei and Mizuki again. Sara shrugged and wentback to her laundry. "Zuki!" Jamie yelled, he tackled her again, but this time she was ready for it.

"Hey Jamie." Mizuki said.

"Can we go play?" Jamie asked.

"Sure, want to go on a picnic too?" Mizuki asked, Jamie's face lit up with new joy, he had never been on a picnic before.

"YEAH!"

Mizuki laughed. "Alright, get the games you want to take with you, then meet me in the kitchen, drag Hiei along too." Mizuki added, Jamie ran off to do as he was told. Aki walked into the kitchen.

"I was wondering when you'd get around to it." Aki said with a sly smile. "It was obvious you both loved the little twerp a lot." Aki added.

"Don't corrupt him now Aki." Mizuki warned.

"Would I do that, 'Mommy'?" Aki asked, making Mizuki roll her eyes.

"Yes, 'kiddo' you would." Mizuki answered.

"Heh, you're right. Now, let's see, you're going to need some snacks, good things to drink, not just milk...here, I'll do this, you go find Jamie and Hiei, and the games." Aki ordered.

"Thanks Aki."

"Hey, it's food and games, what other things am I good at?" Aki asked, her silver eyes gleaming.

"Kicking butt." Mizuki answered.

"Besides that."

"Annoying people, video games, want me to go on?" Mizuki asked.

"No, but anyways get goin', I'll have this done in a few minutes." Aki added, she rolled her sleeves up and set to work, she threw the Mayo on the table, the bread, the ham, turkey, anyother lunch meats she could find, and all the good snacks. She also gave them soda in a cooler, along with some capri suns, she knew Mikey well enough to know that he always had some snacks in the hidden compartment behind the fridge, when no one was looking she peeked in and snatched some of them, when Mizuki, Hiei, and Jamie walked back in Mizuki was carring the games and Hiei was holding onto Jamie's hand. "Here." Aki handed Hiei the basket.

Hiei looked at her. "What did you do to it?" he asked.

"It's food!! Would I do anything to food?!" Aki growled at him.

"Who knows?"

"Hey!" Aki yelled at him, then they got into a glaring contest.

"Uh..." Mizuki said as she watched the sparks fly. "C'mon Hiei, let's go. We're going to the park, remember?" she asked.

"Hn." Hiei, Mizuki and Jamie all left the house and walked to the part down the street.

"Idiot..." Aki muttered. "Hey Mikey!"

"Yeah?"

"Let's play some video games!"

"They're all waiting."

"Alright!" Aki said, she ran into the living room, vaulted the counch, sat down, and started up the game. Mikey sat down next to her, and the whole day was gamed away.****

_**XXXXXCoupleWeeksLaterXXXXX **_

"Mikey thanks for letting us stay here." Aki said.

"Sure, now where are you guys going?" Mikey asked.

"Oh, Sesshy and I are going to Venice, spend a while training there. I heard that it's really nice, and that no clock tells the right time, the Timeless City." Aki said with a smile.

"Sounds like your kind of city." Sara said.

"Yeup!"

"Chill." Sesshomaru said.

"Hiei, Jamie and I are going to Britain." Mizuki chimed in.

"Carribean for us." Takara said.

"You're splitting up?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, I think it's time that we did something by ourselves for once, working together was fun and all, but we relied on each other too much, and it became a weakness, so we're going to do somethings to make sure we wont let it happen again." Kurama explained.

"Sounds like a plan." Sara said. "Makes sence too."

"Anyways, our planes are all leaving at the same time, don't wanna miss 'em! Later Cuz! Later Sara, once we get settled in we'll send you the address and phone number so you can keep in touch." Aki said with a wave and a wink, she walked to the taxi that was waiting.

"Yeah, later Mikey, Sara." Takara and Kurama said, the got into the Taxi, followed by Mizuki, Hiei and Jamie. Shuku was sleeping in Takara's arms already.

"Bye!" Mikey waved.

"See ya soon!" Sara added as she waved too.

An half an hour later they all arrived at the airport, Aki paid the man. She turned to Mizuki and Takara.

"See ya guys. Have fun in Britain." Aki said to Mizuki, Jamie, and Hiei.

"We will." Hiei assured. Jamie ran over and hugged Aki's legs, them being the only things he could reach. Aki squatted down and smiled at him.

"Make sure that Hiei and Mizuki stay true to each other, and make sure they don't get into fights, got it?" Aki asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, have fun, lil' buddy." Aki added as she ruffled his hair Jamie nodded and let go. Aki turned to Takara and Kurama. "You guys have fun too, might wanna find a baby sitter too, for whine ass there." Aki said with a smirk.

"Will do." Takara assured. "Have fun in Venice, you better not get watter logged." Takara added.

"Heh, I wont."

"We done? The plane is almost done boarding." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah! Bye!" All three girls said at the same time, then ran to their planes and took off to their desired places, Aetwin had found Aki in the US and was put in a cage in the storage area, he would be fed and everything so she didn't have to worry about him.

"I'm gonna miss 'em. Thank god for E-Mail!" Aki said with a laugh as she pulled out a laptop. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, flying made in queasy, soon his head lulled onto her shoulder and he was asleep, Aki laid her head on top of his, and smiled, then she closed her eyes and fell asleep as well.

Takara quieted Shuku on the plane and Kurama was watching the clouds go by, outside the window. Kurama took Shuku, then both of them fell asleep, Takara pulled out her own laptop and started it up, maybe Aki or Mizuki was on.

Mizuki looked at Jamie, he was bouncing up and down on Hiei's lap while looking out the window. He loved the look of clouds. Hiei was asleep, not wanting to get sick, he didn't like flying, almost as much as he hated roller coasters. She grabbed her laptop and looked for Takara and Aki, to see if they were online. Both were on. First she clicked Aki's screen name.

**MysticWolf335: Hey Aki! **

**SilverRavenEyes: Mizuki! Wazzup!? **

**MysticWolf335: Nothing much you? **

**SilverRavenEyes: Nuttin, anyways Sesshy's asleep, he doesn't like to fly. **

**MysticWolf335: Understandable for someone whose not from this time. **

**SilverRavenEyes: Yeup, anyways, I'm gonna go, a good movie is on! **

**MysticWolf335: Kay. Bye Aki. **

**  
SilverRavenEyes: Later 'Mommy'! lol**

Mizuki then clicked Takara's name.

**MysticWolf335: Takara! **

**xXxMooningFountainsxXx: Hey Mizuki! What's up? **

**MysticWolf335: Nothing, you? **

**xXxMooningFountainsxXx: Nothing. But I can't talk at the moment, Shuku just woke up, her ears popped, I think. **

**MysticWolf335: Alright, see ya later then. **

**xXxMooningFountainsxXx: Bye.**

Takara went on away, and Mizuki watched the movie that was on, before falling asleep. She dreamed of when they first got together, and when they did their first heist. They had come a long way since then.

Aki had become kind, when it suited her, she had also done the unthinkable for her, she had given her heart away, and he taken anothers as well. Not only had she done that, but she had learned to control her curses, and gotten her actual colored eyes.

Mizuki had done the same, and she was still working on her telepathic abilities. She was sure that the others still had a long way to go before they all found their limits. Mizuki had fallen in love, with the most unexpected person, Hiei. The little fire demon who had mastered the power of the Black Dragon.

At first Takara hadn't thought that any demon would love a hanyou, but Kurama had proved her wrong, and at the same time, made her much stronger, she was grateful for it, and loved him for it too. He also took care of Shuku when she wasn't able to, she was also grateful for that too.

Mizuki guessed that since they had done the things they never thought they'd do, they were able to become smarted, stronger, and more themselves. She was glad that they were going to train by themselves, it had been fun together, but this was the long awaited time alone.

The Robbed Trio had split up, and now they were on their own. For better, or for worse.****

_**XXXXXXXXXX **_

Aki- THE

Shi- END!

Kit- Look for the SEQUEL!

All- TTYL!!!


End file.
